The Ascension of Aliya
by Jaina-chan
Summary: Aliya Kundravati is a 23-year-old woman who has just been graduated from university. To go to Nepal, her motherland, she has to pass through Kyrat... but her meeting with Kyrat's king will mess everything up... What will happen to the poor young woman? Will she survive in that country, where everything seem to be hopeless?
1. Hi :)

Hey guys,

I began to publish my fanfiction on Wattpad, but some friends said I should put it here too, so here I come^^.

Soooo, I just wanted to add that Pagan is 39 at the begining of the events of the fic, and although this is a fan fiction about Far Cry and (somewhat) on Pagan Min , this is mainly about my character's evolution in Kyrat so please don't be surprised^^.

I would really like you to comment this "work" and so I ask you to take a liittle time and tell me if you like the story or not :).

I will publish all wednesdays and Sundays, and I will post two chapters, as the story is really advanced so you will enjoy it more :).

A last thing: my native language is French and I translate the text myself. Please tell me if there are crappy mistakes or anything else^^.

I hope you will enjoy my fic!


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Hell

Chapter 1 – Welcome to Hell

"Ladies and Gentleman, we will make a stop at Kyrat. Do not move away from the bus under any circumstances."

Aliya wondered about the meaning of this ban. How could you stay near the bus whereas there were so many things to see? Starting with the view! The young woman missed the clad mountains of their eternal snow. As she got out of the bus, her eyes were immediately attracted by the market. She hastened to imbue herself again with her childhood memories thanks to the smell of spices and fruits. The sweet cinnamon, the strong vanilla, the inebriating mango…this made her remember of those baking times with her mother and grandmother. She smiled blissfully.

-…Aliya? Aliya Kudravati?

The hearing of her name brought her out of her daydream. When she turned, she fell upon a young man. Persuaded to have seen this face somewhere, she frowned, approaching him.

-You don't remember me? So upsetting! Come on, it begins with a T.

-…Ah! Taram!

-Yes!

He was her childhood friend. They made a warm hug.

-Long time no see! Ten years, isn't it?

-Yes! You changed a lot, you've became a pretty young lady! And freshly graduated, I think.

-Indeed!

They kept conversing walking through the market. They sat in front of a little building.

-I'm very pleased to see you again, Aliya.

-So am I. It is…

-Shush! Wait…

Taram's face suddenly changed. He rushed to the roof of the building and took a spyglass.

-Oh, shit…they're coming!

All of a sudden, everybody panicked and began to run about. Aliya hurried to join her friend.

-What's happening? Who are those people coming?

-It's Min… he wedged us!

-Min? Wedged?

-He must come for his opium…

-Opium?! I don't get it!

He grabbed her arm and began to take her to the emergency exit but gunshots rang out. The took cover and assisted, powerless, to a real massacre.

After the soldiers "cleaned" the area, a man wearing a dark grey frock coat and pink pants got out of a car and looked around himself.

-Where is this little monkey hiding? Scour the area!

The soldiers executed. Taram seemed to get mad.

-He's gonna kill me…he's gonna kill me!

-C…calm down…

-He will kill me…The one who've his opium is me!

-Taram, you're addicted?!

He turned to her with a sad expression, as if he knew that his hour had come. Aliya, taking fright, moved her head as if to say no. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

-Glad to have seen you again, my lovely. Don't move from here.

He ran outside. Aliya chased him, staving him to stop. This made her almost go out of her hiding place. She squatted near the door.

-Are you looking for me, Min?

-Ah! Taram! My favourite little monkey! It is so nice of your part to surrender so I don't lose my time. I didn't know you liked opium so much that you go serve yourself in my plantations…your mother didn't tell you it was wrong to sell something that isn't yours?

-You won't die for such few bloody plants, man.

-Those "such few bloody plants", as you say, are essential for my business. I like you, so I will be nice: either you give my merchandise back, either you reimburse it.

-Go to hell, son of a b*tch.

-Oh, so nice of you but I think I will let you go first.

He made a head movement and his soldiers shot on the young man. Aliya screamed before running toward her friend's corpse and break down in tears. The dictator and one of his soldiers came up to her.

-Oh my god…Taram…you monster! You…

Raising her head, her eyes met those of the tyrant and took her breath away. Her throat instantly got dry. The soldier pointed his weapon at her head and was prepared to fire, but the tyrant stopped him.

-It wouldn't be convenient to kill a woman with such beautiful eyes, don't you think?

He began to look at her with such treacherous eyes that she stopped breathing. He bent his head and wore a petty smile.

-Take her with us.

-!

Before she had time to react, she received a rifle's - in the back of her neck.


	3. Chapter 2 - Presentations

Chapter 2 – Presentations

Aliya woke up on a large sofa in a spacious room decorated with paintings, rugs and flowers. She passed her hand on her neck, which still hurt. Suddenly, her head was buzzing with ideas: she saw her friend get killed. Feeling sick, she ran to the balcony and lean forward. Nothing came out. She stood up straight and was captivated by the landscape: the pink and cloudy sky was dyeing the mountains, and birds were flying to a lake which water was made cloudy by the fresh breeze. She felt she has been sent in another world; so that she didn't noticed she was being watched.

-Wonderful, isn't it?

She jumped.

-You…

-Pagan Min, king of Kyrat and also king of style. Pleased to meet you! And you are?

Aliya answered shooting him a black look.

-Well…very eloquent! You certainly wonder why I took you here…why…I didn't shot you with the others…

-…

-I found the idea of killing such a beautiful young lady like you would be a huge waste.

During his speech, Aliya followed him with her eyes with a mix of hate and consternation: why those pink clothes? And what is with his hair? Is it carnival time? However, something made her ill-at-ease…the aura this eccentric man was emanating was particular…dangerous…fascinating.

-…and which bring us to now.

-…

-Oh, please, talk to me, don't let me converse alone.

-You've killed my friend…in front of me!

In a surge of anger, she ran toward the dictator to hit him. He did a movement in such a way that she ended up plated against the wall, one of her arm bent on her back…and a kind of pen on her temple.

-Don't move. I wouldn't have to pierce this sublime face.

She tries to escape all the same, but man, that guy is freaking strong! Some tears appeared in her eyes.

-You've killed Taram!

-Oh, that miserable monkey didn't have to defy me. When you betray the king, you have to pay for it with your life.

With his free hand, he pushed the young woman's hair and made her neck appear. He imprisoned his fingers in the thick hair and kissed her in the neck. The contact with his lips made her shudder.

-If I let go of you, you will keep quiet?

-…

-Come on, be a good girl and answer to my question.

-…Okay.

-Good girl.

He let her go. Aliya took her arm, moaning. She didn't dare to look at her speaker. The latter went back into the room.

-Ah…women are like roses…so difficult to pick! But all this don't exclude the fact that I still don't know your name. So?

He turned round and met the young woman's eyes, which paralyzed her. After a few seconds, she looked away.

-My name is…Aliya…Aliya Kundravati.

-Aliya…such a splendid name! Well, my dear Aliya, welcome to Kyrat! Ah, don't move, I'll be right back!

He praised again the beauty of her name before answering to his phone, going out of the room. When the door was closed, she sat on the sofa, wondering. Would he kill her if she had managed to escape from his ascendency? This made her shake…but not as much as the feeling she had when he kissed her in her neck. Pagan came back and brought her out of her daydream.

-Aliya, this is Sati. She will take care of you, so don't hesitate to call her! Sati, get her ready for the dinner.

-All right.

Aliya looked at the old lady, standing up. She was a sixty-year old woman, dressed with a long white dress with some motifs. She felt a little reassured. The dictator withdrew after having exchanged a look with the old woman.

-Hi, Aliya. As Pagan said it, I will be here if need be!

-…Thank you.

She was a bit surprised to hear Sati call the tyrant by his name, but she didn't dwell on it. She examined her clothes.

-Wel, wel! Those clothes are very dirty! Undress yourself.

-…Excuse me?!

-You will have supper with Pagan, you have to be presentable, don't you?

-I don't want to eat with him! He killed my friend and was about to break my arm!

-Please forgive him…Pagan is like that…he's always vowed a limitless hate to the people who betray him, and even more to those who make things get out of control.

Those last words puzzled her. Those who make things out of control?

After being undressed, Sati invited her to take a bath. Although she was stressed, she thought that a little time of relaxing would be welcomed. The sixty-year-old made a sign to her to wash her hair.

\- …Mrs. Sati…what can you tell me about Pagan Min? Who is he?

-It is a rare coin, which owns two really different faces.

-What are you getting at, Mrs.?

-Please, call me Sati, it will please me. I meant that Pagan has two personalities: the first is cruel, brutal and cynical. The second one is sweet and kindly.

-Is the second one a joke?

-Not at all. He might look as a domineering but in fact, he is charming and thoughtful. He just like the expression "Spare the rod, spoil the child "a little too much…but to discover it by yourself will be more speaking, isn't it?

-Hm…I doubt I would want to…

-Maybe I'm asking too much of you, thinking of what happened in such a short time but…may you give him a little chance?

-I…

Pagan? A sweet man? From the little she had seen, this argument failed to be believable. But, they knew each other from few hours…

Sati finished bathing her. She chose to dress the young lady with a silk Chinese suit with pink shades, a pair of earrings decorated with rubies and dressed her hair with a braids with pearls in it.

-Whoa…I don't usually see me in such a feminine way. Thank you, Sati.

-You're welcome. I think it is time to go.

Aliya bent her head. Sati approached her and made it rise with her hand.

-It is all right. I will stay with you, if it could reassure you.

The young women tried to smile without success. They went to the dining room. She was very tensed and kept imagining scenarios which all would end with her death. Sati didn't really manage to calm her down. By waiting, stress became anger. Pagan was still absent. The old lady begged her to wait a little more. He finally arrived.

-Ladies, please apologize for the wait, I was…whoa, well, my dear, you are very beautiful. Sati, you are the best; she is perfect!

-Thank you. She would like me to stay with her during the supper, may you authorize me?

-I admit that I wanted to be alone with her, but as she asked for it, you can stay.

-Thank you.

He took place in his seat and started to stare at her. Angry and ill at ease, her eyes were blocked to the bottom. As she felt the look of the tyrant on her, she blushed, which made her angrier.

-Pagan, won't you stop staring at her like this, don't you see you're making her uncomfortable?

-Ah…I'm sorry…but I just can't take my eyes off this little princess.

Aliya sighed. This dinner is going to be long. Pagan, who was amused by the situation, kept teasing her. The young lady clenched her teeth. Fortunately, Sati helped her to hold out. After the dinner, he decided to tell a story to his guest. Aliya rapidly noticed that he was talking about himself and his ascension from the son of Chinese underworld to a king governing with an iron hand.

This story made her realize the man in front of her was really dangerous. A first part which was well-described by Sati.

-And…what are you gonna do with me? Because I don't get the point of my "captivity" here.

-Captivity…here is an inspiring word! My sweet bird, you will stay in the palace with me to keep my company. I would be mad if I let such a beautiful creature go through my fingers.

-What?! What is with you?! We know each other since this morning and you propose me this, like that?!

Outraged, she walked fast to her room. Sati looked at Pagan in a desperate way, as for him, he looked at her, surprised.

-…Do you think I went too fast?

-You've gone too far! Comparing her with a bird…

-It's not like I compared her with…

-Never mind…I will go see her.

As she moved away, Pagan slumped in his seat and thought with one of his hands holding his face. At one moment, he smiled slyly.

-Jay, come here.

The soldier executed. Jay Ignatkovitch was one of Pagan's elite soldiers. A thirty-seven-year-old mercenary whose reputation was well established as he succeeds in all his missions.

-Go and send my little dove to sleep so that she wakes up only tomorrow.

-Yes, sir.

He went immediately to execute his order.

In the meantime, Sati joined Aliya, still shocked by the previous scene.

-…That guy is mad!

-Aliya, what are you doing?

-I must escape from here; This Pagan Min is a really mad man! I'm sorry, Sati, I won't be able to do it.

-Aliya…

They were interrupted by the soldier.

-Jay? What's happening?

-The "little dove" has to rest in her nest.

In a flash, he threw an anesthetic syringe in the young woman's shoulder, who didn't take long before succumbing.

-You should change her.

Before Sati could react, he got out. Sighing, she dressed her for the night and went to bed too.


	4. Chapter 3 - The first Test

Chapter 3 – The first test

Aliya woke up with a terrible headache.

-…I must get out of here…

She jumped out her bed, dressed in her "pre-kidnapping" outfit, took her bag and hurried out of the room. When they saw her, the guards alerted. The young woman banged the door and locked it before hasting find another solution to escape. As the guardians were smashing in, she noticed the long curtain on the canopied four-poster bed. She grasped it and hung it on the balcony to go down and sprinted into the forest, hearing her pursuers calling for reinforcement.

She arrived to a checkpoint. A man who arrived in quad, stopped to relieve himself. At this moment, Aliya felt adrenaline invading her body. She was no longer able to reason and only thought about the feelings when riding the machine, although she didn't know how to control it.

She ran to the vehicle and moved off. The fear she felt was rapidly replaced by excitement, because she assimilated the commands very quickly.

Noticing that Pagan's soldiers were pursuing her, she sped up. But her confidence got weaker when she saw the helicopter…with Pagan in it.

At this moment, the road became too sinuous. She skidded and fell in a huge slope. She panicked, grabbing to the vehicle. The quad crashed on a trunk and she tumbled down the slope rolling.

She had difficulties to stand up. Her arm was really messed by the descent.

She paralyzed all of a sudden. Strong and worrying grunts made her shake. Turning her head, she met a beautiful panther, visibly starving.

Reassembling all her strengths, she began to run. The panther started to pursue her but she the rests of the quad fell in front of her and slowed her.

During her flee, Aliya saw a khukri. She took it, running. She ran to exhaustion. A stone made her fall to the ground in front of a lake, in the middle of a plain. Pagan's soldiers then arrived. They wanted to help the young woman but what they were watching made them unable to do anything.

The panther kept trying to hurt Aliya, but she managed to dodge all blows tab. By defensive reflex, she tried to cut the feline with the khukri. She finally did it. In revenge, it made her fall and tried to tear her to pieces, but Aliya dodged again and finally made the animal flutter with a kick, doing a backward roll. But when she tried to stand up, the predator grabbed her and planted its fangs into her right shoulder. The cry of pain of the young woman made all the surrounding birds flee. Jay shot in the panther's paw, which stepped back. Drunk with pain, Aliya was suffocating. But to everybody's surprise, among the one Pagan who just arrived, Aliya turned back, grabbed the khukri and split the animal's head. Her scream gave chills to all spectators.

The winner of the fight was hardly conscious and was shaking like a leaf. Pagan approached her with a fascinating gaze, but before he could say anything, she collapsed. The tyrant squatted and brushed her face. Jay joined him.

-My little canary did a little too much effort…

-She has been…impressive.

-I know.

-May I take her to the helicopter for you?

-I'll take care of it myself. Gentleman to the end.

He carried her to the machine and kept his eyes on her until they arrived at the palace. Then he ordered a doctor to take care of the injured. Sati rushed toward him.

-Oh my god, Pagan, what happened?!

-My little bird fought with a panther. But don't worry, she is alive.

He retired to his apartments. The old lady ran to her protégée's room and sobbed when she saw her. She sat near the bed and prayed that she doesn't succumb. The doctor came and examined her.

-Well, we can say that God was by her side. Her wounds are not so deep. I will clean all that.

To make sure that she doesn't fell anything, he made her inhale chloroform. Sati felt sorry.

-Poor little…so much happened since she arrived! I hope she will be okay…what she lived until now is really horrible!

-According to Jay, thos young woman showed much courage than a handful of young recruits. She killed the animal herself.

-Really?

-Yes. It must have been a breathtaking fight! Even her majesty was subjugated, according to him!

Twenty minutes later, he finished his work and left. At the same moment, a black skinned man entered the room with a little box in his hand.

-Eli…did you just come back to mission?

-Hi, Sati. Yeah, we won hands down. They had better think twice before attacking Kyrat. So, this is the panther killer, I guess.

-Yes…

-The fight must have been nice to see. Here is an electronic bracelet in this box. Put it to her.

-But…

-This is an order, Sati.

She did it unwillingly.

Eli Mwana was also from the elite. Graduated from Oxford and native of Botswana, he was a crack in information technology and was really good at developing weapons and bombs.

Aliya woke up late in the night. Hardly had she raised that the pain raised. What an awful start! She saw her friend die, a mad man "set his sight" on her and she fought with a panther! She notices a low light on her wrist. When she realized it was an electronic bracelet, tears went to her eyes.

She stood up despite the pain, took a blanket and slowly walked to the balcony. The fresh breeze appeased her a little. The moon was superb.

The young woman sighed and sat in a sofa to contemplate the moon and the stars. Tears were flowing. Quietly she fell asleep, praying to wake up of this nightmare as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 4 - Another face?

Chapter 4 – Another face?

This morning, Pagan wanted to wake his little dove himself. Sati tried to stop him, without success. At the sight of the empty bed, he sighed. Intrigued by the open door of the balcony, he got out and discovered her sleeping beauty. With a tender smile, he stroked her face and decided to sit near her and wait for her awakening. To pass the time, he began to whistle. Aliya finally opened her eyes, bothered by the tyrant.

-Ah! Good morning! It is a nice day, isn't it?

-…Nobody told you that it was rude to whistle in sleeping people's head?

-Sorry, but I wanted to see you wake up.

-Grrr…

She put the blanket on her head. Pagan pouted, and then amused himself by pulling the cover, ensuing a little "game" which rapidly annoyed the young woman.

-Stop it, already!

-Oh, are you angry? So cute. Although it wasn't yesterday.

Yesterday…oh yeah…she killed a panther. She stood up and went to the balustrade.

-…

-You surely noticed your pretty bracelet…if you walk away…

-…It will emit a signal?

-Well, no, actually, it will explode too.

Aliya looked at him fearfully.

-I thought it would dissuade you to try to run away again…especially as you are injured. You seem to be very stubborn, so I preferred to take precautions. I really want you to stay with me.

-But why? I will be useless!

-Oh, quite the reverse, you can be someone important.

-Oh yeah, really?

-Of course, my dear! You could be a mercenary, for example.

-A mercenary? Me?! Are you kidding?

-Absolutely not. You are too much underestimating yourself, my dove.

He stood up and approached her.

-When I saw you two days ago, I confess I wanted to give you a special fate…but when I saw you yesterday…I understood that you had the soul of a warrior…a killer.

A killer?! It was totally against her principles! Who was she to give herself the right to kill? She didn't know what to say, as the words echoed in her head. But another thing was troubling her.

-And…what was my initial destiny?

He smiled slyly and leaned on the young woman, who leaned back as a consequence.

-What a question! My wife, of course!

-Excuse me?!

-To be a reclusive king is so boring; I feel soooo lonely!

-But…I don't care! I didn't ask anything!

\- Yet it is a chance that you have there. You would become the spouse of the best dressed man of Kyrat! But above all…you would become a queen.

She already forgot the status of the tyrant. The idea of becoming a mercenary could please her as much as the other couldn't.

She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

-To have to stay sitting near an infamous man who gives awful nicknames, always wearing a dress, being ultra mannered, and spread my legs whatever I want to or not? No, thanks.

-Hahaha! I love your sense of retort! But, you know, you won't be convicted to do what you said. And my nicknames are pretty.

-They suck.

He pouted again. Aliya observed him. Surprisingly, she found him…cute. This man must have tons of liters of blood on his hands, and yet…

No way to let go now! Don't forget that he has Taram's blood, now! To stop thinking, she walked fast to the door.

-Where are you going, my dove?

-As the king of crappy nicknames absolutely wants me to stay here, I'll try to make me a reason familiarizing myself with my new…cage.

She didn't let him respond and got out of the room. She met Sati and chatted with her for a few second before starting to visit.

When the old lady entered into the room, she joined Pagan and looked at him maliciously. Telling her to say nothing, she sneered and began to clean the room. In the meanwhile, Pagan was whistling. She joined him again when she finished.

-Why didn't you propose yourself to make the visit?

-Sati, don't you think she would have rejected me royally?

-Hm…in my opinion…you should join her.

-Sati…

-I really advise you to go.

He looked at his old friend, who nodded to insist one more time. He smiled, kissed her on the forehead and left to join Aliya.

The latter has almost finished visiting. So much empty rooms…she pushed the dining room's door and ended up in the backyard. She would like to find new ways to a second flee, but as the power of her bracelet was frightening her, she gave up the idea. Immediately attracted by the small red and white shed. She approached it slowly and opened the door after a moment of hesitation.

Her heart sank when she saw the interior: candles, flowers…an urn and the painting of a child of about one year old. She couldn't move her eyes away.

-I present you Lakshmana.

She jumped. Pagan's look had a poignant sadness.

-She was…

-My daughter.

The young woman moaned in surprise.

He briefly told her his story: his worst enemy's wife, Ishwari, gave him a child, after they fell in love. As the rage of his rival got out of control, he got his revenge killing the poor little girl. Ishwari killed her husband in return and fled to the United States with her son Ajay, leaving her lover alone and distraught. The more he spoke, the more Aliya had tears in her eyes.

-What's happening?

-No, It's just…how could you kill a child…a baby! What a bastard! I don't dare imagining…what you could have felt…nobody should have to bury his child…oh my god, this is too horrible! She was so beautiful…!

She didn't manage to retain her tears. Pagan approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

-Don't worry about me. I overcame my pain. I know that my little Lakshmana watches over me. Please stop crying, everything is all right now.

She raised her head and looked at him. The smile he did contributed to appease her a bit.

-Well…at least, you understood why I told you I was alone.

-Yes…

-So, will you marry me?

-No.

-Well, I tried again.

Strangely, this replica handed her balm to the heart. She even surprised herself smiling internally.

-Sorry, my dear, I have to leave you. I have something to do.

-Something?

-Yes, indeed. I have to find a way to make you accept my marriage proposal.

-You won't have me, Min.

-Oh, no, please, call me Pagan!

-min.

-Pagan!

-Min.

-Pagan!

-Min.

He bowed his head, defeated. Aliya smiled again internally, and did all what she could not to make it appear. They got out of the memorial. He walked away.

-Don't get to far away, my little dove!

-Do I really have the choice…?


	6. Chapter 5 - Overview

Chapter 5 – Overview

Aliya went to her room and set on her bed before thinking about the conversation she just had with the tyrant. This latter turns out to be a man with a wounded heart as the two women of his life left. And he managed to cheer her up…he knows how to be charming, when he wants to, but this didn't exclude his dangerousness. The young woman swore not to forget this point. She closes her eyes during a little time to try not to think about it.

Later, as she headed towards the outside, she felt a delicious smell. Wishing to know what smelled so good, she followed it and ended up in the kitchen. The chief was preparing the lunch. This latter turned around and address her a sympathetic smile.

-Hello, young lady.

-Hello. What are you cooking? It smells very good!

-Her majesty asked me if I could do my famous crab Rangoon. I'm preparing them now, so he won't have to wait for them tonight.

-Tonight? Isn't he having lunch?

-No, I understood that he was absent for the day. A commercial matter, I believe.

-I see. May I help you?

-It's nice from you, but I just finished them. But would you be able to help me with your wound? You had better rest anyway.

-Oh, you know, I don't think it would have stopped me.

-Ah, youth!

They laughed together. Looking around her, she noticed the big fruit bowl. Seeing the mangos, she wanted to bake the cake of her childhood. She demanded to the chief, who accepted gladly. During the preparation, they talked about their tender memories.

Much later, when the chief unmolded the cake, he was surprised by its beauty and congratulated its creator, who blushed. She asked him to put the cake in the fridge.

After the lunch she met Jay.

-Hello.

-Ah, Miss Khukri…

She blushed. The soldier began to walk away, but the young woman stopped him.

-Wait! The…the one who shot in the panther's paw was you…and in my neck, too…are you…

-Jay.

She looked at him with admiration eyes, and then she lowered her head.

-Thank you…if you weren't here, the panther must have killed me.

-No problem.

He turned and walked away but stopped a few meters later and turned his head.

-I'm going to the training area. As you will begin soon, d'you fancy going and see how it is? You're not supposed to go now, but as you seem to be bored…

-Ah…but, the bracelet…I don't know how far I can go.

He came back to her and connected his phone with the bracelet. After making some manipulations, he disconnected them.

-'Kay, no longer a problem, now. You can come.

-Thank you.

They headed to a jeep. Aliya felt excitement and intimidation at the same time. When she arrived end entered the zone, her vocabulary was limited to "Wow" and "Oh shit".

-Watch your language.

-Sorry…oh shit, what a big tommy gun!

-…

-Erm…is it an MP5?

-You know about weapons?

-A little. I like war games and an uncle of a friend owns a whole collection.

-Ahh…you're violent, don't you?

-I've always been attracted by extreme, but I couldn't do anything about it since I had to success in mu studies…although I'm wondering if they will be useful now…

-I see.

He began to load silently a table full of weapons. His rapidity and the noise the weapons made fascinated the young woman.

-If you're assiduous, you will be able to load them as fast as this.

-Really? It'd be so badass!

-…how is your wound?

-Ahh…sometimes it hurts a bit but it's okay.

-Then, try to load this one.

It was a 9 mm. Although it was small, Aliya apprehended to hold a real gun in her hands, but at the point she was, she let go and grabbed it quite fast. Closely following Jay's instructions, she managed to load it. Proud of her, she displayed a large smile.

-So cool!

-Guess you wanna try to shoot, now?

-Can I?!

-The problem is that to a novice, to shoot with both hands is better.

-Well…can I try anyway?

-If you insist. But it will be after them.

-Them?

Jay pointed his finger at something. Aliya turned and saw a half dozen of soldiers approaching with heavy-looking weapons. She hurried to go by Jay's side to give them the place. At Jay's signal, they shot. The symphony of bullets was deafening and scary, and yet it found quickly thanks to the ears of the young woman. Hardly had they finished their concert that she exclaimed.

-Wow! You're so impressive!

The group turned with astonishment.

-Hey, Jay, who's she?

-The panther killer.

The soldiers were pleased to hear that. They jumped on the young women and all talked at the same time. Discerning congratulations in the hubbub, she blushed.

-'Kay, your turn.

-You will let her shoot in that state?

-She wanna try.

She took place in front of the stand. Jay guided her to take a correct position. After a few second of concentration, she shot her first bullet. A felling she will never forget.

Intense…surprising…frightening…

Fascinating.

A few second later, she shot until the loader was empty. The target moved on to let them see her results. All the bullets touched it, among which two were scored a bull's eye. Jay nodded.

-Not bad, for a disabled.

-Thank you…sorry , I used all the bullets.

-Guess you wanted to let off steam. It's okay for this time.

-I really felt I was in a game! But the fact that it was real is quite…creepy.

-Sure.

-It's kind of funny…

-What?

-I'm right-handed and yet I could shot with my left hand. If I remember, there is this concept of strong hand and weak hand.

-Indeed.

Then, he presented her the program she will follow in her future training: mastery of weapons, melee combat, creation of bombs and many other things which made such a busy schedule that Aliya was impressed. In a way, it made her dream.

A helicopter landed on the roof of the building. Eli just came back. He went down to meet his colleague and was surprised to see the young woman.

-What is she doing here?

-I thought it was a good idea to show her what she's going to do here.

-I had yet programmed the bracelet to…Jay…you do shit…

Jay had a smirk. Aliya looked at both of them.

-Erm…is…is Min already came back?

-He won't take long to.

-I may return to the palace, before he picks on you, believing I fled again…well, I have this bracelet but…

-She's not wrong. Go to the jeep, I'll join you soon.

-Okay.

The men chatted a little before join her.

During the ride, Eli asked Aliya to give her first thoughts.

-It was great! A bit intense, with all I will have to learn, but it was really good!

-Aren't you afraid?

-Well, a little bit…but it's still exciting, I would say.

-You would say…you must be sure, in that case. Don't forget you will train for saving your life and the one of the king.

-Only him? And you? And the people?

-Our priority is Min. If we can save the others, it's good, but if not, never mind.

Those words displeased her so she didn't answer. On arrival, Eli set the previous authorized perimeter before meeting the dictator.

-Ahh! My little princess, where were you?

Aliya modified the situation, wanting her future trainer not to have trouble.

-I…I asked Jay to show me the training I will follow later.

-Oh, really; yet I said that…

-He warned me, but I insisted.

-Well, then. I'm so admiring in front of your desire to begin the training; you want to protect me so much? How cute!

She rolled her eyes. The tyrant purposed her to prepare for the dinner, what she went to do, after thanking the soldier for this day. Pagan turned his head to his mercenaries.

-…Who proposed her to go to the camp?

-Me. She appreciated the day and seems really impatient to join our recruits. When I let her shoot, she had any problem to use her weak hand. Finally, she's been able to recognize a lot of weapons of our arsenal.

-I see…According to you, how long do you think you need to train her?

-Me?

-Yes. Eli, too.

-Pardon?

-You are my best soldiers; I want you to train personally my little dove. Make her become a killing machine. Her training will begin in one week. Eli, give Sati some painkillers so that she can give them to her.

-Understood…

Eli left to get the medicines.

-Majesty, although she seems to have capacities, are you sure that it is a good idea to…

-Trust me. To make my little dove become an eagle, she must get into this hostile universe as soon as possible.

-…

-So, how long will her train take?

-Sincerely, I don't know. It doesn't appear that she knows what will happen to her. But, if she is assiduous and motivated, she can be operational for a D or C rank mission in about one month and a half or two months.

-I'm so impatient!

Pagan took a childish air, thinking about the future mercenary in action. Jay looked at him, puzzled.

A moment later, Aliya, who was ready for the dinner, arrived in the dining room. This time, the tyrant was already here.

-Once again, you are wonderful!

-…Thank you.

-Ahh, I am so touched by such efforts to please me!

-Pff…

She was about to seat but the tyrant stopped her and said that this time, she will sit on his right. He held out his hand and was wearing such a sweet smile that the young woman - initially ready to reject him - slowly put her hand on his. Then, they headed to the places. The dictator's hand was soft and warm. She looked at it intensely. Realizing it quickly, she blushed. He returned, still smiling, and invited his princess to sit.

-Is something wrong, my dove? You are all red.

-It is…I'm just hot, that's all.

He chuckled slyly.

-I notice that my gallantry doesn't let you indifferent.

Aliya blushed more. She turned her head angrily.

-I don't need your gallantry.

-Haha! I love you!

At this moment, anger became discomfort. She looked her interlocutor laughing. He seemed…happy. She paid a particular attention to his eyes. Although they were made up, they had something that she couldn't explain. She turned hers away when he stopped.

-Ah! My crab rangoons! Thank you, Pranjal!

-It is a pleasure to delight your taste buds, mu lord. Please enjoy your meal.

Aliya felt like there was a child near her. The latter insisted she tastes first. Her eyes lighted up after her first mouthful. Glad to see his dove enjoying, he was all excited during the dinner.

After it, Pagan seemed to be still hungry.

-Pranjal, don't you have a little sweet to propose me?

-I haven't, but your invitee may have one.

-!

-Really? What did you do?

His eyes were shining. She turned hers away.

-It's nothing; I just baked a cake…

-Pranjal, bring it to me.

-Yes.

She blushed. When the cake arrived, the tyrant got excited.

-Did you really bake it? It is wonderful!

-…Thank you.

He tasted the cake. Hardly had he closed his mouth that he froze. Aliya was stressed, actually impatient to hear his verdict.

-It is truly divine! You hadn't told me that you can bake such delicious cakes!

-Thank you…well, you never asked me…

-Yes, I am sorry for that. Where did you learn to do this wonder?

-My mother taught me. This cake represents one of my most precious memories.

-So continue to cherish it.

At this moment, she remembered the tender memory and smiled.

-You are really beautiful when you smile. I yearned to see it.

-Ahh? Yet, we have met since only…what, 3 days?

-Indeed, we know each other…but basically, what does one really know about the other? I want to know everything about my future queen.

-Huh? Who told you that I will marry you? And WHY I would marry you?

He crossed his fingers before putting his head on it and blinked mischievously.

-Isn't it obvious? Because I am charming!

Aliya contemplated him. Actually, he was charming…but nothing convinced her she will marry him someday…

She turned her head and drank some water.

-Tell me, my little dove, are you virgin?

She expelled her gulp before watching him with wide eyes.

-Wh…what?!

-Just to know if I have to be soft or not at our wedding night.

Aliya was so speechless that she couldn't make any sound go out of her mouth. Wedding night?! She turned all red. The tyrant laughed silently. She expired deeply and tried to calm down before taking a serious face.

-It would surprise me if…

-I am virgin.

-Really?! But you are so beautiful! Why? You never had a boyfriend?

-No…either they weren't serious, either they didn't interest me.

-Hm, I see…and in what part do you put me in?

-In both of them.

-Oh, this wasn't nice.

-Yet you seem to enter in them perfectly.

-When I like a woman, I don't joke, you know. I only see her…I can look like a demon, but…

-…But love gives you wings, isn't it?

-Exactly…

Strangely, she had difficulties not to believe him. This man once has been a father. And he loved a woman who was initially his enemy.

He took a serious face. His look was tender, but we could feel pain in his voice.

-You know, my dear Aliya, sometimes, you remind me of my tender Ishwari…you are as beautiful as her, and I'm sure, as intelligent as well…when she left, I literally lost interest in life. The woman I loved and with who I conceived a child was no longer by my side and my daughter was no more. I might have Sati and my sister Yuma, but I hadn't the two human beings who were my main reason to live…

I…really was devastated at that moment. If you don't want to bear my name, although I would be a little pained, it is not that important…but please accept to help me to recover the exhilaration that I lost…even if that joy is temporary; I want to feel it again.

She didn't know what to say. Would she feel up to it if she accepts to do it? Why she even thought of that possibility?! She just looked at him with confusedness.

-Sorry, I carried away…if you want to go, you can.

-Ahh…okay.

She stood up and headed to the door.

-Min…

-Hm?

-I…I'm really sorry about…all what happened to you. Sincerely.

-Thank you. Your smile cheered me up. Have a good, night, my princess.

She went to her bedroom and couldn't sleep well, as the tyrant's story disconcerted her.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Kyrati people

Chapter 6 – The Kyrati people

The day after, after Sati replaced her bandage, Aliya decides to go with her to the market. At the sight of the population, Aliya had a strange feeling. The market was animated, but there was like a general stress, as the one she noticed when she arrived in Kyrat. She felt pain seeing the horrible state of the houses and didn't dare imagining daily life conditions. Noticing the young woman in that state, Sati spoke to her.

-Pagan changed many lives arriving here. At the beginning he was compassionate and devoted, but he rapidly showed his coldness and his lust of power. Only thinking about himself, he neglected the people. But he really abandoned it when Ishwari left him. Some villages are threatened to become battlefields against the Golden Path, which doesn't seem to care about the population as much as they claim it…

-Oh my god…

-Despite those facts, he does his best to purify his "adopted people" neutralizing terrorists…

She was interrupted by a little girl who fell and began to cry near Aliya. This latter squatted and helped the girl to stand up. She calmed her with such a soft voice that the child looked at her with large bright eyes. A ten joined them then.

-Urja! I told you not to run! Ahh, hi, Sati!

-Hi, Sanjay, how are you? Your sister did it again, didn't she?

-Yeah, she keeps running, and as a result she keeps falling and crying all the time!

The young boy set his eyes on Aliya and froze.

-Sanjay, I present you Aliya, she is…

-The panther killer?!

Aliya was surprised: do people know her as far as here? People who heard the teen paid attention to the scene and the young woman, and they began to whisper.

-Haha…yeah, I think it's me…

-You are so badass! Would you teach me? It is said that the fight was great!

-Huh? But…

-I gotta go! Come on, Urja, mom's waiting for us! Bye, Sati!

He carried his sister before running away.

-Ahh…this boy is so hyperactive.

-So true. You seem to know him well.

-Her mother is a friend.

During their shopping, Aliya though it would be good to meet this bruised people. After she asked Eli to enlarge her authorized perimeter – what he did after hesitating – she went to the surrounding villages. The landscapes had an irresistible charm, and the mountains and the more or less luxuriant made a perfect duo. After a moment of distrust, the peasants became welcoming and warm, to the great delight of the young woman. Many told her about the time when the war was quotidian. A frightful period Aliya refused to imagine, such the situation would be horrible.

She told Sati her feelings about it.

-I really felt like they needed a savior…some of them still have hopes on the Golden Path, but many others treat them as a "bunch of gorillas" only living to get their revenge…

Today, I could attend a cremation…it…burned my curiosity, if I can say so…the sister of the defunct told me that it happened because of a clash between the two sides…

I admired their smile, but it really hurts to feel their pain…do you think their suffering will end someday?

-I can't answer you, my dear. We must wait for a miracle to see everything stop.

-Say, Sati…if…if I become strong enough…do you think I will be able to save them? Or find a common ground?

-Your aspiration to peace is really admiring. Unfortunately I doubt you success on all fronts…this conflict exists for too long. Even Pagan is tired of this situation, but as he holds the organization responsible of his pain, he continues to fight.

-Hm…Isn't it about time to be free from the past?

-He can't…he loved the feelings he had when he was with Ishwari and Lakshmana too much. It is normal for him to make people who snatched his smile pay for it.

-I can understand that but it won't give his loved ones back…

Sati had tears in her eyes. Aliya took her hand and covered her with a reassuring smile.

-I can't promise you the moon, but…if I become strong enough, I may be able to give everyone's smile back, including Min's. No one have to bear the weight of such a heavy pain, not even this pink-addicted dandy.

-You are so sweet. But please, stay realistic, okay? Don't do too much.

-I'll try.

They smiled to themselves.

Some time before sleeping, somebody knocked at the door. Intrigued, Aliya went to open it.

-My dear dove…

-…

-I wanted to ask you about your wound.

-I don't feel anything.

-Excellent! Then, you will be able to begin your training tomorrow, as planned! Are you impatient?

-Yes, although I'm stressed.

-Everything will be all right.

-How can you know it?

-I feel it.

He looked at her with confidence. She wished he was right. He began to leave, wishing a good night to his little bird.

-Hey…

-Yes, my dear?

-…Are those pink clothes an illness? It goes up to your bathrobe…

-This colour is very important to me. Doesn't it suit me perfectly?

-You are a big narcissistic.

-I take it as a compliment! Sleep, well, sweetheart.

He left. Aliya sat on her bed and began to try to find out the famous meaning he accorded to the soft colour.

Ahh…soft colour…so, something soft? She raised her head and contemplated the bunch of flowers. Firstly day-dreaming, she ended up making the connection at the sight of the rose. A soft love. She smiled before closing her eyes and think about her fist training day.


	8. Chapter 7 - A very intense training

Chapter 7 – A very intense training

Hardly has she got off her bed that Jay opened the door.

-Wake up! You're supposed to be ready at 7!

-S…sorry! I had trouble sleeping!

-I don't care! You've five minutes!

-Y…yes!

She hurried to prepare and left to the camp. To return here pleased her, but as she won't be a spectator this time, she apprehended a little. Eli came to greet them before throwing a bag to the young women.

-Go and change.

-Okay.

She left.

-Do you think she will hold out, Jay?

-I dunno. We can have a surprise; she seems to have good skills. However, we will wait a bit for her personal training…the new recruits are particularly hard to manage. We'll put her with them for now.

-Cool, I was afraid to have to cope with them alone. Ahh, here she comes. Does it suit you?

Aliya's outfit was limited to a resistant top, khaki fatigues and combat boots.

-The trousers are a bit large, but it's okay.

-Right. Go and join the others; you will make three field laps. You will train with them for the moment…and stop smiling like that, it's frightening.

-Got it!

Eli smiled. Aliya left keeping hers. For a certain reason, she felt all excited…at least for the moment.

Although she had some trouble to enchain the laps and abdominal workouts, she hold out pretty well. She sat on the floor. The other recruits looked at her.

-Are ya okay, little chick?

-Haha, I'm sure she just wanna return in her bed.

She ignored them sighing. One of them stared at her with particularly full of hate eyes.

-It's not a place for women, her, ya know?

She jumped up.

-We'll see that!

When she saw him, she knew that she won't like him. The young people went away laughing. Among their chatting, she could hear his name: Khiran.

The afternoon was dedicated to an introduction class to strategy and then the creation of bombs. At the end of the day, Aliya asked Eli to show her a mix. He accepted. But she put too much of an ingredient and the reaction was worrying. As Eli couldn't stop it, he told Aliya to get off the tent and hardly had they got out that they were projected by the explosion.

-…I think I won't let you manipulate nitro for now…

-Oh my god, I'm so sorry!

-It doesn't matter, you're beginning. Just avoid making us die because of your awkwardness, it will arrange me.

Jay arrived running.

-What the hell happened here?!

-She did a mistake and…

-50 pushups, now! It will teach you discipline!

She executed, tears in her eyes. The pressure Jay put didn't help her. Eli asked him to spare her. Really angry, Jay refused dryly and ordered him to bring the recruit to the gymnasium after finishing her punishment.

She managed to do it as best she could. Then Eli could take her. Jay was finishing putting his mitts.

-Let's see how you're doing in melee.

-Jay…isn't it a bit too much?

-She almost made you toast, Eli; I don't accept that kind of shit.

-It's the beginning, it's normal to her to do shit sometimes…come on, spare her a…

-Remember what He told to us, Eli.

The tyrant's replica echoed in the mercenary's head. He bent it a few seconds, and then left wishing good luck to the young woman.

The latter slowly moved on, frightened by her trainer's cold look. Hardly had she arrived on the platform that Jay began to beat her. He put her down in ten seconds. Wanting to show that she wasn't weak, she rose again and again, but always ended on the floor. At a moment, he hit her on her wound.

-Ouch!

-You're dropping your guard!

He gave her a so powerful blow in the stomach that it thrown her back. She stayed on the floor, coughing and crying. After she calmed down, he helped her to stand up. She didn't dare to look at him, ashamed of her performance.

-I…I'll do better tomorrow…I…I swear it, chief.

The face of the mercenary softened a little.

-Well…for a first day, that's not so bad. I'll take you back. You worked well…globally.

-You…do you think I really can do better?

-From the little I've seen, you seem to have more balls than the others. Work hard and you will show them that you're able to beat people up.

She laughed silently. The soldier took her back and ordered her to wake up on time the day after.

Later, during the dinner, she told her day to Sati and Pagan. The latter got excited by hearing it.

-This is wonderful!

-Well, my performance wasn't really marvelous…

-I do think that you hold out very well for a first day!

-I think the same; I'm really happy!

-Thank you.

-Oh, I look forward to see what you will be capable of! And imagine our children!

-What?!

He laughed standing up his chair. He approached her with such a disarming smile that she let her face be stroke gently.

-I am proud of you, my little dove! Continue to do your best and you will become the prettiest mercenary of the world.

On those words, he left. She looked at him, thoughtful, before going to bed, determined to give all she's got to do it.


	9. Chapter 8 - I - 1 - Difficult begining

Chapter 8 – From Dove to Eagle

Part 1 – A difficult beginning

Although her body was still stiff all over after two weeks of training, Aliya did her best to hold out. She was frustrated not to get used to her daily efforts. As if it wasn't enough, her "colleagues" kept teasing her, refusing every integration trial. As usual, at lunch, she ate alone. Khiran threw an apple on her head.

-Oww!

-Oh, sorry, princess!

He burst out laughing with his friends. She glanced at them with disdain, which displeased the young man. He stood up and walked in a snooty step toward her.

-Has Pagan's bitch got a problem?

-Fm…

She chose to ignore him. Seeing that his words didn't affect her, he pushed her backwards. She jumped, exasperated.

-What the heck is your problem?!

-The one who's got a problem here is you, staying here.

He began to hop and pretending to give punches to Aliya. When he tried to hurt her for real, she counteracted and pushed him. Taking that act for a challenge, he began a real fight, under the amused shouts of the others. She defended herself but didn't manage to compete and ended on the floor.

-D'you still think that a woman has her place here?

She stared at him, tears in her eyes. Khiran prepared to slug her, but someone retained him.

-Continue to play macho and I swear you will do the training course crawling.

-Argh…Jay! Leave me!

He ordered him to get out of his sight before turning to the recruit on the floor.

-Get up and follow me.

She stood up and followed him to his office. He leaned on the desk and crossed his arms. Hardly had he asked for an explanation that the young women lost control.

-It's that asshole…Khiran! He keeps annoying me with those bloody sexist words! He provoked me intentionally! And the others keep making fun of me…they keep reject me! Yet, I…

-Calm down and breathe.

-What…what should I do, chief?

-You wanna stop?

-…No! Never!

-Ahh?

-I…I love what I'm doing…when I train, I just…feel good…I don't want to stop just because a bunch of little brats piss me off…

She glanced at her mentor with a look full of combativeness. He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

-Then, show them, as I said. How's the training? Not too hard?

-It's a little tough, but…

-You want to slow it?

-…No, I don't want to…I have to show them what I am capable of….and I want to become stronger as soon as possible…chief…please…train me personally.

He looked at her, stoic. But internally, he was surprised by such determination.

-I want to progress; I need to feel I can do great things, I…I know I can do it! I beg you, chief!

-…Well, you'd better return to the palace now, then.

-Why?

It's indeed about time you begin a special training. Tomorrow, I will give you a real reason to cry.

-Th…Thank you, chief!

-Don't thank me now. Go to the jeep, I'll come in a minute.

-Got it!

She left almost hopping. Despite she was intimidated, she really relied on her future intensive training to boost her capacities. Jay stayed motionless for a moment. This was a very long time he didn't see such a fighting spirit. He smiled before joining the young recruit.

On the road, he rapidly explained what was waiting for her.

-Well…you don't seem to joke.

-Have I even the face of a joker?

-Sorry…say…do you think Eli will help me too?

-It's planned. But don't even think about manipulate dangerous stuff, I don't want you to make another tent explode.

-B…but I will pay attention, I swear!

-Improve your physic condition, and then we'll talk about it.

-Okay…

They arrived. After thanking the soldier, Aliya ran to her room, fell on the bed and fell asleep in a flash.


	10. Chapter 8 - I - 2 - Helicopter ride

Part 2 – Helicopter ride

Sati went in Aliya's room to take care of the plants. She saw the young women sleeping like a baby. Worried about her, she covered her hoping she didn't came back early because of a serious matter. Then she watered the plants. Aliya woke up several minutes later.

-Hi, my dear, did you slept well?

-Hi, Sati. Yeah, I needed that little nap!

-It must be really terrible, to see you here so early…Please, don't do too much.

-Ahh…yes, don't worry, Sati.

This was the best words to alarm the old woman. She sat near her protégée.

-What's happening?

Aliya knew that it was just useless to try to hide things to Sati. Still she attempted to dodge the subject, but as the sexagenarian was persevering, she ended up confessing.

-Well…how should I put it? The others…don't accept the fact that a woman…train with them.

-Oh my god! Aliya, are you bullied?! Did you say it to Jay?! Did they hurt you?!

-It is hard but I cope with it, don't worry! Jay knows it; he told me he will talk to them, although I don't think it will really make them stop…

-Don't you want to stop?

-No…as I said to Jay earlier, I really love what I'm doing…I love to exert myself like that…

-Aliya…

-I asked him to train me so that I will improve my skills faster.

-Really?! But his trainings are so tough!

-This is for this reason I want him to train me. I hope he will have time for it…my "colleagues" are pretty unruly…

-To be honest, I would prefer you stop it but…if it is really want you want, so…

Aliya put her hand on Sati's before smiling to her. Pagan entered the room.

-Ah, here you are, Sati, I…my precious? What are you doing here? Something happened?

She just said she was exhausted. Strangely, she thought that to tell about her misfortunes wouldn't be a good thing. After a moment of perplexity, he took a delighted face.

-Say, my dear, do you fancy going on a helicopter ride with me? I am bored.

-Err…

The women looked at each other. Sati smiled at her. It would be the first time she goes in a helicopter…well, conscious, this time.

-…Okay, why not.

He invited her to go out of the room. While they were flying off, Pagan engaged the conversation cheerfully.

-So! Tell me everything about your training!

-…You are really clinging, aren't you?

-I want to know everything about you, so I also want to know what you do every day.

-Well…I slave away, I am aching all over, I sweat…nothing really outstanding.

-You know, if you want to…

-I won't stop it. Please don't try to stop me too.

-Stop you too?

-Hum…

She stood up to admire the view. As always, she was speechless in front of the landscape.

-…Is everything all right, my dove?

-I…

She wanted to tell him not to worry, but afraid it would do the same thing that with Sati, she used her new secret weapon.

-Yes, it's okay.

-Your beautiful smile reassures me. If you are okay, I am glad.

-I…I asked Jay to train me personally.

-Ahh? Yet I told him to take care of you from the beginning.

-Ahh…the others are very…undisciplined, so Eli asked him for some help.

-I see.

He turned his head, a bit annoyed. Aliya, a bit worried, stood in front of him, who raised his head.

-Please don't reprimand him. The others are really difficult to cope with.

He smiled.

-Why do you always worry about people so much?

-Well…it's in my nature, I guess.

-Your soul is so pure. As for me, I already stopped to worry a while ago.

This replica was followed by a moment of silence. Turning around a mountain, the sun began to enter the machine.

-Your skin is beautiful.

-Huh? Ahh…thank you.

-Where do you come from?

-My mother was Indo-Nepalese and my father was French, with West-Indian and American ancestry.

-Well, well, this is very exotic! I wouldn't have thought about it…what a superb mix!

-Thank you…and you?

-When you look at me, to which countries are you thinking of?

-Well…your haughty and egocentric attitude remind me of English clichés. Then, I would say you are British. Having said this, when I look at your eyes, I think about Asia; when you laugh, they do as the Asians…so I would say China, as you began your life as a "son of Chinese underworld".

-Wow…excellent deductions! I admire your sense of observation!

-Thank you.

-You seemed to have to observe me very carefully to notice that…

-I…

-Please don't talk, I am used to make woman fall as flies by my destructive charm!

-You talk like a young Don Juan…

-Talking about young, how old are you?

-23.

-I guess you found mine?

-What I'm sure of is that you look younger that we could think…forty?

-Oh, please, my sweetheart, don't make me such old; I have only thirty-nine!

-For only one year, don't be so…

-Of course I will! Oh, I am so offended! If only you knew I hate seeing time pass over me, seeing wrinkles coming and realize nothing happens in my life!

-Are you desperate that much?

-Of course!

She laughed silently. This almost-forty-year-old may be more sensitive that she thought…but it was so funny…! When she set her eyes on him she was almost surprised to see him blushing.

-Hum…whatever…to return to our first conversation…if you have a problem please say it to me. I won't tolerate someone harm you.

-You seem to become attached to people very quickly.

-Not to anyone, my dear, not to anyone…

-If you say it…but, then… why me?

-Because it was you.

-I don't get it.

-Maybe someday?

He smiled at her mysteriously before contemplating the landscape. Aliya couldn't understand the meaning of that sentence.

The dictator ordered the pilot to go back to the palace. They landed and descended the machine.

-Thank you to have accepted spending time with me. I really appreciate your company.

-No problem.

-May I kiss you?

-What?!

-Please?

He did such lovely puppy eyes that she surprised herself not to have resisted longer. She clenched her teeth.

-…It depends where…if you try the mouth I'll kill you.

All beaming, he gently took his dove's hand and pressed a kiss on it, taking care of looking at her right in her eyes. An intense look which troubled her. He stood up straight, but kept her hand in his. With pounding heart and an all blushed face, she retired her had quickly, reminding that he was a dangerous tyrant…a dangerously charming tyrant…

Then, she looked at him move away, submerged with a feeling she was too afraid to determine.

She wanted to chase this feeling, but she just couldn't.

In her bed, she looked at her hand, feeling again the contact with Pagan's lips. Finding this was a bit too much in her mind, she tried to sleep, thinking about her first intensive day.


	11. Chapter 8 - I - 3 - Yamakasi Powa!

Part 3 – Yamakasi Powa!

Aliya woke up early, very stressed. She prepared herself rapidly before going outside and waited for her mentor. The latter arrived a few minutes later and they headed to the camp. The recruit asked the schedule.

-Today, it is: endurance, double dose of abs workout, a bit of gym and fight melee after an agility session.

-Agility session?

-You will climb houses and buildings and jump on their roof.

-Ohh! Like the yamakasi?!

-…Yes.

-So cool! I've always wanted to do that!

-Don't rejoice too quickly. It's harder than it looks.

-I do know it but still, that's so cool!

-Ahh…youth…really…

-Now I understand why we had to do rolls and other things like that before the abs workout…

-Did you think we prepared a ballet?

-…Sorry…

-We arrived. 3 laps. Go on.

-Okay, chief!

She did her laps and moved on the abs workout. They chatted during the lunch.

-So, since your first day here, how d'you feel?

-Good…pretty good, I'd say. I feel like I improved in endurance and pain tolerance.

-Nice start. And how about emotionally?

-Well, besides the bunch of brats, I'm fine. I have to be strong, so I carry on regardless…

-Fine.

-Say, chief, when will I manipulate weapons?

-Later. For now, we focus on your physic condition.

-Okay…

-Having said it, if you want to use them as soon as possible, just improve faster.

-Okay. Can we continue the training?

-Now?

-Yeah, I'm motivated!

Jay showed her the training area: a village replica with lots of trees. Aliya was all excited and just wanted to go and have fun.

-You'll have to go around the village without falling once.

-Not even once?!

-No. Otherwise, you'll have to try again from the beginning.

-Okay…

-I'll show you. Observe.

He rushed on the terrain. The young recruit was speechless and couldn't move her eyes away from her mentor. He did the course in almost 3 minutes. He joined the young recruit, hardly breathless.

-You are so impressive!

-Yeah, and you will have to do the same thing.

-This is the less funny part…you really set a huge pressure on me.

-It was done on purpose. Go on, Miss Khukri.

-…Are you sure I can do it?

-If you do a normal course without problems, I don't know why you couldn't do that one. Plus, don't forget you're here to train.

-…Okay.

After a few seconds, she rushed on it…and she lost her balance after her first jump.

-Crap!

-Try again.

She tried again and this time she failed trying to climb the second little building. However, she managed to finish the course at her 8th try. Disappointed, she advanced toward her mentor, out of breath.

-12m42.

-That lame!

-If you're not satisfied, then try again.

-This was on my intentions!

Aliya wouldn't stop with such a bad time. She tried again and again, but couldn't go to below 8 minutes.

-…Shit!

-Stop. It's time to melee.

-But, I…

-Don't discuss.

She obeyed, annoyed. At the beginning of the session, she couldn't concentrate efficiently. Jay was really annoyed of it and violently floored her.

-Stop doing shit and stand up!

-Sorry…!

-You failed at agility, and then?! You'll try again tomorrow! Show me you can do it!

-Chief…

-Show me! I don't wanna lose my time with a weak girl!

Having found her motivation again, she took up her position, decided to prove her mentor she could make it. She managed to ward off his moves with a strange ease. Determined, she tried to knock her opponent. He counteracted and punched her on her shoulder. Pretending pain, she took advantage on her coach's surprise to punch him. He made a step back, as she put all her strength in that knock. They looked at each other. Aliya was catching her breath and Jay briefly passed his hand on where she just punched him.

-…See, when you want to, you can do.

She was still glancing at him, her eyes shining.

-That's all for today. You did great.

When they walked toward the jeep, they saw Eli in the middle of a conversation with two persons. Either one of them had quite a sympathetic face, either the other gave chills to the young recruit. Her hard features gave her an Ice Queen look, and a part of her hair was pink, which reminded her about the tyrant.

-Yo, Jay. Ahh, Aliya. How was your first intensive day?

-I'm exhausted but it was great.

-Fine. I present you two of Min's lieutenants: Paul Harmon, aka "DePleur" and Yuma Lau.

Aliya suddenly clicked: she finally met the tyrant's sister. She was so badass!

-H…Hi! Pleased to meet you! Err…

Yuma looked at her the same way Pagan did when they met and felt the same thing as that moment.

-So, this is the famous panther killer…I didn't see her so weakling.

DePleur headed to the young recruit and put his arm on her shoulders cheerfully.

-What are you saying; look at this musculature that is emerging! I bet you she can become stronger than you!

-Don't make me laugh, please. I have things to do at Durgesh. I'm off.

She turned and walked away.

-Wow, she looks strict…

-Yep…

-…But she is really badass. Say, chief, what is Durgesh?

-It's a prison in the mountains.

-Compared to it, Alcatraz is just cat pee.

At this moment, Eli's spontaneity made her laugh.

On the way back, DePleur and the soldiers were chatting. Aliya observed them. They seemed to be like three brothers. She dipped in her thoughts: was it really possible to give smile to everyone? The more time passed, the less she believed in that utopia…she rarely saw a people recover the "joy of living" without bloodshed…she still hoped that she won't be forces to retire lives for that. Thinking about that eventuality made her ill at ease…taking life…what a horrible pretension!

Days passed. Aliya was now well-trained, and she assimilated faster and faster the teachings of her mentor. She mastered all the basics in almost three weeks. From melee to knowledge of weapons passing by endurance and pain tolerance, she became a real basic soldier. Happy to see she manages to hold out well, she was more and more excited when she told about her days. To feel gaining powers is very glorifying, but the "dark part" isn't becoming more and more difficult to manage…?


	12. Chapter 8 - I - 4 - Mercenary queen?

Part 4 – A mercenary queen?

One night, as she was admiring the stars, Pagan came to met her.

-Good evening, my precious.

-Ah…good evening.

-You are always so beautiful.

-Thank you...and you are always so…pink.

He laughed and leaned on the railing.

-Your look changed since your arrival.

-Really?

-It has more confidence, determination, and I don't talk about its intensity…it looks like…the look of a queen.

-Ohh, please…

-But I assure you! You would look great as a queen!

-I don't have the makings of a queen.

-What makes you say such a thing?

-I'm a tom boy, and my training doesn't arranges things…I'm absolutely not mannered and we can't say that I'm the most feminine girl of the world…

-Yet you are truly divine when Sati prepares you for the dinner.

-…Yeah, but still, I would prefer be a mercenary.

-…And how about "mercenary queen"? Huh? Doesn't it sound great?

-This is an obsession…have you already forgot? I'm a tom boy!

-A tom boy is still a woman…and I know only one way to transform a tom boy to a woman.

-And can we know which one?

He turned and took his arms to support on the railing before taking a pose and smile slyly.

-To make her fall in love.

-Ha! He's so funny…and I guess you will play with your psychopath charms to make me fall?

-Exactly!

-You are mad.

-This is what Ishwari told me…before she succumbs to my advances.

Aliya looked at the sky, thoughtful.

-Do you know where she is? Where does she lives, exactly?

-Yes.

-Then…

-I don't dare.

-Why?

-If she left, it was because Kyrat was a poison to her and her son. I am a part of this poison.

-We really see that your feelings still haunt you…you must change your ideas.

Pagan turned his head toward the young woman and smiled. Aliya reminded the words she said to Sati: she will try to give his smile back too. She smiled, surprising the tyrant.

-Come on…you have to move forward! To stay in your past won't change anything; you have to accept it.

Pagan stood up and looked at her with a particular attention. Aliya lost her sight in the moon.

-Yeah…look at me…at the beginning; I was a hardly graduated weakling who didn't ask for anything. I saw myself building my life in France: find a job, a flat…find the man of my life and build a family…I already saw myself coming back from work and my children would jump on me, covering my face with "welcome back" kisses. It's really simple, but it's a lifestyle which could fit me. Instead of this, I got kidnapped by an eccentric man fond of the pink colour who wants me to become his wife and a mercenary and on the second day, I got bitten by a panther…but actually, that's good…I mean…I think that it was my fate to be here and I feel like I accept it little by little. I remember when you said that you wanted to take me with you, I was like "Oh my gosh, he's gonna make me be his slave and kill me then!", but I saw you didn't….actually, I was beginning to think if you didn't gave me the life I've always wanted to live…well…all that to say that past is past. Do with what you have now and you will feel better. Stop hurting yourself and just look in front of you. That's it.

After a few seconds, she turned her head and plunged in the dictator's look. His eyes were so intense and full of pain at this moment…she approached him and patted him on the shoulder, displaying a large smile.

-Move forward! Stand up and become a super king!

She began to return in her room but Pagan embraced her from behind. Surprised, she froze, and strangely didn't find the strength to move.

-I did what you just said…I kept trying to look in front of me…but I didn't see anything…then I hung on my past. I hung on my dearest memories, but every time, I saw them burn, showing me how empty I am today. By the second I saw you, I knew you will be the only person who could set me free from this endless horror.

He buried his head in the young woman's neck.

-Aliya…may you do something for me?

-…What?

-Say my first name.

-I…

-Say it…only once…I beg you.

She took a deep breath. Pagan didn't move, waiting for the fulfill of his wish. She blushed a little and decided herself.

-…Pagan.

He strengthened his embrace by the hearing of his name. They stayed like that for a moment. The tyrant finally raised his head and kissed Aliya's neck, who thrilled at contact. He detached himself from her and let his hand browse through his dove's shoulders before ending its travel under her chin.

-Thank you…my precious.

With a warm look, he walked away wishing a good night, and let Aliya more troubled than ever.


	13. Chapter 8 - II - 1 - Quad ride

Act 2 – Part 1 – Quad ride

The young woman woke up the head full of stars. She thrilled when she thought about last night scene.

Today, she could rest a bit as Jay left to fulfill a mission. Wishing to get through a sudden adventure quota, she decided to go in a quad ride. She prepared to go and met Pagan.

-Good morning, my dove. Where are you going?

-Good morning. I wanted to do some quad.

-I see…and what about your bracelet?

She already forgot that explosive detail…as she was moaning in frustration, Pagan got closer to her and removed the bracelet after have done some manipulations. Aliya looked at him, surprised.

-Go. I trust you.

-Thank you…err…

By what would she call her, now? The tyrant was looking at her with such shining eyes…

-Well…see you later! I will be back in an hour!

She ran toward the outside. Pagan looked at her going away, sighing. He headed to his mini-bar to have a little drink. Somebody opened the door.

-Ahh! Yuma! Are you done with having fun with the prisoners?

-It is clear that it's more fun than seeing you flirting with that weakling…

He just sneered filling his glass. Yuma walked to the bar briskly, and put her hand on it.

-What are you playing at, exactly?

-Nothing, sis, nothing at all…

-Do you want to depress for a woman again? Have you already forgotten in what state you were after Ishwari's leaving? In what state you left Kyrat, giving your job to your lieutenants?

-Do you want a drink?

They fixed each other. Pagan was holding a glass to his sister and didn't move until she snatched it from his hand and drank it in one go.

-Pagan, seriously, stop it, already. Before, you were a model to me. You made me what I am today. To see you so weak really annoys me.

-Don't worry, my dear, everything is going to be fine.

Knowing too much her brother's stubbornness, Yuma sighed and pointed her glass with her finger to ask him filling it again.

-…I don't like her.

-Who?

-Your "dove".

-Why? Yet, she is so adorable.

-Why have you asked Jay to train her? You killed her friend in front of her and took control of her life. Didn't you ever thought about the fact that she could turn against you?

-You always dramatize. She won't do this.

-How can you be so sure of it?! Have I to remind you of who Ishwari really was?

-…Stop it.

The anger in Pagan's voice forced her to stop the conversation. After a few minutes, he broke silence.

-I have a favor.

-…What?

-May you teach my dove to throw daggers?

-Are you freaking kidding me?

-Absolutely not, my dear, you know I won't dare doing such a thing. I am sure you would have great fun with her.

-I would rather do shoe shine!

-Oh, very nice, they actually need it…

Yuma gritted her teeth.

-…I'll think of it. There are no big chances I accept.

-What a miracle if it occurs. Thank you, sister.

-If she hurts you, I swear I will cut her up. You are warned.

-Oh, I am so touched by the love you have for me, my great!

He smiled and poked the tip of his sister's nose, who moved her head back. He began to tease her during a few minutes. She left treating him "kid", a little smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Aliya was enjoying her ride. She loved the feeling of the air whipping her skin. She stopped in front of a dense forest. A little apprehension tickled her, but she entered anyway. As the road became too sinuous, she left her quad to continue on foot. After some steps, she wondered if it was a good idea to carry on. As she turned and looked at her vehicle, she heard birds singing. She raised her head and realized how tall the trees were. The sun got through their leaves and illuminated the young woman's skin. She smiled and continued to sink into the nature. The more she was carrying on, the more she was hearing water fall, and ended up arriving at a clearing. Her breath was cut by the beauty of the place. There was a gully to her right, which walls were dressed with trees of all colors. The contrast with the blue and grey tones of the mountain was really seizing. Aliya sat on the floor and contemplated the view. She thought that this place would be perfect to relax or think alone, if needed. Forgetting time, she closed her eyes and emptied her head. Then she had a tilt.

-Crap! I said him I would be back in an hour!

She rushed to her quad and tore away. On the road, she thought it would be nice to see Eli. Seeing the mercenary, she ran at him.

-Hey! Chief!

-Aliya? What are you doing here?

-I was strolling and I came to say hello.

-Ahh…nice of your part. Where did your bracelet gone?

-Min removed it. He said he trusted me.

-I see…was he right?

-Yes. I want to stay here and became as strong as you! I…I really like this place.

Eli smiled. Khiran saw the scene and came to bother them shamelessly.

-Ahh! The princess is here! Bring the red carpet!

-Still as stupid…

-What did ya said?! Are ya seeking me?!

She ignored him and continued to talk with her mentor. Annoyed, the young man caught her shoulder and violently turned her before trying to hit her. She counteracted and pushed him. As last time, he began the fight. Aliya had no more difficulties to counteract. She struck him a series of blows and ended with a superb back kick, which threw her opponent to the ground.

Eli was speechless, looking at the young recruit with big eyes. Khiran stood up with difficulty.

-Not bad, for a princess, huh? I have to go. It was really good, to see you, chief! I look forward your teachings!

-Bye, Aliya. Nice combo.

-Thanks!

She ran to her quad and left. Eli headed to the loser, still chocked.

-Seems like she beat you…

-Oh, shut up!

-Jay was right…she has a freaking potential…I'm impatient to see her on the spot.

Aliya arrived in front of the palace drifting. Pagan was waiting for her.

Ahh! My dove! I was beginning to worry…

-Sorry. I…I dragged a bit and I wanted to say hello to Chief Eli…

-I see…and how was your ride? I hope you did not do anything dangerous.

-No…

-I have a present for you. Come with me.

Intrigued, she followed him to his office. He took a pretty dark brown box with gold decorations and gave it to his dove. She slowly opened it and discovered a superb khukri with her name written on it. Her eyes shined.

-Whoa! It is…beautiful! Thank you!

She took the weapon in her hand and rhapsodized, following the engravings with her fingers.

-Thanks to this, you will think about me when you will be on the spot.

She raised her head to the dictator…indeed; this khukri wasn't here only to decorate…she looked at her present again, clenching her fist on it.

-I…I don't want to kill.

-Yet, you have to get used to the idea as soon as possible.

-I won't be able to do it…

-I assure you that you will.

-How could you…

-I said it…you are a born killer. Yes…a wonderful killer who won't have any scruple to eliminate anyone who would dare being on her road…you have that that power into you.

-I…

-You have…that power. Trust me.

He headed to sit on his chair.

-You own that rage which allows you to achieve whatever you want, whatever the price.

-And what if that power comes up to my head? I don't want to become a monster!

-This matter can be controlled only by you. I know you will make it.

She lowered her head.

-You will see…it will please you.

-What…

-We cannot explain it…we have to feel it…

His eyes darkened.

-To feel a bullet passing through a body, a blade shredding the flesh…hear those cries of pain and thinking this is nothing compared to what you underwent…you can't imagine how beautiful the blood of those who ruined your life is…

Aliya felt a huge thrill of terror…all of a sudden; he tapped on his desk with his hands and rose.

-Whatever! I am very pleased my present pleases you, my dove. And what do you say?

-But…I already thanked you…

-Thank you who?

He smiled slyly.

-Thank you…Min.

-Nooo! How long will you make me wait, I really want you to call me by my first name.

His pout was cute as always…and he must have spent very much for this khukri…

-It is just…I'm not sure I am ready for this…

-But we have known for two months, now.

-Yes, but…

-Please?

His childish face marked his victory. Aliya blamed her for being such weak in front of his false angelic air.

-Thank you…Pagan…your…your present…really please me…

-You are welcome, my precious.

She blushed and bended her head, cramped. He laughed and hugged her.

-You are truly adorable!

The sweetness of the hug froze the young woman. Could she really feel good between this man's arms, who spread blood and despair behind him? She felt strange. The man whose arms were imprisoning her was so controversial…to hear his heart beating provided her a feeling she couldn't describe…joy? Disgust? Attraction? Reluctance? The smell of his fragrance was entrancing her and she didn't want to move. She regained consciousness when she felt the tyrant's lips on her head. She pushed him gently, but didn't dare doing anything. He covered her with a tender look.

-Please forgive me, my dear, I have to leave.

-Ahh…okay.

When he arrived at the door, she pressed her khukri in her hands and raised her head.

-…Min.

-Yes, my dear?

-I…I don't know where you are going, but…be careful.

An ounce of surprise could be seen in the eyes of almost-forty-year-old. He smiled and left after thanking her.

Arrived at his helicopter, Yuma was waiting for him, leaning against the machine.

-Are you done? Can we go now?

-Yes, my dear sister. After you!


	14. Chapter 8 - II - 2 -The first mission

Part 2 – The first mission

Two days later, Aliya took a series of tests to judge her skills. After studying it, Jay and Eli were astonished: her results were more than satisfying.

-Oh, man, Jay, you really did great! Her abilities are superior to those of the others!

-She deserves all the credit; she worked hard.

-As you said to Min, she is now able to do simple missions.

-Yeah…but she still doesn't accept the idea she may have to kill people…

-Indeed, this is a problem…

-Every time I bring the subject, she avoids it saying bullshit like "I will just knock them out".

-She will be confronted to that situation one day or another.

-Yeah.

During several weeks, Eli taught Aliya on strategy and showed her how to make bombs. As always, the young woman's will stunt him. He had the feeling he already no longer had to teach her anything.

Aliya felt strong, and she liked it. For the first time in her life, she felt alive and owned a good self-confidence. However, she sometimes had some difficulties to keep her feet on the ground…

A few days later, Jay called her in his office.

-You asked me to come, chief?

-Yeah. We decided you were ready for your first mission.

-…Really?!

Although she was happy to hear that news, she was a bit stressed.

-…Don't worry; you won't have to kill someone.

-Ahh…okay.

He gave her a folder. She took it and opened it. There were some photos of plants and their characteristics.

-Eli wants to work on new natural medicine. Go and bring him the plants he wants.

-That's it?

-Yeah, that's it. Be careful, there're lots of animals over there. Go and join Eli, he'll give you what you'll need.

-Thank you, chief! I'm off!

-Yeah.

She joined her second mentor, who was waiting for her near her quad.

Ahh, here you are. Here is all you need to fulfill your mission.

-Thank you. What kind of medicine are you going to make?

-I'm working on a new sensorial capacities booster and a powerful painkiller with instantly effects.

-How cool! Can I make them with you?

-Of course. Be careful.

-Yay! Thank you, chief!

She left in quad peacefully. Se somewhat felt a little disappointed by her first mission…but the possibilities to have a first experience on the spot and to create medicines with Eli motivated her.

She arrived in the zone: sinuous roads, many trees, hills of various heights and, as always, a panorama worthy if a picture. She took the photos of the plants and began her researches. As she was walking, she tenderized in front of a bunny family. She was so absorbed by them that she slipped into a valley, and miraculously arrived in the area where were growing almost all of the plants. Then she began her picking. There was one plant left to find, now. Wishing to end her mission as faster as she could, she hurried to find it, but couldn't take a hand on it. Annoyed, she stopped and read the description again. Then she realized she didn't read well: the last plant grew in the mountains. The idea of climbing them already made her feel tired. She concentrated and climbed the valley she slipped on before, took her quad and went in the direction of the nearest mountains. Grabbing the material Eli gave her, she began to climb. After being mounted on the wall, she caught her breath and looked down: she just climbed a mountain for the first time! Satisfied, she continued her research. After around ten minutes, she found a cave. Despite the fear which she could feel, she entered it with her flashlight in her hand. One moment, she heard grunts, which froze her, but seeing any threat, she carried on and ended to arrive in a king of garden full of colours and laden with flowers.

-Whoa…I keep falling on paradisiacal places…it would be perfect if there was some beaches! Ahh! The last plant!

She ran toward the object of her research. Suddenly, the grunts resounded again. She returned: this time, it was a leopard. She slowly grabbed her khukri, trying to keep calm. The adversaries turned around each other during a few seconds before the animal tries to attack her. The dodges of the young woman were much fluid and her tries to hurt it more numerous. But as she was dodging a blow paw, the feline took advantage to jump on her and make her fall. By reflex she put her arm in front of her. The animal seized it; fortunately her vest was thick, although she has been touched by its fangs. All at once, she pulled her arm, pushed the leopard with her foot and chained with wedging its neck and stabs it. The leopard was still alive, but after that blow it hadn't had enough strength to move. Aliya sat near the feline and waited for it to pass away. This was the second time she took a living being's life. Nevertheless, she preferred kill them rather than humans. When the leopard finally gave its last breath, she buried it. She cut the plant she went to pick and some flowers before contemplating the place one last time and leave.

She returned to the camp and brought the plants to Eli.

-Perfect, they are all there. Good job, Aliya.

-Thank you, chief.

-Why did you bring all those flowers?

-Ahh…I found them so beautiful…

-I'm not against the fact that you bring some "souvenirs" of your missions, but not too much, okay? You have to stay the lightest possible and not to let things bother you.

-Got it!

He smiled and packed each plant into one specific box. Aliya observed him.

-So, you are a crack in informatics, bomb creation, but also in medicine?

-We can say it like that. Well, as my father was a doctor, I developed some interests in it.

-I see. I really admire your knowledge.

-Thanks. I'll show you something.

The young woman's curiosity suddenly awakened. She sat in front of him, took the table for support to her elbows and put her head in the crook of his hands.

-Each plant can be categorized in one type of "leaf". The green leaves owns curative and analgesic properties, the red ones raise sensorial capacities for fights, the yellow ones are used when hunting and finally the blue ones are dedicated to exploration. The leaves can be mixed to have more effects, but do not abuse of it.

He took two green leaves – one fresh and one dried – and lit a fire below two round-bottom flasks, half full of water.

-The green leaf. Most of those plants are used as natural medicine and some of them can enhance your immunity system for a little moment, raising among others pain tolerance. This is a dried leaf. The leaves we let dry have stronger properties and increase the effects of the medicines. Look carefully.

He put the fresh leaf in one of the flasks, which water was boiling. After a moment, the water took a light green color. Then he took the dried one and did the same thing with the other flask. Hardly the leaf was in contact with the water that it dissolved and gave a greenish color to the liquid, more intense and insipid than with the fresh leaf.

-Whoa!

-Here we are. The medicine I just made will be stronger than the first one and it will work more quickly.

-The first one is still efficient?

-Yes, but it can be slower and its effects trail off faster; it would be more useful for little injuries.

-Okay. Can I try it? I fought with a leopard and he hurt my arm a little.

-Okay.

He grabbed a pipette and approached the wound.

-Fortunately your jacket was solid.

-That's what I said to myself too.

-Does it hurt?

-It tingles a little.

-Then, you'll note the effects better.

He poured a few drops on the injury. A few seconds later she already no more felt anything. She praised the efficiency if the medicine as Eli was cleaning the wound. He showed her the preparation of the medicines with the other leaves and the syringes in which he put them. The class was finished, she was happy with her new knowledge.

-It was so interesting!

-Glad to see you liked it. Most of the soldiers are bored with that part of the training.

-I don't understand it, yet, it is so good to know! What about in emergency situation cases?

-You can pick the leaves and make syringes slapdash, or even eat them, but generally, there are secondary effects and it isn't always efficient.

-Okay!

-You did a really good job, today. You can return in the palace.

-Okay. Thank you, chief, today, I…

They were interrupted by an explosion. They hurried outside and caught sight of a huge smoke in about one kilometer.

-Oh shit…Jay!

-He is over there?!

Eli ran to the arsenal and put some protections on him, explaining to the young woman he had gone on patrol in one of the villages with a few recruits a few hours ago. He ordered Aliya to stay at the camp but she was so tenacious than he ceded and gave her a bag full of curative syringes and an AK47 before hurry to join the village with the jeep. When they arrived, the Golden Path just retreated, letting a scene Aliya didn't want to see at all: houses in ruins and in fire, cries…corpses. She stayed freeze for a moment until Eli tapped her shoulder.

-I'll go and find Jay! Go and search the others soldiers and cure them!

-Ahh…take this!

She gave him two syringes before seeing him disappear in the smoke. Trembling, she began to search for her colleagues, hoping they were alive. She found some of them and cured them. Later she fell on Khiran. He was a little dizzy. He was about to fall but Aliya held him and helped him to sit on the floor.

-Don't do too much!

-…what are you doing here, princess khukri?

-It's not the time to provoke me!

She planted a syringe in his arm.

-Ouch! That's hurt!

-Sorry…oh, stop being so sissy! It will work rapidly. Join the others as soon as you feel able to stand up!

She began to leave.

-Hey…

-What?

-…Thanks.

-Ahh…no problems!

She smiled and left. Later, all the recruits were cured. Aliya was glad not to deplore any of them. As she was looking around, she had a tilt: she was in Sanjay's village. With pounding heart, she ran in the village to find her friend. On the road, she couldn't help to cure the injured persons, as she still had syringes in her bag. Finally, she found him, sitting on the ruins.

-Sanjay!

He jumped and returned. His face was scratched and full of tears.

-A…Aliya…

She suddenly froze and saw the corpses of his mother and little sister. Tears came to her shocked eyes.

-This…this is my entire fault! I should have been strong enough to protect them!

Without any words, she rushed to the young man and took him in her arms. He burrowed in it and poured his despair. Aliya raised her head and looked at the dead bodies. The one of the little Urja broke her heart the most. She used to visit them when she could. The little girl called her "Aunty Liya" and jumped in her arms when she saw her. As the image became unbearable, she averted her eyes and stroked his friend's head. The two mercenaries came to meet her.

-Aliya…you must return to the palace.

-Wait! I want to stay with Sanjay!

Seeing she was in despair, they proposed her to take care of the teen for the night. She nodded and returned to the palace reluctantly.

She reeled to her room and fell on her bed. The images in her head made her cry again. Sati joined her.

-…Aliya?! Are you okay?!

The young woman turned and looked her friend gravely. The old lady rushed and laid her on her knees before stroking her head.

-Sat…I…I'm sorry…Urja…and Jyoti…they are…they are…

He voice broke and she lost her words. Sati got it and her tears joined Aliya's. When she finally calmed, Aliya left up and told her terrible moment.

-It was…really awful…I never saw such desolation…

-I can't doubt it…be strong, honey. You will feel better tomorrow….come and take a bath.

She accepted. After Sati washed her hair, she let the young woman alone.

Aliya snorkeled to isolate herself a bit. Somewhat, she knew she would be confronted to that kind of view one day or another. A moment, the thought of her killing the authors of the drama surprised her, and she floated back.

-One minute! Congratulations!

-Ahh! Min! Get out of here!

-Are you okay, my dove?

He slowly walked around the huge bathtub, his hands in his back. Aliya followed him with her eyes, dismayed by the non-respect of her bashfulness.

-This surely was horrible for you to see this slaughter…Sati told me for what happened to her friend and her family. This is unfortunate, but at least, you saw what the Golden Path was capable of…and why we have to neutralize them at all costs.

He was now in front of her and squatted.

-If you want to save Kyrat, you have to eliminate terrorists.

-Easy to say…

-You can do it. I know it.

-Stop doing like you know everything! Why must we kill?! It's so…Argh, humans are so stupid, sometimes! Can't we talk with them?! We must stop use violence since things go wrong!

-Unfortunately, at war time, there are no more places for dialog. Whether you want it or not, you have to accept the idea to kill.

She turned her head, annoyed. Pagan tilted his, taking his famous slyly air.

-You will decimate them. I will leave you now, my dove. Just allow me to say…

She raised her head, ready to hear everything. He took a photo with his phone.

-…Your chest is truly marvelous. Will you allow me to touch it someday?

Hear everything…but that. Looking down, she realized that the water didn't hide much. She shouted, covered her chest with one hand and used the other one to splash the dictator, who burst out laughing dodging it.


	15. Chapter 8 - II - 3 -Tracking down Djinn

Part 3 – Tracking down Djinn

The day after, Aliya went to the camp to see Sanjay. When she arrived, he rushed to her. Not knowing what to say, she just hugged him. Jay came to interrupt them and purposed to do a meeting to talk about what happened.

The attack began at 4h54 p.m. with a human bomb that exploded near one of the jeeps. This was followed by a shootout in the whole village, not sparing the villagers. The Golden Path didn't seem to throws grenades everywhere to catch their enemies unprepared. Sanjay clenched his fists at that moment. Aliya tempered his anger covering one of them. Jay finished with congratulating the soldiers for their performance, and Aliya for her help.

-So…the suspect number one is a cunt known under the name of Djinn. He is the author of the last attacks. It is a crazy trigger who doesn't hesitate to kidnap children to transform them into human bombs. We got it five times in three months, the last was yesterday. Yet, this son of a bitch manages to flee…Missions ranked from D to B are suspended until we find this asshole and offer him a nap in the cemetery.

Sanjay stood up, glancing at the suspect's portrait with eyes full of hate.

-This…it's this bastard who killed my mom and my sister…I want to kill him with you.

-Don't be silly, kid, it's too dangerous for you.

-But I…

The meeting ended. Aliya stayed with Sanjay and the mercenaries. Eli was indignant.

-To do human bombs and don't have any scruples to kill the people he is supposed to protect…that man must work for Satan!

-Sure…and when I think about we can't catch him…that pisses me off…

-They fled with vehicles with big wheels…can't the tracks help us?

-Those assholes burn their vehicle before fleeing on foot…

-Ahh, crap…

-…I think I can help you…actually…his man's real name is Yatish and he is…my uncle.

-Are you serious?

-Yeah. He worshiped Mohan, so he joined the Golden Path, but when this latter died, he went crazy and swore he will kill you all and give your blood to his "god".

Jay raised an eyebrow. Eli was dismayed.

-'Kay…quite arrogant…

-I know where his house is. You could find something there.

-Well…you really want to see him die, don't you?

-He killed the two women I loved the most; I just can't stay here and cry.

-…Let him help us.

-Excuse-me?

-Aliya, this may not be…

-Please, chiefs. Just for the house…

-…Okay. We'll go later. Aliya…

-Don't even think of it, I'm going with you!

-I knew you would say that…what do you think of it, Jay?

-…Well, 'kay, but first, go and tell it to Min.

-I'll go right now! Thank you, chiefs! See you later, Sanjay!

-Yeah.

The men looked at the young woman leaving with her quad.

-…When has she learned to drift like that?

-Don't ask me, you know she is resourceful…right…Sanjay, come and show me where is your uncle's house.

-I never considered him like that.

-It's up to you, kid.

The mercenaries took a bearing with Sanjay, and prepared themselves to go.

Meanwhile, Aliya went to meet the dictator and told him about the situation.

-Hm…is it a good idea to invest yourself in this matter?

-Please accept! It really counts to me!

-Give me one reason to let you go.

Aliya was confused: the neutralization of a dangerous terrorist wasn't enough to him, Ahh…no…he wanted something else…

-Well…if we arrest him, I…err…I will spend a whole day with you…so, please…accept.

He turned his head, his look full of mischievousness.

-A whole day…only with you…Pagan.

He slowly displayed a smile that didn't reassure the young woman. He stood from his chair and took his dove's chin.

-A day…and a night.

-What…

-I won't do anything. I swear you.

-Really?

-My dear, I am a man of my word.

-Yeah, but you are a tyrant…how to be sure you won't do anything?

-Because it is you.

His smiled softened. He kissed the young woman's forehead, begging her to be careful. As she was leaving, he stopped her.

-How fatuous I am, I forgot to give you this.

He gave her a white Smartphone with a peacock on its shell.

-Thank you.

-Switch it on.

She executed and saw the picture he took when she was in her bath.

-…Are you freaking kidding me?!

She wanted to slap him but he stopped her hand and crossed his fingers between hers.

-Doesn't it please you? As for me, I really love it. Ahh! I have an idea!

He took the phone and took a selfie with his dove, taken by surprise, and put it as wallpaper.

-Awesome! Plus, you will think about me!

-…I hate you.

-It is okay; in every case, I am in your mind.

She left. Indeed, whatever the feeling she had toward the tyrant, there would always be a link with him. In one hand, she was worried, but in the other hand seemed to take pleasure with that situation…she joined the men and they headed to their enemy's house.

The inside was in an incredible mess. After the mercenaries have verified, there was no danger. They searched the house, hoping to find some hints that would allow them to find out where Djinn were hiding. They fell on a diary. There was written all Djinn's infamies, including human bombs, creative murders and explicit stories of captured children sexual abuse.

-This guy is really mad…

-I couldn't say better; it's about time he takes a bullet in his head!

-Hey, chief, look at that!

Aliya showed them a map with red and black points on it, attached with a kind of riddle.

-"The red bird singing you will hear, the footprint of the elephant you will admire…"

-…The river you will embrace, and the saint spirit you will mix with"…what the hell that bullshit means?

-It must be the place where he is hiding, but from what point should we begin?

-…The red tree.

-The red tree? The one which looks like a weeping willow?

-Yeah. Djinn told me that this tree was a potential portal to go to Shangri-La. He always took it as a landmark.

-Now that you mention it, the black points are the vehicles he burnt and left before fleeing. Well done, kid.

-It's nothing, I'm glad I can help you. I also know where the elephant footprint is located. However, I can't tell you anything about the rest…

-It doesn't matter, you gave us a great help so far.

Eli put his hand on the teen's head, who smiled. They returned to the camp with their new information. Jay decided to attack Djinn's base two days after, when the water of the river will be at its lowest level so that they will enter without swimming.


	16. Chapter 8 - II - 4 - Good bye, Sanjay

Part 4 – Good bye, "little brother"

The mercenaries decided to take fifty soldiers. Aliya was stressed. Will she be forced to kill? Jay asked her not to panic for "that".

According to plan, the level of the water was very low so the soldiers hadn't had difficulties to enter the cave. The welcoming committee didn't take long to greet them. Aliya privileged his friend's security and just threw grenades in the enemies' hiding places to make them go out. Jay went to them.

-Aliya! Do you see the stairs over there? Go with Sanjay and try to locate Djinn! We'll join you ASAP! I'll cover you; go!

-Okay!

She sprinted with the teen until they reached the stairs and then climbed them.

-That was close…do you think they will get by?

-Sure.

-Thank you to have protected me.

-That's nothing!

-Aliya, I…I wanted to say…

-Sanjay! My dear nephew! Come into my arms!

Both were surprised. Aliya felt a huge chill on her body when she saw Djinn. He had everything to fear people: piercing big light eyes, slightly hooked nose with dilated nostrils, and a psychopath smile.

-You…I'll kill you! You murdered mom and Urja! You asshole!

He took a revolver out of his trousers. Aliya sighed, surprised.

-Sanjay…when did you…

-Sorry…I took it in the arsenal, when you showed me.

-Ohh, my nephew, I thought you were smarter than that…didn't you see your mother was taking you in the path of weakness? Those who don't support the Golden Path don't deserve to live…but you…you always had that will to win! Join me, and we will purify the ground were your mother and sister are resting.

-Bastard!

He shot toward his uncle, but didn't reach him. This latter took his magnum and shot three times in his nephew's stomach, calling him a traitor.

Shocked, Aliya was looked at his friend falling whereas Djinn was leaving quietly.

-Sanjay, no!

She ran to him and took him in her arms.

-Oh my god, Sanjay, I…I'm so sorry! I…

-Don't apologies…you are not in fault…

She began to cry, blaming herself not to have been able to protect him and not to have arrested Djinn. Sanjay writhed with agony. Aliya didn't know what to do, cursing her impotence.

-Aliya…I…I wanted to thank you…for all you gave us; to my mom, Urja and me…haha…especially me…you are…the big sister I never had…I…I love you, big sis.

He touched her face with his hand full of blood. And she put her hand on his.

-…Kiss Jyoti and Urja for me.

-Haha…no problems…

He smiled. A few seconds later, she felt life leaving him. She burst into tears; tighten Sanjay's head against her. She kissed his forehead and laid him down slowly before standing up, her fists clenched.

-Rest in peace…little brother…I'll take revenge for you.

With a full of hate look, she pursued the murderer. Two soldiers were standing in front of a big shanty. She knocked them out and entered the shanty with a card she found near one of the soldiers.

-Ranjan, how is it outside? I sent another troup; they won't resist forever.

-So I must hurry to kill you.

He turned, surprised, and saw Aliya slowly approaching him with her MP5.

-Ohh, the young lady. Ohh, sweetie, you won't shoot me, will you?

-Shut up! You jerk! Who could be cold enough to kill his family?! I…I'll kill you!

-That would be an error. I'm closer to you that you would think.

-What?!

-Don't you want to set Kyrat free? Join me! Let's purify Kyrat together!

The infamy of the character just encouraged her to shoot. Yet, as she was hesitating to pull the trigger, he threw a vase. She dodged it, and Djinn took it in advantage unsheathing his weapon and shoot on hers, which made her drop it. He kept shooting on her, and she dodged the bullets hiding behind furniture. When his magnum got empty, he took an old khukri and directly attacked the young woman, cutting her waist. Despite her new injury, she sidestepped his other attempts. He violently pushed her against a wall, holding her by her neck.

-Ha! Who do you want to kill? You are weak! You are as useless as Jyoti was! She didn't educate her children correctly! As a result they didn't want to get involved in the noble quest of the Golden Path! They just were crawling and disgusting worms! And you will join them soon!

He was about to pierce her with his khukri.

At this moment, Aliya closed her eyes and she had like a flash. She saw the faces of all those she learnt to appreciate since she arrived: Sanjay, Urja, Jyoti…Jay, Eli, Sati…and Pagan, saying her she had to do it for Kyrat.

By a surge of courage, she opened her eyes, shouted and gave a head-butt to her adversary. He released her, a bit dizzy. Aliya chained with a series of punches so fast that he couldn't do anything. She stopped for a moment, hopping on herself. He tried to cut her again but she avoided it. Then, as one of her movements placed her behind her enemy, she grabbed her khukri and stabbed him in his shoulder.

-This one is for Jyoti!

Screaming in pain, he turned, trying to reach her, but she stepped aside and stabbed the other shoulder.

-This one is for Urja!

She disarmed him and stuck him against the wall.

-And this…is for Sanjay…

She drove in her khukri in his stomach. He cried of pain, but was stopped with another hit…then a third. Aliya slowly removed the khukri from her enemy's body and let him fall. She didn't move for a moment, looking at the corpse bleeding out. She seized it by the coat and dragged it to a balcony which overlooked the battlefield. She took the corpse and threw it into the empty space. Suddenly, the shooting stopped and all the looks were blocked on the dead body. The young women took her MP5 and began the slaughter, taking advantage of the general surprise.

Her shoots, once a little chancy, quickly reached the enemies. She exchanged shots until she finished down the stairs. When she went to the last step, she had just finished to kill all the armed soldiers who weren't in the ground-floor. Seeing some opponents would try to stab her, she overcame them with hand-to-hand fight and finished by stabbing them. Hearing a troop arriving, she took again her MP5, reloaded it and shot until seeing everybody was down. She reloaded her weapon again and stored it after being sure she really finished the cleaning.

Eli approached her.

-Aliya…

She turned slowly. Even Jay was astonished by what he was looking at: the young woman was bloodstained. But the most shocking was her look, which seemed to have been invaded with darkness. After a silent moment, they regained some brightness. Jay went to her, getting what happened.

-Go and pick Sanjay. We'll wait.

She raised her wet eyes toward her chief, and ran to the dead body of her friend. He was colder than before. She carried him to the vehicle.

As he was driving, Eli took some picks in the mirror: he saw Aliya in a kind of second state, stroking Sanjay's hair and covering him with a sad and tender look at the same time.

Arrived to the camp, she wanted to prepare the corpse herself and bury him with his family.

-Bye, little brother…I love you.

Jay escorted her to the palace. Sati ran toward them and froze when she saw the young woman.

-…Good evening, Sati…can I take a bath?

-Ahh, yes, of course…it's waiting for you.

-Thanks. Please say to Min I won't have dinner with him tonight.

She slowly headed inside.

-Jay…please tell me what happened!

-She passed the ultimate test.

He briefly told her. Pagan joined them and he took the opportunity to tell him too. He nodded.

In her bath, Aliya was staring at the water. She looked at her hands: she did it. All her principles shattered when she saw Sanjay falling. She reminded of Taram, whose blood also stained her hands. The reality hit her: In Kyrat, we become another person, and whatever the path you will follow, there will be blood. She finally understood it: she wasn't done with seeing the liquid flow.

In all that, what shocked her the most was the fact that she actually liked to see blood spurting…because that blood was from unscrupulous murderers, and above all Djinn's. She reminded the dark words the dictator said…and he was right: she saw beauty in the blood of the ones who hurt her. And she liked it.

She felt a new strength emerging inside her. This unlimited power which allows her to do everything she wants.

At this moment, the Dove became an Eagle.


	17. Chapter 9 - Sweetness

Chapter 9 – Sweetness

Aliya woke up very early. She dressed and went to the clearing she found before. The sight of the place appeased her. She removed her top and sat under the waterfall.

She began to think about the previous day events, but paid a particular attention on her new power that scared her…this new strength wasn't about to make her lose her mind? Because only God knows, she managed to keep all her mind until now…

Recovering a little serenity after miraculously putting it into perspective, she let the sun dry her skin and then headed to Sanjay's village. There was the market, but there wasn't any joy, and the ruins were spoiling the background. She noticed a family trying to clean up the mess of their house with some difficulties. Aliya joined them and helped them. They gave her a basket of mangoes that she proposed to eat together.

She spent the four following days in the village, and returned to the palace with a more and more lighter heart. Between clearing away and discussions, she felt cheered up and saw that the villagers were slowly recovering their smile. The last day, she changed Sanjay's house into a memorial. The evening she didn't really talked with anyone in the palace since the drama. Then she decided to find the dictator to apologize. She knocked at his door and entered after being allowed to.

-Sorry to bother you at this time…

-Ohh, my dove! It is so nice of your part to visit me!

-…why don't you reprimand me?

-Why would I do such a thing?

-Well. I left all days long during four days…

-I may look unfeeling but I did noticed you needed some space and be alone with your thoughts and yadda yadda…

-Min…is it serious?

-Of course, my dear!

She arched an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

-…Pagan…You really didn't worry?

-…You can't imagine how much I was worrying to death! I was so afraid for you, my dove!

-Afraid? By what?

-Afraid by the fact that you couldn't stand it anymore and commit suicide! Or worse, afraid by seeing you leaving, abandoning me! The thought of that possibility just break my heart!

-I don't know if the second possibility is really worse than the first one…

She sighed and headed to him, who looked really desperate.

-I said that I won't leave. I thought you trusted me…isn't what you told me, Pagan?

He took a childish air and innocently smiled. Aliya was disconcerted by his mind change.

-It is so delicious to hear you call me by my first name, may I ask you why you say it?

-I thought a lot during those four days, and I said to myself that…it could be nice to be more familiar with you.

-Oh yes?

-I didn't forgot you wanted to recover smile…I thought that to be more familiar would be a good point.

-I would say, an excellent point.

He hugged her during a few seconds.

-Well, well…this really makes me want to kiss you…

Her laugh was so forced that he burst out laughing.

-You are so cute, my dove!

-I was wondering something: if…if you like taking things by force…why are you so patient with me?

-Ohh, my dear, I am a gentleman, I don't rush women! And above all the one I appreciate.

He gently stroked her face and she blushed averting her eyes.

-Are you bothered? Have you, for my greatest pleasure, finally succumbed to my charm?

Seeing she was too bothered to answer, he smiled and proposed her to walk in the garden, what she accepted. Arriving in front of it, he proposed his arm. The young woman took it and they began to chat walking between the flowers. Aliya was surprised by the particular ease in which she was talking with the tyrant. The complicity made her feel like they had known each other since always. They ended sitting on a bench.

-I didn't think it could be so pleasant to talk with you like that…

-You always underestimate me, my dove. I am hurt/

-Sorry…

He turned his head, pointing his nose up.

-Oh, stop doing your diva…

She laughed, but somewhat she hoped his wasn't really hurt. She rubbed her hand on the dictator's arm to make him stop sulking.

-Come on, I am sorry…

-Hm…I forgive you, this time.

His smile pleased her. Then, he took a more serious face.

-My dear, do you wish to talk about what happened four days ago?

-…It was…strange…really frightening…but so fascinating. In one hand, I was looking at Djinn's bleeding out corpse, wondering if I really was the author of this horror…but in the other hand; I thought that from then on, nothing could arrest me. I finally felt able to protect all the people I like.

-Who do you like?

-Kyrat. This country welcomed me so tenderly…and There was Sanjay, his family…there is Jay, Eli, Sati…and…

-And?

-And you too.

-I am so moved…you like me? Ohh, words fail me!

-…Don't get excited! I just LIKE you! Like! Not love!

-Yes, yes…

He buried his hand in his dyed hair, pushing his head back.

-They all say that! I'm so worth it!

Aliya couldn't help bursting out laughing.

-I was so reluctant for you at the beginning. What made your thoughts softer about me?

-Well…actually…the more I was with you…the more I realized that your hearts wasn't as dark as I thought. At first glance, you are a dictator whose violence is matched only eccentricity, but…you appeared to be a sweet man; you are funny and your presence appease me…when I look into your eyes…

She turned her head and met the dictator's. She felt her heart beating faster and didn't dare continuing her sentence, averting her eyes.

-I…strangely, despite all I know about you, all I heard about you…I can see…a good person.

Somewhat, she was a little shocked by what she just said: since when a dictator is someone good? She realized that she no more looked the tyrant with the same eyes as those when she arrived.

-Those words really touch me. Thank you.

Pagan wanted to kiss her on her cheek, but Aliya turned her head, surprising him, and plunged in his eyes again. Both were looking furtively at their lips. They advanced slowly from one another and finally kissed. The young woman had like an electroshock at contact, which was more intense when she felt Pagan's hand stroking her face. When they separated, he downed his head a little, blushing.

-I feel like I suddenly recover my youngest years…you offered me a wonderful present.

He took her and kissed her head before putting his on it. His heartbeats and his fragrance appeased his dove, which snuggled against him, closing her eyes.

Whatever who he was or how old he was…she never felt so good by anybody's side but his. He gave her much more than she could wish: a thrilling life, a keep-growing immeasurable strength, and so much sweetness…

A few minutes later, she separated from him.

-Will you marry me?

-Wha…no!

-Heck…

He sneered before becoming a little more serious.

-Do you want to sleep with me tonight?

She blushed and averted her eyes.

-Maybe it is a little too early…?

-I am sorry…are you disappointed?

-I told you: I won't rush you. I wish you do something only because you want to.

-Thank you…I will at least walk you to your room.

-Wouldn't rather be me to…

-Put your gentleman qualities aside for a second and leave it to me, for once.

He smiled. In front of the door of his room, she hardly dared to look at him. She wished him a good night and began to leave but the tyrant pulled her toward him. His face was so serious that she blushed of surprise.

-May I relish myself in your lips again before you leave me?

The young woman's sight telling her approbation, he offered her second kiss. Wishing her a good night, he smiled and disappeared in his room.

In her bed, Aliya felt hot flashes in her whole body. She has dangerously succumbed to a dangerously charming tyrant's charm, and just dangerous as well…but this feeling was so divine to her…


	18. Chapter Bonus - Single Mercenaries

Chapter Bonus: Single mercenaries

One day, as it was her rest day, Aliya decided to go to the camp to try to talk with the mercenaries.

-Hi, Chief Eli!

-Ahh, Aliya, hi. It is you day off and yet you come here?

-Yes! I like to spend time with you!

-…Are you maso or something?

-No!

Jay arrived. He seemed very annoyed.

-Hi, Chief Jay! What's the matter?

-Those new recruits just piss me off! I just wanna kill'em all!

-Ah…do you fancy fighting a bit with me? Maybe it will calm you down…and I want to move a little.

-Are you serious?

-You don't scare me anymore! Just give all you've got and we will stop only when you will feel better.

She set in fighting position, inciting her mentor to do the same. He sighed and engaged the fight in front of Eli who kept being surprised by his student's skills when he watched her in action. After several minutes, they stopped. Jay thanked the young woman to have helped him to calm down and sat, a beer in his hand.

-By the way, why are you here? Isn't it your day off?

-I wanted to see you.

-You are maso…

-Oh, no, don't tell me that too! I wanted to chat a bit with you.

-Oh yes? To chat about what?

-Anything…I would like to get to know you more.

-Aliya, we are not like those chatterboxes.

-Please, Chief, make an effort!

-Hm…

-Come on, Jay; we have some time. Let's please her.

-…guess I have no choice.

-Cool! Thanks! So! How a mercenary deals with love?

-Oh, my…

-What?

-Nothing happens; we're not here for that.

-I guess it, but I think some love and…hum…fleshly moments are sometimes good…

-…says the little virgin who doesn't do That with Min…

-Ohhh! He killed you!

-Hey! We already kissed; let me some more time!

-So slow…

-Her situation is not so simple…to mix mercenary work with love…

-There's at least someone who understand me, here!

-As foe me, I think it is a good thing to take your time…Min doesn't seem to be that flustered…

-This is what you believe. A young woman like Aliya is rare to find those days…who wouldn't love to have a cute and badass mercenary by their side?

-Ohh, this is so nice, Chief, thanks! But enough with me! Tell me about your love life and how you arrived here!

-Well…I had several women in my life, but this has never been my priority! I loved extreme experiences much more. One day, when I learned something interesting was happening in Kyrat, I left everything in Russia and I took the first bus to go here. Min saw me operating and liked my way to do things so much that he asked me to join his army. I did what I liked and I earned money: I just couldn't say no.

-Okay. What about you, Chief Eli?

-As for me…I fled Botswana to avoid getting married with a termagant. I want to England where I could do studies…I had a girlfriend, but I wasn't ready to have serious relationships, and I can't say she was neither. To improve my medicine skills, I went here; as you know, I like herbal medicine. Unfortunately, I arrived in the middle of a fight…so I had to protect myself and this is when…

Jay smiled.

-I met this rookie.

-Really?

-I lamed with weapons, so I made a smoke bomb with everything I could find. Jay managed to find me a moment after and proposed me to join him as he was really impressed by what I did. He was injured so I cared it. He admired my work and decided to make me his second in command. I improved my skills in all the domains I liked and I made a friend.

-Ohh, this is so cute! And now? Do you miss love?

-Hm…sometimes, I think it would be good to have a wife and children, but I prefer to concentrate on my work…anyway, I can't have children.

-Why?

-I am infertile.

-Ohh no…I am so sorry…

-It doesn't matter. I got over it. What about you? Do you want children?

-I would love to, but now, I want to keep improving my skills.

-I see.

-If I find orphans, I will bring them to you!

-Haha! So nice.

-And you? Why did you come here? You didn't know what was happening here?

-Actually, no. I had to go to Kalaiya, in Nepal, to see my parents, and I had to take a bus to go there.

-Ah…I hope they are not too worried…you arrived here in Febuary…

-Oh, you know, they won't fell anything now….

-Oh, shit…sorry, I didn't know…

-It doesn't matter; you couldn't know.

-And so…how it goes with Min?

-Hum…I think it goes well…

-Tell us more.

-Well…strangely, we get along well, despite he is an eccentric pervert…we kissed, as I said earlier, and…that's it.

-Pervert?

-The evening we went to Sanjay's village, he took a photo of me while I was taking my bath…my chest was a little out of the water and he seized the opportunity…he even asked me if I will allow him to touch it someday, staring at me with his famous sly look…

Both of the mercenaries burst out laughing while Aliya was blushing hard.

-This guy is just incredible!

-It's funny that he dares doing such things…I guess he feels younger since he met you and allows himself to joke more. He was different with Ishwari.

-What do you mean?

-Well, as he was young and quite inexperienced in love, he seemed more uncomfortable and hesitant. This was quite impressive: to see such a charismatic and powerful man becoming…like a marshmallow, I would say, it is…funny but weird as well. You really had to see it, he really looked like a drug addict. It still was nice to see, but sometimes life is a bitch and he ended all alone…yet, poor guy; it really bothered me to see him in that state. From what little I saw, he seems freer with you; as if he knew that you won't make him undergo what he already lived….so I really hope it will work between you two because I would really be pissed off to see him depressed again.

-Ohh…so cute!

-I didn't know you worried that much for him, Jay.

-And yet…I like him; it's a nice guy, I think.

-He mainly allows you to empty some gun loaders…

-Yeah, as well.

The all laughed. Seeing time was flying, Aliya thanked them for that conversation and let them deal with the recruits. Jay's vision about Pagan touched her. He really seemed to love Ishwari with all his heart…she surprised herself wondering if he would love her like that someday, if it wasn't the case yet. We can't love two persons the same way, but in the bottom of her mind, she hoped that his love for her would be as intense…


	19. Chapter 10 - Beautiful Monster

Chapter 10 – Beautiful Monster

The day after, Aliya decided to resume her training. She thought she couldn't slacken now, and the pill of the murder seemed to be definitely swallowed. Jay and Eli began to give her more and more important missions and observed her. She didn't hesitate to pull the trigger anymore, and her performances were very satisfying. But several weeks later, they noticed she became more and more violent, mainly when she fought against the Golden Path. Aliya seemed to enjoy killing her enemies with her kukri when she could. She said that it was more satisfying to operate like that. She chiefly did it when the battlefield appeared to be a village; it was safer to the villagers as they couldn't receive stray bullets. And she wouldn't give anything to see another ruined village or innocent dead bodies.

When she returned to the palace, Sati had difficulties to recognize her. She became quite dry in her words and often wanted to be alone. The old lady regretted the feminine complicity moments she was attached to, and was very sad to see her protégée smiling less and less. Pagan, who was busy with the particularly frequent recurrences of the Golden Path, also noticed his dove's recent change.

One day, as Sati came in Aliya's room to clean it up, she met Pagan whistling on the balcony. She came to him.

-Pagan…are you okay?

-Sati…do you think I made an error by making her a mercenary? Yet, she told me she liked what she was doing…so why this sudden change?

-I don't know…and this make me worry.

-I understand…ah…I wish our lips touched themselves again…

-…Excuse me?!

He turned toward Sati, surprised.

-…She didn't tell you?

-No! When did that happened?!

-Ahh…well, today, it is one month ago since that event. She came to apologize to have spent days out of the palace. I invited her to walk in the garden and after some confessions we kissed.

-Ohh! And you didn't talked to me too, you little rascal!

He took a childish air and put his head in his hands laughing stupidly. Sati wisecracked.

-This made you recover your early years, didn't it?

-Yes…it was a very long time I didn't feel this sensation…if I were not so well-educated, I swear I would have taken far more than a simple kiss…but I promised I won't touch rush her.

-I admire your wisdom!

She put her hand on his, who smiled and laid his head on her shoulder.

-…Do you know what she said before we kissed?

-No, my dear; tell me.

-She said I was a good person.

-Oh, this is so cute!

-Isn't it a little disappointing to see someone like me being so weak in front of a woman?

-It is a bit surprising at the beginning, but I think it is a good thing.

-Really?

She stroked his forelock.

-You are in love, Pagan, it is normal to see your behavior change in front of the one you love.

-All this make me become a young man again…for the first time since ages I feel like I am delighted again…thanks to my little mercenary dove who helps me to purify Kyrat. I would love if she accepted to become my queen…but she is so stubborn!

-You have to let her blossom a little more. Be patient; I am sure she will definitely end becoming your spouse…well, don't you think this is part of her charm?

-…I love it, I confess.

Sati chickled. She decided to talk to Aliya, once she returned to the palace.

-Good evening, my dear.

-Ahh…good evening, Sati. Is everything okay?

-Yes. But it would rather be me to ask you this question. I noticed you…kind of changed, those days.

-Ahh?

-Yes. And it makes me worry for you.

The young woman approached and took her friend's hand, displaying a weak smile.

-Just don't worry. Seriously, it is nothing. I would like to take a bath, can you help me? I got harmed earlier.

-Oh my god!

-It's nothing, just a little injury.

-Let's go!

Sati smiled: it had been a while since she didn't took care of her protégée. She told her worries again while the young woman was taking off her clothes, but she avoided the subject.

-Well…tell me about your missions. Is everything going well?

-Yeah. Sometimes, I fall on quite hard enemies and I got hurt but I always go through it.

-Thank god.

Aliya took pliers and took off her hastily-made bandage. Sati was horrified by seeing she had a bullet in her arm. With the pliers, she took it off sharply before pricking herself with a curative syringe next to the wound.

-God, this is what you call "little injury"?!

-I'm used to it, don't worry.

-I keep worrying about you, Aliya! Please…let me see your body.

-It's not pleasant to see.

-I beg you, show it to me.

After hesitating, she finally let her towel fall on the ground, lowering her head. Tears went to Sati's eyes: the young woman's body was covered with more or less visible scars, and the last one didn't chipped things up.

-God…a so young body already so bruised!

-This is a occupational hazard.

-My dear.

-I fight for Kyrat. Those scars are like a pride for me because they prove me I do everything to save people. I protect my mentors, my colleagues…and I protect Pagan and you. Those are evidences of the power I acquired so far, and I won't stop making it increase.

Sati was touched by her words, but she felt there was another thing she was hiding. This latter promised her to tell her everything later, when they will be with the tyrant. After the dinner, he proposed to go to his library to digest and talk.

-So, my dove, tell us your matter.

Aliya looked at him. He was obviously as worried as Sati. She bit her lip and averted her eyes, finally refusing to talk. But as both of her interlocutors were insisting, she gave in.

-I…actually, I realized I…

-You what, my dear?

-In fact, I…I like to kill.

Sati covered her mouth with her hand, surprised. Pagan stayed stoic.

-I like it…to see bodies fall on the ground, put a bullet in their head or stab them in their stomach with my khukri…I love it, I…sometimes, I wonder how I will kill them, what kind of death I could offer them…this is crazy…it feels so good to see enemies die…but it is so scary at the same time! I…feel like…like I am becoming a monster…I'm afraid…I'm so afraid! In one hand, I'm just horrified by what I do, but in the other hand, I'm glad to dedicate every fallen enemy to Kyrat…I…I don't know what to think…

She had tears in her eyes.

-Is this the reason why you isolate yourself, my sweet?

She lowered her head. The tyrant smiled and went to seat next to her.

-As for me, I think it is a good thing.

-What? How can you consider that becoming a monster is good?!

-Because that monster dedicate her body and soul to the country which adopted her. You swore you will open the gate of peace to a whole country, and for this cause, you are ready to become a monster. You are a model; you are heroic! And so cute as well…

He strokes his dove's hand and wiped a tear that reached her cheek. Sati joined them and stroked her protégée's head. Then both of them gave her such a huge hug that she laughed.

-Thank you.

Sati stood up and faced the couple.

-Aliya, please never forget that we are here if you have a problem.

-Yes, Sati. Thank you.

-Can you kiss in front of me?

-What?!

-Sati…

-Oh, please, sweeties! I want to see that wonderful moment!

Aliya felt very uncomfortable. Pagan's teasing didn't help her, but they ended fulfilling Sati's wish, who praised the beauty of the moment before let them alone.


	20. Chapter 11 - First Night

Chapter 11 – First Night

-…Sorry, Pagan…

-Hm?

-I…I worried you one more time…

-Everything is all right, now, so I am delighted…and I am glad the taste of your lips didn't changed.

-…You love to embarrass me, don't you…

-But this is the truth!

The young women laughed silently before standing up and explore the library. Reading books' titles, she confessed to the dictator she was impressed by his collection. One moment, she was surprised by one of them. She took it: it was an old white and purple book.

-Oh, this is so cute!

-What?

She turned and showed him what she found.

-"Baby is here! How to be a good daddy".

The tyrant let go an embarrassed laugh and joined his dove. He took the book in his hands and flipped through it.

-It was so many years ago…

-I didn't think a dictator could take some time to raise their children…I thought they were so busy.

-Yet I had that intention.

-…I am sorry.

-No, that is nothing, my dove, don't worry.

-If…if you could…would you become a father again?

-Couldn't I?

He turned his head toward her, displaying the most serious face of the world.

-I thought we would procreate together.

-Wha…

-Don't you want to make babies with me?

She didn't answer as she was too bothered. He sneered and put the book at its place.

-I confess I would really like to become a father again but…I would be afraid.

-Afraid?

-To suffer again.

-Ohh, yes…I understand.

They stopped to talk for a moment. Aliya was staring at the book she found.

-If I have children one day, I think I would become a much terrifying monster than I am now. I would be afraid, of course, but…maybe a little less thanks to my mercenary skills; I could protect them. To give birth is a dream for me and I wouldn't allow anybody to break it if I realize it one day.

-A dream?

-I never liked the state of mind my family had…I always felt flustered. As a result I swore to myself I will build my own family in which I would feel good and blossom the way I like…but with my current life, I don't know if it is still reasonable to think like that…

-Your words were so beautiful…I admire the beauty of your dream.

-Thanks…isn't it too childish?

-Absolutely not, I find it wonderful. Does it mean you want to make babies with me, then?

-I knew you would say that…

-By the way…correct me if I am mistaken: didn't you swear me you will spend one day and one night with me? I still wait for it, you know?

-Err…ahh, you didn't forgot it?

-How could I forget such an occasion to be with the lady of my thoughts?

She blushed. He went behind her, gently putting his right hand on her shoulder and kissed her neck before whispering in her ear.

-Do you want to sleep with me tonight?

-…Okay.

-Excellent…I look forward falling asleep by your side.

He made his hand travel on her shoulders and slid it in his dove's hand before bringing her to his room. She didn't talk and felt like her body was over 140°F…

He showed here his be, and boasted its comfort. Then he settled in it, all wriggling.

-Why are you so…excited?

-I would rather say stressed…I didn't sleep with a woman since ages.

-I see.

-Come close to me.

She slowly slipped under the sheets and turned to face him. Pagan displayed a large smile. He made her think he was like a child who managed to sleep with his mom…

-…I warn you, if…

-I know, my dove, if I try anything, you will kill me.

-Exactly.

-Did you already think about the way you will kill me?

-Not yet.

-Is it acceptable if I do this?

He stroked his dove's cheek.

-…Yeah, that kind of thing is okay, I just don't want you to try any inappropriate thing, that's all.

He took his elbow to support and took a falsely outraged air.

-God, me, doing that kind of thing? I am more refined than this!

-Yeah…remind me who took a photo of me and my naked chest in my bath?

-Sorry…but it was so pretty…!

-…Pervert…

She set on her back. He approached her and looked at her in the eyes. The young woman felt herself blushing.

-You are genuinely beautiful.

-Thank you.

-Do you find me handsome?

-Well…you have a lot of style…

-May I take this for a yes?

She nodded. She smiled and kissed her.

-My dear Aliya…do you want to become one of my lieutenants?

This proposal surprised her. She took some minutes before answering.

-Will I measure up? I may not be as strong as you think.

-Do you still doubt of yourself after all you did?

After a moment of reflection, she accepted. Pagan kissed again, but more intensely, which made her thrill. He smiled tenderly, snuggled her against him, and both fell asleep in that position.


	21. Chapter 12 - Contemplation little queen

Chapter 12 – Contemplation; One-day queen

Aliya woke up early after a sweet dream. She glanced at her right: Pagan was still deeply asleep. She covered him with a tender look: such innocence…for a man who is said to be violent and cold.

The tyrant woke up later…and was disappointed not to see his dove next to him. She entered the room some seconds later.

-Ahh, good timing. Good morning.

-Good morning, my dove...I thought you already abandoned me…I would love waking up next to you.

-I woke up early and I wanted to…make this.

While he was straightening, she sat near him and gave him a little plate. Pagan marveled.

-Isn't it your famous cake? What a cute attention! You made my day!

He began to eat it properly, but rapidly let his little spoon to eat it with his hand.

-You put crumbs everywhere.

Pagan took an embarrassed face, saying he couldn't resist. Aliya took a serious air.

-I…I would like to ask you a favor.

-Of course, my sweet, what is it?

-Can I go to Kalaiya, today? I…it is the anniversary of…my parents' death.

The tyrant raised one finger, asking her dove to wait until he finish to savor his last bite.

-Sure. I will go with you.

-You don't have to bother yourself…

-What are you saying here, my precious, this doesn't bother me at all. I wish to meet my future step-parents.

-I didn't say I will marry you…

-Ahh, does that mean that you are thinking about it?

-Don't put ideas in your head….

-Hm hm…

-You say you want to meet them, but I don't think they will be able to say something…

-This will mean I have their blessing.

Aliya smiled and went in her room to get ready to go, letting the tyrant doing the same. They took three quarter of an hour to arrive in destination. At the sight of the house, Aliya's heart tightened. After a moment, she entered and silently headed to a piece of furniture. She opened it and touched the two urns with her fingertips and apologized not to have visited them earlier. The dictator approached and stared at the photo that over hanged the urns.

-What would they say if they saw me like I am now?

-Hm…surely what every parent would say: that you became a beautiful young woman, that they are proud of you and of the fact that you are someone good.

-Proud of the fact that I kill people?

-The noble cause of those acts would make them proud. The task you got assigned is very difficult.

-But I still became a monster…

She looked at him with her wet eyes. He took her hands and smiled.

-Every parent wants their children to feel good. The fact that you finally feel alive isn't enough? The monster you became is a servant of peace, and this is all your honor.

-…But I take lives…Have I not become loathsome?

-Absolutely not. You take hundreds of lives to bring peace to thousands ones; you mustn't blame yourself for that.

He brought her hands to kiss them.

-Even I, Pagan Min, prostrate in front of such devotion. You are an exceptional person, and this is for that reason I want you to become the queen of Kyrat…My queen.

His intense look and his words made her blush. He shrugged his shoulders.

-If you are really worried, you will talk with them when you will join them. A day I expect extremely far away.

-Ohh, that's cute, you are worried for me?

-Of course, I am, what a question!

-So why did you make me become a mercenary instead of keep me in the palace?

-In Kyrat, you have to be strong; I wanted you to know how to defend yourself.

-I see…

\- You never cease to exceed my expectations...you are perfect.

-Nobody is perfect.

-Nobody but you.

-What a smoothie…you say it because you love me!

-Indeed. I got so attached to you, my dove.

Aliya's face became more and more serious after his replica. At this moment, his phone rang. Seeing that the call would last, he told his dove he will wait for her in the helicopter to let her take enough time to contemplate herself fully.

The young woman then raised her eyes on her parents' photo.

Eric and Sevati met during an exchange in university. Sevati gave birth to Aliya when they were separated, which relaunched their love whereas it was in a bad state. But as conflicts and the fact that she was born out of wedlock made an unbearable pressure, they just kept arguing. Once she could, Aliya settled in France with her uncle to do her studies. Unfortunately, she learnt her parents died less than a year after, and couldn't attend to their cremation. According to the information she had, they died because of a bomb after a conflict between villages.

A moment later, she noticed there was a hole behind the photo. She took off a pin and discovered a box. She took it, slowly opened it and saw three letters and a necklace with the letter "A" for pendant. Then, she read the first letter.

"_To our beloved daughter,_

_If you found this letter, it will mean we are no more part of this world. You must have grown up so much! You must have become so beautiful…what a pity we can't see it for ourselves. We know we hurt you during your childhood…and we genuinely apologize for it. Despite all that happened, be sure that we loved you, and we really wanted to give you a better and warmer life._

_So much to say and so little time…_

_Our only wish is that you find your place in this world, and that you feel good in it. We know you will do great things in your life._

_From where we are, we will protect you forever._

_Eric and Sevati, your parent who love you."_

She had tears in her eyes. Recovering her mind, she read the two letters left. Her father told her to always keep the good memories, to make other ones, and to become what she wanted to. Her mother begged her to find a good husband and to love what she did, whatever it could be.

After all that words, she said to herself – still with difficulty – that the monster she became was not as loathsome as she thought. She put the necklace and intensely looked at it before walking in the whole house. Then, she closed the piece of furniture and joined the tyrant.

-Ahh! Are you done?

-Yes. We can go.

They took off. Aliya glanced at the house until she couldn't see it anymore, and then sat correctly.

-You have a very nice necklace, here.

-Thanks. I found it in a box hidden behind the photo. There also were three letters.

-Three letters?

-Yes: two were written by one parent and the last was written by both of them.

-I see. May I ask you what did they wrote?

-What every parent would say…

-Didn't I tell you? Ahh, my intuition is just priceless!

-Stop being snooty.

-I am not, I simply say the truth.

-God, from where is all that arrogance come from?

-This is not arrogance, it is an extraordinary self-confidence. Doesn't it part of my charm?

-Ohh no, not-at-all!

-Oh, what a shame…well, what does my charm, then?

Aliya knew he would say that and couldn't prevent from smiling.

-Hm…I don't know…

-Oh, my dove, please tell me. I love when you speak about me.

She let a little bit dismayed laugh go. After a few seconds, she told him what she had in mind: she told him what she appreciated in him, but confessed her preference for his eyes, that owned something special. He stared at her with attention all that time. He slyly approached her and stole her a kiss. As she was surprised, she averted her eyes; her cheeks were all red.

-Err…hum…thank you to have let me visit my parents.

-It is normal, my precious. May I ask you something too?

-What?

-Will you marry me?

-…No.

-Why?

-…I don't feel like I want to marry…for now…

-Well, if you change your mind, just let me know.

She laughed. When they came back to the palace, Aliya told Pagan she would do whatever he wants for the rest of the day, as he dedicated her all the morning.

After a reflection time, he asked her to dress like a queen and do as if they were married. Although she was reluctant at the beginning, she ended up doing it.

When she joined him dressed like he wanted to, he was just dazzled by her beauty. Very embarrassed at first, she rapidly played the game, strangely finding that situation more pleasant than she could think. They walked, recreated the whole world chatting during hours, all this in an atmosphere that gave wings to both of one-day spouses.

The tyrant's eyes were particularly brilliant. He kept complimenting her, and always supported the idea to make her his wife, which had the gift to embarrass her. They ended continuing to chat on the dictator's balcony, admiring the moon together.

-This was one of the best days of my life! We can't spend all days with such a wonderful mercenary queen!

-Hm…I'm glad you appreciated that day so much.

-Turn around, I want to look at you again.

He took a step back while she turned toward him. Starting from the bottom, he slowly raised his eyes before stopping on the young woman's face, who blushed a little. Then he came to her and took her in his arms before kissing her. While descending his kisses to her neck, he lowered the closure of her dress to reveal her shoulders and browsed through them with his lips and hands. The young woman raised her head, thrilling under her one-day husband's touching. As it became difficult to breath, she put her hands on his chest and slowly pushed him, but her eyes couldn't detach from his.

-I…can I sleep with you tonight?

-How could I say no?

She bit her lip and told him she will come back later. She was surprised as she felt her mouth move by itself to ask him this question. But all she wanted was to fell asleep in the magical atmosphere he offered her this whole day. She rapidly took a bath and dressed in a night gown before joining him.

He followed her with his eyes until she lays in the bed. Shyly looking at him, she didn't dare saying anything. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

-Thank you for this day, my precious. I really appreciated.

He slowly fell asleep smiling, and his queen followed him, her head full of stars.


	22. Chapter 13 - A very tough step-sister

Chapter 13 – A very tough "step sister"

Two months passed. The young lieutenant began to take the lead during missions and was revealed to be a good leader, although she sometimes was as subtle as a sledgehammer…

Her fascination for the murder was still here, but little by little she also felt sorrow; she thought about the fact that she was killing fathers and brothers…

She got it into her head that one day, she will manage to stop bloodsheds finding agreements, and hoped to meet the heads of the Golden Path as soon as possible. Even if this idea seemed stupid – considering the point she was in – this dream of pacifism didn't want to get out of her mind…

Yuma didn't appreciate at all her uphill grade and told her brother about it. But he stayed on his choice, underlining the progress and the deserving his dove had. She ended meeting the interested.

-Say, weakling…

-Ahh, err…hello…

-How Pagan though even for a second you were worthy to be lieutenant?!

Aliya didn't know what to answer. She tried to say something but lost her courage seeing Yuma quickly walking toward her.

-Who are you really?

-What?

-Are you a spy?

-…No! What are you…

The tyrant's sister took her khukri and attacked the young woman. The latter was so baffled that she defended herself with difficulties and ended being violently projected on the wall and fell to her knees. Yuma approached her, the look as cold as ice.

-Just a bunch of disappointment! You don't even know how to defend yourself correctly!

-I don't want to fight against you…and risk harming you!

-Ha! You really think you can even touch me? Let's try! If you manage to inflict me one only damage, I may make an effort to reconsider you…but before that, what about spice things up?

She threw some powder in Aliya's face. A few seconds later, the young woman's sight blurred and felt her senses weakening.

-I hope this please you. Now let's play and see if you really worth it.

Aliya felt helpless under the blows her adversary gave her, and the latter relished herself cutting her.

-Are you here to play with my brother's heart too?

-No…

-Do you want to kill him?

-No! Why are you thinking of such things?!

She stuck Aliya on the wall and hammered her with hits and insults.

-You are making him weak! Weaker than he already is! Get out of his life! You are nothing to him, just an entertainment as another! Just move from here and let him become again who he was!

She then threw the young woman on the floor. The poor girl recovered her breath, tears in her eyes.

-I…I can't get out of his life…I don't have this possibility anymore.

Yuma arched an eyebrow and took Aliya by her neck to raise her and glare at her. Tears were flowing.

-I don't make him suffer…I make him smile! Why don't you like to see him like this?

-I want him to be the man he was before.

-And what if he doesn't want to?

Yuma tighten her grip after those words, repeating she had to leave from the tyrant's life. Aliya moaned with pain, but still wanted to speak.

-I can't…I got attached to him, and I know…I know he cares about me…

-This is what you believe!

-This is the truth! I feel it! Yes…yes, I confess; at the beginning, I wanted to kill him. He killed my friend in front of me and deliberately took control of my life…I thought it stopped there…but in fact, it really began at that moment…

The tyrant's sisters frowned and lighten her grip to allow her to finish her speech.

-I discovered who I really was thanks to him…he gave me so much in such a short time…so I want to be able to protect him and continue to make him smile…I can't go out of his life because he is too anchored in mine...despite what I hear, what I see and what I know, I…

-Don't say it…

-I fell…

-No!

She tighten her hands on Aliya's neck, who cried of pain.

-He has always been a model for me! He was so perfect, so powerful! But then he met that whore! She completely messed him up! He became so pathetic after she left! He suffered from all this, and now he doesn't find any better thing to do than flirting with you to feel les empty! I won't let him do other errors! He must become again what he was and govern his country with his former mastery!

She threw her again on the floor. The young lieutenant was suffocating and shaking. Trying to recover her mind, she seized a syringe from her pocket and planted it in her arm. Hardly had she finished that Yuma violently turned her with her foot.

-I can't…let him in his weakness.

While Yuma was about to stab her, the young woman rolled on the side and jumped. Then she grabbed her khukri and prepared to hit back.

-…Whatever you think of this situation…I can't do anything about it…but at least, let me prove you I can defend myself.

-You already tried, and just confirmed your weakness.

-Give me another chance.

-Well okay; if you want to die this much.

Yuma ran to her adversary and started a symphony with the kukris' blades. The young woman felt she was fully recovering her capacities, and didn't hesitate to attack the tyrant's sister. After a few minutes, the latter gave her such a strong slap that it made her return, but she took advantage of it and finally cut her cheek. Yuma stepped back, shocked. Aliya rushed on her and hit her with so much strength that she was surprised to see her ending by falling on the ground. Finally the young woman let her fall on the defeated, threatening her with the khukri.

-…Whatever you want it or not, I am in love with your brother…sometimes, even myself wonder how I could have fallen for this man…but I did it and actually, I like it. So…

Yuma sneered stealthily, glancing at the young woman, who let her stand up before seeing her simply leave. Aliya followed her guardedly and ended in an office.

-Actually, you seem to get by well…unlike the other one.

-The other one? Ohh…yes…

-You said you fell in love despite what you heard…

-Yes…Jay and Sati told me about the period Pagan arrived at Kyrat.

-Hm…and has Pagan already tell you about his past?

-No.

-Yet it was the best part of his life…ahh…he was like a god…an invincible being whose power kept growing; I was so proud to be his sister, even if we haven't the same blood.

-The same blood?

Driven by nostalgia, she began to tell about the years she spent with the dictator. A magical period, according to her…but which gave thrills to the young woman…

She knew Pagan wasn't completely clean, but after all that happened since she arrived, she somewhat had some difficulties – and some apprehension – to imagine his former personality…

Aliya wanted to defend the today's Pagan. Yuma listened to her, but didn't seem to care about what she said. After several minutes, she stood up and sat in front of her desk.

-I have a feeling you will never understand.

The young lieutenant lowered her head, disappointed to see Yuma won't change her opinion about the situation.

-Nevertheless, he was right on one point…I had fun with you. If you show me you can be more powerful than you were just now, maybe I will show you some tricks…

-Really?

-You seem to have something in you…I will wait to see if it is really interesting. You can go, now.

-Okay. Thank you…chief.

Yuma displayed a crooked smile, while seeing Aliya going out with a bigger one.


	23. Chapter 14 - The price of peace

Chapter 14 – The price of Peace

Two days later, Aliya was convoked by Jay for a new assassination mission.

-Our target is one of the head of the Golden Path.

-Ohh, we found one?

-Yeah. Yuma told me you had to take care of it alone but I prefer to go with you.

-Yuma really said that?

-Yeah. She wanted to see if you were able to kill such an important person.

-I see…I think I can do it by myself, don't worry.

-It is better to take precautions: this guy isn't anybody.

-Hm…okay. Thanks, chief.

-You still call me like that? You're a lieutenant, now, call me Jay.

-I won't dare! You stay my mentor whatever happens!

The mercenary smiled and proposed to prepare. While they were going to the place, she had a bad feeling. To follow the path of pacifism now seemed really risky, but she decided to follow the way of her racked brain. She didn't have any trouble in getting rid of the enemies, but as other soldiers were coming, she told Jay to take care of it alone while she was going to kill the target. She cut a path through the corridors and ended in a meeting room. She met an about-forty-year-old man who was ready to shoot at her sight.

-No, wait! I…I don't want to kill you!

-Don't kidding!

-No! Please listen to me…look, I…I put my gun down…put down yours too. I really want to talk and stop all this.

The man looked at her, surprised. Then, he slowly put his weapon on the table.

-I know you…

-Really?

-Yeah. You are the famous panther killer who became a formidable mercenary, now lieutenant, but also the potential future queen of our country…Aliya Kundravati.

The young woman frowned, wondering how he could know those information…even the people didn't know she had the lieutenant grade…when she asked him how he knew all that, he simply answered that news spread fast.

-Allow me to congratulate you for that extraordinary "career".

-Err…thanks…but I am here to find an agreement and stop that war…so much people fall for this cause; we must stop this slaughter right now.

-As long as Pagan Min will be alive, we will keep fighting. He betrayed us and used us to sit on the throne.

-But this conflict last for so many years…

-You don't understand our pain at all; don't talk about it like that.

-I understand you. I regularly go to meet the people and they keep saying they have enough with this situation…please accept my ceasefire demand.

-And why would I accept to submit myself to Pagan's oppression? I can't stay stoic in front of what he did to our country!

-I will see to it! He won't harm you if you stop!

-You seem so confident…

-I…I will convince him…

-I don't think so…Pagan wants to see us die. He holds us responsible for what he lived, and we want to punish him for what he did to Kyrat…I am dismayed to see you are so ignorant; don't you know what he did?

-I am…but I…

-He made you fall for him and now you can't hold anything against him, right? How could you actually feel love for that infamous man? We were so shocked when we learned Ishwari had a child with him! Mohan did well fixing this huge error! We have our reasons to fight…we can't stop just like that.

-But…he has some good sides…

-…You are that kind of person who always wants to see good in everything, aren't you? Unfortunately, here, you will just keep being disappointed…

He pushed on a button. Suddenly, all accesses to the outside were blocked. Soldiers broke the door down and pointed their weapons on the young woman.

-You want peace? You want Kyrat to be free? Pay it with your life! Otherwise he will die…

One of the soldiers brought Jay, unconscious, and threw him on the floor. Aliya ran to him, tears in her eyes.

-This place is peppered with bombs. If you refuse to cooperate, you will die under the rubbles of this complex…but if you accept to be our prisoner…Kyrat will be free and we will stop.

Aliya thought about so many things at the same time that she felt panic was overwhelming her. But after a few seconds, her heart and her fists clenched, she capitulated, provided that Jay was spared. The forty-year-old underlined his goodness and accepted, and then ordered his soldiers to wait outside and prepare the escort. The young woman set her mentor so that he is sitting against the wall, and took him in her arms. Making like if she was talking to him, she wrote something in her Smartphone. The man was talking with another member on the phone, and hang up a few minutes later. Hardly had Aliya hidden her phone in the mercenary's vest that she was taken by the arm to get outside. When they arrived in a hangar, she was knocked out.

Meanwhile, Pagan was peacefully reading in his library. He felt his Smartphone vibrating. He grabbed it and was surprised to see his dove's name on the screen. When he displayed the message, he jumped, thrilling. He tried to contact her, then tried with Jay to end calling Eli and order to go to the place with all available soldiers. Then he displayed again his beloved's message, putting his hand on his mouth.

"I finally found a way to set you all free from the war. I love you".

Aliya woke up in a pretty luxurious room. Each of her wrists was attached by a chain. She struggled to try to escape but it was hopeless. The man with who she talked earlier came in.

-Ah, you are finally awake.

-…Why am I attached?!

-It's said that you are stubborn so I preferred to…take precautions.

She frowned when she heard those words and reminded of those the tyrant said when he decided to put an electronic bracelet on her wrist.

-You know you didn't make our work easier…

-What?

-You arrived exactly when we were about to get rid of Min discreetly…

-I don't get it…

-…The crab rangoons are really good, aren't they?

-…No…Pranjal…he would be…

-Noticing you were getting stronger and getting close to Min, he suggested you could be useful…now that you aren't by his side, he will suffer again, and then we will finally be able to kill him!

-You forget that he has mercenaries who won't hesitate to kill you!

-Ha! Are you talking about your dear "mentor"? He will explode soon!

-But…you told me…no…

He switched on a television that displayed the video of a surveillance camera showing the complex.

Aliya recognized Eli's jeep and tears went to her eyes. Some seconds later, the building exploded and she burst into tears so that she suffocated.

-After all the years we spent fighting against Min, did you really believed YOU could stop it just like that? I wouldn't think that a mercenary – or rather I would say a woman – could be so naïve! Now, I hold all the cards to reverse Pagan…and then I…

-No, I beg you, stop it! Stop this fight…please…for Kyrat…

He approached her and raised her head with his hand.

-Ohh, my princess, don't cry…I will comfort you…

He tried to kiss her but facing her reluctance, he used force and laid his lips on hers before beginning to explore her body with his hands. Aliya cursed herself to have been so stupid…again…she wanted to stop bloodsheds so much…but she realized that it will never be possible. She tried to push him back but was forced to undergo what he was doing, as he threatened her with her own khukri under her throat...his touches lasted a moment she felt it was eternity…

-Ganesh, stop that; we have to meet right now.

-Oh, shit, Iravat, can it wait? I wanna play more…

-No way.

-What a bum I have to stop here…I would have deflowered you with so much pleasure…Pagan is just mad to keep you virgin…well…guess I will have all the time to do it later, huh…my dove.

Aliya glanced at him with hate. Ganesh sneered and left with his colleague after have driven an anesthetic syringe in her neck.


	24. Chapter 15 - Despair

Chapter 15 – Despair

In Kyrat, a lot of things lose their meaning. Peace become war, words become bullets, as well as the path of reason become the path of death…Aliya was afraid that her choice would be mortal, this time.

If she had followed Kyrati principles, she would have managed to stop Taram. If she had followed Kyrati principles, Sanjay would be still alive. If she had followed Kyrati principles, she wouldn't be here, crying. She would rather come back to the palace, smiling and announcing Pagan and sati she successfully fulfilled her mission.

When she woke up, she couldn't help thinking about all this. Every second, she was increasing the gravity of her mistake and ended saying to herself that Yuma was right when she said she didn't deserve her current grade. She had to stay that heartless killing machine she managed to become.

Every thought was interrupted by the memory of the explosion of the complex. At this moment, her tears flooded and she kept injuring herself, crying all her pain and silliness.

Meanwhile, the Golden Path's leaders were discussing.

-What's with you, Ganesh?! This woman is certainly the key of our victory, and all you find to do is to do violence on her?!

-Calm down, Darpan, I didn't go to the end…so? How do we kill him?

-Pranjal received the poison this morning, normally.

-Perfect…let's let him fall again in depression…Pranjal goes to meet him and tell him they unfortunately found her beloved's corpse next to the rubble of the complex…and then he gives him I-dunno-what in the poison in it! But I think about something…wouldn't it be funnier if we kill him in front of the one he loves?

-No time for fantasies! For once, we have a great occasion to overthrow him, we just can't think about anything else!

-Kuval is right, Ganesh, we kill him as we said and that's all.

-You really aren't funny, guys…it was a great idea! Otherwise…have you decided yourselves about the next king?

-We thought about Kuval or you. I will be the royal advisor and Iravat the chief lieutenant. On the other side, we can't forget Yuma, DePleur and Noore…

-Well…we share what we have here! There will have poison for everyone!

They carried on rhapsodizing about their plan during a few hours, refining every step of the plan and establishing the future monarchy.

-Hey…this Aliya is a real great deal…what about offering her to the future king?

-Hm…it is true she is beautiful…and she is well-trained…but then she must stay virgin for the king, so don't ever think to touch her again.

-Argh…okay…can I at least see her now?

-If you insist…don't be too long.

He headed to the room where she was. The latter was looking at the forest, crying silently.

-What a beauty…

-?!

-How are you, my dove?

-Don't call me like that.

-What, only Pagan can call you like that? He could have found another one…

-…I like this nickname…get out of here.

-Aren't you hungry?

He walked toward her and held out a plate. When he lifted the bell dish, she saw crab rangoons. She glanced at him and turned her head. Ganesh laughed and put down the plate.

-You are really stubborn! I guess Pagan liked this part of your personality…but you will have to be more obedient in the future…because we decided you will marry with the one who will seat on the throne.

-What?! How can you…

-Ohh, please, don't do like you were outraged…Pagan did the same thing to you and you finally fell in his arms…

-He never forced me to marry him.

-And he was so stupid on that point! As for me, I will marry you as soon as possible!

-…Does that mean you will be the next king?

-I have a competitor but I am pretty sure I will win; he is too weak!

-You seem very confident…

He took her chin and displayed a provocative face.

-I will kill Pagan, make you my wife and we will govern together.

She took a false innocent air.

-Don't make the mistake of unchaining me, because as soon as I will be free, I swear I will make you regret the day you were born.

Although the young woman's look frightened Ganesh, he kept his pride and sneered before leaving without any word.

Aliya was extremely worried about Pagan and Sati…how were they? She cracked up again, bombarding herself with reproaches.

A few minutes later, somebody entered the room.

-Err…Mrs Kundravati?

She turned her head and met the green eyes of a fourteen-year-old teen.

-I am not married...

-Ahh…sorry.

-You couldn't know. Who are you?

-I'm Sevati and I…

Aliya's eyes widened at the hearing of the name. Sevati was afraid.

-Sorry! I'm sorry, I…

-Why are you apologizing?

-You…you seemed to be angry, so I…

-No…it's just that you have the same name of my mother.*

-Ahh, okay…sorry.

-Stop saying "sorry".

-Sorry…

The young girl put her hands on her mouth. Aliya smiled.

-Say, Miss…

-Miss is a little too much, I think…call me Aliya.

-I can't…

-Why?

-If they learn I allow myself to be familiar with you, they will punish me…

-What a bunch of…well…why did they send you to me?

-Well…Master Darpan told me I had to take care of you. He said you were a princess. Do you need anything?

-If I need something…

She lowered her head and felt tears coming. Sevati didn't know what to do and was sad to see her like this. She slowly approached her and put her hand on the young woman's shoulder after a moment of hesitation.

Later, the young girl helped her to take her bath, put night clothes and let her in her bed after she gave her a sleeping pill. Aliya curled up, trying in vain not to cry, waiting for falling asleep.

During a whole week, Aliya refused to eat correctly. Sevati felt helpless in front of the young woman who began to lose weight by eye.

The next day, Ganesh came to see her. His wicked look didn't reassure her. He just switched on a radio that was broadcasting an important piece of information. Aliya felt like her heart stopped beating. She began to shake, then to take her head with her hands, suffocating.

"The king is dead! Kyrat is free, thanks to the Golden Path!"

-Now he is dead, you really lost everything…my poor dove…what could you do? You are not a heroin, just a stupid woman who thought she could do something good…whereas she has dirty hands.

Taken by a hate momentum she tried to reach the man to hit him, but she couldn't because of her chains. He displayed a smile and leaned toward her.

-Kyrat is free. I will take care of it as I look forward taking care of you…our children will be beautiful.

He left laughing. Aliya let herself fall on the floor. She couldn't cry or think. She just stayed laying, repeating herself she lost everything.


	25. Sorry nn'

Hey guys,

Sorry not for publish like I said, but I confess it just go out of my mind, as I'm too focused on Wattpad...I'll try to think about it more often.


	26. Chapter 16 - A new friend

Chapter 16 – A new Friend

A few nights later, Aliya was woken up by cries. Reassembling her strengths to try to recognize the voices, she realized with fear that they belonged to Sevati and Ganesh. Understanding what was happening, she trembled. The young girl came at morning. She seemed to have trouble to walk correctly. When she met her eyes, the teen lowered her head.

-You…you heard, didn't you?

-How can he do such a thing to you?!

-I…I'm used to it…

-I don't believe you…Sevati…

-I beg you, don't talk about it! Don't…

The young girl fell on her knees and burst into tears. Aliya could only watch her cry as she couldn't join her. When Sevati calmed and raised her head, Aliya displayed a weak smile but felt dizzy and fell. The teen ran toward her.

-Miss, I beg you, eat something!

-I don't want to…I lost everything…

-Don't say that…

-I lost everything: Jay, Eli, Sati…Pagan…I will be married to a man I will hate for the rest of my life...watching Kyrat fall onto a devil's hands…

-…Wasn't Pagan Min a devil too?

-At the beginning, yes but…I got to know him and…he…

-Was he the man of your life?

Aliya turned her head to look at the young girl. She shed a tear.

-Yes. Yet, I never thought about I could fall in love with that kind of man…but we helped one another to get better, and…the link we created was so strong that…even I was surprised of it.

-What you've just said is so pretty…I wish I could feel the same thing for somebody one day…

-Why couldn't you?

-Because I'm trapped here…

-…What about help me to escape from here? I could get you out of here.

-I can't do this! They would kill me!

-Not if I stop them.

-But you are so weak…please recover first!

-And then?

-I…I'll think about it…but first, please eat something, I beg you.

After a few seconds of reflection, Aliya finally found something to eat.

-Bring me some Aloe-Vera branches.

-Aloe-Vera? That's all? But why?

-Bring them to me…I will explain later.

Sevati executed. Aliya began to extract the products of the plant, explaining their virtues. The young girl listened to her with all her attention, and then displayed a large smile.

-It was so fascinating!

-Happy to see I taught you something.

-But are you sure you will survive only with that plant?

-It will be okay.

-Hm…

Sevati stay skeptical for a moment and took a branch in her hands.

-You know a lot of things.

-I had a great professor…unfortunately he is no longer able to teach me anything now…he was a really good mercenary but also a great doctor.

-Doctor? I always wanted to become one.

-Really?

-Yeah. I wanted to cure the children who work here.

-Oh my god, children really work here?!

-Yeah…they are at east of this complex and they build up weapons for soldiers…

-I see…if you want…I can teach you what my mentor taught me.

-You would do such a thing for me?

-Of course.

-Why? I am nothing…just a little wench…

-Everybody has the right to learn things; don't belittle you like that.

-But I…

The young girl stayed thoughtful a moment, then looked at the prisoner, embarrassed.

-I can't…my parents sold me to Ganesh…I can only do what he asks me to.

-…He is not supposed to know what you do between those walls.

Aliya could notice her wish to accept in the teen's eyes. She smiled repeating she will be here in case she wants to learn more. Sevati nodded and left to let the prisoner rest.

-During the night, she heard cries again. Then she had a tilt: she may have lost important people, but there still was Kyrat…the country which welcomed and appreciates her…she decided to pull herself together for it. To let Kyrat in the hand of the Golden Path – In Ganesh's hands – would be a huge mistake.

The day after, Sevati came, tears in her eyes. The teen ran and huddled against her, almost falling and yelling she couldn't take it anymore. To see the child in that state put the young woman in a rage.

-Sevati…

-Yes?

-Help me to escape.

-I…

-Give me two days to recover enough strength. Then you will unchain me and I…I will save you.

She felt the teen's head moving, confirming her agreement. Then she left to bring her some food. Sevati confessed her she knew where her belongings were so the young woman asked her to try to take it back, what the teen accepted to do.

Aliya gorged herself with plants. Eli already told her not to abuse of mixes, but the young women took the risk as she must recover as faster as possible. Two days later, she felt a bit better, but knowing she was still fragile, she prayed everything will be okay…


	27. Chapter 17 - The Dream breaker

Chapter 17 – The dream breaker

The day after, Sevati woke up early. She headed to Ganesh's room to try to take Aliya's belongings, but when she was slowly opening the door, a moan of surprised made her jump.

-Sevati, what are you doing here?

-Master Darpan…I…I just wanted to ask Master Ganesh if…if I had to prepare the prisoner now…

-Ganesh is currently with Kuval in the meeting room; I was going to join them. I think you can take the lead.

-Okay…

She waited Darpan couldn't see her to enter the room. There were Aliya's clothes and bag, but she couldn't take a hand on all her weapons…still, she took what she found and ran to the young woman's room.

-I'm sorry, I don't know where are your MP5 and your khukri…I just found your pistol/

-Thanks, Sevati. He surely have them…I must take them back.

At this moment, they heard argument cries and then pain cries. When Sevati opened the door, she saw Darpan running toward the outside. She went to the meeting room and fell on the floor, shocked: Ganesh just slit Kuval's throat.

-Wha…what did you…

When he turned, his look blood curdled the young girl. He walked toward her and seized her by her arm before she could escape.

-Don't worry, my little doll, I won't harm you…come on…let's meet my future queen and sit on the throne together. But before that…do you fancy spending a good time?

Although she turned her head from left to right, he carried her and threw her on the table before beginning to touch her. Sevati begged him to stop. Suddenly, Ganesh was pulled back and fell. When he stood up, Aliya kicked him and blocked him against the wall, but before she could hit him, they heard explosions. Ganesh took fright and pushed Aliya to see what happened. When he could look at the outside, he began to panic. Then, he glanced at the young woman with rage and seized her by her neck.

-You! How did you do that?!

-What?

-Don't mess with me! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!

-I don't understand!

-You aren't my wife yet and you already betray me…I'll punish you…

On those words, he thrust her khukri in her lower belly and let her fall, under Sevati's cries. The latter ran toward her and helped her to sit. Aliya grabbed her khukri and pulled it, which made her wrest a cry of pain.

-Sorry, Sevati, I…

-Don't say anything!

Aliya put Aloe-Vera gel on her wound. Then, she planted a syringe a few centimeters from it and asked Sevati to step back. All at once she jumped and ran toward Ganesh, who was still panicked. Hardly had he time for taking the MP5 that the young woman seized his head to beat it against the wall, yelling. She chained with a series of punches in his belly to finish with such a hit that he fainted. Out of breath, she planted another syringe in her arm and took back the rest of her belongings before asking Sevati to take her where the children were. The young girl nodded and they headed to their destination, eliminating some enemies on the road. Aliya's eyes widened at the sight of the scene: about one hundred five-to-thirteen-year-old children were slaving away under nearly fifteen guards' whiplashes. As this was making her mad with rage, she ordered Sevati to make them leave from the place while she take care of the guards, then she took two syringes to hold out during all the fight. The young girl told all the children to head to a kind of tunnel to get to safety.

When she finished killing her enemies, she noticed a little boy stayed in the place, hiding under a desk. She approached him smiling and held him a hand, catching her breath. But a few seconds later, somebody grabbed her neck with their arm and threw her fire guns on the floor.

-Argh!

-You are really strong, for a woman!

She gave the person a head butt, and the latter released her. When she turned, she saw Iravat. His right arm was injured. She prepared herself to hand-to-hand fight, but he just smiled, motionless. Then he took a grenade-launcher. Aliya took the child and sprinted to the outside. The explosion projected them and the young lieutenant rolled on about twenty meters, protecting the child. Iravat, who protected himself, was slowly heading toward her. Sevati ran to her as she came back.

-Miss!

-Sevati…take the kid…

-But…

-Don't worry…it's okay…I will…save Kyrat. Move away…I don't know what will happen after I take this syringe…

-Be careful…

-Go.

The planted the syringe, in where she mixed lots of plants of all colors. Suddenly, her sight blurred. Iravat took her by her neck.

-You've caused lots of issues…I will take care of you rig…

All of a sudden, she used Iravat's outstretched arm to turn on herself and give him a powerful kick that projected him on several meters. When he stood up to look at the young woman, he noticed her dilated pupils and her heavy breathing. She blocked her look on her adversary and slowly displayed a frightening smile. Then she headed to her victim who attacked her. Aliya parried his blows sneering and began to hit back with punches, among which one in his neck, which made him cough blood. She ended to amuse herself hitting and scratching him, praising the beauty of his blood. Iravat managed to make her fall, but as he jumped on the young woman to stab her, she pushed him back with her feet, stood up and gave him a huge khukri blow that cut his belly in diagonal. She continued to cut him everywhere she could – still sneering – before seizing him by his right wrist and blow him in his arm joint. Then she twisted her khukri until she cut the member. Iravat cried of pain and fell on his knees. The young woman stared at her victim, still smiling.

-You are…a monster…

Her smile got bigger, to his great misfortune. She kicked him and sat on him before stabbing him madly. She finished stabbing him in his head.

Aliya stood up, and her sight blurred again: the effects of her syringe began to recede and her pupils took back a normal size. She began to walk but overbalanced coughing and about to throw up. She was wondering what just happened. She looked at her clothes and was horrified by the quantity of blood on it. The sight of Iravat's corpse made her spit a bit. When she finished, she felt she was about to faint, but tried to resist. Suddenly somebody violently turned her and sat on her.

-You fucked everything up; I'll kill you! And I'll sat on the throne! It's mine!

Aliya felt her strength abandoning her and finally fainted. She did too much before. A man approached with a magnum in his hand toward Ganesh, who was horrified and stepped back in consequence. The man shot three times in his arm and stored his weapon before squatting next to the young woman. He took her in his arms and pressed his forehead in hers.

-I finally found you…my precious dove.

Yuma approached him.

-We send her to kill one people and she ends to blow the heads of the Golden Path and dismantle a child traffic…this girl is really something…

Pagan stood up with his dove in his arms and turned his head toward Ganesh.

-…I just thought about it…it's a very long time since I didn't offer you anything. What do you think about this new toy, my dear?

-Aww…so nice of your part…

-I count on you to make him suffer…I would love to help you, but…

-I got it.

He carried his dove to his helicopter and came back to the palace. When they arrived, Aliya was immediately taken care. Later, the surgeon announced his verdict.

-Everything went well; she is now out of danger. However, she must rest and avoid moving too much…we saw she was in malnutrition for at least one week and a half, and her abuse of syringes was revealed to be dangerous…we had to eliminate any medication that stayed in her body.

-Why?

-The mixes and repeated takes of such substances can give more or less important secondary effects…according to what Chief Yuma told me, she seems she nearly had the same symptoms as somebody who take "Bath Salt", which is a drug that transforms a being into a kind of cannibal zombie…

-Godness!

-One last thing…the khukri that stabbed her in her lower belly has importantly injured her genital system…and the aftermaths are such that she…she won't be able to have children one day…We might expect a healing so that one of her fallopian tubes is in working state, but…I can't be sure about that…


	28. Chapter 18 - Sweet awakening

Chapter 18 – Sweet awakening

Aliya woke up slowly, but jumped when she recognized the place she was in: she was in her room at the palace. Her surprise increased when she saw the tyrant, who was asleep next to her. She touched his face, wondering if it was a dream. He awakened.

-…Ah! You finally opened your eyes, my dove?

-Is…is it really you?

-Of course it's me, my dear, the one and unique Pagan Min…well, if you think I'm God, that's fine actually.

She laughed, then cried before jump in his arms.

-I thought you were dead!

-Who? Me? What an absurdity! Who told you such a thing?

-Ganesh had…he made me listen to the news at the radio…

-Ahhh, you heard that…no, actually, he poisoned my body double…what was his name, already…Andrew? By the way, I'll have to find a new one…

Seeing the woman didn't understand, he smiled.

-Anyway, don't think about it. You are currently really grabbed to my wonderful body.

-But…what about Sati? Where is she; is she okay? And…I won't dare talking about Chiefs Jay and Eli…and…

He put a finger on her mouth and released her arms around him.

-Poor little twisted mind…don't move, I'll come back soon.

Aliya felt lost…and even more when she saw her mentors and her friend coming a few minutes later.

-What…how…

Suddenly she got out of the bed to ran toward them. The pain she felt almost made her fall, but Eli caught her.

-Hey, don't force too much. Happy to see y…

She jumped in his arms bursting into tears. Then she huddled against Sati. As she turned toward Jay, he stopped her.

-You are a really stupid lieutenant! I almost burned because of you!

-Chief…I…

He put his arm around her and made her come closer.

-Don't ever do that kind of shit again…

Smiling, she put her arms around him.

-I'll go to see Yuma for a moment. Please fully enjoy your reunion.

Aliya wanted to ask him to stay, but Jay stopped her.

-Let him go…

-But…

-He goes there for a specific reason…

-Chief Eli…?

-He asked Yuma to take care of Ganesh, but I think he can't resist to take his revenge.

-He doesn't have to do it…

-Sweety, you became someone really important for him…if you saw him during your absence…I felt like he wanted to kill anyone he saw. This man hurt you, and he just can't support this idea.

-Hm…

Sati helped her to sit on the bed. All of a sudden, she had a tilt.

-Ahh! Where is Sevati? And all the children?

-Don't worry, they are safe, now. They returned with their parents.

Aliya smiled, relieved by the news. A guard knocked at the door.

-Excuse me to bother you, Chief. A young girl called Sevati asks to see you…she said you saved her.

-Make her enter!

He let the young girl enter, and the latter rushed in her arms.

-Oh, miss, you are alive! I am so happy!

She stroke her hair, waiting until she calmed, and then raised her head.

-Did you returned with your parents?

-Yes…

-…Are you okay?

-…I don't want to stay with them!

-But you have to go…

-No, please, everywhere else but there!

Aliya reminded of the resentment she had against her parents. An idea came to her mind and she raised her hand toward one of her mentors.

-Chief Eli…can you take care of her for a moment?

-What?

-I may ask you a little too much but I think you are the one she has to stay with. She has a really nice dream and…

-Ah…it isn't that exceptional…

-It is really great. She wants to become a doctor and…I thought you could train her so that she can help you at the camp.

Eli raised his eyebrows, wondering if she didn't see him as a baby-sitter. But when he looked at the young girl who was intimidating but somewhat begging him with her wide green eyes, he finally nodded.

-Well, it's not a bad idea…I just hope she won't destroy tents like you did.

-Hey! They split from my hands!

The mercenaries laughed. Later, they left with Sevati.

-Oh, my dear, I am so delighted you came back with us; I was so worried about you!

-Me too…when they announced Pagan's death at the radio, I couldn't dare imagining what they would do to you…I also saw the complex explode, thinking Eli and Jay were in it…I really thought I had lost everything…and that at that moment I only had to save Kyrat from the Golden Path's yoke…

-Come on, sweetie, don't think about it anymore. Now that entire nightmare ended…I will bring you your dinner, help you with your bath and then you will sleep!

-I can go to the dining room, Sati don't…

-No, no, no! You stay here! The doctor said you had to rest!

Aliya sighed, and then nodded smiling.

While she was taking her bath, Sati told her about what happened when she wasn't here: the mercenaries' survival, researches, Pranjal's betrayal and Pagan's state.

The day after she woke up and felt pain in her whole body. She flatten out a bit, moaning. The dictator entered the room several minutes later and sat next to her, displaying a bright smile.

-Good morning, my precious!

-Good morning…you seem to be on form today…

-It is because you came back to me! Your absence really made me feel sad, you know?

-Pagan…

-I assure you! I felt like I was getting mad!

She put her hand on his to make him stop talking.

-Do you have something to tell me?

He lowered his head and then took her dove's hands in his.

-The surgeon who operated you told us you may not have children one day…the khukri that stabbed you…

-I know it…I felt it…this is probably my punishment to have been so careless…

-My dove…

-Don't worry…the most important is that Kyrat can spend more peaceful days and that the ones I love are safe…isn't it my work, after all? Seriously, don't worry about me, okay?

He sighed and then kissed her hand before displaying an annoyed face.

-I am in trouble, now…

-Why?

-Pranjal's crab Rangoons were so divine! Who's going to cook them for me, now?!

-Haha…by the way…how did you know Pranjal was a traitor?

-His behavior became strange since your disappearance…when I talked with him, I understood he had something to hide. He is a really bad comedian…ahh…it has been a very long time since I didn't torture somebody…

-You tortured him?!

-A terrorist made me fall in love with his cooking; I was so annoyed, what could I do? I sometimes have to find ways to relax…I hate to dirty my shoes…

-Oh my…

-I asked a famous French shoemaker to do it for me! Those bitches were so expensive but I care for them! And my jacket! My wonderful jacket that shine under the sun! There also was blood on it! I had to give lots of fucking notes at pressing! I love blood, but this is fucking difficult to remove it!

Aliya raised her eyebrows. He cleared his throat.

-…Have you just said rude words?

-Hum…sorry…when I get angry, those infamous words come out alone…deuce, I have to pull myself!

She laughed in silence.

-…This was so weird to hear…you hide your game very well!

\- I am a master in the art of charm, darling.

-I see. You can stay natural with me; let your feelings express themselves. But just avoid making me laugh too much, that hurts.

-Ohh, yet I wanted to entertain you with my wonderful stories!

-…All the stories you tell are about you!

-Because I'm wonderful!

She began to smile and the tyrant ended making her burst out laughing.

-Stop it! It hurts when I laugh!

He looked at her with a tender look, waiting until she calms. Aliya could notice a tear about to fall in the corner of his eye.

-I am…so delighted you came back…I thought I won't see you anymore…that one more time, the woman I loved let me alone in my sorrow…

-Pagan…Do you know what hurts me the most in all that?

-What?

It is that if you didn't came back alive, the only declaration you would have made to me would be reduced to simple words on a bloody little screen…do you think that…you could…

While he was telling about his wish, he slowly approached his face in front of his dove's, who blushed, staring at her.

-…Say those words to me, right now?

-Err…

The tyrant waited patiently, blinking.

-This is not that simple…

-Of course it is. Look.

He sat up straight and took his beloved's hands, intensely looking at her.

-I love you, Aliya.

They stayed motionless for a few seconds, then Pagan bended his head a little.

-See? Nothing difficult. Come on, your turn!

The young woman regained consciousness, realizing it was the first time she heard those words clearly getting out of his mouth. She crossed his legs and put his head in the palm of his hands, waiting for her replica. Too embarrassed, she let a little "I love you".

-Ohh, excuse-me, my dear, I didn't hear it well, may you speak louder?

She clenched her teeth hearing the tone with which he spoke. Reassembling all her courage – and wondering why she had to reassemble so much – and stared at the tyrant.

-I love you, Pagan.

-Ohh, I am so moved; this is so wonderful! Say it one more time!

-Wha…stop it, it is embarrassing!

-In how is it so? Isn't it beautiful instead?

-Yes, but still!

-You are so lovely!

He couldn't help stealing her a kiss and left to let her recover from her emotions.


	29. Chapter 19 - Little break

Chapter 19 – Little break

Worried for his dove, the tyrant asked her to rest during a whole month. This matter, as she found the rest time too long, answered she will return in her business as soon as she feels better.

-Please, sweetheart, be reasonable and take time to heal completely…

-Don't worry; I heal fast!

-I didn't mainly talk about this…

Aliya observed him, the she reminded of the consequence of her wound. She took a huge breath.

-Just don't worry.

-By this time, you should have noticed that those words provoke the wrong effect than the one requested.

-…Remind me what the surgeon said.

-Your chances to have children are extremely low.

-Yeah. So he didn't say it is impossible.

-I…

-Anyway, I don't want to have children now; I feel like I'm not strong enough…

-I…

Even if the heads of the Golden Path have been neutralized, I just can't guard down! I have to move and improve! And I must do better than this mission!

-My sweet…

-And if it doesn't please you, Pagan, you will have to deal with it anyway! As I'm a lieutenant, I MUST be able to protect Kyrat and you as best as I can! Don't ever think to stop me, you won't be able to! And I…

As she was yelling, a pain in her stomach raised and she stopped. Pagan was looking at her, stoic. But he slowly displayed a smile that worried her.

-…Holy Jesus…

-Wh…what?

-You are so cute when you are angry…

-Huh?

-It excites me …

-What?!

He approached her, still displaying that weird smile. She stepped back until she sat on the bed, beginning to fear what he would do. But the tyrant just sat next to her and took her hand.

-I am always so admired in front of such resoluteness…but for now, you are injured, my sweet. I simply wish you to take all the time you need to heal correctly. So stop to be so stubborn…although I like when you do but, for now…just rest. Do you think you can do that for me?

-…Okay…

-Put more enthusiasm.

She forced herself to smile and repeated. It was absolutely not convincing, but the tyrant nodded laughing.

-…But I will rest during only one week.

-Two weeks.

-One.

-Two.

-One!

-Two.

-Pagan!

-Two weeks. And if you are wise…maybe I will choose you as a body guard for my travel to Mexico?

-Mexico? What will you do there?

-I have to meet one of my main partners. There is a little…problem and I didn't want to solve it remotely.

-Hm…okay…I will stay here for two weeks…but not one more day!

-Yes, my sweet.

She glanced at the floor during a few seconds but raised her head as she felt the tyrant was looking at her.

-My dove…

-What is it, this time?

-Why are you saying it with that tone? I didn't even say anything yet…

-I prepare my ears to listen to what you have to tell me. A thing that obviously will…

-Get angry again.

-…What?

-Please; it is so sexy…

The young women felt her whole face blushing. She wanted to hit the tyrant, but facing his laughing air, she moaned with fluster and turned her head.

The idea not to do anything during two week really didn't please her. Sometimes, she tried to go out of her room, but she always got catch. Seeing the dictator's worrying face she decided to make an effort…

Although the pain disappeared in less than a week, Aliya tried to take advantage of the rest of her time to think a bit…and finally got surprised by the easiness with what she talked about children with the tyrant…sometimes she felt her mind automatically chose him to be the father of her offspring…

She surprised herself to imagine the latter doing everything to be a "good daddy". She smiled and touched her belly, wishing she will really be able to give birth one day.

The last rest day, as she was reading a book, Pagan came.

-Good evening, my precious.

-Good evening, Pagan. Oh, you are wearing a white robe…are you okay?

-My dear, sometimes I wear other colours than pink.

-It's still pretty rare…well, every time I see you, you always have something pink on you.

-Real men wear pink.

She laughed silently, and then she leaned her head.

-Why did you dye your hair in platinum blond?

-To seem younger. And I just don't want to see ANY white hair on my wonderful head!

-Don't you do a little too much? May be you will have fort…

-Don't say it!

-Okay, okay…by the way…when is your birthday?

-You ask a lot of question, my sweet; do you finally get to know my beautiful person better?

-…We can say it like that…

-You are so cute. The best day of the year is the 17th of November.

-Oh, it's not in a long time…

-Will you give me a present?

-Err…

-There is one I really want…

-What? You want me to get angry and jump on you?

-Oh, no, you see, I thought about a chaster thing: I wanted you to accept to marry me, but…your proposal pleases me too…I even would say I love it.

Aliya hit her head and blushed. Pagan looked at her teasingly.

-…Naughty girl…

-…Just forget what I've just said…

-How could I do? Oh, my god, the only thought of you, naked, just…

-Stop it!

He burst out laughing while his dove calmed. He tried to recover a serious face.

-And you, my sweet? When is that holy day you received life?

-This sentence was so deep…

-I know.

-I was born the 21st of March.

His face changed radically. He stood up quickly, passing a hand through his hair.

-…Jesus Christ, it has already passed! Why didn't you tell me?

-I just didn't think about it…

-Oh no, you are twenty four and we didn't do a party for it! We must fix that!

-No, Pagan, I…

-I will organize a splendid party in all Kyrat and order a huge pink cake!

-Pagan...

-And I will organize a wonderful show for you! And then, I…

He received a pillow on his head.

-I don't want to do any party for my birthday.

-Why?

-It's already more than six month since that day…

-But I…

-I don't want anything, Pagan…to be here became like a daily gift, if I could say so…

Seeing his desperate face – as he really wanted his pink cake – she invited him to sit. He executed, but was still sad.

-I blame myself so much!

-It's not important, don't worry about this.

-But, my dove…

-Pagan…

The false firm tone made him smile. All naturally, he went on his dove, wrapped his arms around her and plunged his head in the middle of her chest. She stayed shocked during a moment, assimilating what he had just done. She tried to detach him, but he held her too firmly and didn't move.

All red, she laughed nervously, disconcerted. The tyrant moved his head to put it further in her chest. Aliya moaned of surprise and tried to temperate her anger.

-Hm…they are so comfortable…may I sleep on you?

-…No way!

-Ohh, please, my dove, I feel so good between them…

-I don't give a shit! If you don't get out of here now, I'll kill you!

-Okay; who didn't ever dream to die in wonderfully sweet and soft breasts…

-Pagan!

He sneered. She pushed her head back sighing loudly, annoyed.

-Your heart is beating so fast, my sweet; calm down, I can't fall asleep…

-…This guy is just kidding me!

She laughed nervously, trying not to hit him. But at the moment a blow was ready to fall he rose and looked at her in her eyes, displaying a beautiful smile. Her anger disappeared in a second and became shyness. He bent to kiss her.

-I am the happiest king of the world.

-Fm…

His smiles widened, and he returned when he was.

-Hey, I didn't say you could stay here.

-Do I hurt you?

-No, but…

-Excellent! Have a good night!

-What?!

She tried again and again, but he refused to move, so she gave up.

She looked at him during a moment, and then stroked his hair, making him smile. Finally, deal with this situation, she softened and fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 20 - Here we go again!

Chapter 20 – Here we go again!

At morning, Sati was surprised not to see the tyrant. Pushed by an intuition, she went to her protégée's room and softened when she saw them still asleep. She sat next to the bed to contemplate the beautiful image, waiting for the moment they wake up.

-Ah…hi, Sati.

-Good morning, my dear. I couldn't help staying here; you both are so cute!

-Ohh, he refused to detach himself from me all night long…

-Tee-hee, what a rascal!

Then they stared at him. Aliya observed Sati, whose smile was communicating the happiness she felt seeing Pagan being delighted. She thanked the young woman to have made him recover his smile, and then they chatted. The tyrant woke up.

-Please, ladies, I was sleeping on the most wonderful pillow of the world, if you do not mind.

He turned his head smiling. Aliya tapped his back.

-…Get up; I think you took advantage enough.

-No, I am still tired…

-Pagan, stop being childish and give her a break.

-No…

The young woman jumped: the tyrant, who was sulking, began to "play" with one of his dove's breasts. Outraged, she gathered her strength to return him so that she was on him.

-Who told you that you could touch me that way?!

-Sorry…I couldn't resist…

She wanted to hit him but as she was facing his disarming smile, she moaned with fluster and left to dress.

-Really, you never miss an opportunity to bother her, do you?

-I can't help it, she is so adorable!

-You are so lucky you met a woman like her and that you have this kind of relationship. She is wonderful!

-Yes…but she still doesn't want to marry me…

-Ohh, don't worry for that. You are so impatient; why do you want her to marry you as soon as possible?

-Because I want to show the world how the woman I am in love with is perfect.

While Sati was laughing, Aliya came back.

-Where are you going, my precious?

-Today, it's been two weeks since I rest, so now, it's about time I resume the service!

-Are you sure, my dear?

-Absolutely, Sati! And I have to be ready to go to Mexico with Pagan.

-Ohh, I am so moved in front of your desire to protect me!

-You made me become a mercenary for this reason.

-Don't do too much.

-Yes, yes…

She hugged Sati and gave a fillip on the dictator's forehead.

-This is for what you did before!

Then she brought him to her and kissed him.

-And this…is to say that I love you anyway. See you tonight!

She left. Sati and Pagan looked at one another, exchanging a smile.

Aliya went to the camp with her quad. When she arrived, the soldiers rushed on her and showed her their happiness to see her again. Later Jay walked up to her and raised his hand so that she could tap it.

-I'm back. Put me in shape again!

-That's always been planned, but don't force too much.

-Yeah. Ah, can I see Chief Eli and Sevati before?

-Of course. They are in the laboratory.

She ran to it. When she arrived, they had just finished an experience.

-Hi!

-Miss!

Sevati rushed in her arms. The young girl was shining and Aliya was glad to see it.

-I am so happy to see you, Miss!

-Me too, Sevati. Call me Aliya; you're free, now.

-Okay!

-So? Is Chief Eli a good teacher?

-Oh, yes, he knows so many things!

Eli looked at the two girls chatting, smiling. A few minutes later, he asked Sevati to bring some ingredients from the stockpile, what she executed at once.

-So…how are you?

-I'm fine! I'm happy to come back here and see you again. To be in bed is nice, but…

-Aliya…

-Ahh, yeah, don't worry, Chief.

Seeing the mercenary was still worried, she tried to display the most relieving smile she could.

-I don't want to think about it. As I said to Pagan, my chances to give birth aren't inexistent…and I want to become stronger.

-You already are, you know. Min must be disappointed and wait so much for this moment.

She blushed and told him about what he did last night and this morning. He sneered. He ended by asking her if she loved him. Blushing, she nodded. He tapped her shoulder, saying he was happy for her. Sevati came back with what he had asked. Aliya left and began her training. She felt like she didn't exert herself for months! A little bit tired, she sat on a bench to rest.

-Hey, Miss Khukri.

-…I have a name, Khiran.

-Yeah…Aliya…d'you fancy fighting me? I mean a "friendly" fight.

-Ahh? Won't you try to knock me down?

-Nah.

-Since when do you like me?

-I dunno…you became like a model for me, and I really admire whet you do.

-Thanks. Okay, let's do this friendly fight, then!

She stood up and after they got into position, they began to fight, offering a wonderful battle to the others. Eli and Sevati joined Jay and the soldiers and looked at them too. After around ten minutes, they did a high five and separated, smiling. Sevati brought water for the young woman.

-Thanks, Sevati.

-You're welcome. You are a real crack at fighting!

-Thanks. I had a great teacher.

-Khiran holds out very well too.

-Yeah, he really improved.

-…He's cute…

Aliya almost chokes with the water. Seeing the young girl blushing, a large smile appeared on her face.

-Ohh, great! Have you talked to him?

-Just a little…he is the first person I healed…he is nice…

-Ohh, that's so cute!

-Say, Aliya, do you think I would be good enough for him?

-You're just too good for him.

-Really?

-Ohh, yes! And I'm sure he will fall for you with some lashes beats!

The teen laughed shyly. After she hugged her and said goodbye to everybody, she came back to the palace.

During two weeks, she returned to her routine. She had so much fun that it was already the day before the departure to Mexico.

-My dove, are you ready for Mexico?

-Yeah...well, when I'll be done with my bag.

The tyrant observed her luggage.

-But…you just can't go with so few things!

-Why not?

-You need more than this! Dresses, for example! It's very hot over there!

-I don't wear dresses, usually.

-Skirts, then!

-I don't wear that neither.

-High heels?

-Not practical.

-…Jewelry?

-Nah.

-Do you really don't like to dress in a feminine way?

-It's not like I don't like it but…as I don't know what's going to happen there, I don't want to be bothered by useless things. We don't go to vacation; you go there for business, don't forget it!

-I don't want to exclude relaxation.

-You'll think about it later!

-My dove, you're so tough…

-I'm not; I just want you to invest yourself more in that travel. After all, it's for business but also for your people's well-being. This is a very important matter, even if I don't really like the object of the travel…

-…A typical sentence from a pure and devoted queen…

-Pagan, please, be serious!

-Of course, of course…

-If you don't take this matter more seriously, I won't talk to you until we arrive there.

-What? You can't do that to me!

-Do you want to bet?

She made a sign on her lips and she carried on making her bag. Firstly being proud, the dictator quickly begged her to speak to him again. Suddenly, he took the cloth his dove had in her arms and waited she turns to push her on the bed.

-You persist to stand up to me? Well then! I conclude you won't say anything if I take you now.

She raised an eyebrow and returned him, displaying a mocking smile.

-I can only see the extent of your current strength…yet I thought you would let you do…this is so regrettable; I really want you to give yourself to me…

The young woman laughed silently. He lowered his eyes a moment before plunge them into his beloved again.

-Do I really suit you, my dove? Am I really worthy of the love you have for me? Am I really authorized to covet you? You know, once I was a real symbol of power and I managed everything I did...but when Ishwari entered in my life, I…our love somehow weakened me…and this weakness made me do so horrible things after she left…so am I really a good person for you, whose strength keeps growing and whose heart is full of goodness?

-Hm…what is sure is that your past is not that of a saint…but…somehow, you made my life better giving me what I was lacking of, so I think you can…"covet" me…If you miss your past strength, just do anything to regain it…I'm sorry, I didn't help you for that…I wanted you to regain your smile so much…

She put her hand on the dictator's chest, staring at it with a little smile.

-The love you felt for Ishwari had nothing with "weakening"…it's just that you didn't took advantage of that feeling, as you couldn't control it…anyway this is what I think. Having said that, I don't know if I would have appreciate seeing the past you…Well…all that "power" may have attracted me, but I wouldn't love the period when…you seemed to be heartless. Actually, I thank Ishwari to have entered you life because it allowed me to appreciate you and finally fall in love…I know what I just said is cliché and selfish, but this is really what I think.

-You like sweet men.

-Yes.

-I am not supposed to be sweet.

-Maybe it's a part of your nature?

-Hm…maybe, but this isn't what my people think.

-If you want your people to like you the way they "should", you have to show him you are here for him and that you want to make him happy.

-Isn't it better if I am feared?

-For a tyrant, yes…but you're supposed to be a king.

-I would become sweeter.

-This sweetness will bring you a new power…a so much more pure power, by the way.

-I see. And you would be a wonderful queen. Marry me.

-Pagan…

-I will ask you until you accept.

-'Kay…give me more pressure, I won't say anything…

-It is your entire fault; you did not have to be so charming…

-Hey! Nobody told you to fall for me!

He laughed answering he couldn't resist. She blushed and pressed her lips on his. He put his hands on her hips and responded to his dove's kisses with tenderness.

-May I ask you something?

-It depends.

-Would you honor me and become my "one-day queen" again? I wish to live that beautiful moment one more time.

-Hm…okay.

He smiled, listening to the young woman talking about her impatience to do her first mission outside Kyrat.


	31. Chapter 21 - Welcome to Mexico!

Chapter 21 – Welcome to Mexico!

Hardly had she done a step outside that Aliya felt the huge heat on her. It was October, but it was really hot! Pagan joined her and looked at her being ecstatic.

-Wonderful, isn't it?

-Yes, it is! Ohh, look at all those flowers!

She wanted to run toward them but seeing the tyrant smiling slyly, she cleared her throat.

-"We don't go to vacation; you go there for business, don't forget it!"…Are they the exact words you said yesterday?

She growled, glaring at him. He was laughing silently but regained a serious face as a young man was walking up to them.

-Your highness, it is a real pleasure to see you again. Please follow me; your vehicle is waiting for you.

-Thank you, Julio.

-Where is Mr. Jay?

-He didn't come; this time I put my life in this young woman's hands. Don't get coaxed by her nice face, she is dreadful.

-I see. Welcome, Miss…?

-Aliya.

-It is a really pretty name. As you heard, my name is Julio. Julio Venegas. This way, please.

They headed to a limousine and sat in it. Aliya couldn't avert her eyes from the landscape. The villages were very colorful and seemed to be particularly living. She said to herself that it could be good to see Kyrat in the same environment…to see people smile sincerely and be glad to live. She ended daydreaming when they arrived at their destination. A red-clothed man was waiting for the tyrant upstairs.

-Ahh! My dear friend, welcome! Did you have a nice travel?

-Yes, thank you. I am so delighted to have an occasion to see you. This is Aliya, my body guard.

The man took her hand and kissed it.

-What a charming mercenary; pleased to meet you!

-Err…thanks.

-Your room is waiting for you! Please go and rest before dinner. Julio is available to you; don't hesitate to call him if needed!

They went to the room. The big one for the dictator, and a smaller one for the young lieutenant. Aliya searched the room carefully while Pagan was praising the beauty of the decoration. When he walked up to the balcony, she ran, telling him to wait for her.

-Don't be so stressed.

-I have your life in my hands, I must stay focused!

-I know…just admire the view with me.

She sighed and turned toward the landscape. Both stayed silent for a moment, and then Aliya lowered her head.

-…Do you think it will be all right?

-You underestimate yourself too much. I totally trust you.

-Hm…

He came closer to her and put his hand on hers.

-Believe in yourself, and trust your instinct.

-…Okay.

He smiled. At this moment, Aliya felt strange…The tyrant turned toward her, a bit worried. The young woman trembled a bit, and said she had to send a message to her mercenary friends and Sati. She went to sit on her bed. Since that Golden Path story, she felt something changed inside her…but as she is doing an important mission, she didn't want to think about it…

A few hours later, they walked up to the dining room. Hearing a strange conversation, Aliya stopped the tyrant and put her hand on his mouth to prevent him from saying anything. The talking persons seemed to talk about an object that did a large thud…but she couldn't find out what it was. She slowly pushed the door and let the dictator enter first.

-Please forgive our delay, my friend.

-It doesn't matter! Come in and sit!

-It is strange, you usually do anything to eat at seven on the dot…have you changed your habits?

-A case I had to deal with was longer to resolve than planned, today.

Aliya didn't like his smile. She found it…scurvy. The tyrant nodded, but she could see a bit of surprise in his eyes…

-Is something wrong, Miss?

-Huh? Oh, sorry it's just that…I don't know your name.

-I beg your pardon. My name is Diego Velasquez.

-Okay.

-Tell me, Pagan, was it reasonable to have taken this beautiful woman with you? And she is alone to protect you!

-Don't underestimate her, my dear fellow, she is a lieutenant.

-Really? Yet she seems so…

Aliya pushed her t-shirt to let Diego see the panther scar so that he could shut his mouth. That worked. At the end of the dinner, he told his guests that they will visit one of the factories that deal with poppies the day after. They returned in their room. The dictator took out his vest and sat next to his dove, who was thinking.

-What's wrong?

-…I don't like that Diego.

-Really?

Before she could answer, somebody knocked at the door. A maid gave a box to the young woman. When she opened it, they saw a beautiful pink silk mantle with white peacocks on it. The tyrant was amazed.

-It is superb! What do you think of it?

-Yeah, it's really pretty…what a nice attention…ahh, there's a note…you have to wear it in two days, at a party made for you…hey, are you listening? Don't try it! I have to examine it first!

-Hm…but I just want to see…

-No…give it to me.

He gave it, sulking and left to take his bath. She put it in the box, thinking she will deal with it later. A bit worried, she went to the bathroom to keep a closer watch on him. When she entered, Pagan got surprised.

-Did you want to take your revenge? You are so rancorous, my dove…

-Absolutely not…I came only because I want to fully ensure your protection.

-You are so cute. Come take your bath with me.

-Wha…no way!

-Oh, please…

-I said no!

He sighed putting his elbows on the edge. Aliya sat and began to play with her phone.

-Did you let our selfie as wallpaper?

-Yeah…

-Do you often look at it?

-Hm…

-Sometimes I call you, but you don't answer.

-It's because I am in the middle of a mission, you wise guy…the first time it rang, I was infiltrating an enemy camp…

-Oh, yes, I remember this…this evening, you wanted to strangle me; it was so funny!

-I could have been killed!

-But you hold out.

She sat up straight and stole glances in the room. Then she walked toward the window to look at the sea.

-Do you want to go there?

-I don't have time for this.

-We will go when the matter will be solved.

-Hm…

-Could you give me my peignoir, please?

She searched for the cloth and grabbed it. But when she turned, he already was in front of her. By reflex, she yelped and threw the peignoir on the tyrant's face before hiding her eyes. He just laughed.

-Have you ever seen a naked man?

-No! You dirty exhibitionist! Oh, I…argh!

She left the bathroom quickly. He followed her by eyes sneering.

The image didn't want to disappear from her mind…how does he entertain his body? He may be almost forty; his physic didn't match with his age! Just try to stay professional with that! She tried to compose herself, but her brain cracked up again when she saw him. She went to her room and calmed in the shower. A moment later, she fell on her bed and plunged her head in the pillow. The tyrant joined her and sat on her bed.

-My do…

-Don't call me like that here…

-Hm…you are right…

She glanced at him: he seemed worried. She sat up straight and sighed.

-Pagan…let's stay "professional, here, okay? I don't want them to discover the real nature of our relationship and use it against us…I know I have skills, and I trust them, but I really want to take this mission seriously and protect you the best way I can, but…all this just doesn't help me. Please let me do my work correctly…and prove to myself that I'm not a lieutenant just for glory.

The dictator averted his eyes for a few second, and then smiled to her.

-I understand…just let me kiss you before sleeping.

She nodded. He came closer to her, grabbed the clamp that held her hair and took it off. He stroked them and kissed her. The young woman took as much advantage as she could of that moment, realizing that she will certainly miss it. After a soft smile, he left her. Tomorrow, Aliya will have to enter in the skin of the body guard she had to be, and whatever if her strange feeling was getting bigger…


	32. Chapter 22 - A too easy problem

Chapter 22 – A too easy problem…

The day after, Aliya woke up early and prepared quickly. She took an armchair and put it next to the tyrant's bed to wait for his awakening. As she was looking him, she surprised herself to smile and imagine herself sleeping in his arms. When he woke up, they saluted one another and joined Diego in front of the palace later.

-Good morning! How was your first night here?

-Great, thank you.

-Wonderful! Let's go!

They took the ca to go to the factory. Aliya didn't like what she was looking at, and was bothered by the smells that were emanating from everywhere. When they got out, she took a deep breath with relief.

-I see you are not used to the smoke…

-Absolutely not, indeed…how do you manage to cope with it?

-After so many years, it doesn't affect me anymore.

-I see…

-Good! Now, let's go to my office to solve our problem.

Arrived to the office, Julio was replaced by a soldier, who arrived while the others were sitting. He stared at Aliya.

-You are the body guard?

-Yeah. Any problem?

-Ahh, no.

She saw a mocking smile while he was turning. Diego talked to him in Spanish; he seemed to reprimand him, but the sneers quickly annoyed the young woman.

-What's happening? Can't you begin now?

-Please pardon me. My guard is just surprised that…

-That I'm a woman…So what, because I don't have manliness, I can't protect?

-I beg you, don't…

The young lieutenant seized an apple, threw it in the air fixing it, and crushed it, under the amazed looks of both the Hispanics.

-…Here is what I can do with an apple. I let you imagine what I can do with your head…and think another way about me…

Pagan tapped her arm sneering.

-Please forgive her, my friend, she is sometimes pretty susceptible.

-It's nothing, she did well showing us we must take her seriously.

The two high placed men began to talk. After some negotiations, they rapidly agreed .Diego was particularly compliant, and they didn't delay standing up and shake their hand after they have signed a paper, confirming the end of the problem. The young woman found it too simple, but didn't pay more attention.

To thank his friend, Diego asked Julio to drive him and his lieutenant to his private beach. Arrived at the place, the young woman took a deep breath of the iodine air. The dictator took off his shoes and invited his lieutenant to do the same. After a moment of hesitation, she took off her rangers and wriggled at the contact with the water.

-Walk with me.

-…Just a bit, then.

They strolled, their feet in the water. After a few minutes, Aliya was overwhelmed by her feeling when she saw the tyrant smiling tenderly to her. She smiled too, but then turned to go under the big shelter, pretending a headache. The dictator followed her, worried, but reminding his dove's words, he just sat and contemplated the beach.

-I look forward tomorrow.

-Why?

-Because there will be a party for me.

-Hm…I'm not so excited.

-Then stay alerted and continue to be a good lieutenant.

-This was planned.

He laughed silently.

-I'm excited for the party, but I cannot wait to return to Kyrat too…

-Really? Why?

-Because I miss you.

-Pagan…

-I know: our relationship has to stay professional here, but…

-…I miss you too, if you want to know…

He turned his head, surprised, but she averted his look. He smiled and laid to do a little nap.

Aliya observed him, and couldn't help to stroke his face. She tried to aerate her mind, thinking about

What could happen the day after…she immediately thought about a murder attempts festival. According to Pagan and Diego's friendship, it was hard to believe, but her instinct told her to beware, and Pagan's little reactions strengthened the idea. She planned to make some syringes when she will return in her room.

Hardly had those thoughts disappeared that her eyes fell again on the tyrant.

It already worked her for a moment, but it amplified with that Golden Path's story. At the false announcement of Pagan's death, she thought she had lost everything, but she mainly saw with horror the image of the family she wanted to build with Pagan being disintegrated…because although her missions takes her a major part of her time, to fund a family still was what she wished in the bottom of her mind. She touched her belly, praying to be pregnant one day.

Yes, be pregnant…so she also thought about moving to "the next level" with Pagan.

Maybe she retained herself a bit too much until now, but every time she saw him, every time he smiled to her or kissed her, she just felt like she was melting…and become again the intimidated girl she was before…maybe the heat was burning her brain, and then those thoughts were working much more, but finally her hormones may help too…

Julio came to drive them to the palace. They had dinner and then returned to their room. Aliya stayed a long time on the balcony after she made her syringes.

-Don't you want to sleep?

-I just begin to feel tired.

He walked up to her.

-What were you thinking about?

-A lot of things…

-You think a lot since you arrived…

-I know…but it is not important.

-Are you sure?

Here goes his worried face again…Aliya smiled to him swearing she will talk about it when they come home. Relieved, he told her to go and sleep to be in form during the party, what she did, smiling.

Little words of Mii 3

Heyy^^. Well, well…here is a short chapter, but as we say, the calm before the storm.

Yeah, yeah, Aliya's brain is working hard…it's about time her desires evolutes a bit! ^w^

My drawings are here: gallery/54706149/Aliya-s-Ascension

Thank you to continue to read my fic! I love you XD :D


	33. Chapter 23 - The party

Chapter 23 – The Party

At morning, Aliya woke up a little earlier than the dictator. When the latter went to dress, she seized the mantle and began to examine it. Although it seemed normal, she found that the lining was weird…

Felling something in the shoulder pads, she took her khukri and carefully cut the inside fabric. The tyrant came back and saw his lieutenant taking out little pale yellow capsules from the cloth and smelling it after she took a syringe to sharpen her senses.

-Crap…

-What is happening?

-I knew it…this mantle is poisoned.

-What?!

-Look…the liquid which is in those capsules is a poison called "Caress Viper"…it burns your skin and the smell you inhale blocks motor skills, offering a death by asphyxia…these capsules in which it's contained was done in a material which disintegrates under a strong heat; with this one, you would die after thirty minutes outside.

-Holy Jesus…Then I suppose you will throw it…it is such a shame I can't keep it…

-Don't worry, the fabrics aren't poisoned; I just have to remove all the capsules.

-You are the best!

-You'll say that once we come back to Kyrat alive.

-I feel like this party will be great!

He displayed a happy face and sat on the bed, waiting that his dove neutralizes the danger. She thought he seemed almost ready to die since he had this mantle on him…

She removed the capsules and gave the mantle to Pagan, who put it on him wriggling. She smiled and went to her room to load her weapons. The tyrant joined her and admired the rapidity with what she was doing it.

-Hm…two customized skorpions, a desert eagle, a grenade-launcher and your khukri…do you think it will be enough?

-I wanted to take my MP5, but it had a problem…but I will deal with it anyway.

He approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and they looked into their eyes for a moment. Aliya smiled.

-"I trust you, you will kill'em all, but don't do too much", right?

-Exactly…well almost.

-Ahh?

He smiled tenderly, and then she moved her head, understanding what he meant. She put her arms up, and turned again toward him. Observing him, she leaned her head, frowning. She took a comb and arranged his hair before smiling.

-Here, it's better!

He took a deep breath and invited her to come down, affirming that if he continued to see her smiling, he wouldn't resist kissing her. Julio was waiting for them and asked them to go in the car, saying that Diego will meet them at the beginning of the parade course. During the travel, Aliya noticed a little bit of worrying in the young man's eyes…she asked him what was wrong, but he refused smiling. The dictator also felt his current state. He crossed his legs.

-…We're not joining Diego, are we?

-What are you saying, Pa…err…King?

-…He is right, Miss Aliya…

-Huh? I don't get it…

-Tell us what you know, Julio. I am worried for my friend.

After a moment, he confessed that he didn't know much if the situation…the only thing he could confirm was that he had to work for this false Diego and don't try to counter him if he doesn't want the real one to be killed. He also explained he was counting of Jay's help to help him with this matter. Aliya raised an eyebrow and sighed.

-I am sorry…I am surprised that…you came with King Min.

-Jeez, just a bunch of machos…

-Sorry…

-Pag…hum…Mr. Min didn't choose me as his bodyguard to charm the enemies, you know…I'm Chief Jay's student, I can help you.

-Really?

-You should have seen her crushing an apple with her hand yesterday…

-I see…then, I am counting on you.

Arrived at destination, Aliya gave her desert eagle and a curative syringe to Julio in case the situation would degenerate: indeed the latter was removed his pistol by the false Diego a week ago…

The latter walked up to them, shook Pagan's hand praising the beauty of his clothes and then invited him to go on one of the chars.

-Good! The travel will last about twenty-five minutes. When we will arrive at the place, I wish you to honor us with a speech.

-How surprising, my friend, what should I say?

-I trust you on this matter!

They began to move. When they arrived in the main road, the crowd was acclaiming them, and both of the friends saluted them in return.

-My friend, I feel that the population seems a little worried…

-Ahh…this must be because of…Rosalita, the place's bell. She is broken since last week.

-One week? It is surprising that you didn't order to fix it yet, you love Rosalita's song as much as your people.

-It is right, but I was so busy with the preparations of the party that I put all the rest aside. Your coming was very important to me.

-I see…well, I am your great friend, after all.

-Absolutely.

Aliya felt she saw Diego gritting his teeth…from the little she saw since she arrived, she understood that this Hispanic was an impostor…finding that bell story weird, she silently asked Julio to climb the bell tower as soon as he could. They arrived at the place, came down and headed to a huge arbor. Strangely, Diego made Julio go after he spoke to him and he was replaced by another soldier. Pagan prepared himself for a few seconds before speaking, with Aliya on his right. His speech was summed up with his enjoyment to be here, his pride to have a friend like Diego and some bragging. Meanwhile, Diego seemed to feel more and more uncomfortable…

When he finished his speech, the crowd applauded and stepped back to let some dancers enter. He sat next to his friend.

-How was I?

-Perfect…as always!

-Ohh, thank you!

-Aren't you hot with the mantle? I should have chosen another fabric…

-Ohh, no, I love it the way it is! If I marry some day, maybe I could wear it?

Aliya thrilled at hearing that replica…and imagined the situation despite her…

Diego spoke to his guard in Spanish. Aliya glanced at him until he notices.

-Is there a problem, Miss? Don't tell me you compared my head with an apple!

-No, I just wanted to ask you if you could speak English in presence of Mr. Min, for respect for him.

-Please forgive me, my dear, I just asked him if the next step of the party was ready.

-Hm…

At the end of the show, Diego proposed to go to another place, but to the surprise of all, the bell rang. Diego was mortified and Pagan smiled.

-Ahh! A Good Samaritan fixed it! I am so happy to hear Rosalita rang again…by the way…her name would not rather be Graziella? Indeed, correct me if I mistake, Rosalita is the bell that ring on the other side of the region, next to the prison…I am quite disappointed to see that you neglect that precious present given to you were you were born…

The Mexican gritted his teeth but didn't try to defend himself. He stammered something in Spanish. The guard next to him took his weapon to shoot, but Aliya unsheathed one of her skorpions and shot on him before grabbing Pagan's arm to take him cover. In a few minutes, she got rid of the soldiers who were there. She noticed that reinforcements were arriving. As Diego managed to flee, she told the dictator to go to the bell tower to hide. When they arrived, she rushed to the top with the tyrant and found Julio and the real Diego, unconscious and whose chains were sealed by a padlock with a code.

-Oh my god…is he…

-No…he seems to be given a regular dose of morphine, I found a lot of syringes in this safe.

The young woman grabbed a curative syringe and planted it in Diego's arm.

-This syringe is my strongest one, it should make him wake up soon…I'll go and get rid of the reinforcements…

-My dove…

-Pagan, I…

When she turned, she saw the tyrant pointing a rocket-launcher with his finger. She went to take it, surprised by the fact that such a weapon was here.

-I can't use it from here; they would find our position…

-My…

-Leave it to me. I'll come back once I am done with them.

She smiled to the dictator and left with her new weapon. She discreetly came back to the place and used her yamakasi skills to climb to one of the surrounding roofs. She noticed that the soldiers were deployed until the beach that was behind the arbor. She threw a grenade in the water, which alerted most of the enemies. Then she shot a rocket…and smiled, appreciating the firework. The rest of the soldiers rushed toward the source of the rocket. She descended from the roof and began her fight against her last enemies with her skorpions.

Pagan observed the scene with binoculars he found in the room he was in, dreaming.

-Ohh, I am so moved to finally see her in the field!

-Is this the first time you see her in that situation?

-Yes! What mastery! She is so beautiful in action! Ohh, I wish I could see her closer! Holy shit, those binoculars are not well regulated! Look at that rounded buttocks!

Julio smiled, and then jumped by hearing his employer coughing.

-…Julio?

-Mister! Are you okay?!

-Yes…

The tyrant went to him and squatted.

-Glad to finally see you, my friend.

-Pagan?

He smiled to the prisoner, and then told him about the situation.

-You were dealing with Ricardo…my twin brother.

-Your twin brother? Why did not you tell about him to me?

-Because I was ashamed of him…and he dishonored my family…he went in prison, but he managed to flee from it a week ago…

-I see…

The tyrant's phone rang. He took it and smiled at the sight of his beloved's name.

-Pagan, I've just finished to clean the area…

-I saw it. You are wonderful on the spot.

-…How did you…

-I found binoculars.

-I see…I'll go to search for the false Diego. How is Mr. Velasquez?

-He just woke up. The false Diego's name is Ricardo.

-Okay. Stay where you are. I'll come back after I'm done with that Ricardo.

-…Hm…be careful.

-Yeah…

-Have you got any idea for the padlock code?

-I've thought about it: try today's date. I supposed Ricardo planned to take control on the drug business after your death by poisoning.

-I see. You are the best.

-Well…I'm off.

-Right.

-Pagan…

-Hm?

-…I love you.

-I thought we had to stay "professional".

-Yes, but it seems like we can't do it…and…I wanted to tell you this.

-You are so cute…Please come back to me soon.

-Yeah.

They hanged up. Aliya ran to a bike and made sure that it could start. When she did it, she reloaded her skorpions and began to search the streets for clues which would make her reach Ricardo.


	34. Chapter 24 - The Eagle flies

Chapter 24 – The Eagle flies

Pagan tried the code his dove suggested him…and it worked. He finally liberated his friend, who thanked him.

Meanwhile, Aliya began her infiltration after she made sure her phone was in silent mode. Some discreet executions later, she noticed a little room whose door was ajar. She entered it and saw loads of different weapons. She took advantage of it taking resupplies for her skorpions. She carried on her researches. As she climbed upstairs, she heard a familiar voice: Ricardo was perambulating next to a guard.

-This plan was yet perfect! I must kill them all…Julio, Diego, Pagan, and even this Aliya…she must have removed the poison capsules…she is gifted…but it won't happen this way! I will kill them all and I will take power over that opium empire! Prepare some helicopters and bombard the town! I want to be sure they are all dead!

Aliya refrained from a groan…at the moment she wanted to enter the room, one of the guards yelled to report corpses in the palace. Alerted, Ricardo ordered his guard to go and se. The young woman wanted to hide, but she met two soldiers. Not having choice, she seized her skorpions and shot them. This action made an alarm start off, for her greatest annoyance. While she was running to search for a shelter, she heard Ricardo saying he will go to the palace roof to flee by helicopter. She wanted to follow him, but several soldiers blocked her way and made her loose her time…they were more and more numerous and she began to have difficulties. Suddenly, she heard noisy shots. When she looked to see what was happening, she saw Julio appear and kill the enemies with the desert eagles she gave him. When he finished, she joined him.

-What are you doing here?

-King Min asked me to come and help you. I made them go to the bell tower underground asking them to wait until I come to them.

-Thanks…for this and for coming.

-I'm not just M. Velasquez's driver, you know.

-I saw this! Listen, we must protect the town from Ricardo! He told his soldiers to bombard it hoping it will kill us!

-What?!

-Let's go to the room full of weapons! I saw rocket-launchers in it! I have to take one too as I let the other on the roof where I was.

They headed to the room but were slowed by other soldiers on the road. They joined the battle together. One moment, Aliya was caught by one of the enemies. Julio turned on himself and hit him on his head with two powerful kicks. Aliya took advantage to disengage from his grip and stab his stomach with her kukri. Two corpulent enemies then rushed on them. Julio stooped to let his teammate roll on his back so that she could take care of one while he was dealing with the other. After have well messed them up, Aliya made her enemy stand up to machine-gun him from bottom to top and Julio shot his adversary in his head. They turned and smiled, translating their pleasure to have fought together. But as the time was short, they rushed in the room to take weapons and ran outside. The slaughter had just begun. From where they were, they managed to eliminate three helicopters. As the last one was too far, they took their respective vehicle and tore along the place. Aliya's anger and anxiety were growing as she saw the burning houses and distraught people. She skidded on the place, but hardly had she begun to aim for the helicopter that it began to machine-gun. Julio came and fired a rocket on the helicopter which exploded. Seeing Pagan and Diego coming out of the bell tower, both of the protectors ran to them. Hardly had they met that a red helicopter arose and tried to kill them. Julio got injured in his arm but still he tried to fire his last rocket. It neutralized the machine-gun and the helicopter turned to flee. Aliya, who protected the tyrant, received a bullet that tore her shoulder skin a bit. He turned and made her notice it. She pricked it with a syringe. After she smiled to him, she went to see her colleague's injury. He told her he will take care of it, but she removed the bullet and made a slapdash bandage. Then she stood up and observed the situation.

-…I must bump him off…

Noticing a grapnel near the bell tower, she grabbed it and ran to the bike to tear away and head to the cliff. Pagan, Diego and Julio joined, watching her rolling away.

-She is really strong; you have an excellent lieutenant here, Majesty.

-She is the only one doubting about it.

Julio took the syringe and was surprised by the rapidity with what his pain trailed off.

-Be careful, my precious…

Aliya rushed in the forest that separated her from the cliff. She forced the bike a bit, which was obviously not made for that type of ground. When she went out among the trees, the helicopter began to move away. She accelerated as more as she could and jumped. Waiting for the right moment, she took the bike to support, jumped and threw the grapnel, which hooked on the landing bar of the aircraft.

As she was climbing, a soldier opened the sliding door and tried to kill her, but she overcame him machine gunning him with one of her skorpions, although the enemy shot her in her arm. With some difficulties, she ended boarding, but Ricardo hit her. She almost fell, but retained with the bar next to the door and counterattacked. He tried to take a weapon but she stopped him projecting him in the cockpit with a kick. The impact with the control panel put the helicopter out of order, which began to sway. Aliya fell overboard but managed to catch the landing bar. Her wounded arm began to dull so she tried to cure it with a syringe but it fell in the sea. She tried to board again, but Ricardo hit her one more time and pointed a pistol on her.

-Ha! You fought well but your story will end here, my pretty! You will peacefully get eaten by sharks and let me prepare another plan to take power on this drug empire! A far more explosive plan I long to apply!

He wanted to shoot the young woman, but he overbalanced. The latter had a tilt. She went over the bar and jumped back. She rapidly grabbed her grenade launcher and shot in the helicopter and made it explode, before turning and prepare to dive into the water. She rose to the surface with hardness, but when she tried to cure her arm, she had to dive again to dodge the fragments of the aircraft.

She noticed a shadow prowling around her…trying to see what it was she realized that it was a shark. As it was approaching her, she remarked he just enjoyed the soldier she killed before, and was obviously still hungry. It charged her and was about to bit her, but she cut it with her khukri. It moved away, but attacked her again. She gripped it despite her pain and stabbed it until it doesn't move anymore. She rapidly rose to the surface as she was beginning to lack air. A jet ski skidded next to her and she saw Julio holding his hand. Relieved, she climbed behind him and they headed to the beach.

Arrived on the ground, the population applauded her. She looked at the tyrant, who was displaying a proud smile. Diego hugged her.

-I couldn't express all my gratitude! You saved us all! You are really incredible, Miss!

-You're welcome. Are you okay?

-Yes, thanks to Julio and you!

Then, Diego spoke to the people and asked it to prepare another party for his friend and his lieutenant for the day after. Meanwhile, the young woman met the dictator.

-You are truly divine in the field!

-Thanks…are you okay?

-How couldn't I? My dove is an eagle whose magnificence is matched only by its extraordinary strength!

-Don't exaggerating, I'm not…

He couldn't resist hugging her. Although he stayed silent during the embrace, the young woman felt well the feelings resulting. He separated from her as he saw Julio joining them.

-Majesty, Miss Aliya, please come. We come back to the palace.

-But, isn't it…

-Don't worry about it, Miss. I asked it to be cleaned. There are almost no more traces of the battle we have conducted.

-Okay.

They went back to the palace. Diego met again his staff with pleasure before asking him to prepare a real feast for his guests. Those latter were in their room. The young lieutenant was being cured. When the doctor left, she was with Diego and the tyrant.

-Again, thank you for what you did today.

-You're welcome.

-Please tell me what could make you happy to thank you the way I should.

-I don't want anything. The only fact that I removed the threat on such a joyful people is enough for me. Just do everything you can to make the town look like what it was before the bombardments.

-Here are very wise words. Well! I will make sure we will eat on time!

He left laughing.

-I was right…

-Hm.

-This party was absolutely grandiose!

-Speak for yourself!

-Didn't you like it?

-Well, it was a pretty busy day for me: I used really heavy rocket-launchers, I jumped off a cliff, I was almost crushed by helicopter fragments and I fought with a shark…

-A shark? What a miracle it didn't tore you up!

-Yeah, I was lucky…hey…where is your mantle?

-Hm…I think I forgot it in the bell tower…

-But you loved it so much! We have to…

-Don't think about it.

He sat next to her and stroked her face.

-What is a beautiful pink mantle with a majestic white peacock drawn on it and that suits me to perfection compared to the fact that my dove is alive and smiling to me?

-Haha…Pagan…

-…Okay, I confess, I am very sad I lost it…but still I prefer you are by my side.

Aliya laughed, and then looked at him: he was displaying a beautiful smile and his eyes were arched the way she liked.

-I am so happy I saw you operate!

-Haha, didn't I frighten you?

-Absolutely not, on the contrary, you made me dream! Ohh, I have to tell you…

-What?

-Your buttocks are extraordinarily well highlighted with these pants!

-What?! You've ogled while I was fighting?!

-I am sorry, my dove…you are so sexy…

Aliya blushed hard, not knowing what to say. She was risking her life, and he didn't find anything else than eye her up…having said this, she didn't felt as annoyed as she thought…

-…Pagan, you're incredible…

-I know.

He laughed silently. Then they went to prepare themselves for the dinner. Later, while they were discussing on the balcony, Julio met them.

-Majesty, Miss Aliya, the dinner will be served soon.

-Ahh, great! Let's go, then.

-…May I ask you something?

-What?

-Are you…a couple?

-Err…

-Indeed.

-!

-Don't worry, I won't do anything. More than a business partner, King Min is a great friend of my employer, and I respect him very much.

-Thank you. Isn't she beautiful?

-She is; you are very lucky.

-Hey, guys, are you done now?

-Look carefully, Julio, she is going to get angry right now…

-Pagan!

-Did you see? Isn't she lovely?

Julio laughed while Aliya was treating the tyrant, who was sneering. All of them regained a serious face with hardness as they arrived in the dining room. Diego welcomed them and invited them to sit. The dinner was infused with good humor. Before sleeping, the tyrant hugged his dove, congratulating her again. She responded to the embrace with pleasure, and then she left him, with a little heavy heart.


	35. Chapter 25 - The Eagle rests

Chapter 25 – The Eagle rests

Aliya wanted to have a lie-in – if she could say so – but the tyrant, who had already woken up, preferred teasing her pulling her cover. Finally annoyed, she suddenly stood up.

-Stop it, already!

-Ah! You finally wake up! Good morning, my…

She laid again right away covering her head. The dictator pouted, and then remembered something.

-This reminds me the day after your fight with the black panther…so many things happened since that day…at this time, you were a simple distraught and inexperienced young woman…but now you are a powerful and brave lieutenant…time flies!

She stood up straight to look at him. He smiled.

-What a beauty.

-I just woke up; my head is all messed up.

-I think that it suits you.

-Can I really take this as a compliment?

-Of course you can. I love you the way you are.

Those words made her blush. She said the same thing to him. Saying Diego was waiting for them, she hurried to prepare to join him and Julio.

-Ahh! My two guests! Good morning! I hope you slept well because I planned a very busy day! Parades, shows, feasts and a trip on the beach are on the program!

The young woman was all excited, but tried to stay focused a little…

They toured the city. They sometimes stopped to see traditional dance shows. Aliya was enchanted by what she was watching, and thought that she would join them if she knew the dance steps. At nearly twelve and a half, they went to the beach and headed to a huge table to have lunch, accompanied by an orchestra. Some people were around them, picnicking on the sand. The young woman looked at them: the region was controlled by a drug tycoon but strangely, they didn't seem so affected by it.

-What are you looking at, Miss?

-Ah, Julio…can we be more familiar?

-Of course.

-I was just looking at all that people…and I'm pleased to see them in a good mood despite what happened yesterday.

-I see. You know, Mr. Velasquez and King Min did more or less the same thing to become a "highly placed". But it seems that life is more peaceful here…I came to Kyrat only once: the landscape is wonderful but the people felt like…unsecured…they weren't sure about the future of their country…

-It's also what I think, but…I don't know what to do to reassure them.

-Do you often meet them?

-Yeah…since I can, I go to the market with Sati, or I visit some villages. They don't like both Pagan and the Golden Path…

-Do you think they appreciate you?

-I think yes…even if they more or less know in which "side" I am, they always welcome me smiling and they sometimes even invite me to taste their dishes or their latest crops.

-In that case, I think you're a choice they like.

-What do you mean?

-They see you are concerned for their cause, and not for the other sides. You seem selfless about power or anything else, and I think this is what they like about you.

-Whoa…I admire your observation skills…do you really think it is that?

-I am sure of it. And…

-Daddy!

They turned and saw a young boy running to Julio's arms. He squatted to take him, displaying a playful mine.

-Esteban! How many times will I tell you that you mustn't separate from your mother like this?

The child hid his face and Julio turned toward his colleague while a beautiful woman was walking up to them.

-Aliya, this is Esteban…and my wife, Olivia.

The young lieutenant looked at them with amazement.

-Thank you to have protected my husband from yesterday's attack, I owe you so much!

-Ahh, it's nothing, Madam.

Diego stood up to salute his body guard's family, still under the amazed look of the young woman. Olivia them took her son in her arm, saying they had to let him work.

-…So, you are married!

-Yes.

-Whoa…but, how do you cope with your work?

-It's sometimes a bit difficult, but I have such a spare time that I can enjoy moments with them. Mr. Velasquez is pretty compliant on that point.

-Well…congratulations, you have a lovely family!

-Thank you. I suppose you don't have this chance yet.

-No…there're so many things to do in Kyrat…I'm not sure if it's reasonable to think about that kind of thing nowadays…and yet, I…

-I understand what you mean. I also thought the same things, but the fact that you come back home, your child jumps on you and hugs you and you kiss your wife is so priceless…I don't want to make you lose sight on your goal but think about your happiness.

\- I see…thank you for your advice, Julio. I'll think about it as soon as Kyrat will be appeased.

They smiled to one another and looked at the two high placed laughing together. Aliya unconsciously touched her stomach, an ounce of worry in her eyes.

-Aliya…are you okay? Does your stomach hurt?

-No, why?

-You are touching it…

-Ahh…no, it's just…

She lowered her head. Worried, the young man insisted to make her confess her malaise. She explained her situation. He looked at her with a painful look but did everything to tranquilize her. As she ended up smiling, he was relieved and invited her to watch the end of the show. When they turned, the dancers were doing their last steps.

At the request of Diego, other dancers appeared and the orchestra played salsa songs. Aliya looked at them longingly.

-Do you want to join them, my dove?

-Can I?

-Today, you are considered as a guest, so if you want to go and have some fun, you can.

-He is right, Miss, go! Julio, please go and dance with her.

-Okay.

He took her hand and went in the middle of the scene. Carried away by the joyful song, she ended dancing cheerfully with her colleague. The more the music was played, the more people stopped to look at the two mercenaries offering them a nice show.

-She is even skilled in dance! I don't know where you found her but she seems to be a real pearl!

-God sent her to me. And he did his choice very well.

-I see.

-You know…after Ishwari's departure, I thought I will never be able to love again…but Aliya proved me the contrary. What I feel for her is so intense that it became difficult just to stay here and smile and limit myself to kiss her. Even if we have sixteen years apart; even if I sometimes think I don't deserve her…she is the one I desire. I love her so much, my friend…

-How adorable…you are a real romantic, aren't you?

-Yes, I know.

-But patience is a virtue.

-In front of such a beauty, I confess I am beginning to lose it.

-Hahaha!

Aliya and Julio ended their dance. Everyone applauded. The young woman felt great and took full advantage of the party and the collective swimming after it until the evening. Exhausted, she hurried to prepare to sleep and let her fall on her bed.

-Yesterday's party was not so bad, but I really loved this one!

-I am happy to hear that. You never told me you could dance; you would have been even prettier with a dress!

-Haha, well, I wanted to keep my skorpions in case…

-Can you dance something else?

-Yeah. When I was at university, I could learn several dance styles. One day, we studied Bollywood dance, it was great.

-May you show me a demonstration?

-Hm, why not? But I will have to train a bit before.

-Since I can see you dance at the end, do as you like.

-Okay. I can even dance for you for your birthday.

-Would you? Ohh, I want you to dance only for me!

-Wouldn't it be better if I dance for you during the dinner? Sati could enjoy it too in that case.

-Right…

-Then I will do a personal dance only for you, okay?

-Excellent!

To see him so delighted pleased her.

-People seemed so happy; today…do you think Kyratis will have this joy of life one day?

-My dove…

-I want them to feel good so much…I want them not to worry about the fact that their village can be battlefields…this people deserves to be happy like any other one!

The tyrant sat next to his beloved and put his hand on hers.

-Pagan…can I ask you something?

-Tell me.

-Please…ask to the rest of the Golden Path to stop their recurrences and…renovate their villages. They need it…rebuild their schools; make their bell towers work again…

The dictator looked at her in silence, waiting for her to finish what she had to say.

-…Make the roads and rivers be cleaned, make transports easier to take, don't let the country be just a drug maker any more…I beg you, Pagan…make their life better…I ask you that as "your dove". If they see you can do good things to them, they will change their mind on you and…I'm sure they will do the same for you. They make me feel too well their sadness and...you can't imagine how it gnaws me away. Thanks to what happened, we can say that war knows a truce, but…

Realizing she was crying, she stopped and wiped the tears that had flowed.

-Is it really what you want?

-…Yes.

-May I ask you something in return?

-What?

-Please support me during all that process.

-Of course.

She huddled against him and stayed like this during several minutes.

-I will let you rest, my dove. We leave tomorrow morning.

-Okay.

He left to sleep, letting his precious doing the same thing.


	36. Chapter 26 - Back to Kyrat

Chapter 26 – Back to Kyrat

It was time for departure. Diego hugged his friend and the lieutenant warmly, and then gave a box and a bag to the latter before looking them get on the jet. When they were in the air, she opened the box. The tyrant marveled.

-It's even more beautiful than the other!

-That's true. Do you want to try it?

-I will when we'll be home. And I will make you a matching cape.

The young woman smiled and opened the bag: it was full of money. She stood up straight quickly, making a little note falling. She read it.

"_Dear Miss Aliya,_

_Although I am more than pleased to know you enjoyed my party, I wanted to offer you this other present. To save my country is priceless, but still I wished to thank you financially. Please spend it the way you would like to. Here is the equivalent of a billion of Kyrati rupees. Convert them and enjoy yourself! I cannot wait for an occasion to see my friend and you again._

_Diego Velasquez"_

She looked at the tyrant. He smiled to her.

-…Did you know he was planning to give me that money?

-Not at all.

-Pagan…

-No, my dear, I swear I didn't know about it.

-Hm…

She looked at the money, embarrassed. He took the note and read it.

-What a nice amount, even so, I wonder what you will do with it.

-I can use it to…

-No.

-Why?

-You asked ME to do the Kyrat makeover. So I have to finance it.

-But, Pagan, I…

-No, my dove…I want you to do what you want to with that money.

-…I want to help you to renovate the country, Pagan…I want to do it with you. You asked me to support you; I can do it that way too, now.

He observed her and then lowered his head to laugh silently.

-You are so stubborn, my precious…

-I know.

She put the bag on the floor after closing it. Plunging her look again in the tyrant's, she crossed her hands.

-Pagan…did I annoyed you asking you this.

-I knew you would do that request one day or another.

-Really?

-Of course. This is going to be long.

-I know, and for that reason, we can't lose time when we'll be back.

She grabbed a sheet and a pen to make a to-do list.

-So…villages and schools: renovate…roads and rivers: clean…opium factories…

She looks at the tyrant. Conscious that it was his main business, she proposed to dedicate a corner of the country just for this, so that they could give back to the factories the product they were making before. Focused, she planned all the renovation program steps with a great seriousness. The tyrant was looking at her smiling, his head on his fist.

-Okay…as the whole country will be renovated, it would be great to see everybody participate, including your army: it could institute confidence between it and the villagers. You will have to diffuse a message on TV or radio…or else, I will tour the country to inform them…Weapons could be a source of conflict…we could take them during the work, but they may be attacked by animals…no, in fact, the best is a part deals with work while the other monitors the area…yes, that's a great idea! As for vehicles…it would be good to create a place where we can fix them, or disassemble them and use the parts to do something else…

-You are really inspired.

-I confess I thought about this when I had difficulties to sleep.

\- I see. Why don't you manage to sleep?

-I don't know; sometimes sleep doesn't come…

-Henceforward, I could help you to fall asleep, if you want to. My arms would be very pleased to help you join Dreamland whenever you want!

-Whenever I want? Really?

-Of course, my dear!

-Hm…let me check this.

She raised the support between them and leaned on him, and then took his hand to cross their fingers. Firstly surprised, the dictator kissed her head.

-I really look forward the renovation…and I hope there no more be tension between you and the people.

-Hm…

-I would do anything for this…'Kay! Hope you went to toilet before because I won't move for a moment from now on!

He laughed. She closed her eyes while he was putting his other hand on the top of her thigh. She slept for four hours. When she woke up, he was still asleep. She stroked his face and took again her sheet to improve and refine her program. Happy to see that she found THE plan, she put the sheet and went to ask the pilot how much time was left. Answering there were three hours and a half flight last, she sat and wondered what she could do during this time, and mainly while Pagan was sleeping…so she began to contemplate him.

His features seemed more relaxed. Aliya smiled reminding some moments spent with him. But then she thought about her request: did he really want to honor it? This is the kind of thing he could have done for a while…It began to titillate her, and she wondered if she didn't ask too much suddenly. A bit stressed, she was moving her leg asking herself some questions.

-…What's happening? Are you okay?

-Ah…did I wake you up? I'm sorry…

He stood up straight yawning.

-So…how are my arms? Are they efficient?

-Yeah, they're magic.

They smiled. After studying her face, he tilted his head.

-Something is making you worried, my dove…Ah, I just remind of the promise you made me some days ago. Express yourself, I am all ears.

-Yeah…well, first of all: are you sure you want to honor my request?

-Yes.

-Really? I was wondering if I didn't ask you too much…

-Well, I'll have to say goodbye to quite a jackpot with this…but I'll do it because you asked me to. You are my precious dove, and your wishes are my command.

She blushed, making him smile. Then he turned his head, fixing the soil.

-I didn't want to say it but…you have the same ideas Ishwari had. The plan you made looks like the one she had prepared, when we were doing projects for Kyrat…Understand that after her leaving, I didn't want to do anything. Actually, I feel happy to be able to re-consider this project with someone...I did not want to do it alone.

-I see. It relieves me to know that you don't force yourself.

-Please don't worry about it anymore. Well. Please talk about your other torments.

-Well…

She began to turn red. The tyrant waited calmly, staring at her.

-I…err…in fact, since that story with the Golden Path, I…feel something new…

-Ahh? What is it?

-You know, when I was over there…I kept thinking about you and…I…

-Hm?

-I thought…I'd lost you, and I couldn't make you smile or do things with you anymore…I couldn't stand those idea…and since I came back, I feel like my feelings are like tenfold…I…

The tyrant turned a little as his curiosity was peaking.

-Pagan…I love you. I love you and I want you. I don't want to become again your "One-day queen", because I want to be your "Everyday queen"…I want to bear your name. I want your arms to hug me every night and I want to wake up between them. I want you to kiss me when I come back home the evening. I want to spend more time with you because I just love those precious moments and I want to wear dresses more often to please you…I want all that…and so much more.

She tried to keep enough strength not to avert her eyes. The dictator was frozen, not daring to say anything. Aliya waited for a reaction. A moment, he seemed to regain consciousness.

-My dove…did I…did I hear well…

She nodded smiling. He slowly displayed a large smile and jumped on his beloved to hug her, sighing of happiness. Separating from him, she noticed the little tears in his eyes. Smiling tenderly, she wiped the one which had shed on his cheek and kissed him.

Later, they landed and took the helicopter to go to the palace. Sati was waiting for them with Jay. When she saw her protégée, she jumped in her arms.

-Aliya! I am so happy to see you!

-Hum…I'm fine, thank you, Sati…

-Ohh, Pagan, don't be so jealous!

She hugged him while the young lieutenant went to see her mentor.

-Hi, Chief! Happy to see you again!

-Me too. So, how did you hold out over there?

-Great! It was a really great adventure! I can't wait to tell you!

He smiled. Pagan walked up to him.

-I would like to congratulate you, Jay! The training you made my dove go through is absolutely awesome! I was so happy to see that you made her so strong!

-Glad to hear that. But all the credits are hers.

-Please bring Eli and join us for dinner tonight. I have something to announce.

-Ohh…right.

He looked at Aliya, who was blushing a little, and then left.

The young woman put her luggage in her room and sat on the sofa, on her balcony. Sati walked up to her a moment later.

-So, how are you, sweetie?

-I'm fine. It was great, over there!

-I think so! Oh, I look forward hearing you! Tell me, what Pagan has to say to us?

-Yeah…but it's a surprise. I hope it will please you.

-I see, I see. Right! It is late; let's prepare you for the dinner!

-Okay, but before I'd like to give you something.

She searched for a box in her bag and brought it to Sati. She discovered fabrics of every color.

-I thought you would know what to do with them…I immediately thought about you when I saw them.

-Ohh, they are beautiful! You didn't have to!

-I just couldn't come back here without a present for you.

She hugged the young woman before re-inviting her to prepare. Later, the tyrant and her told their travel.

-So, how was using a rocket-launcher?

-They were heavy, but that was so cool!

-For the detection of the poison, you really impress me. I'm proud of you!;

-Thanks, Chief Eli!

-And so, Pagan, what have you got to say! I'm impatient!

Pagan smiled and stood up.

-I have two things to tell you. Here is the first one: to my dove's request, I will begin a process of renovation of the country. The war isn't a great problem now, and as a king, I have to ensure that my people recover after that rude time. By that fact, Jay, I wish you to tell it to the army. I want the soldiers to help the labor for the work.

-Right.

-As for you, Eli, I would like you to prepare to manage the hospital centers I plan to build. I keep hearing praises about the greatness you show in your area, and my dove wishes you to take the position.

-Whoa…thank you.

-I will announce the news tomorrow morning and explain the program. You will go to the villages and display the written version.

-Got it.

-This is it for the first news. Now, the second one, the one I personally prefer.

He extended his hand to the young woman. She took it and went by his side.

-I have the great pleasure to tell you that, for my greatest happiness, my precious dove will soon become Aliya Min and the queen of Kyrat!

Aliya had her eyes plunged in the tyrant's, who had taken her hand and was covering her with a tender look. Sati jumped on them, tears in her eyes.

-Ohh my god! It is wonderful! Ohh, I am so happy for you!

The young woman looked at the mercenaries, who smiled to her, showing her that they were happy for her.

-Ahh…I almost forgot.

He pulled out a box from his inside pocket. She turned toward him while he was opening it and saw a gorgeous gold ring with diamonds, the largest of which was pink.

-…When did you…

-I am full of surprises.

-…It is beautiful.

-My precious dove, would you do me the honor of becoming my queen?

She nodded and he put the ring to her finger. She looked at it intensely before jumping in his future husband's arms and then kiss him.

He retired in his room to change. Meanwhile, Aliya accompanied the mercenaries in front of the palace.

-Well…you finally accepted! I no longer believed!

-Chief…

-I'm teasing you. I'm happy for you both.

-Me too…what a great path our little mercenary did!

-Thank you to you both.

She hugged them before seeing them leaving with their jeep and got in. On the road she met Sati, who congratulated her one more time. When she went in Pagan's room, he was rhapsodizing in front of his mirror. She approached him.

-It fits me like a glove! Ahh! My precious! Look!

He turned, showing the mantle Diego offered him. She smiled.

-You're right, I even think it suits you more than the other one.

He turned to lift her and make her twirl before kissing her. She blushed smiling.

-My dear, please stop strutting with this mantle and come to bed. I am cold and tired.

-Please go and install, sweetheart, I'm coming to warm you immediately!

On amused laughs, they went to bed and fell asleep, their head full of stars.

SHE SAID YESSSSSS! HALELUIYA!

Some love in this cruel world! ^w^ Yes, I know, this chapter is a bit like a big cotton candy…but we need this, sometimes!

For the acceptance of the demand, I thought about other things:

-During the fight in Diego's palace - Pagan would have gone there, worried for his dove. Aliya would shout at him and a bunch of circumstances would make her say "yes", but that was too shitting laborious to write…

-Birthday present - according to the chronology of the story, we are at D-30 of our favorite tyrant's birthday, so Aliya would have prepared everything to let him know the answer to his request that day…but I judged our poor little pink darling had waited enough…he could have waited a little more, but I preferred to reward him for all that patience!

So, this is it… :3

Thank you to have arrived until there!


	37. Chapter 27 - Preparation

Chapter 27 – Preparation

Aliya woke up slowly. It had been a long time since she didn't slept so well. When her vision clarified, she saw the tyrant facing her, smiling.

-Good morning, my precious.

She smiled and answered him before huddling.

-Did you sleep well?

-Yeah. You're very comfy.

-I know.

She raised her head and kissed him. She liked this little pink world; with the life she was leading, she needed that kind of tender moments…

-Pagan…Are you ready to announce the news to the people?

-No, but I'll do as if I am.

-I can't wait for the beginning of the renovation. Do you imagine the result? It will be so wonderful!

While she was describing her vision, he looked at her tenderly. Noticing an ounce of worry, she stopped.

-What's wrong?

-Nothing, my dove.

-Stop it, I do see something is worrying you right now.

-…I just apprehend the course of the works.

-Hm…well, at the beginning, it won't be easy, but I'm sure everything will go better and better, you'll see.

He smiled, reassuring his dove and invited her to prepare.

-Take a bath with me.

-Err…

-You don't want to? Yet, you'll become my wife soon; you'll have to show yourself naked in front of me.

On those words, she went all red refusing categorically. He went to his bathroom laughing while she was heading to hers…thinking about this, he wasn't all wrong…

She prepared and dressed like usual. Joining the tyrant, she smiled to him trying to reassure him, and let him speak. A long, but precise speech. As he was finishing, Aliya thrilled.

-…So, to sum up: forget the disputes. Help each other. But mainly, do it to please Lieutenant Kundravati. She is the one who gave me the strength to begin that project that, basically, was important for me. Get rid of your hatred and your rancor, and work together, for her. I don't ask you that as a king, but as a man whose only wish is to make the one I love happy. Make her happy. If you accept this request, I will be forever grateful.

He stood up straight after prostrating, and then went down the platform, his head lowered. When he raised it, his dove was in front of him, staring at him. Without any words, he hugged him congratulating him for what he had just done. A few times later, Jay sent soldiers in all villages to display the detailed plan of the project.

In the middle of the afternoon, while Aliya went to the camp, Yuma went to her brother.

-What's with that renovation thing?

-This is what I decided to do.

-You do it because you want to, or because your "dove" asked you with her puppy eyes?!

-Yuma…

-No, I don't even want to hear you! You know what?! I don't care! Do what you want to, I…

He firmly put his hand on the table, preventing his sister to continue.

-Yes, I do it for her, but also for me. I just have enough with that meaningless fight! I want to begin to do what I should have done for a while: to take care of that country! Thanks to Aliya, I finally regained consciousness and I feel well!

Yuma was looking at him, her eyebrows frowned.

-I lost the woman I loved and my daughter because of all that hate and selfishness…I just don't want to do the same errors and lose happiness again. Whatever you would do, Yuma, you won't stop me. You can say everything about me…but don't blame my dove. You even have to get used to her from now on.

-And why I would do that?

-Because she's going to become your queen; we're going to marry.

Yuma couldn't believe her eras and couldn't let a single song come out of her mouth.

-Please, Yuma…I love you as a big brother loves his little sister, and I…

-You never loved me this way. You abandoned me when Ishwari arrived. The loyalty you had to her made you neglect the one you owed me! What do you think it does to me, your "little sister" who helped you to sit on the throne?!

He didn't know what to say, and lowered his eyes. While she was bombarding him with reproaches, he walked up to her. Then, without a word, he hugged her.

-I am sorry, little sister. I know those words won't fix anything, but I swear I will be there for you now.

-…You lie…

-No. Sit down and listen to me. Please.

Gritting her teeth, she sprawled on the sofa, waiting for his brother's explanation. Her face softened a bit as she was listening to what he had to say. To her great surprise, she began to think that this "dove" wasn't as noxious as she thought.

-This is what she proposed for you. She thought that it would please you.

-Hm…

-She respects you a lot, you know. She often says she wished she was closer to you.

Yuma thought during a moment.

-You really seem to love her…I thought you would never be able to feel love for someone else after what happened…

-I thought that too.

-At least, you are less execrable to see that at this time.

He laughed silently, and then looked at his sister again.

-…let me think about it a bit. Where is your "dove"?

-She is at the camp for the afternoon.

Without a word, she stood up and headed to the door.

-Yuma…thank you.

-Hm…

She left to go to the camp. Finding the young woman, she approached her.

-Hey…

-Ahh, good afternoon, Chief.

The young lieutenant turned toward her, intimidated.

-We need to talk.

-Okay…

They rolled away a bit. Yuma leaned back a wall and crossed her arms.

-I just talked with Pagan. You're going to make him lose a real bundle of cash with all this.

-Yes, I know…I will help him, even if he doesn't want to.

-How?

-To thank me to what I did in Mexico, M. Velasquez gave me a billion of Kyrati rupees.

-Whoa…you should have done great.

She told her the sojourn with more and more liveliness, but at the end, she calmed in front of the motionless face her interlocutor had.

-Hum…basically, this is what happened.

-I see…not bad.

-Ah…thank you, Chief.

-…What's that stupid smile?

-Sorry, I…

-Anyway…Pagan told me about what you plan to do.

-Really? Then, what do you think about it?

-I have to say that I find it interesting. Having said this, I'm surprised you didn't want to get rid of the poppy fields…

-I know it's an important product here…it bothers me a bit, but I can't make it disappear…

-I see. It's what he told me too.

During a moment, none of them talked. Aliya felt uncomfortable facing her superior, who was staring at her.

-Chief…

-Are you sure you want to marry him?

-Huh? I…

-Yet, you have fifteen years apart.

-What I feel for him and my desire to stay by his side are so strong that it's enough for me. Well, there is a positive point: he won't have to bother himself with finding a wedding gift…the renovation of the country is the most beautiful thing he could do for me.

-I see. Listen carefully; I will say it only once.

She approached the young woman, who stayed motionless although she was afraid.

-Despite what I thought, I have to say that you impress me. The weakling who became a lieutenant, who took a weight off our minds by taking care of the Golden Path and its heads, and who make my brother "happy", it's quite a lot. I must admit that you know how to use your strength. It's not like I like you, but I hate you much less than Ishwari. I took a lot of time to realize that Pagan will stay the way he is now, but I guess I have to cope with it; resentment becomes exhausting throughout years. All this to tell that you don't make him weaker, and I appreciate it, so…thanks.

Aliya widened her eyes before smiling some seconds later.

-You're welcome, Chief.

-Contrariwise, it will mean that I'll have less work because of all this.

-Don't worry; the world is full of prisoners. You'll have all the leisure to "have fun" with them. M. DePleur will help you.

Yuma displayed a crooked smile, and then asked her to let her see the ring his brother offered her. She showed her with some pride. The tyrant's sister then left to go to Durgesh, saying that she will join them for dinner this evening. Aliya joined her mentors.

-So? What did she want?

-Ahh…she just wanted to talk a bit.

-C'mon, tell us!

She laughed treating them "gossips" and told them briefly. They nodded and focused on the provision of the soldiers for the first two weeks of work. A few times later, she returned to the palace. Pagan was waiting for her with his sister. As she was walking up to him, she saluted the dictator, who didn't let her finish her sentence and kissed her warmly. Yuma rolled her eyes in front of the scene. Facing his dove's surprise, he tilted his head.

-…Maybe it was a little too much?

-Ah…no, no, it was great! But…

She bent to look at Yuma, who had an eyebrow raised. Pagan smiled.

-Come on, ladies, let's go inside. My, dove, please rest a bit and prepare for tonight.

-Okay.

She left.

-…How romantic you are…

-Always, my dear, always! Did you see how embarrassed she was? I love to see her like this!

-I didn't know you were sadistic in that domain.

-Well, sometimes, we need that…

-She arched an eyebrow again whereas his brother displayed a smirk. He proposed her to come in and have a drink together.

Meanwhile, Aliya joined Sati.

-Ahh, sweetie! How was your afternoon?

-Good; we managed to organize the first two weeks of the works. I'm glad of it.

-Wonderful!

-I sincerely hope everything will be all right.

-There's no reason something gets wrong. Don't worry.

They began to chat before and during the young woman prepared. After the dinner, she went in the garden to walk a bit whereas Pagan was talking with his sister. She quivered a little, and then heard steps approaching her.

-Ahh, here you are. What are you doing?

-Nothing, I just wanted to look up to the sky from here. Where is Chief Yuma?

-She's gone.

He proposed her to go inside. As she was installing in the bed, he took off his clothes…in front of her.

-…What the heck are you doing?!

-In case you didn't notice, my sweet, I'm not in pajamas yet.

-You could at least undress in your bathroom!

-But I just wanted to offer you a nice show…

He sneered. Aliya wanted to throw something in his face, but couldn't and her gesticulations made the tyrant laugh.

-I'll come back soon, my sweet!

-Yeah, yeah…

He left, absenting during nearly twenty minutes.

-…Is it on purpose?

-What?

-Your badly attached bathrobe.

-Do you want to see more?

-No.s

He walked up to her and opened it. She hid her eyes.

-Pagan! Stop it, already!

He burst out laughing and dressed to sleep. When he arrived, she laid her back turned and switched off her light, wishing him a good night.

-Ohh, my dove, please don't sulk…

He pressed himself to her and started kissing her neck. She turned.

-…Why do you always do anything to embarrass me?

-Because I love to see you in that state…it's so freaking cute!

-Hm…

-I also have to say it's exciting…

-What?!

-Good night, my dove, I love you!

He hugged her laughing. Later, Aliya watched him sleeping. She was eager to start the works and she was determined to help as best she could.


	38. Chapter 28 - The works - 1st part

Chapter 28 – The works – 1st part

Aliya woke up early, excited. Seeing the tyrant was still asleep, she kissed his forehead before preparing and rushed to the camp. The soldiers were ready to go in the villages.

When she arrived in one of them, some villagers came to her to ask her if all this was real. When she answered them it was, a bit surprised, several began to cry and thank her.

The soldiers ensured everybody took what they wanted to keep and settled well in the temporary camp. Then they began the demolition; the most "funny" part, because they used grenade throwers. Some excavators came and cleaned the area and worked the ground to redo surfaces. During the day, Aliya went from village to village to see if everything was okay.

As she thought, there was a lot of tension between the villagers and the soldiers. The village the most difficult to calm was Banapur. The day after the beginning of the works, there was a violent quarrel between some former Golden Path members and the soldiers. When she arrived on site, they began to fight. She walked quickly toward them and shot in the air with her skorpion.

-Hey! What's going on, here?!

-Chief, we're sorry, they attacked us…

-We refuse their help! Our houses will be dirty because of the blood on their hands!

One of the blue wanted to hit a guard, but Aliya stopped him.

-That's enough! Stop your bullshit right now!

The man tried to knock the young woman, who dodged the blow. The soldiers pointed their weapons on him but she immediately ordered to lower them.

-Okay…let's do it a childish way…fight against me: if I win, you'll stop all that at once. If you win, the soldiers will leave.

-But, Chief…

-Don't worry for me. Hold my skorpion for me and step back…so? What are you waiting for? I'm waiting!

-The three of us?

-Of course. Show me what you've got. I warn you, I'm not a rookie anymore.

Staring confident, they quickly became disconcerted by the easiness with what she overpowered them. After some minutes of hand-to-hand fight, one of them caught her from the back. As another one was about to knock her, she used his chest as a point of momentum and did a back flip. Falling back on her feet, she kicked the one who was holding her, and he dismally fell on his colleague. The third one, afraid, tried to hit her, but after dodging his blows, she chained him with kicks, still taking care to retain herself and then took his arm to balance him on the others.

-Well…seems like I won. Stop arguing and work together.

-No way! We'll never accept our enemies' help! We have to take our revenge for what they did to us!

-You're really impossible! Don't you see here a way to bury the hatchet? Do you really only want to take your revenge?! What about the people, then?!

-The people is with us!

-Really? Have you asked them what they thought? They have enough with that war! And you keep holding your weapons, still thinking that to kill is the best solution!

-Same for you! How many men fell after you passed?! Your hands are as dirty as ours! You killed men who fought for the people!

-They didn't fight for the people. They struggled to wreak their stupid revenge the Golden Path nurtured all those years! Actually, you only have this idea in mind, and this is for that reason I killed your colleagues! You've lose touch with all these innocent persons who were counting on you! …Do you really believe I'm not conscious about the fact that I forbid happiness to people? Or the fact that I've broken families? I repent every day of all the lives I've taken and pray not to take other ones! None of us – the army, the Golden Path and me – have clean hands and I know it! But if you want the blood to disappear…if you want to honor the souls of all who died for this "cause", stop being so stubborn, open your mind and forgive. I know this is going to be very hard, but…if you want to live happy, forgive and make peace…I beg you.

-Easy to say…

-I know! But you must try! For the people's sake! You are supposed to protect it, after all! Put your disputes aside, stop being choosy and accept that help! What Pagan is doing right now isn't what you've always wish for?! Aren't you glad to know that all those people will soon live in a decent place? You! Aren't you happy to know that your future windows will protect you from the cold and predators?

-…

-And you! Aren't you relieved to see that water purifier that only want to make you drink something safe and clean?

-Yes, but…

She approached the third man and squatted.

-And you…I saw you asking this woman and this child to step back when I arrived. I suppose they are your wife and your son.

-I beg you, don't kill them!

-Why do you think I would do that?

-I just offended you…

-That's not an enough valuable reason to kill, as far as I'm concern. Come here!

The woman and the child approached slowly, afraid. The man stood up and joined them, worried. Aliya observed them and tenderized.

-Ah! You're pregnant? For how long?

-It makes nine months, today…

-Oh, it's coming soon! Have you already found names?

The couple looked at one another, surprised.

-…If it's a girl, it will be Ravina, and Navin if it's a boy.

-Oh, how nice! And what is the future big brother's name?

-…Ujesh.

She squatted in front of the child, displaying a smile which relieved him and made him get out of his mother's skirt.

-Are you happy, Ujesh? You are about to have a little brother or a little sister! Isn't that great?

He nodded, and then walked up to the young woman, who carried him.

-Do you want to welcome him or her in a new nice home?

-…Yes.

-Do you want to continue to hear those gun shots and be worried for your father when he leaves home?

-No…

-Do you want the country to be well? Even if those soldiers seem to be bad guys, they are ready to help you to live a better life. Would you accept their help?

He nodded, tears in his eyes. She huddled him against her and stroked his head. When he calmed, she kissed her forehead and gave him back to his father.

-He is ready to accept help to the future baby's sake, but also yours. As a father wishing for his happiness, isn't it about time to do the same and move forward?

The blue soldier stared at the young woman, and ended nodding. Another one did the same.

-Humph…just idle talk!

Aliya slowly walked up to him, with a threatening look. He stepped back as consequence, certainly about to pee on him.

-You seem to like troubles…I can be very patient, but if you don't want my khukri on your face, you'd better repack your pride and think about what I've just said.

She turned toward the villagers.

-Everybody, please be strong. From now on, Pagan and I will do everything we can to give you back smile and serenity. He's changed, and he really wants to take care of you. I have to go. Please get on. As for you, I'll keep an eye on you!

She began to leave, but she heard howls getting closer.

-Oh shit…wolves! Prepare yourselves, they seem to be numerous!

She ordered some soldiers to put all the villagers away and give weapons to the Golden Path members.

-It's time to see if you really want to make them happy as we want to!

-Ha! You are…

-Hey, Bhishma, stop it.

-Ekram, what's with you?! You…

-I have a family to protect! They're here to help us, let's accept them!

Bhishma stayed quiet. Aliya took the lead and spread the soldiers at strategic points. The wolf pack arrived. While the battle raged, one of the wolves attacked Ekram from the back and bit his leg. Shouting with pain, he fell. The lieutenant turned and killed the animal with her skorpion just before it bit the man's neck. She ran toward him.

-Are you okay?!

He writhed with pain. She observed the wound: the wolf didn't miss him. She ordered one of the soldiers to bring the medicine kit in one of their vehicles, and then healed him. As she was doing the final bandage, he thanked her. She smiled, but turned after discerning cries in one of the tents.

-Oh no…Inayat! Please, go and help her, she is about to give birth!

-What?!

Getting panicked, she rushed into the tent, and indeed saw the woman who was just beginning the work.

-Oh shit! Bring me some towels!

She went between Inayat's legs, putting a pair of gloves that was in the medicine kit.

-Okay! So first, you will…you will…breath! Yes! Breath, do like "the little dog"!

She showed her how to do it, taking advantage to try to calm down.

-Ahhh, he's coming!

-No!

She wanted to call Eli, but seeing Inayat suffering and thinking about her husband's worry, she tapped her cheeks and tried to remind all what she saw on television to cope with the situation as best as she could.

-Okay! The cervix is thankfully fairly open…

A bit hesitant, she put two fingers in it to see if the head was in the right place.

-He's ready to get out! At the second you feel a contraction, push!

Hardly had she said this that Inayat pushed, surprising the young woman. She yelled during the contraction, and then calmed, breathing noisily.

-Don't yell; it's said that it slow the work. Growl instead!

-…Growl?

-Yeah! Try it!

She waited for another contraction and pushed again growling this time.

-Great! The head's here! One last effort!

Some minutes later, shrill cries invaded the whole tent. Ekram arrived and went next to Aliya, who had tears in her eyes.

-Congrats…Navin's in a great health! Well, I suppose…do you want to cut the cord?

-It would be an honor if you cut it.

Touched, the young woman nodded and cut the cord before putting the new born on his mother. She looked at the freshly enlarged family with tenderness. Inayat raised her head and smiled to the young woman.

-Thank you, lieutenant…thank you very much.

She smiled in return. She stayed a moment to ensure the mother and her baby were well. Then, feeling her phone vibrating, she got out of her bubble.

-I really have to go. Please take care of yourselves. Sergeant, ask for a doctor to keep an eye on the baby. And skin the wolves. Sometimes, nights are pretty rude…they need more covets.

-Understood.

She got out of the tent, not stopping to look at them. Outside, she took off her gloves and grabbed her phone. Pagan tried to call her six times. She called him back.

-My dove! Finally! I was worrying! Where are you?!

-Sorry, Pagan, I…don't worry; I'm coming home, now.

They hung up. She took her quad and rushed to the palace nearly an hour later. Arrived, the tyrant jumped on her.

-You come back so late, what happened? What is all that blood?

-I was at Banapur camp…I'll tell you, but before that, just let me take a bath.

-Of course…don't be too long, I'm worrying.

-Don't.

She took her bath and nibbled something before joining him. He was with Sati. She told them the entire story.

-I am so proud of you, sweetie! You must have been impressive!

-Haha, I would rather look stupid! I manage very well firefights, but I panic facing a baby to come…It was great. To give birth is so beautiful…so wonderful…

She lowered her head. Pagan immediately took her in his arms to try not to let her cry and Sati stroked her back. After she calmed, she thanked them. Sati wished them a good night and let them.

-What a day…

-I think so. Try to fall asleep fast.

-…They were so lovely together, Pagan…I want to spread that atmosphere of happiness in all Kyrat.

-I know. He huddled her putting a kiss on her head. He waited she falls asleep stroking her hair.

-May God grant your beautiful wish one day, my love…well…once you will give yourself to me…

He laughed silently by hearing his own replica and fell asleep too.

After that day, Aliya was pleased to see quarrels decrease and be replaced by solidarity actions.

Thanks to the great number of soldiers and the villagers' involvement, the works were progressing pretty quickly.

A week later, as the young woman was protecting Thirta's camp, she asked some questions to one of the female villagers.

-So? Are you eager to get the village back?

-Some are really happy to imagine their life in a correct house, but some others are worrying about not to accommodate to the modernization of the houses…

-I see. I did what I could to try to keep the villages spirits…I hope it will please you.

-Pagan Min said in his speech that you gave him the strength to begin the project, and that he had always planned it…is it true?

-Yeah. I do know you hate him, but…I thought there will be less hatred toward him if he offered you that gift.

-Really?

She nodded fixing the ground.

-It would be so nice…if your feelings you have toward him change at least a bit…as for me, a king and his people are supposed to be linked, and their relationship has to be sane. I know I will look like a naïve girl, but I'm convinced that Kyrat will spend more joyful days once harmony settles between him and all the inhabitants.

-This isn't naïve. Please don't belittle yourself. Contrariwise, be proud of what you managed to make him give us. Personally, I was lucky; I still have my son by my side. When he arrived, Pagan still had messed up our lives a little…but if he wants to repent doing that for us, as for me, I would tend to forgive him…

-Really?! I would be so grateful if you would do it!

-You seem so concerned about him…

-Err…it's just…

-Sorry, I didn't want to embarrass you.

-No, that…that's nothing.

-Ah, look, those young girls are going to dance! They love to create choreographies on that kind of music.

Aliya admired them, and then had a tilt.

-Do you think they can help me?

-Help you?

-Yeah. It's soon Pagan's birthday, and I told him I could dance for him, but with the works, I don't have much time to train…

-I see. Go and dance with them, I am sure it will please them very much.

-I will ask them.

She went to meet the group. Firstly intimidated, they ended relaxing and invited her to join them. Aliya followed the more and more complex steps, to the great pleasure of the young girls, and then they danced together. Overjoyed, the teens were rhapsodizing around the lieutenant, who blushed.

Then, she asked them to help her for Pagan's birthday. Ensuring their protection, they accepted and spoke about the preparation. The young woman told them she will bring costumes for them. Finally, she asked if they knew belly dancing. One of them showed her what she could do.

-Say, why do you want to dance that?

-Ohh…for nothing special. I just like it.

-Is that true? Isn't it for the man you love?

Questions began to overflow. The young woman tried to deflect them, embarrassed.

-Please, girls, stop bothering the lieutenant!

-Haha, sorry, Chandrani! See you, lieutenant!

The teens left laughing and continued to dance.

-I am sorry, those gossips sometime are impossible.

-It doesn't matter. At least they give some life in the village!

-It is true…but thinking about this…belly dance is a quite daring dance, if I could say so…when I see your ring, I suppose this man is really the one.

She blushed, and the old lady understood the teen group was right. Watching the time, she realized she had to go.

-Lieutenant…

-Yes?

-I am sure the king will love your dances…mainly the second one!

-…How did you…

-Only Pagan Min can offer such a beauty. It is so cute…thank you to have given what he needed.

They smiled to one another and she left, glad to have found help to offer a great show to Pagan.


	39. Chapter Bonus: Sati and the young king

Chapter bonus – Sati and the King's first steps

While she was in her rest day, Aliya went walking with Sati to do some shopping. They stopped in front of a little fabric shop.

-Ohh, they're very nice!

-Indeed. Do you want to take one?

-I wouldn't know what I would do with it…I have some basics in sewing but I'm not skilled enough to create clothes…

-I can make one for you, if you want to.

-Can you really do that?

-Pagan often gets upset with his tailors; who do you know he is asking every time he tears his vest? Tee-hee, when he comes to see me, he always has this annoyed and sad face, showing me what he has done.

-The scene is so funny to imagine! Ahh, look at this one! It would be a superb sari or a pretty dress, don't you think?

-I already see the result on you! I will take it.

She took the fabric and they came back to the palace after they finished their walk. Aliya looked at her friend fixing the tyrant's vest, which he had coincidentally just given to her.

-You were right, his face was just priceless!

-Tee-hee!

She observed her moderate and precise movement with admiration.

-You are really gifted.

-Thank you, my dear.

-You know…I never told you but…I think you are very gorgeous. If I remember well, Pagan told me you were sixty-three…we wouldn't think!

-Ohh, thank you very much! I do what I can to keep my beauty!

-Have you got children?

-I had a son very early. He left to Canada as an engineer.

-Ohh, really? What's his name?

-Vikram. We often exchange letters.

-I see. You must miss him.

-Sometimes, I would like to see him, but he always tells me he is very busy. As for me, I have work here, in the palace.

-Say…since when do you live here with Pagan?

-Since always. I was there when he sat on the throne.

-Really?

-He got rid of the staff that didn't want to serve him. I think he kept me alive because I accepted to fix his vest and appreciated the result…At the beginning, he was hostile, but gradually, he made me his main maid. He also confesses that he liked my character: I sometimes put him in his place…I couldn't let such a young man to talk to me in a rude way! From this, we have forged the friendship we have today.

Aliya laughed, and then listened to her friend carrying on telling her story.

-As Pagan was revealed to be a charming young man, Yuma just didn't know what goodness was…sometimes I thought she was the most frightening person…one day, the palace was attacked. I met Jay by this fact…the way he protected the palace was so impressive! Pagan made him his body guard, but later, he thought he would be a great commander for the training camp. Some years later, I met Eli for the first time as I was injured after a battle against the Golden Path…those two mercenaries are my little favorites, now!

-This is so cute! …Say, Sati…how was it when…Ishwari was here?

-I think the palace lived his most shining days at this moment…I had already noticed Pagan had a sweet side, but I really saw it when she was at the palace. She came with her son Ajay, a real little angel. Pagan immediately took care of them. He treated them as his honor guests. Then he got really attached to Ishwari to end falling in love with her. He took care of Ajay as if he was his son. Considering he was a mean tyrant, it was a bit strange, but it was so nice to see…I had several occasions to talk with Ishwari. She said she had never been as happy as with Pagan and Ajay…but I felt like something was wrong.

-What was wrong?

-She looked worried about something. Sometimes, when I saw her talking with Pagan, there was worry in her eyes. She often asked him to try to appease tensions with the Golden Path, and even seemed to go to meet them and ask them the same thing, but unfortunately, the conflict continued. One day, she announced her pregnancy. Pagan was ecstatic. I remember how stressed he was with the idea to become a father, it was so cute. He often asked me some advice not to be ridiculous in front of Ishwari. Nobody would have thought the young man who was documenting in piles of books was a dictator…but just a future young daddy inexperienced and anxious to do well.

-It must be so adorable…

-It was. They just put themselves in a bubble and spent their days making lots of projects for their family and Kyrat. When Lakshmana was born, I saw Pagan's tears for the first time. He wanted to relieve Ishwari calling nurses, but she refused saying she wanted to take care of her like she took care of Ajay. He nodded and made efforts. My god, the first time he wanted to change her diaper was such a catastrophe! E broke the talc box, he put the diaper inside out…and Lakshmana peed on him, exactly like Ajay when he tried with him!

-Seriously?!

-Yes, it was so funny! But he gradually improved, for his greatest pleasure. I was delighted to be so close from such a beautiful picture…until that curses week…

-…The one when he lost everything?

-Exactly…Pagan discovered Ishwari was a spy with a letter from her husband some time before his little girl's birthday. The latter treated her by every name and swore he will kill her and Lakshmana. I don't know how he did, but he managed to kill the poor little baby…then Ishwari fled with Ajay, leaving Pagan in his utter despair…

-Oh my god…

-A few days after Lakshmana's cremation and the construction of her shrine, he dared to return in Ishwari and Ajay's room. He discovered a letter in which she said that she fled mainly for Ajay's sake, because Kyrat brought the worst in people, and that she loved him. Then he fell into depression and refused to go out of the palace during nearly ten years.

-Ten years? I didn't know it was for that long. Oh my god…

Sati sighed and regretted those wonderful moments.

-Do you think that I'm here just to fill the void he feels? Do you think I can "compete" with Ishwari? I feel so lame after what you've just told me…

Aliya felt a bit lost. Sati raised her head and stroked her hair.

-His actions toward you prove that you are someone special. He would never behave the way he does with you if you would just be an entertainment for him; he never joked with feelings. Don't worry about the way he loved Ishwari, because he won't love you the same way. He loves you because you are you, and it is better like that. This also means that he managed to turn the page and he dared to reopen his arms to happiness thanks to you. I am also indebt to you for that.

-Sati…thank you.

-Having said this, you somehow look like Ishwari.

-Really?

-She didn't have the physic skills you have, but she was really intelligent. She aspired to peace and unity…but mainly, she made Pagan happy…like you do today.

-Are you sure? Because I…I really want him to feel better and…

-Believe me; his spirit is appeased since you are here.

The women smiled to one another. The dictator entered the room.

-Sati, are you done with my vest?

-I just finished. Here.

She helped him to put it and he went to rejoice in the result in front of the mirror, under the amused look of the women.

-It is perfect! Sati, you are the best!

-Thank you!

He turned and noticed the fabric they bought earlier.

-Ohh, I love that fabric! What are you going to do with this wonder?

-I wish to do a cloth for Aliya.

-Ahh, very nice, do a wedding dress with it, then.

-What?!

-Pagan…

-It is a joke, ladies! Albeit…Well, I have to leave you, I am meeting De Pleur. Please continue to talk about my wonderful person!

-Who said we were talking about you?

-The fiery eyes with what you look at me told me. Would you want me to turn on myself so you can admire me more?

Sati burst out laughing silently while Aliya approached him.

-Your arrogance is just limitless! I didn't look at you with "fiery eyes"!

-Really? Yet, they illuminated when they fell on me.

-…It's because of the light!

-Don't search for excuses, my dove, after all that time spent with you, I can read into your look as I am sure you can do it with mine.

She blushed crossing her arms. He kissed her forehead.

-…Naughty girl.

-Stop it, already!

-No. You are too cute when you get angry.

She tried to hit him, but couldn't and moaned with fluster as always. He left laughing.

-He is incredible…

-Isn't it the reason why you fell in love with him?

She thought a moment, and then smiled tenderly. Sati sneered and asked her to take out her clothes so that she can take her measure.

-Have you got an idea for the cloth?

-Yes. I hope you will like it!

On those words, Aliya smiled and left to do a little quad ride, letting Sati focus on the creation of the cloth.


	40. Chapter 28 - The works - 2nd part

Chapter 28 - The works – 2nd part

Aliya took three spaced days off to train belly dancing at her clearing. In her first day, after she chose the song on which she will dance, she began to imagine her choreography but found something was lacking…

On the other week days, she continued to help the labor or protect the camps. The quarrels almost weren't a problem anymore and the population confessed feeling more relieved, at the great happiness of the young woman. When she told it to Pagan, he was as delighted as her.

-You know, sometimes, I would like to go to the villages with you but I'm afraid to scare them…or to be too dazzling for them…

-How pretentious!

He smiled and she came closer.

-What about going with me tomorrow? I'll have to protect Utkarsh.

-My dove, I don't know…

-You will have to confront them one day or another. You little cheering messages are nice, but it would be better if you go and meet them.

-I know it, but…

The young woman thought, and had an idea. A quite risky idea, but that could make the tyrant and his subjects be closer. Seeing she was rooted in her thoughts, he tried to distract her.

-Pagan, stop that.

-No…unless you think about me.

The young woman sighed.

-You know, my dove there's something I would love to do again…

-…And what is it?

-To sleep on you.

-We sleep together, isn't it enough?

-I like to see you fall asleep and wake up on me, but I also want to wake up feeling with happiness the wonderful beats your heart makes!

-Yeah…just say you want to stick your head in my chest again.

-…You get things too fast, that's not funny…

-You weren't subtle enough, that's all. And don't change the subject. Go and meet your people.

-Right…

-…Have you just said yes? No…promise it to me.

-Only if you let me sleep on you.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. He settled on her, happy.

-Stop moving.

-Sorry, my sweet…

-You didn't promise.

-I promise.

-My eyes are here, Pagan…

He raised his head, but then pouted facing his beloved's stoic face.

-I promise you I will tour the country and meet the people.

-Good…okay…you can go, now.

-Ahh, my dear friends, I missed you so much!

He put his head in her chest, sighing of happiness, under Aliya's desperate look.

-You know, my dove, I find you're stricter, nowadays.

-Ahh?

\- You exert the authority of a queen without even realizing it. This is great! But the way you authorize yourself to talk to me…what an affront to answer to your future husband of the sort…

-Pagan...

-I love it.

-…You're maso…

-No. In love would be a better word.

-If you say it…here, stop talking nonsense and sleep.

-Yes, my queen.

He stayed silent during a moment…a too strange silence for the young woman.

-May I…

-Nah

-Do you love me?

-Yes.

-So I…

-Nah.

To make him stop, she reminded him that patience is a virtue, and that he will be rewarded soon if he was nice. On those words, he nodded and finally fell asleep.

As he promised, Pagan went to the villages with Jay. He was surprised some villagers talked to him. Many praised his lieutenant's kindness and the happiness his present gives them. At Tirtha, he saw the young girls rhapsodizing in front of their new costume. He tried to talk with them. Seeing fear in their eyes, he tried to reassure them smiling.

-Come on ladies, don't be afraid. I won't harm you. Your costumes are wonderful. May I ask you where did you find them?

-Well…Lieutenant Kundravati gave them to us.

-Really? What a delicate attention! Would you dance for me?

The teens looked at each other, and then executed. At the end of their dance, he applauded.

-You are truly talented!

-Thank you, Majesty…say…

-Yes?

-Why…why are you doing this for us?

The tyrant fixed the soil and then raised his head, smiling.

-In the bottom of my mind, I've always wanted to do that project. Miss Kundravati pushed me to take action, as I said it.

-Thank you…really.

-That's nothing, my child; well I have to do that kind of things for my people. Right, I am sorry to cut our charming conversation, but I have to retire. See you, ladies!

After he thanked them again, he left and headed – a bit stressed – to Banapur.

When he arrived, everybody froze, as he thought. He walked between the almost-finished houses and visited some of them.

-I see that it's going well! I'm happy!

-King Min…what are you doing here?

-I have to ensure the works progress! You are doing a wonderful work! Please carry on!

Then he went to the camp. Bhishma wasn't happy to see him.

-Why are you here?

-I went to see if you were fine.

-We are, don't bother yourself.

-Hey, you…

-Jay, let it go. I understand the resentment you have toward me. Of you want to spit your venom, I am ready. Jay won't do anything until you won't try anything. Please express yourself.

Firstly surprised, he didn't hesitate to treat him with all names. Some minutes later, somebody stopped him.

-Bhishma! Stop it!

-Argh…Ekram! Let go!

He violently withdrew his arm from his colleague's grip and left.

-Well…he is a real chatterbox!

-I beg you, King, forgive him.

-Once upon a time, I would cut his tongue with pleasure…but it's no longer the case. How lucky he is! Having said this I know I deserved those words, and I thank you to limit my sentence with them. Is everything okay, here?

-Yes…where is lieutenant Kundravati?

-She is currently protecting another village.

-I see.

-You really seem to love her.

-We will be forever grateful to her. She managed to reason us, she saved my life and she helped my wife to give birth.

-Ahh…so you are the father of this famous Navin…May I see him?

After a few seconds, he accepted and leaded him to the tent where his family was. Seeing the feared people, he tried to reassure them smiling.

-King Min, this is Inayat, Ujesh and Navin.

-Pleased to meet you!

He sat and intensely contemplated the child, saying he was adorable. Ekram and his wife observed him and looked at one another.

-Majesty…do you want to hold him?

-You…would you allow me?

Inayat nodded. He took him carefully, moved and amazed.

-Although she was very stressed, lieutenant Kundravati has been a great midwife. When we remind of this moment, we always laugh. She had…the same look you have right now.

-Really?

-Yes…she seemed…as happy as sad.

-…This is because she wishes to live what you lived. Indeed, her greatest dream is to give birth and fund a family. But…she was inflicted a wound such that her chances to be a mother have been reduced significantly, or even annihilated.

By hearing those words, everyone was horrified.

-Oh my god…who did such a cruel thing?

-One of the head of the Golden Path, whereas she wanted to find a common ground by talking with them.

On these words, Ekram lowered his head. Pagan smiled stroking the baby's head.

-When she came back after she helped you, she kept saying how what she saw was beautiful. She is so proud to have helped you to give birth…

-…I feel so bad for her…

-Don't be. This is definitely not what she would want. If you want to please her, continue to take care of yourselves.

He looked at the baby again. A moment, he smiled, illuminating the tyrant's face.

-It seems like you have changed, Majesty.

-Ahh?

-You seem more…well, kinder, if I could say so.

-Hm…It is thanks to Miss Kundravati, who gives me an unfailing support every day. I could become a real chatterbox and explain how great it is to have her in my life, but I don't want to bother you.

Some minutes later, he gave Navin back to his parents.

-Thank you to have let me to carry him…and to have listened to me. I wish you a good evening.

He bent and climbed into his helicopter to leave. The villagers didn't know what to think.

He came back to the palace. Sati welcomed him.

-Good evening, Pagan. So, how was today?

-I would never think it would go so well...it seems that my dove managed to reduce the hate they feel toward me.

To her demand, he told her some details. Sati smiled.

-…I remember of that day when Aliya and I were talking about the country's situation…she told me that she wanted to make everybody regain their smile. She went through many hardships, but she is about to fulfill her wish…it is a real miracle!

He nodded smiling, and then waited for his dove. When she arrived, he kissed her tenderly. During the diner and in the bed, he told her.

-Actually, it was pretty pleasant to talk with them.

-I'm happy you did it.

-I even plan to go more often.

-Great!

She kissed his forehead, smiling.


	41. Chapter 29 - Aliya's present

Chapter 29 - Aliya's present

The works went so well that it was said that the families could settle in less than twenty days. But at this moment, Aliya was stressed for another matter…Although she had finished preparing the dance with Thirta's teens; she was far from finishing her personal dance…

On her second day off, sitting next to the stream of her clearing, she was thinking about a way to make her present more beautiful. A moment, she saw two birds landing on a tree. One of them was white, and the other was colorful. She observed them.

The white one went in its nest and the other one left. When it came back, he had a worm in its beak. It gave it to the other bird, which took it. Strangely, it cut the worm so that the colored one could eat too. Finally, they huddled against one another, sometimes cuddling.

-Tell a story…our story…

She stood up and began to dance. She imagined a staging to sum up the relationship she has with the dictator. Happy and inspired, the steps came fairly quickly. She included other dance style steps to diversify a bit. Before going home, she went to the market and bought some fabrics for her outfit.

When she went back to the palace, she saw Pagan and Sati like usual, but then jumped on the latter when they were alone in her bathroom.

-Sati, can you help me? I…I want to dance for Pagan, but I haven't got any outfit…

-Oh yes? Why didn't you talked about it earlier?

-I confess it just came out of my head…I was so focused on the villages…I want to the market to buy fabrics.

-I see…but how do you train?

-I secretly took three days off to train at my clearing.

-Ohh…look at that little sweetie who wants to please her future husband!

Sati took her protégée's face in her hands. She blushed.

-Have you got an idea on what you would like to wear?

-Yeah. Wait here.

She went to grab a sheet of paper on what she did a sketch of the outfit she imagined. Sati looked at her slyly.

-Ohh, what a daring outfit…

-…You think it's too much?

-No! I find it really cute! I will begin tomorrow, leave it to me, sweetie!

-Thanks, Sati. I hope it will please him.

-I am sure of it!

-I have another idea in mind, but…

-Tell me.

She explained her thoughts. As the first plan was judged a little too ambitious, she talked about the second one, who pleased Sati. She confessed she was sewing a special outfit for the tyrant, as a gift. When she showed it to Aliya after the dinner, she was amazed and looked forward seeing him in it. The old lady proposed her to do a matching outfit, what she accepted, provided she doesn't make herself overworked. Sati praised his abilities and they laughed together.

As she was entering the room, Pagan was on his phone.

-Ahh! My sweet…where were you?

-With Sati.

-I see.

-What are you doing on your phone?

-I'm reading some tweets.

-…You have twitter?

-Of course! I may approach forties, I stay trendy!

The young woman laughed and yawned.

-Who do you follow?

-Ohh, if I make a list, I would take hours! But I confess I love Kanye West's tweets! He is such a charming boy!

-Seriously?

-Yes!

-Okay. Well…it's late, you have to sleep.

-Wait, I didn't finish to read.

-Pagan.

-Please?

-Okay…

She didn't try to resist facing his childish air and laid putting herself back to him…

-…Thinking that I wanted to please you allowing you to sleep on me…guess it'll be for tomorrow…

-Oh my godness, I'm so tired, all of a sudden!

She smiled and turned, allowing him to set on her. She stroked his hair waiting for falling asleep.

Aliya often saw Sati to see the progress of her work and try to help her. She used her last day off to refine her gift. The evening, on the road back, she was smiling.

The day after, she went to the villages. She felt they were eager to begin their new life; also because nights were becoming more and more fresh. She begged them to have enough strength to wait a little more.

As she was at Banapur, Inayat met her with Navin. She illuminated.

-Hi! Ohh, hi, little sweet! Always so cute!

-Thank you. How are you?

-I'm fine, thanks.

-I…Could we talk?

-Ahh…sure.

They walked around.

-You know, when king Min came here, he confessed that…you hadn't big chances to have children…

-Really?

-He said it when I told him about the day of the delivery…

-I see.

-I couldn't help feeling pain for you…but he said we would better not to worry and continue to smile, if we wanted to please you.

-Indeed. I don't want people to feel sorry for my fate.

-Lieutenant…

Seeing Inayat had some tears in her eyes, Aliya tapped her shoulder.

-Don't cry. It's okay.

The woman nodded and smiled.

-Do you think it will please him?

-Yeah. And it will make him go outside a bit!

-Is he a kind of homebody?

-Ohh, yes!

-I see.

The women smiled at one another. Before she comes back to the palace, she stayed a bit at the camp with Jay, Eli and Sevati.

-So, is it still working?

-Count on us, Aliya.

-Thanks, Chiefs.

-What about your dance?

-I finished preparing it.

-He is so lucky to see you dance twice in one day! I'm eager to see the show!

-Thanks, Sevati. How about you? It's a long time since I asked you about Khiran.

-Ahh…well…

-Khiran always manages to make his wounds heal by her, and uses all possible excuses of to talk to her.

-Really?

-Yes…I think you were right, my eyelash beats seem to have charmed him!

-Great! I'm happy you feel good here.

-Yes, me too. Eli is like a father to me.

The teen looked at her mentor, who smiled. It was time for the lieutenant to go. Before sleeping, she went to the balcony.

-You are so beautiful under the moonlight.

-Thanks. It shows you off to advantage too.

-Really? I feel like it just highlights my wrinkles…oh, my dove, I don't want to be fort…I don't even want to say it!

-Come on…it's a nice age!

-I feel old.

-Don't say that.

She rubbed his back, and he looked at her.

-My sweet…

-Pagan, stop feeling so sad. You will be forty the day after tomorrow, and so? Life continues! I think you have nothing to complain about.

-Oh yes?

-Of course! You have…a huge palace, a people who begin to love you and persons who love you, like Chief Yuma and Sati…and you have me. I think the few wrinkles you have suit you very well, and that they give you even more charm. What I like the most are your eye wrinkles: it makes you even more handsome! I love you the way you are, Pagan.

-You are so cute. Thank you, my precious.

They hugged and looked at one another tenderly. Aliya arched an eyebrow facing the slyly light in her beloved's eyes.

-…Are you sure I don't have to use botox?

-Hahaha! No way! Stay as you are. Tomorrow, the works will end earlier. Do you want to do something special?

-Yes. I want to talk about our wedding!

-Hm…indeed, we didn't begin anything…

-I warn you, I want pink everywhere!

She laughed and proposed to go to bed.

The day after, they went in the library to talk.

-Look at that dress! It would suit you so well!

-Don't you think it is a bit too…well…it's frilly…

-Do you want a simpler one? Look at this one!

-Hm…that a bit better. What do you think of this outfit?

-Holy Jesus, my dove, it isn't pink!

-It is a bit; look here.

-There isn't enough!

-What a diva! Sati, please reason him!

-I don't know if it is really worth it!

Somebody entered and was shocked by the number of magazines on the low table.

-Ahh! Yuma! Look at that pretty dress!

-Relieve me, don't tell me you think I'll were a dress.

-You should! It will highlight your gorgeous legs!

-Chief…would you like to join us?

After hesitating, she sat on a sofa, finding the scene pretty funny. She observed the future spouses squabbling about the cake's flavor and the course of the ceremony. After they used all possible arguments, they turned toward her.

-My sister, please decide between us!

-What?!

-Please, Chief!

-…How would you define the love you feel?

The two of them looked at one another, and smiled.

-It's soft and harmonious; extremely deep.

-Well…at least, you agree on something. A simple wedding would be better for you. I would just add the elephant ride Pagan wants.

-I agree.

The three women stared at him at the same time. He pouted.

-Okay, I got it…

-Pagan, don't be disappointed…

-But I wanted to show the whole country how much I love you doing a party as huge as my feelings…

-What a marshmallow! You don't have to do too much for it. The best things are the simplest ones.

He lowered his head. She made it raise and put her hand on his cheek.

-Come one…it will be simple but beautiful! Please, don't sulk.

-Hm…

-…Darling?

On those words, he raised his eyes staring at his beloved who was blushing. He rushed her into his arms.

-Ahh, all that happiness sickens me a bit! I'll go and have some fun with my prisoners.

She stood up and walked up to the door, but stopped at Aliya's demand, who thanked her. She nodded and got off the room.

Little by little, the future spouses agreed on lots of things…but the outfit. The evening, in their bed, they were still talking about it.

-My sweet, look at this one.

-It's over elaborated and it won't fit with my body. See, this one is simpler and won't add more volume. I have enough of it…

-It's true that your curves kept magnifying with your training...and your butt…Jesus…

-I got it…

-Hm…do you think that this would fit me?

She took the magazine to observe the clothes and was surprised.

-It's really pretty; I would never think you would look at something so…minimalistic. There isn't even pink on it!

-Me neither…but I try to listen to my future spouse's advice.

-It's a good thing! It's a really nice base. You see, I would add some golden borders and little rubies here.

-Oh yes?

-To listen to my advice is wise of your part, but I don't want you to put your character aside. Our wedding has to look like us.

He smiled and nodded. The day after was going to be a busy day, but the young woman prayed to make it memorable.


	42. Chapter 30 - Pagan's birthday

Chapter 30 – Pagan's birthday

At the morning, Pagan woke up earlier than his dove. He began to observe her: she was on her back; one of her hand was lost in her hair. He slowly stroked her face before kissing her. As she was woken up by the contact, she responded to it. When they separated, she smiled.

-Happy birthday Pagan!

-Thank you, my dear.

-You'll have to keep smiling all day long! I'll do everything for that!

She stood up straight and hugged him before going to meet Sati. The tyrant was surprised not to find his usual outfit…then he went to meet his friend to ask her.

-As today is special, you would not think I would let you dress with your habitual shirt! Happy birthday, sweety!

She gave him a box, and he discovered the outfit she sewed for him. Moved, he hugged his friend and hurried to dress.

-It perfectly suits me! Sati you are really awesome!

-I am glad you like it!

-Where is my dove? I want her to tell me what she thinks!

-I think you are really handsome.

He turned and saw his beloved dressed with matching attire. A slit tunic, white slim jeans and high heels. She approached him.

-I couldn't dress like usual either! Sati showed me those clothes and proposed me to make this tunic for me. Do you like it?

-If I like it? You are sublime! But with this, you're going to overshadow me…

While they were laughing, Pagan took his phone and asked to do a selfie with the women.

-This makes me want to go for a walk!

-Great! Let's go to your helicopter, then!

She took his hand and led him to the device. Jay, Eli and Sevati just arrived.

-Ready for the ride, Majesty?

-Did you plan this?

-Of course, sweety! Go!

They all got in the helicopter and headed to Banapur. When they landed, everyone was applauding. Seeing the tyrant lost, Aliya walked up to him.

-I asked them to welcome you and wish you a happy birthday. This morning, we'll tour the country for that!

Before he could say anything, Ekram walked up to him.

-From all the villagers, I wish you a happy birthday.

Pagan browsed through the people before returning to the former blue soldier, his eyes wet.

-I won't hide from you that the path to forgiveness will be long, but this is the teachings Kyra inculcated us, and now, we finally feel ready to put it into practice. We will make efforts, like you do renovating the country. Thank you.

Inayat approached him and gave him a flower necklace built with Nemophiles and Alysses, symbolizing forgiveness and reconciliation.

Then they went to the other villages, and Pagan received other flowers, translating a future official peace.

As lunchtime was approaching they returned to the palace and sat around the dictator. The latter expressed his amazement about the morning and praised the happiness he felt from it. A few times later, Jay and Aliya left.

-Where are they going?

-Another surprise is waiting for you!

-Is that so? When did you guys prepare all this?

-Aliya planned everything herself. She didn't seem to, but she was very busy by organizing this day. She asked us to accompany you today, and insisted that we stay and have lunch with you. For her, we are like her family and she says it is thanks to you. Happy birthday, sir.

-Thank you, Eli. I am happy to hear that…Tell me, I wouldn't suddenly change the subject but…do you have a cure for a natural facelift?

He laughed silently and confessed he didn't try yet. A few minutes later, they heard music. They stood up and went to its source. When they arrived outside, Pagan recognized Tirtha's young dancers turning around something with large fabrics. When he sat, they dropped them, letting him see Aliya standing smiling, and then beginning to move. He understood why she had given costumes to the young girls and smiled thinking his dove will always amaze him.

During the whole dance, he couldn't detach his eyes from his precious, who was chaining the choreography's energetic steps. At the end, Aliya did an aerial before doing the final pose with the teenagers. Everybody applauded. The tyrant stood up and approached his dove.

-It was grandiose! Thank you for doing this for me, it really touches me.

-I really wanted to do it. I'm glad you liked it.

He turned toward the girls and congratulated them too. Before Jay leads them back to the village, he gave them money and thanked them again. Aliya left to have a shower before rejoin the group in the garden. Yuma could get some free time and joined them, as Aliya asked her. They chatted together during the whole afternoon.

At the end of the dinner, Sati brought a cake. He laughed and held to make a wish and blow out a candle like a child. Then they clinked glasses eating it.

-I really want to thank you for what you did for me today. I think this is the best birthday of my life! I feel so happy!

He couldn't prevent a tear from going out. At ten o'clock p.m., they all separated. Aliya and Pagan thanked everyone again. Later, as the tyrant was installed in the bed, he talked with Aliya, who was changing in his bathroom.

-Thank you, my precious! You really made this day a pure moment of happiness! I almost forgot about my age!

-Pagan…

-Ohh, Kanye wished me a happy birthday! Fantastic! Ahh, my dove, what could I ask for?

-Hm…what about this?

The sounds of little bells drew the attention of the tyrant, who let his phone drop at the sight of his dove, who had dressed with her secret attire. He wanted to say something, but the young woman put her finger on her mouth, asking for his silence until the end.

She started the music and began to execute her dance. Slow but precise sets, making her spectator understand she was telling something special.

The more the music was playing, the more her steps were lascivious. She paid attention to fix the dictator, whose eyes were illuminated with a particular shine. At the end of her dance, she showed him the mudra of the opened lotus. Then, she whirled on herself until she reached the end of the bed.

She approached the dictator and sat on him. Looking at him intensely, she unbuttoned his top and made her hands slowly up to her king's face before kissing him passionately. He removed her top and put his hands on her hips. They took time to explore themselves, reviling in every centimeter of their skins. The tyrant laid his precious and savored the effects of his new power on her. Seeing her meaningful look, he merged with her. A slightly painful merger, but later occulted by the sweetness of the embrace.

Aliya had her head empty and her body was burning under the tyrant's look, and she noticed he seemed to be in the same state. Closing her eyes, she curved firmly holding the silk cover, and then by pressing his fingers into the back of her lover. Both of them cherished every second of this moment, giving them to the other to become one in every sense of the word…

The young woman woke up late in the night on her beloved's chest, and the head full of stars. She had a little sore, but somehow, she appreciated this so particular pain…thinking about what happened, she blushed and then fell asleep again, delighted. This day was perfect.

For information: an aerial is a cartwheel without hands…I wanted to say it because I didn't even know myself the real name of the movement in English.

The mudra of the lotus is one of the positions the hands take, among others for yoga. When they're closed, only the ends of the fingers and the contouring of the hands touch; palms are then separated. When we open it, only the end of the thumbs and the auriculars touch, and the other fingers are spread, creating a hollow between the hands. Here, I think you found out what Aliya's flower represents…

I hope you appreciated the love scene…I looooove this kind of scene, but it's so hard to write! Seriously! Try to find a way to stay subtle to describe THIS! Well, still, it's a really interesting challenge!

Thank you!


	43. Chapter 31 - Tender day

Chapter 31 – Tender day

Bothered by the sun, the tyrant woke up slowly. His precious was still on him, deeply asleep. He stroked her hair smiling and directed his gaze to the ceiling: he was feeling marvelously great.

His dove began to move. She sat up and put her hair aside. When she met the tyrant's look, she blushed smiling. She kissed him before saluting him.

-You know, you don't need to hide, now. I saw everything.

-I know…but…

Seeing her embarrassment, he sneered purposing her to come in his arms. She settled between them and looked at him. She tried to hold his gaze, but when she averted her eyes, he widened his smile with archness.

-You're so cute.

-Pagan…don't mock me…

-Never, my sweet. You really offered me a wonderful birthday. Having said this, I never thought you…would go so far.

-I…

She raised her head and reassembled her courage not to flee this time.

-I wanted to please you so much…to show you that I love you by offering you This present and…well…

He stuck his forehead on hers and thanked her. Aliya thrilled when she felt his hand on her hip and follow the curve of her waist.

-My sweet, do you realize what you did, yesterday? You gave yourself to me, so you belong to me body and soul…

-I know.

-This means I can touch you wherever I want…

-Yes…

-Whenever I want?

-Well…still, not every time…

He began to sneer. Aliya looked at him and made it so she was higher than him. She raised his head with her finger.

-I belong to you…but don't forget you are mine too.

He smiled by hearing those words, nodded and took advantage to put his head in his favorite place. She stroked his head.

-Ahh, I forgot to ask you: are you in pain?

-A bit, yes.

-Holy Jesus, does that mean I…

-No…don't worry…it's…"The pain of happiness"…if I could say so.

-Aww, that's so cute! Stop saying such things; you'll end up making me want to do it again…

The young woman's heart beats accelerated, and what was her despair when she saw the dictator had noticed it…facing his famous smile, she wanted to move, but he retained her.

They stayed in the bed chatting. Later, they heard somebody knock at the door.

-I'm coming in, my sweets!

Aliya instinctively took the cover to hide, all red. Sati entered all perky with the lunch on a tray.

-Tee-hee…it looks like the night has been short…you rascals…

-You can't imagine how magic it was!

-…Pagan!

Seeing her protégée trying to hit him, she laughed.

-I won't bother you more! See you later, sweeties!

She left peacefully making a wonk to Aliya, who blushed.

-You don't eat much, my dear…

-I'm not hungry.

-…You know, I can propose you something more…

-…No, thanks.

-Ohh, what a pity. Yet, you should gather some strength. I guess you'll want to supervise the works this afternoon.

-Pagan…

-I know you want to go. Those works are important for you; I understand you want it to progress well. You can go, my precious, I'll stay here and remind of this wonderful memory…

After she finished her plate, she went to the bathroom to have a shower. She grabbed her phone and sent a message to Jay. When she went out of the room, Pagan was surprised to see her sit next to him again, not dressed to leave. Her phone vibrated. She read the message and smiled.

-Chief Jay just confirmed me that everything was all right. I want to ensure the orderly conduct of the works, but since we returned from Mexico, I just never stopped…

-My dove, don't feel obliged…

-I don't force myself…I want to stay with you. After that night, it's the only thing I want to do. Lieutenant or not, I'm your bride, Pagan, and right now, I…I want to act as such.

He smiled to her stroking her face. She proposed him to prepare. To change of the helicopter ride, the dictator asked for leading them to see elephants.

When they arrived in front of the pachyderms, Aliya's eyes shone. Although she felt a bit scared, she approached one of them. The elephant looked at her and raised his trunk toward her hand. Smiling, she stroked the animal and gave it some food.

-He's adorable! Pagan, come to see him!

He walked up to the elephant. The young woman gave him an apple and left him her place. She smiled slyly seeing he was hesitant to move. The elephant breathed on his hair, as to show its impatience. The dictator arranged them and tended the fruit, what the pachyderm took…to let it fall on his head.

-Oww!

Aliya burst out laughing. Pagan, a bit embarrassed, picked up the apple and tried to give it again, rubbing his head. The animal ate it and began to smell the tyrant, who slowly pushed the trunk to make it stop. The young woman approached them.

-I think he likes you.

-Are you joking? He just let an apple fall on my head! How ungrateful!

Aliya failed to retain to laugh again. The tyrant tapped her butt.

-Don't make fun of me, my dove!

-Sorry! But that was so funny! When I'll tell it to Sati…

First desperate, he finally smiled.

-Do you want me to ask for preparing him so that we could do a promenade on him?

-Is it possible?

He turned his head to one of the shepherds, who prepared it. They set on it and began their stroll. The young woman was amazed by anything and nothing, pointing birds and flowers every second. They arrived near a river. The elephant was drinking peacefully.

-It's amazing!

-Glad you like it.

-Isn't it your case?

-Yes, it is, but I just don't trust Him…

-Pagan, he just wanted to joke!

-This "joke" cost me a bump!

-Ohh…poor little thing…

She stroked his aftereffect smiling.

-It's your fault…

-What?!

-He found you prettier than me…

-Wha…

-He's right…you're cute.

He hugged her kissing her neck.

-…I'll take care of your bump when we come home.

-Excellent!

The elephant aspired drew water with his trunk to send it on its head, which slashed them a bit.

-Ohh shit! My shoes are all dirty, now! You see? He doesn't like me!

Aliya laughed again and they came back. Pagan descended and was desperate seeing his shoes. Then he helped his dove to descend.

-This stroll was freaking great!

-Hm…

Aliya looked at him smiling. The tyrant jumped when the elephant put its trunk on his shoulder. He gently pushed it and sighing facing its insistence.

-Seems like he want to apologize.

-Fine. He'll clean my shoes, then!

-Pagan…

She moved her head to insist he had to interact with the animal. He turned and looked at him, sulking. Later, he stroked its trunk.

-May my light shine upon you so you become a wise and respectful elephant.

The pachyderm began to trumpet, at the amazement of the couple.

-Well…he understands fast!

They came back to the palace. The dictator asked for somebody to take care of his shoes immediately. Then, they went to sat in the library. Aliya glanced at the tyrant, who prepared to see her laugh.

-It's a while since I didn't cry laughing!

-My dove…

Seeing his sulking face, she stopped with difficulties and touched his bump.

-Ohh, it narrowed. Wait, I'll bring you some ice.

She left. On her road, she met Sati and couldn't help telling her the story.

She came back ten minutes later, finding the tyrant on his phone, his legs crossed.

Once she put the ice bag, he shuddered.

-Shit, that's cold!

-How sissy!

-I would love to see you in that situation!

-Once upon a time, I received blows and bullet on my whole body daily, so a little ice bag won't afraid me!

He turned his, pointing his nose up. She rolled her eyes smiling.

-Don't do your diva, I have to take care of you.

-I'm hurt.

-"Ohh, please forgive me, my love"…

He slowly put his look on his dove.

-You hurt me…

-I know. I'm sorry.

-Do you want to be forgiven?

-Yes.

-Give me nicknames like I do.

-I have so much in my mind! Flamingo, Diva, Min-Min,…

He raised an eyebrow. She laughed and huddled against him.

-Min-Min…are you fucking serious…

-I'm joking, Pagan!

-Hm…

She seized his arm and rolled it around her.

-Thank you for this elephant ride, "sweetheart", it really pleased me.

He smiled and put his head in hers.

-Before, I spent every day fulfilling missions and our relationship was slowly evolving…since our return from Mexico, I'm engaged to you and suddenly immersed in a pink cloud…when I think about it, I find it a bit strange…but I love it. Having said this, I confess I'll miss this mercenary life.

-It's sure that you won't have loads of things to do, as Kyrat will be in peace. But in the other hand, I'm pleased to know I'll have you all to myself all day long.

-Haha, Won't I end up boring you?

-Absolutely not! I feel too god with you to fell that!

-Aww, that's cute.

-…Well! So? When will we try to make babies?

-?!

-I love your dream, and I want to see you realize it.

-Before that, I'll have to see if I really have a chance…I didn't take time to deal with that question…

She sighed. He rubbed her arm pressing her against him.

-…You said you wanted to see me realizing my dream…

-Yes.

-…Does that mean you want to see me giving birth, if it happens?

-Of course. I'll give you my hand to support you.

-You'd better not do it…

-Why?

-Do you know natural deliveries inflict a pain that is superior to what humans can bear? I would break it!

-You're strong, you'll do it. And what is a broken hand compared to my future wife who gives me a new family to cherish?

-Pagan…

-I'm ready for this. I ask the people to embrace change. It's about time I put my own words in practice.

She smiled and kissed him. The young woman was as happy as worried…


	44. Chapter 32 - Other projects

Chapter 32 – Other projects

A week later, the works for the villages were finally finished. Since morning, Pagan and Aliya tour them to formalize the end of the renovation. The villagers settled with happiness and relief in their new houses, under the benevolent gaze of the couple. Many of them took time to thank them. The evening, Sati welcomed them and invited them to come in and rest a bit.

-Oh, my god, I'm exhausted!

-Really? Yet, it wasn't that terrible.

-I'll prepare a bath for you!

-Excellent! My dove, take it with me.

-Err…

-Ahh, I wonder what argument you'll use, now…

She turned her head during a little moment, and then raised it shrugging.

-Any.

Sati and the tyrant were surprised facing her smile, and looked at her leaving and saying she was eager to relax in the water.

-Well, well…thinking that she would refuse firmly some months ago.

-Indeed. I won't complain.

-Little rascal! Still, don't be too pervert!

She laughed facing her friend's false smile.

In the room, Pagan proposed hid dove to enter in the bath in first, but she insisted he goes before. When she entered, the tyrant was waiting for her – as she thought – with impatience.

-Pagan…

-Yes?

-Stop looking at me that way…

-Sorry, my dear, but I really want to see you nak…

She stopped him taking a huge breath. He smiled and turned so she can enter. When she sat, she sighed with happiness closing her eyes. Feeling movement near her, she opened them and saw the dictator approaching.

-…What are you going to do to me?

-Nothing. Relax; I just want to be next to you.

They began to chat during a moment. Pagan leaned his head, and then removed the clip holding the hair of his dove.

-I prefer them like this.

She blushed and averted her eyes. He raised her chin with his hand to steal her a kiss, putting his fingers in his precious's hair.

-Tonight, the people will sleep peacefully…the first step is finished.

-Yeah, it's great. I'm so happy for them!

-I want to celebrate that.

-Pa…

-Don't expect me to let you fall asleep now…

Those words froze her. He went out of the bath, grabbed his bathrobe and left taking care to smile to her.

Later, she left the bath and slowly approached the bed, glancing at the tyrant who was tapping on his phone. She stopped when he laid his eyes in her. His smile disconcerted her. She slowly lay down, trying to hide her embarrassment. Suddenly, he put her on the back and at the second he put his lips on hers, she lost all his means...

Before she falls asleep, he whispered a soft "I love you" in her ear and took her in his arms from behind.

The day after, the tyrant announced the beginning of the roads and water cleaning. It was beginning to be a bit cold, but he wanted to start it anyway.

Meanwhile, Aliya was still in the bed, thinking about the last night. She put her hands on her burning cheeks and went to have a shower to try to regain some consciousness.

When she finished, she dressed. Not finding her top, she put a towel on her shoulders and searched for it in the room.

-Ah! You're awake!

-You're…really in shape, today.

-I'm on top form!

-I see…

-I must say…it's because you're a wonderful vitamin…

Hardly had she managed to calm that she immediately turn all red. He threw the towel she had on her and grabbed her. She lost in his gaze and let her be carried away by his kiss. When he separated from her, she didn't dare doing anything.

-Ahh, by the way, is that what you were searching for?

She raised her head and saw the top she wanted in his hand.

-Ahh…thanks…where was it?

-Just here.

She put it and then sat to put her boots and tie her hair. The dictator looked at her smiling.

She stood up and put her vest.

-How badass, my sweet.

-Thanks.

-I'll accompany you in front of the palace.

She nodded and they headed toward the outside. She put glasses and started the vehicle.

-Wait!

He grabbed his phone and took a photo.

-You're truly amazing! I'll put it on twitter!

-Pagan…

She sighed smiling and nodded. When he was in front of her, she stroked his face before kissing him.

-I love you.

-So do I. Be careful, my precious.

-Don't worry. See you tonight.

He stepped back and she left. He went to come in the palace.

-Ah, good morning, Sati!

-Good morning, sweety. You seem so happy, this morning!

-And that's an understatement!

She proposed him to talk a bit. They took time in the library. The old lady listened to her friend rhapsodizing.

-I still wondering if it's a dream…it's too beautiful! A real princess dropped down from heaven, relieves me of all my ills, saves the country and gives it peace…and when I say to myself she will soon become my wife! It's amazing!

-I am so happy for you! You really are lucky!

-When I think about all this, it almost makes me cry…

-Really? That is so cute!

-Sati…I said "almost".

-Yes, yes! There is only one thing to add to this beautiful picture.

-Which one?

Sati smiled to him, and he understood.

-Do you think we…we'll do it?

-Why all that happiness that makes you shine since her arrival would stop now? Anyway, I wish it to you. I was already praying for you before. Now I will have to do it twice as much!

The tyrant smiled by hearing those words. He hugged his friend, and then decided to do a helicopter ride.

He wanted to offer something to his dove, but he didn't know what…Some ideas came to his mind, but an argument always compromise things…As he hadn't any inspiration, he decided to ask her directly.

-I don't want anything, Pagan.

-But…you gave me so much, my sweet; I want to do the same…

-What did I give you?

-A lot of things!

-Is that so? How much did they cost?

-Nothing, but…

Facing his sad mine, she passed her hand in his hair.

-I promise I'll tell you if I need anything. But right now, I think I have the essential. You, by first.

After a few times, he smiled.

-I love when you say such things…it's just so…

-Cute, yes, I know.

-Are you sure you…

-Ahh…actually, there's a thing I want…

-Really?! Tell me! A new quad? A new outfit? A puppy!

The young woman sighed, putting her head on the top of her hand.

-What? A puppy is cute…

-Pagan…I want you to stop breaking your head about this.

-But, my dove…

-Stop it, or I'll get angry!

He looked at her, surprised, then he observed her finger, pointing toward him. He bit his lip.

-Yes…that's it…get angry…

-Don't tempt me!

-Get angry…

She tried to hit him. She slowly approached her hands clenched around his falsely angelic face, and finally renounced moaning of frustration. She lay down back to him, trying to ignore his sneer.

-You never manage to hit me, it's so funny!

-…Ohh, this is so strange, I hear a voice…

-Ahh, no, my sweet, please don't…

-Ohh, I heard it again! I wonder whose voice is it…ahh! My god! Something touched me!

-…I got it …

-…Ah, Pagan, here you were? I thought you disappeared…

-Hey, aren't you mocking fun of me right now?

-Who? Me? Absolutely not; come on, I'd never do such a thing!

They glanced at one another some second and then burst out laughing together. This scene was really childish, but both of them said to themselves that this kind of moment was priceless too. They fell asleep smiling.

The evening after, after the supper, they sat on the balcony.

-So, my dove, when do you want to marry?

-Ahh, I don't know…an idea?

-Tomorrow.

-Pagan…

-I'm joking…having said this, I'm eager to put a ring to your finger.

-Hm…me too.

He couldn't help hugging her praising her "cuteness". She stayed in his arms.

-To marry a 25th of December…isn't it a bit clichéd?

-Maybe, but as for me, I think it would have many advantages.

-Is that so?

-Of course! This day will be officially a public holiday so everybody will rest! And what a beautiful present we'll give to our possible future children! They would see us begin a new year of love at that so special day! Finally, it would be a great occasion for every Kyrati family to get together and spend a very good moment!

-Wow…I see you'd already prepared your arguments…okay, then, let's marry this day.

-Excellent! I'll announce the news to the people tomorrow!

-Okay. And where will you take me for our honey moon?

-As you like the sea, I thought about a tropical island, but I don't know where yet…Tahiti?

-Tahiti? Cool!

-We can even go to several islands, if you wish to.

-It would be great…but you've already spent so much with the works, and that's not finished…I told you I'll help you a bit, but you managed not to make me give you a single note so far…

-Did you really believe I would let you do it?

-Pagan…

-I am the king of Kyrat, I'm the one who has to invest.

-…Anyway, I'll be a queen soon, so I can do whatever I want…and you won't be able to say anything.

-My sweet…

-No buts about it! The queen has to support her king! This will be one of my ways to do it!

-You are really stubborn!

-I know. You said you liked it, don't complain.

He sighed smiling.

-Right…Queen or not, I am the most powerful…

-Ha! Why? Because you have something between your legs? I'll show you a queen can be strong!

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. As for her, she held a proud eye. He proposed her to go to bed.

-I look forward to seeing your "royal" strength.

-You would be so surprised…I can show you from now on, if you want to…

Hardly had he opened his mouth that she had already caught a wrist in each hand.

-Just never forget…that your dove is also an eagle…

He smiled and let his future queen govern…and thought that was not bad…


	45. Chapter 33 - Overstrain

Chapter 33 – Overstrain

As planned, the dictator announced his wedding with his dove. As Aliya was visiting the villages to see if everything was right, most of the villagers stopped her to ask if the news were genuine.

-Yes. We're getting married the 25th of December, as he said.

-This piece of news is kind of…surprising.

-Really?

-Yes…how did you fall in love with him? Well…if I may say so…don't answer to my question if you…

-No, it's fine. I got to know him and I appreciated who he really was.

-I see…

-Anyway, he is the man I want to be with…I think I'll stop here otherwise; I will take the whole day to explain what I feel!

-This means you are going to become the queen of Kyrat…does that fear you?

-I confess I am, a little, but, I'll do all my best to be a good sovereign.

-After all you did for us, I don't doubt you would be an excellent queen!

-Haha, thanks!

-Ahh…May I ask you one last thing?

-Of course.

-Do you really think Kyrat will finally know a long-lasting peace?

-I'll do anything for this, but it looks very good.

The villager smiled, and then she drove to the camp.

-Hi, Chief Jay!

-Hi, Aliya. So, how are the villages?

-They already got used! I'm happy.

-Cool. If you want to know about the road cleaning, everything is all right too.

-Super. Still, I'll go and see.

-Aliya! Hi!

-Ahh, Sevati, how are you?

-I'm great! We're working on new syringes with Eli nowadays!

The young woman looked at the teen talking about projects smiling. A few moments later, she left to some cleaning sites and continued to help during the two next weeks.

While she was caring for the North sites, soldiers had difficulties to get a huge black truck out of the water. The lieutenant purposed them to put some C4s on it so they could go its debris up, but they couldn't operate this way as there was petrol in the vehicle.

-Hm…I'll go and see…

-Chief…don't plunge, the water is…

-Don't worry.

She planted a syringe in her arm and plunged after taking a mask. The truck was trapped in some rocks. She observed the situation and noticed she could uncouple the petrol semi-trailer and the tractor unit. She shot on the ties and floated back.

-I think it's okay, now; call two helicopters and attach chains with grappling hooks at the end.

-Understood.

Some minutes later, the choppers arrived. Helped by some soldiers, she hung the parts of the truck and made them get out. She left the water, trembling.

-This wasn't a piece of cake!

-Thank you, Chief…

-That was nothing…atchoo!

-Bless you…you should go...

She would have refused to help other sites, but she ended nodding. They put her quad in one of the helicopters and drove her to the palace. Sati rejoined her.

-My god, my dear, you are so dirty! And all soaked! What did you do?

-I went to help for the cleansing. There's a problem with a big black truck and…atchoo!

-Whatever, undress quickly!

The old lady hurried to prepare a bath and take care of her. Suddenly exhausted, the young woman went to bed. Sati brought her some tea.

-Thanks.

-It is normal, sweetie! You do so many efforts, but you also have to take time to rest…look at those rings!

-I know, but I'm so eager to see the works end…

-I understand. You are very strong, but be careful, your body won't always follow your mind. Moreover, it is definitely not time to get ill! The wedding is in thirteen days!

She nodded and drank all her tea before falling asleep. Pagan arrived later and softened when he saw his precious…but the day after, he was woken up by her gasping. She was sweating.

-Jesus Christ…she is extremely hot! Sati!

The old lady came and took her temperature.

-Oh my god, she has 40°C fever!

-But…how could this be?!

-She wanted to help making a trapped truck float back yesterday…

-Don't tell me she plunged?!

Sati nodded.

-You know her… she wants to ensure that everything goes well…

With a worried gaze, he stroked his dove's hair, holding her hand.

-Pagan…

-Where the hell was your head when you plunged in 4°C water?!

-…I'm sorry. I wanted to…

-Whatever, my precious…I'll talk with those incompetents…

-…No…

-Look at your state! Aren't they capable of getting a fucking truck out of the water?!

-Don't go…

She tighten her hand on his, displaying a weak smile.

-…I beg you, don't make your devotion put you in such a state.

-He is right, my dear. We are worrying about you as much as you are worried about the country.

She moved her head and apologized, tears in her eyes. Sati left to prepare a meal for her while the tyrant was calling Eli to come and see her. He claimed she was overworked and she narrowly escaped pneumonia. Then he lectured her and left half an hour later, ordering her not to do anything during at least ten days.

-…You didn't drop a single degree so far despite the care…

-I'm sorry…

-My dove, you are doing too much. I don't have anything about the fact that you like to help, but I just can't accept you are ready to get sick for this. I don't want you to leave the palace until the wedding.

-But I…

-There's no appeal for this decision.

She lowered her eyes, realizing how angry and worried he was.

-Fortunately we had planned everything for the weeding…you only have to try your wedding dress; Sati told me it arrived this morning…I just wonder if…

He stopped when he saw her crying and apologize again. He wiped her tears.

-The essential is that you understood. Don't apologize and rest.

-Pagan…I…

He put his finger on her mouth to stop her. He kissed her forehead before leaving to let her rest peacefully.

Some days later, she was feeling a bit better. While Pagan went to the villages, she got up before going to the balcony. The fresh air relaxed her, calming a hot flash. She sat on the sofa and looked at the sky, hidden by clouds.

-Ah, here you are, sweetie. Are you okay?

-Yes, I went here because I was a bit hot.

-I see. Are you feeling tired?

-A little, but it's okay.

-Well, then, do you fancy trying your dress? Pagan won't come back now; I think you have time to verify if it suits you!

She smiled and accepted. She went inside and Sati showed her the dress.

-It's so gorgeous!

-Put it quickly so I can see how beautiful you are in it!

The young woman executed and came back a few minutes later. Her friend had tears in her eyes.

-You are resplendent! It suits you perfectly!

-Thanks.

-Ohh, I am so impatient!

-So am I.

Both of them then talked about the hairstyle and other details. As they heard Pagan's helicopter landing, Aliya quickly put her dress off and jumped in the bed. She threw a knowing glance to her friend, who left to do her chores when he entered the room. At the second he met his dove's look, he took a serious air and raised an eyebrow.

-…What?

-…you did something before I entered here, didn't you?

-Ahh…is that so?

-My dear, don't play this game with me.

He sat on the bed fixing her.

-Have you been out of the palace?

-No! The only thing I did outside is just taking air on the balcony because I was hot.

-Hmmm…

-I swear it; Sati is my witness. Besides, she is the one who made me come back inside to…err…

-To?

-…To try the dress.

-Ahh? Does it suit you?!

-Yes, it's perfect.

-Excellent! I'm eager to seeing you with it! And to see it too…you still don't want to show me?

-No! If the groom sees the dress before the D-Day, it brings bad luck!

-What a pity…anyway, how are you?

-I'm okay. How are the villagers?

-They all wish you to recover as soon as possible.

He looked at her smiling. She felt a sneeze coming. When it came, she retained it, making her do a weird sound. As she was grabbing a tissue, he looked at her, surprised.

-What?

-…That was so cute!

-Do you really think that? Most of people make fun of me when I sneeze this way…

-They are stupid, it was adorable.

-I'm so hot…

-Undress, then…

-Very funny…

-This only was a suggestion, my sweet…

-Yeah…a very weird suggestion, with that smile…can you walk with me in the garden?

-Wouldn't it be better of you go on the balcony?

-No, I want to walk.

He nodded and leaded her outside. She sighed with happiness when she arrived. He put a scarf around her neck.

-But I'm hot…

-But there's wind.

-Pagan…

-For god's sake, Aliya, just accept it!

The young woman widened her eyes. He hugged her.

-I'm worried. I beg you, just let me take care of you as I can.

She nodded and he thanked her. If he arrived to call her with her name, it meant she definitely really scared him…

-Sorry.

-If you're really sorry, stop contradicting me.

-…Okay.

-Right. Let's go.

They began to walk between trees.

-I think that it's quite warm for a country in the middle of the Himalayas.

-It's a point I always liked here.

I also like the fact that most of the trees keep their leaves. When I was young, the tree in my garden lost them, and I was always scolded because I enlarged my scarves to attach them around its trunk.

-Aww, that's cute.

-One day I tried with a cover…I really felt it go…

-You seem to have been a real little devil, weren't you?

-Contrariwise, I was quite wise. What about you?

-As for me I was a real little spoiled prince. My father hated it, to my greatest pleasure. At least, I made my mother laugh. Ahh, I remember when I bought fur coats…he got so mad when he saw I stole him money…

-You stole him?

-Of course. This cheapskate always refused to buy things for me as he never shared my tastes. I had to find another way to please me…

-I see.

They chatted during a moment. Aliya sneezed and the tyrant proposed her to go back inside. Later, they were in the bed.

-Do you realize it? We're getting married in eight days! Hoping the wedding will calm your stubbornness…

-…And your boastfulness.

He laughed and made her go closer to him.

-You shouldn't be that close…you could get ill too.

-Whatever.

He stayed the way he was despite her arguments, and then she reminded him she was hot. He sighed and unbuttoned her night dress.

-Here. You'll be less hot and I can fall asleep with a wonderful view!

The young woman just smiled and prepared to sleep.


	46. Chapter 34 - Aliya's family

Chapter 34 – Aliya's family

A few days passed. Aliya got way better to the utter joy of his future husband and the people. The last preparations for the wedding then began. The couple was supervising them together.

-Diego and Julio are arriving in two days. I look forward to seeing them!

-So am I. As for DePleur, he's coming back with his wife and daughter for the first time. Had you had time to contact…

-So, my little sweeties; I see that you are really focused!

-Sati! Indeed! Besides, what do you think about this?

They chatted together. Then the couple went to do a helicopter ride.

-You know, my dove, despite what I could inspire, I'm quite stressed…

-Really?

-Still, this is the first time I'm getting married.

-That's true. I'm in the same state, but it will be okay.

-My sweet…this could arrive late but…do you want to invite your family? I never saw you contact them so far…I often wanted to talk about this with you, but I didn't know if I really could bring that subject…

-Hm…I confess things were a bit strained between them and I when I came here…there're some conflicts about the heritage my parents left for me…this matter gets me angry.

-I see…but are you ready to hide such an important event from them?

She stared at him and then lowered her head. He put his hand on her shoulder.

-I think you should propose them to come. If I had the possibility, I would have done everything to make my mother come here…don't live that day alone.

She raised her head and met his smiling face. She huddled against him and said she will try to talk with them again…what she did when she came back. She decided to call her paternal uncle, the one who allowed her to study in France. Her heartbeat accelerated at every tone.

-Hello?

-…Uncle Alvin?

-…Aliya? Aliya, is that really you?! Oh my god, how are you? Where are you?

She didn't expect he would cry, and began to sob. They talked without any tension, to the young woman's greatest relief.

-Uncle…I also called you to know if you…if you wanted to attend, with the family, to my…wedding.

-…You're going to marry? With who? You still didn't tell me where you were…did you stayed in Eric's house?

-I'm in Kyrat.

-Kyrat…yes…is that the country in the middle of the Himalayas? It's said that it's going through a conflict, nowadays…

-It's over, now, the country is in peace.

-Is that so? I'm relieved. Oh my god, Aliya, it's so good to hear you…I thought you didn't want to talk with us anymore…or something happened to you…

-I'm okay, don't worry. I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier…besides, my future husband himself told me to do it.

-Really? Who is the lucky man?

-It's…hum…the king of Kyrat…

-What?! You will marry the king?! You will become a queen?

-Yeah…

-Oh my goddd! I'm speechless! Seriously?!

-Hahaha, yes, uncle.

-Wow…listen, my dear, we really would be able to come and see you, but as you know, December finances are quite limited…moreover, we haven't any suit for the occasion…

-Don't worry about this matter; I won't have any difficulties to solve it!

-Ahh, we can hear me? Hi, Mister…

-Pagan Min. I would be very pleased if you come. I wish Aliya to be surrounded by people she loves in that important day.

-Right. How would you make us come?

-A private jet will be at your disposal from tomorrow on! You only have one word to say.

-A private jet? Wow…

-I don't make things halfway, you know.

-Well, all right, then.

-Excellent! Please come with whoever you want, the jet has sixteen seats!

-Thank you a lot…I hope you take care of my niece…

-Uncle…

-I must ask!

-…Don't worry, he takes great care of me.

-Well…okay, then. Do you want me to ask Celine to come?

-Hm…if you want to…

-I'll ask her. Thank you for calling me, my dear, it really touches me. Anyway, be sure I'll come with Jonathan and Clarisse and her family.

-Okay. Thank you, uncle. See you soon.

They hung up. She sighed.

-Sounds like he took the news well…Thank you for making me call him, Pagan.

-That's nothing, my sweet. To know that you will have some family with you relieves me, even if you say we're one here.

They hugged. Later, Pagan sent his jet to France with enough money to buy suits in it.

-I can't believe they'll come to Kyrat…that we'll meet again, after almost one year.

-And yet! By the way…who is Celine? You didn't seem enjoyed with the idea of her coming.

-She is my aunt…she is the one who makes the biggest trouble in that heritage problem.

-I see…

-She also is…how to say it…

-…strumpet?

-This word is too kind for her. She changes men as she changes her wigs…

-What a malicious gossip!

-It's the truth…I bet you she will pick Eli up, if she doesn't come with her man of the moment…

-Really?

-Ohh, yes! She's always had something for men with dreadlocks. I hope he'll reject her so I could laugh!

Surprised by her words, he laughed.

The evening of the day after, Aliya was tensed. She made a little briefing to the tyrant pending the jet.

It finally arrived. Her uncle downed the stairs first. When he saw his niece, he froze, and then rushed. The young woman jumped in his arms under Pagan's tender gaze. Then she hugged Clarisse and her family, Jonathan…and Celine, who for her utter surprise wasn't accompanied.

-I'm so happy to see you!

-Me too, Clarisse! Welcome to Kyrat!

The tyrant walked up to them.

-Good evening. I am Pagan Min, king of Kyrat and Aliya's lucky future husband.

They saluted the dictator, who then proposed to go to the palace. When they arrived, Sati welcomed them. Jay and Eli came to salute them too, as Pagan asked them to come for dinner. Aliya rushed toward the tyrant to make him pay attention to Celine. As she thought, she was dazzled by the mercenary. They sneered together. The men went to the mini bar together while the women sat in the library to chat.

-Well! The palace is a bit dark, but so big! For how long have you been living here?

-…Since I arrived, actually.

-Really? How did you meet?

-Well…while I stopped here during the travel to Kalaiya, I…I was mugged, but Pagan was here and he helped me…he proposed me to stay a bit, and I finally never go.

-How cute! And so, you are taking care of her? Sati, if I don't mistake.

-Yes. Aliya is like my daughter, now!

-Hey, Aliya…what's that gorgeous dreadlocked man's name?

-Eli.

-Oh, gosh, I freaking love that name! How old is he?

-Thirty-four. He's Jay's second. He is inter alia a crack in medicine.

-He's so handsome!

Celine rhapsodized in front of the other women. Aliya just wanted to tell her to pay attention to her wig…to their demand she showed them the ring Pagan offered her. They jumped and kept asking questions about everything.

Meanwhile, men were drinking waiting for the dinner.

-I confess I didn't expect to see someone like you.

-Really?

-I thought you were more…sober, in your outfit.

-I've always been eccentric. Aliya didn't like it at the beginning, but she ended accepting me the way I was.

-I see. And the conflict of the country is really over?

-Yes. I won't hide your niece is related to that…

-Ahh?

-She managed to calm the conflict with very persuasive arguments. Today, harmony is reigning like it ever was, hoping it will stay like that for a while.

-I've always said to myself she'll do good things in her life…but I didn't think as far as bringing peace to a whole country!

-My cousin is so strong!

-Are you Jonathan?

-Yeah. When I saw her, I thought it was another person…when I think she'll become queen…! But this means she won't return in France…

-What are you saying that, my boy?

-Well…she will govern the country with you, won't she?

-My precious may become a queen soon, but she knows she'll keep her freedom. She will come and see you whenever she wants to…and of course, you can come here too.

-Really?

-Of course. I would never prevent her from renewing with you, especially as she met you again.

-Thank you, M. Min.

-Please, my boy, call me Pagan!

-Ah, by the way, thank you for the money you left for us…

-Ahh, that was nothing! Was it enough?

-There was even too much! Here is the rest.

-Please keep it.

-But…there're at least ten thousand Euros in my hand…

-Whatever! If this money allows you not to think too much about your months ends for a moment…

Alvin nodded, embarrassed. Pagan told him to consider it as a kind of dot. Aliya's uncle then went to take a rum cubi to offer it to the tyrant, who was happy. Finally he prepared homemade syrup and prepared him a punch.

-This drink is marvelous!

-I'm glad you like it…I wondered if it was a "good present"…

-This really pleases me! Thank you! Ahh! The dinner is ready! Jay, can you call the ladies, please?

-Yes.

He went to inform them. Celine made them wait as she wanted to make up, and made it so she was next to her target.

Aliya was in front of Jonathan. They were reminding of memories…and at the end of the dinner, the conversation turned on the couple.

-So! Tell us more about your life here!

-With Aliya, I am never bored. But I feel so lonely when she goes with the mercenaries…She loves to train with them and explore Kyrat with her quad. She can be very tough, but she also knows how to show her sweetness when she eats with me, the evening, like now. Isn't she lovely?

-It's true that that's changing to see you dressed like that…you loved your timberlands so much!

-I miss them! But I also like those clothes. After all, I will become queen…I have to get used.

-I think a queen with timberlands is badass!

-Jon'…

-What? Isn't it right, daddy?

-…Moreover, the country is in full renovation process. During the step for the villages, I often went to talk with them. You'll see, Kyrati people are very friendly!

-We would be happy to meet them! Ahh, Theo is crying…Marc, can you handle this?

Clarisse's husband went to take the little boy and came back with a bibber.

-He is so cute.

-Thank you. Do you have children projects?

-Ahh, yes, but…

-…We're currently waiting. We first want the renovation process be almost finished.

-I see.

They talked during quite long moment. Aliya thought, fortunately Pagan was here to answer the questions…Later, as the guests were preparing for the night, Alvin asked for talking with his niece.

-…I can't believe I'm in front of you right now.

-Me neither…it's so good you could come! You know…I never forgot you; it's just that…I didn't dare calling you, among others because of that legacy history…

-Us neither…we thought you really wanted to be alone…but I saw that since all this time, you were with your future husband…

-Hahaha…

-My dear…is he really the man of your life? Are you ready to become a queen?

Are you…

-I thought about all this, uncle. He is the one for me.

-Are you really sure about this?

-Yes.

-I'm sorry…I…since Eric's death, I've tried to be like a father for you…I just want to ensure you are well…

-I know…and thank you for that. But my mind is all made up. Pagan gave me all what I needed, and made me discover who I was…I love him, uncle.

He hugged her, tears in his eyes, and said that her parents will watch her for the great moment from where they were. She thanked him and proposed him to go to rest, what he did. She rejoined the tyrant in the bed.

-What en evening…! I felt like I was in an interrogatory!

-It's normal, they lose sight of you and meet you again, about to marry with a particularly charming and charismatic king…they all said I made younger than my age! I love my step family!

She closed her eyes smiling. He huddled against her.

-Ahh, by the way, did I tell you I finally found a present for you?

-What? Pagan, yet I told you…

-You'll like this one. I'm sure of it. But you won't see it before a while!

-…What is it?

-You'll see.

-Come on, tell me!

-No; if I tell you then it won't be a surprise anymore!

-Pagan…

-No.

-…Sweetheart?

-Nice try, little sly…but you won't get me this time.

-Damn…

She pouted during a moment, but facing his smile, she accepted his silence and fell asleep.


	47. Chapter 35 - Family Day

Chapter 35 – Family day

The day after, Aliya proposed to her family to visit the country. Celine was disappointing not to see her pretty mercenary…the young woman reassured her saying they will show them the camp later. She leaded them to the Jalendu temple, and then she showed them some villages. Alvin was particularly surprised of the relationship she had with the villagers. She showed them a Freestyle dance with the teen dancers at Tirtha, and then she leaded them to Banapur. She took advantage to see Ekram's family, accompanied by Clarisse. The young woman did the introductions, and then they chat a bit, with their babies in their arms.

-Navin is so cute!

-So is Theo! Do you know that Aliya helps me to give birth?

-Really?!

-Yes. She became a real midwife and handled very well!

-Wow…you really impress me, Aliya!

-Tee-hee…

Later they said goodbye. The family joined to go to the camp as planned.

-Hi…Jay!

-Hi, Aliya. Hi, everybody. Ready for the visit?

They began. The young woman heard Clarisse teasing her husband, saying she wanted him to have a body like the soldiers, and Celine had difficulties o hide her eager to see her dreadlocked man. Later, they stopped in front of the village replica.

-I enjoy being a yamakasi when I go here.

-Really?! Show me; I want to see you do that!

-Haha, okay!

She purposed Jay to do it with her. They did it under her cousin amazed eyes.

-You. Are. So. Badass! You'll have to teach me that!

-No problems!

After that, she leaded them to the shooting ranges. Jonathan asked for trying to shoot. Although he was first reluctant, Alvin let him do it. Aliya prepared him a 9 mm, under the others surprising gaze. Jay smiled, seeing Aliya teaching her cousin how to adopt the right position.

-I didn't know you could handle weapons…

-I wanted to try, so the soldiers authorized me to train with them.

-I see…

-Don't worry, uncle. Let's go to Eli's laboratory.

Her aunt's face shined. They walked up to the place.

-Hi!

-Ahh, Aliya, how are you…

-Aliya!

Sevati jumped in her arms.

-You seem very enthusiastic!

-Yes! We found a new cure with Eli! Look!

She approached a box and saw a doe with its babies.

-When we went to search for leaves, we found her in a bad state…I wanted to try the most promising mix and here is the result!

-Ah, this is the reason you couldn't come yesterday? Congrats, that's super! I'm proud of you!

-Thank you! Eli told me the same thing!

The young woman introduced Sevati while Celine walked up to the mercenary, cat walking and all happy. He seems a bit embarrassed by her manners but didn't dare saying it…he ended throwing furtive glances toward Aliya, who was crooking.

-Be careful, Aunt Celine you're moving too much…

She immediately stopped and said him goodbye, embarrassed. The others were retaining to burst out laughing. After a few times, they came back to the palace and rejoined the tyrant, who went to get Diego and Julio. The Mexican offered a joyful hug to her.

-I am so glad to see you again, my dear!

-So am I, Mr. Velasquez. How's the country?

-Very well, thanks to you!

She did the introductions, and they all went to rest in the big living room. After a few times, Clarisse's phone rang. Aliya recognized the song and smiled. She waited her cousin comes back.

-You still have the same ringtone!

-Of course!

-So much memories about it!

-Do you remind of our choreography?

-Sure!

-Let's check it out!

Both of the women stood up. Clarisse played the music and they began to dance before making a dance battle. Pagan knew his wife-to-be could dance, but he didn't think she could woggle like that…but that wasn't to unplease him…

-I will always remember of the day when they discovered this song…they kept bothering us with it for at least two weeks!

-Really?

-Aliya was peacefully watching videos on the internet with her cousin. When they heard that song, they immediately began to dance on it…then they downloaded it and activated the repetition mode on the home cinema…my god…I thought the whole house will break!

-Haha, I see!

-To see them dance together again please me so much…

They chatted looking at the women having fun. Alvin ended asking Pagan why his niece knew how to handle weapons. The tyrant simply answered that it was because she wanted to. A bit skeptical, he nodded and tried not to think about it anymore when he saw his son joining the girls.

Aliya made the most of the day, delighted to be able to spend such a great moment. She danced during at least two hours, first on joyful songs, and then on calmer ones. Pagan laughed seeing the stages the cousins made for some of them. They ended singing their favorite songs.

-Do you remember of this one? You used to put it every Friday when you came from courses!

-Yes! Play it!

They sang heartily.

-In which language are they singing?

-It is in Creole.

-This is the first time I hear her speaking it…what are they telling? I'm lost!

-It talks about men who want their women to let them enjoy the weekend the way they want to. Aliya isn't right in the context, but that's close!

-I see.

After their laugh, everyone softened when they saw the cousins' tender hug. The evening, they ate peacefully and in a warm atmosphere.

Then the young woman was with Clarisse and Celine in her former room.

-That was great!

-Yeah! I wouldn't believe I could remind of so many choreographies!

-So, niece, ready for tomorrow?

-Yes, but I'm also stressed…

-I always thought you would be with an older man, but I didn't think about fifteen years apart…

-And yet…

-Okay, I'll go to see if Eli is still here.

-Well, well…

-I can't help it, he is freaking hot!

She left hopping.

-I'm so happy for you, Aliya.

-Thank you. What do you think of him?

-He's eccentric, but really nice! I think I know why you fell for him.

-Really?

-His eyes?

-You know me too well! But it's not the only reason…

-I know. You know…I'm so glad you contact us…seriously, you can't imagine how much it's…

Her voice broke. Aliya took her in her arms, tears in her eyes. They stayed this way for a moment.

-Did you choose a song for the bal opening?

-We didn't plan this…and Pagan doesn't dance.

-What? Ohh, what a shame! I would have the perfect song for it! Listen!

Hardly the song had begun that Aliya thrilled.

-Is that kizomba?

-Yes, but you have to focus on the lyrics! Well…at least the English ones.

Aliya listened and was charmed.

-Listen to those songs too! I love the singer, he makes so great music!

-I saw it. It's true that they're very nice!

They continued to listen to some songs, and then Aliya left her to go to her room. She found Pagan on the bed, reading his new tweets.

-Ahh, here you are…is something wrong?

-No, everything is okay. Can I make you listen to something?

Intrigued, he sat up. She made him listen to the song and asked him what he thought about it.

-It's quite original. I like it.

-Really?

-Yes. Why do you make me listen to this?

-I…err…Clarisse made me discover it when I was with her and…I thought it would have been nice for a bal opening.

-Is that so? But we didn't plan it, as…

-I know…

-And you know I don't dance.

-I know that too…

Seeing her poorly concealed disappointment, he stroked her face.

-If you really want this bal opening, I may try…

-…Would you?

-Of course…but you have to show me right now, naturally.

-Thank you, Pagan.

-You're welcome, my sweet…since you don't ask me to move the way you did earlier…

-Haha, was it too energetic for you?

-I confess yes…although I enjoyed to seeing you dance like this…

She began to show him videos so he could have an idea of the dance, and then they stood up to try.

-Hey, not bad…but you're a bit too steep, don't hesitate to move your hips more.

-I see.

-It's better, now.

-This dance is a little…suggestive.

-I know. It adds a bit more magic. Look at me and let the music guide you.

After a few time, he ended relaxing listening to hid dove's advice. Carried away by the melody, he overthrew before raising her and kissed her tenderly.

-Wow…

-Ahh, you told me to let myself be carried away.

-Yes…and that's great! I was just…surprised.

He pressed her against him.

-To move my hips isn't that unpleasant, but I would love to move them in other circumstances…

Aliya widened her eyes and was speechless facing that spontaneity.

-…Still, I'll be patient and wait to eat you under Tahiti's moon…after all we have to sleep well to be on top form tomorrow!

She just looked at him, still speechless…but was eager to be the day after…


	48. Chapter 36 - The wedding

Chapter 36 - °*The wedding*°

Aliya woke up, stressed: this is it. Today, she will marry and become the queen of Kyrat. She turned her head. Pagan was not here. He is surely preparing. As she got up, Sati, Clarisse and Celine opened the door cheerfully.

-Today is the D-Day!

Aliya smiled seeing curlers in their head. Sati prepared a bath with oils in it, and then washed her hair while Clarisse and Celine were doing a facial mask before making up.

-Jeez! My cousin's going to marry with the king, today! If I was told that before, I wouldn't believe it!

-And yet…

-Come on, don't be so stressed!

-Sorry…

Later, she got off the bath and dressed. When she returned in the room, her aunt was speechless and her cousin burst into tears.

-Oh my god…you are so gorgeous!

-Thanks, Clarisse.

-Well, well…you chose it very well, it suits you perfectly!

-Thank you…I hope it will please Pagan…he didn't saw it yet.

-No doubt he'll love it!

The young woman sat to let Sati do her make up while the others left to dress.

Meanwhile, men put their suits before rejoining the groom, who just finished preparing.

-You've got so much class, Pagan!

-Thank you, my boy!

-I see you're simpler in your clothes, today. This attire suits you very well.

-Thank you, Alvin. Aliya suggested me to add those little shiny details.

-My niece has always had a great fashion sense.

-I won't doubt that!

Pagan turned his head to admire himself, and sighed of happiness. Alvin approached him.

-Pagan…

-Yes?

-In a few moments, you're going to become my niece's husband. When her father died, I swore I'll take care of her the way I must do…I always did everything to make her keeping her smile and keeping be in a good mood. During almost one year, I really suffered not to know where she was and if she was fine…and with those stupid matters, I thought she just didn't wanted us in her life anymore…but fortunately, it wasn't the case. Thanks to you, we're reunited and we'll share this great moment with her. I confess…when we hung up a few days ago, I was extremely stressed…and those mercenary stories really feared me…but I decided to trust my niece and you as well. In a few moments, she'll become your wife. So continue to make her happy like you seemed to have done so far…I beg you.

He lowered his wet eyes. Pagan put his hand on his shoulder and smiled to him.

-Please be serene, Alvin, this is and will always be my intention. Aliya became my new reason to live; she is a real treasure for me. I swear I'll do everything within my power to make her happy forever.

Seeing Aliya's uncle was relieved, the tyrant invited them to drink a bit, confessing his stress. His step-uncle-to-be accepted smiling. Later, they headed to Jalendu temple, the place where they decided to do the ceremony. The tyrant chatted with his male friends, waiting for his bride.

-Here, I finished! What do you think of it, sweetie?

-Wow…thank you, Sati…it's superb!

-You are truly divine: a real queen-to-be!

Aliya lowered her eyes.

-What is wrong?

-I didn't think I would be that…stressed…

-It is normal! Relax, my dear. Today is one of your most beautiful days of your life! Smile!

She looked at her friend smiling and hugged him before setting next to him and then hugged her before going to the temple.

The helicopter arrived. Sati descended first. She walked up to the dictator. He chose her as his "best woman" with Yuma and DePleur. A few seconds later, Clarisse and Celine walked spreading rose petals on the ground. Finally, a soft music began to play and Aliya climbed the stairs. Pagan turned and his gaze blocked on his dove, who gently smiled to him. Her uncle approached her and praised her beauty. She thanked him and walked with him toward the dictator, still amazed. When she arrived next to him, she hugged her uncle and turned.

-…Pagan?

-Oh, sorry, I…you are…truly magnificent.

-Thank you. So are you.

They turned to be in front of the priest, who began the ceremony. While he was talking, the couple, who was holding hands, exchanged gazes and kept smiling. The exchange of rings then arrived. Pagan took one of them and turned toward his dove.

-My dear and sweet Aliya…your presence by my side just saved me. You are the light which shines upon my life and fill it with happiness. You are the little dove I will love tenderly for the rest of my life, and the eagle I will support endlessly with pride. I will love you forever and always be by your side…anyway I must do it, otherwise, your uncle will kill me…

Everybody smiled by hearing those words.

-Do you want to be my spouse?

-Yes, I do.

He gently put the ring finger and Aliya took the last ring and the tyrant's hand.

-Pagan…do you remember our first days? I thought you were mad…I would never believe such a day would arrive…and yet, here we are, about to become husband and wife…You gave me so much in so little time. Thanks to you, I really feel happy. You are the man of my life and I will do everything to make you as happy as I am. Do you want to be my husband?

-Yes, I do.

She put the ring finger, a tear flowing down her face, and then looked at him: he was in the same state.

-Don't cry, my sweet, your mascara will sink.

-Yours too!

All smiling, the priest officially announced their union and they kissed under the guests' applause. Then Sati took a box and opened it, letting a tiara with rubies appear. Pagan took it and turned toward Aliya, his look full of happiness and pride.

-Aliya, are you ready to become the queen of Kyrat and reign by my side?

-Yes.

-Are you ready to assist me in my mission of maintenance of peace and use your new powers with justice and humanity?

-Yes, I am.

-Perfect. Under powers granted to me, I, Pagan Min, appoint you in this wonderful day, Aliya Min, queen of Kyrat. May our light shine forever in our beautiful country.

She stooped a little so that he could put the tiara on her head. Then, she stood up straight and turned toward the public, announced by the priest. Everyone stood up and curtsied. Pagan approached her.

-Queen Aliya.

She smiled to him. They kissed, and Aliya cried of surprise when the tyrant lifted her to lead her to the shore. The young woman was moved to see the soldiers had brought villagers. They saluted them crying of joy. As bridged were built, they went up on an elephant and began to tour the islands to be saluted by the people.

Meanwhile, two helicopters arrived to bring the family back to the palace. When Sati climbed up, she froze in front of a man.

-Oh my god…

-Hey, mom. Sorry to be late…

She jumped in his arms crying.

-Pagan and Aliya contacted me a few days ago and asked me to come. They said everybody had to be happy today, including you.

They went back to the palace and prepared the dining room…

-I'm so happy!

-So am I…you finally are my wife…what am I saying? My queen!

-Haha, Pagan…

He hugged her. The tour finished and a helicopter came to lead them to the palace. When they arrived, everybody was waiting for them outside. They chained hugs and the photo session began. When it finished, they went to sit at table. Everybody mixed and chatted in good spirits. The couple looked at them, praising the beauty of the moment. Yuma came to them.

-What a shame you don't wear a dress, dear.

-You know I'd prefer to dress with my official attire…

-Haha, yes.

-…Congratulations to you both.

Pagan took a serious air and stood up to hug his sister and thank her. Aliya could do the same, at her utter amazement.

-You won't go now, will you?

-At the beginning I wanted to…but I've changed my mind.

She turned to sit. The couple smiled and met Sati, who hugged them again for calling her son. Later, the cake was brought: a huge wedding cake with the same colors of the couple's outfit. They cut it together and served the guests.

After they ate and toasted, they sat together in the living room. Clarisse sat next to her cousin.

-So? Have you decided to dance?

-We tried yesterday. Pagan held out fairly well, but I don't think…

-Don't underestimate me, my sweet.

-Ahh?

-Clarisse, my dear step-sister, could you play the song? I'll show my wife she didn't lose her time yesterday.

Aliya looked at her husband smiling to her, and then took out her mantle and took his hand. The music began and she let her being led by the tyrant, who really remembered all what she taught him the previous day.

-Well, Pagan, I didn't know you could dance!

-Actually, Paul I didn't know either until yesterday evening! My dove taught me that before sleeping.

-I see!

The afternoon was a mix of laughs and dance between the cousins. Alvin went to see Pagan during this time.

-Are you okay?

-Hm? Yes, thank you. I just wondered if to go to Tahiti tomorrow is a good idea…I see my sweet smile every day, but the one she has right now is so marvelous that I want to admire it longer.

-I understand. Still I think you should go tomorrow.

-Really?

To have made us come here is already a great present. And it's true that to see them together warms our hearts. But today, my nice got married, so she has to go with her husband. We'll part early, but we know we'll meet again soon too.

The dictator smiled. They continued to have fun until past midnight. And then they went to bed quickly.

-It was just magic!

-Indeed.

-Thank you for dancing with me, Pagan. I really appreciated.

-It's normal, my queen, I can only give in to your desires...

She smiled to him and kissed him, saying he couldn't imagine how much she was overjoyed. He smiled too, confessing he was sharing her feeling. Thus, the royal couple fell asleep peacefully, and their rings were shining under the moon…


	49. Chapter 37 - 'la ora na!

Chapter 37 – 'la ora na!

("Hi", in Tahitian :3)

-I wish you a great honeymoon!

-Thank you, Alvin.

The newlyweds hugged the family before seeing their jet take off, and then went in theirs after saying goodbye to everyone.

-Well, let's go for about ten-hour flight.

-Here we go!

The dictator looked at her laughing. Embarrassed, the young woman quickly took a serious air and stood right.

-Hum…I look forward to beginning our honeymoon in the beautiful surroundings offered by Tahiti…

-My sweet, you may are a queen now but you don't need to limit yourself so much.

-What are you saying, my dear, I must show an exemplary behavior!

They stared at one another, and laughed together.

-Yet…it's kind of weird…

-You'll get use to it very soon, don't worry.

The tyrant settled more comfortably and took his phone as it vibrated.

-Oh, how nice! Kanye just congratulated me for the wedding!

The young woman smiled seeing the tyrant rhapsodizing and yawned.

-Well, I'm still tired; I'll let you with your tweets and sleep a bit.

-Right.

He took off the seat separation and invited his dove to come on him. She huddled and closed her eyes.

The royal couple finally landed. A man came to them.

-Welcome to Tahiti, sovereigns of Kyrat. My name is Taonui. Please follow me; I will drive you to the nuptial mansion.

They followed him peacefully. The young woman was eager to see the place where they will spend their honeymoon – a place chosen by Pagan – and wasn't disappointed when she saw the beachfront villa. They settled with some maids' help. A moment, while Pagan was talking with Taonui, something surprised one of the maids.

-Pardon me, queen Aliya…

-Hm? Ahh! Quick! Hide them under my pants!

-May I ask you why did you bring this?

-Queen or not, I'm still a mercenary who has to protect Pagan…even in our honeymoon.

-I see.

-I thought it would be better if I take them…I would be angry against myself if something would happen…

The maid smiled seeing the bride embarrassed.

-My name is Avera. Please don't hesitate to call me if you want anything.

-Thank you.

She changed her clothes and joined her husband outside. He just finished his conversation.

-Ahh…I see you didn't lose time…so, how do you think of this place? Do you like it?

-Yes, a lot! Thank you!

He smiled. She proposed him to walk feet in water, what he accepted.

-The water is so hot!

-You can go in if you want to.

-I would like to, but…

-But?

-But I want to go with you.

-My dove…

-Ahh, it's our honeymoon, so we have to have fun together! Don't you like the sea?

-I do. I just wanted to tell everybody we arrived.

-Oh my god, yes, we have to do that!

-Leave it to me.

-Are you sure?

-Yes, my sweet.

-Hm…okay, then. Just say I kiss them.

-Right. Go in the water, I'll join you later.

-No, I'll wait for you.

He kissed her forehead and left composing a first number. She sat on the sand and admired the landscape…what a paradisiacal view…some time later, the tyrant came back.

-…Are you planning to swim with your clothes?

-I think I'll just sit and watch you.

-Ohh no…why?

-My head aches since we arrived.

-Hm…it must be because of the temperature change. Come, let's go in the shade.

-No, my dove, don't…

-Don't upset your wife!

On those words, he smiled and nodded. They walked up to the shade and Aliya sat next to him.

-Does it ache much?

-I can handle it. Go and enjoy the water, you want to.

-No. If I enjoy something, it has to be with you. I'll go only if you can go too.

-I…

-The queen has spoken! We just arrive; we have all the time to do it! Stay here; I'll bring you some medicine for your headache.

She left. Pagan smiled and blocked his look on the sea. In the kitchen, the young woman searched for a medication. She finally found it. She took a glass to fill it with water and undertook to rejoin the tyrant, but her eyes fell on a big fruits basket. She went to give the medicine to the dictator and came back to the room to have some fun. Her masterpiece finished, she went to sit next to her husband.

-What did you do?

-Taste it.

He brought the straw to his mouth and couldn't help stopping.

-Hey! Let me some!

-Sorry, my dear. This is excellent; what is it?

-I made a smoothie.

-Ohh yes, I already heard that before. Give me some more.

-Wha…you've already drink the half of my glass!

-Pleas?

His pout was always as efficient…Aliya gave him her glass and left to do another smoothie…

They chatted all day long with the sound of the wave as background noise. The evening, Pagan was on the bed and Aliya was changing. Searching for a night dress in the big chest of drawers, she found a box. Intrigued, she opened it.

-What the fuck!

-…Are you okay, my dove?

-…Yes! Sorry, everything is all right!

She stared at what she was seeing, disconcerted.

-Gosh, she didn't dare that…

In the box were sexy underwear and a little card.

"Everybody knows what newlyweds keep doing during their honeymoon! Have fun, cousin! Make him mad with your curves! ;D"

Aliya laughed nervously…and stared at the attire again…

-Pagan…are you tired?

-Hm…no. I even think I'll have some difficulties to fall asleep…it's really hot. What about you, my sweet? You seem a little…

-No…I'm okay…you're right, it's really hot…maybe the heat just made my brain melt…

As the dictator wanted to get up to go and see her, she got out of the bathroom with the underwear on her.

-H…how do you find me?

-Absolutely perfect…

-Really?

-Ohh, yes…

She slowly walked up to him and sat on him. He admired the view.

-…You said you wanted to eat me under Tahiti's moon…here she is.

-…Naughty girl…

Finally, Pagan had no trouble falling asleep…at morning, he woke up peacefully. As his dove had her back turned to him, he huddled behind her and covered her with kisses. She woke up and turned. He smiled to her.

-I was so…"concentrated" yesterday that I forgot to tell you that you were really sublime in that scantily outfit…

-Ah…I'm glad you liked it.

-By the way, it's quite surprising of your part to have brought such underwear…

-…It's a present from Clarisse…

-I see.

-She let me…quite an explicit card…

-Oh yes? What was it?

The young woman went to take the card as she was too embarrassed to tell it. The tyrant laughed.

-Excellent!

-…

-She is totally right…I want our honeymoon to spend exactly like that…

-Wha…

-I just would like to modify something: your curves already made me crazy…

-Pagan…stop it, already.

-Sorry, I just love to see you in that state!

-…Do you really like them?

-What? Your curves? Jesus Christ, you can't imagine how much I venerate them!

-Really?

-Do you want a proof?

She blushed harder, and then walked in the bathroom quickly, under her husband's sneering. When she came back dressed in the room, he took a disappointed mine.

-I expected to see more alluring clothes…

-Why?

-Why not?

-Pervert…

-Just tell me how I couldn't be when I am in front of a panther like you…a magnificent panther whose I just love to be the victim…

-…Stop it, already. Get up and dress instead of…

She didn't end her sentence…the tyrant took his phone, making her raise an eyebrow.

-I don't want to dress.

-But…

-I won't get up until you promise me to show me nice underwear every evening.

-What?! Every evening?!

-Yes.

Aliya stayed astonished by the innuendo of that request and the matching smile…she crossed her arms, challenging the tyrant in the eye.

-'Kay…the king wants to play…the queen will play too…Avera? Can you come, please?

The tyrant frowned as the maid arrived.

-Did you call me, queen Aliya?

-Absolutely. Can you call Taonui so as he can drive me to the town? The king regrettably doesn't want to go out today…but it's no way I stay here! Ask him to bring some colleagues…indeed; I don't want to do tourism alone…

-Understood.

-Please insist that I want real bodybuilders with me…

The maid nodded retaining from laughing, understanding what was happening.

-…You won't dare…

-You want to bet, sweetheart?

She smiled to him slyly and then walked toward the outside with pride and took care of rolling her buttocks. A few minutes later as she was waiting for the car, the tyrant rejoined her. He glanced at her with a false lordly gaze and she smiled.

-I'm sorry, my love, but I just had to go out today…it's really important.

-Really? More important than to please me?

-Of course! How can I offer you the nice shows you desire if I don't have anything to put on me? Clarisse gave me only one attire…I just couldn't always put the same…I don't know if I'll want to wear them every night, but still, I have to buy some!

The tyrant observed her exchanging her proud smile to a softer one. He put his arm on her shoulder and kissed her head.

-Tell me…you weren't serious about those followers, were you?

-Of course I was! A queen mustn't go out alone!

-Hm hm…and what about a mercenary queen?

-I'm supposed to be a bride enjoying her honeymoon: I must out my claws in extreme case only. Ah! Here is the car! I'm eager to see my handsome hunks!

-…Did you really called them?

-Yes.

-Really?

-No.

He arched his eyebrow facing his dove's ultra bright smile.

-Come on, smile! The weather is great and we're going to tourism!

Seeing her so overjoyed, he laughed silently and settled in the car with her.


	50. Chapter 38 - A first busy day

Chapter 38 – A busy first day

Aliya kept watching everywhere: there were so many things to see! Pagan was calm and admired her wife's infatuation. As they were heading to an underwear shop, the newlywed turned.

-No, you can't come in with me!

-Why?

-If you see what I'll buy, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore!

-Oh, please, my precious; I promise I won't look at your articles.

-Yeah…take me for a little naïve…

He sneered and nodded, telling he will go to the shop in front of hers…

-Don't forget, sweetheart, I want provocative attires!

On those words, Aliya – and all the other women around her – turned toward him, her eyes all widened.

-Wha…I'll kill you!

-I love you too!

He displayed his greatest smile and turned sneering after winking her.

-He's incredible…ahh, this is cute…

She took some underwear and went to try them. She surprised herself being so implicated in her choices and taking really sexy items…after all it was for her husband…

Her husband…sometimes, she thought she had not totally realized she got married two days ago…first a young woman who became a great mercenary, she is now the queen of the country she saved. She was married with a man who almost made her lose her mind, and even her life sometimes…but as crazy as the situation was, she really liked it. She stared at her ring tenderly and said to herself she will make so that their honeymoon is a great memory.

The reality hit her when she tried her first outfit…

"-Tonight, honey, I'm your little pink candy. Do you want to taste me?

-Ohh, yes, come here so I can eat you!"

She covered her red face with her hands laughing and embarrassed, facing the scene...To success in her "Perfect honeymoon" mission, she had to pass by that kind of thing…She almost wonder if elaborating a strategy of an S rank mission wasn't simpler! She chose other underwear, keeping in mind that it was to please him…

She purchased her articles and rejoined the tyrant in the shop he showed her before embarrassing her in front of all the people. He just went out of the fitting room.

-Ahh! Here you are, my dove! What do you think of that?

-Hm…not bad…

She gritted her teeth as her rancor was still here. He tilted his head smiling.

-Did you follow my advice?

-Yes…

-Are the underwear…?

-Yes, Pagan, they are as you want them to…

-Excellent!

He rushed on her and stole a kiss. The anger became embarrassment and she lowered her head.

-What's happening?

-You shamed me in front of about twenty people…

-Ah, yes…to see lightening in your eyes was so frightening!

-Pagan…

-I know, my sweet, forgive me; you know I love to tease you…

His tender gaze appeased her and she ended up smiling and decided to help him with his cloth matter. What was not her surprise when he leaded her to the underwear department.

-…Don't tell me you'll need my help for this…

-And why not? I have to please you too! Still, I'm bursting with impatience to take them off…

She hit her forehead, speechless facing his replica.

-Ah, what about this one?

She raised her head and saw the dictator holding…a fuchsia sequined string. First frozen, she progressively burst out laughing hearing the tyrant's comments. She had great difficulties to stop until they went off the shop.

-Oh, shit, my bell hurts! Pagan, you're incredible!

-I know…don't you think I had to take it?

-No way!

He laughed silently and proposed her to drink something, what she accepted. They settled on the terrace of a chic bar, with a view on the beach.

-Oh my god, you killed me!

-I se that. Happy to see a genuine smile again.

-…Did you do that regarding what happened earlier?

-I like to tease you, but I hate when you're mad at me.

She smiled and took his hands confirming she was no longer angry, what reassured him. They ordered their drink and chatted peacefully.

A moment a gang arrived and settled noisily. They seemed to make fun of a recent break-in…although the staff tried to calm them, they didn't listen.

-What a bunch of fools!

-Please forgive us, sovereigns of Kyrat…Will you want me to call the police?

Pagan looked at his dove, who was sighing.

-I don't know if the police will manage to calm them down…

-This is what I think too.

-Argh, really…I thought I would spend a peaceful first day.

-Hey! Hi, little beauty!

The young woman gritted her teeth: one of the members of the gang was walking up to her.

-Damn, your body's fucking hot!

-It's your cheek that will be "fucking hot" after you receive my fist on it, if you continue to believe you're alone with your mates…have you ever heard about respect?

The tyrant smiled seeing the thug's astonished mine.

-I think he likes you…

-Who's him? Don't tell me you go out with that?

-Hardly had our honey moon begun that I have to confront that kind of problem…it's so bad! Why do such stupid guys exist?!

-We need everything to make a world, although I join you with the idea that there're some things we would gladly ignore…but be nice with them, my sweet.

-Hey, I'm still here! Nobody scoffs at Keanu!

Aliya thrilled when he put his hand on the tyrant's shoulder. The latter sighed, gently pushed it and took a nail file from his pocket.

-Thinking I wanted to reduce your sentence…don't cry because the queen of Kyrat dismembered you…

-What?

He turned his head toward the young woman, who was walking up to him cracking her knuckles.

-Take your dirty hands off my husband, you little false hooligan!

-D'you really think you impress me?! You're just a woman!

-Ouch…really bad replica, my friend…

The thug turned his head frowning but hardly had he put his gaze on the young woman again that she seized him and kicked him back to his mates.

-Just dare to touch him one more time and I swear you'll have to hold out with a single hand for the rest of your life.

-Wait a bit, you bitch!

-You, call the police: after that they'll be easier to pick.

-Err…right, your majesty.

-Pagan, my dear…I'll be back soon.

-All right, my angel, have fun.

He smiled and continued to take care of his hands while her wife went out of the terrace with the group.

Again, the male adversaries were quickly helpless facing her…the young queen was surprised to manage to fight with her heels and was pleased to see they made more damages. Some back kicks and hooks, they were almost all knocked out. Keanu was still up, out of breath.

-Damn…who are you?!

-Aliya Min, queen of Kyrat.

-Since when a queen fights like that?!

-Since she chose the mercenary path first.

She ran to her adversary and jumped on him. She stuck his head between her legs and turned around him, ending up making him fall on his back. She fell on one knee and immediately stood up, staying in fight position for a few second. Seeing that she finished with him, she took off the sand that was on her hands and peacefully returned on her seat and drank a bit.

-You've been truly divine. You haven't had a single damage!

-Thanks…even if I didn't wanted that to happen…

-Come on…I know you loved it.

She observed the tyrant, who was fixing her smiling slyly. She ended displaying a crooked smile. Some second later, the police arrived and apologized for what happened. The young queen highlighted her pleasure to help. To apologize for the damage she caused, she gave some money to the owner of the bar before leaving with her husband. On the way back, she saw a market and asked to visit it.

-Look at all those fruits! I love all those smells!

-Aren't they a bit strong?

-I don't think so. Don't worry, I just take some and then we…ahh! There're guavas!

The tyrant laughed seeing her being so excited in front of simple fruits. He made her notice it in the car.

-I'm sorry…I just love to see all those stands full of colors and smell all that exoticism…this reminds me of the day I arrived in Kyrat…I was likely in the same state.

-I see.

-I've always been told that the greatest things in the world were the simplest…it must be the reason why I rhapsodize in front of fruits.

-The greatest things are the simplest…

-Hm?

-I love that quote.

He looked at her tenderly and she huddled against him.

-By the way…what are you going to do with all that? Do you plan to do pints of smoothies?

-Yes, but I also want to make simple fruit salads. I want to eat that nowadays…

-Holy Jesus…

-What?

-You want fruits…

-Yes…and so?

-You aren't pregnant, are you…?

-What? No, that's impossible! It's just a fell like another one! And you know I'd tell you at once if it would be the case!

-Hm…what a pity…

She lowered her head sighing. He rubbed his hand against her arm.

-…When we'll be back…I'll ask Eli to see if…if I have a chance…

-Hoping you can keep hope, my dove.

-Hm…

-In the meantime…I won't complain about any attempts of procreation…

The young woman laughed treating him pervert, what he took as a compliment. When they got back, he proposed her to take a sea bath. Overjoyed, she put her swimsuit immediately, showing her impatience, and plunged first.

-Great!

-I wouldn't think you were so comfortable…a real little mermaid…

-And I wouldn't think you were so lazy…get up and swim with me!

Indeed, he asked to put his deckchair in the water, which arrived in the middle of his stomach.

-Hm…I'm quite good here…

-Pagan…please come and swim with me…just five minutes! I swear I won't bother you after that!

Seeing – and loving – his wife begging him with the eyes, he gave in and walked up to her.

-Ah, see, when you want to, you can do!

-What are you going to do now? Propose me to some breast-strokes?

-You don't want to?

-You see, it's a while since I didn't swim…

-Haha, are you afraid to sink?

-No; I know you'll save me anyway.

She laughed and kissed him. A moment she felt something touch her foot. She plunged and came back to the surface with a big starfish. The tyrant, impressed by it, asked her to bring it to the beach so that he could take a photo. She executed and insisted to bring it back where they found it with him. To her demand, he took it in his hand and let it go peacefully. When he came back to the surface, his dove was smiling. He hugged her. He heard her sneer and when he separated from he, she jumped on him and kissed him making him sink. When they came back up, he stared at his wife, an eyebrow arched, but her great smiles soften him.

Then she let him sit on his deckchair again while she went swimming.

Pagan watched her coming and going, sometimes with little colorful fishes.

-You just can't stop.

-I love water! Here, look at what I just found!

She gave him a huge shell. He sat up and took it, amazed by its size.

-You're lucky, it's looks really great and the pink in the inside is really beautiful!

-…Are you offering it to me?

-Yes. It would be great on your bedside table!

She stole a kiss before going again. He smiled staring at his mermaid's present. She swam to a cave. She admired the beauty of the place and noticed some porcelain. She took it and then returned to the beach. Taonui was next to Pagan, talking with him.

-Ah, queen Aliya, I see you are enjoying discovering surrounding marine.

-Yes, it's beautiful!

-What do you have in your hand?

-Ah…I picked an oyster…I think it's one of the species which make pearls.

-That is right. Please give it to me; I will open it for you.

She gave him the mollusk and he left to search for a knife. He came back and opened it in front of the royal couple.

-Wow, there's one! But it has a weird form; it looks like…a pea?

-Indeed…

-Maybe you will be luckier next time?

-Maybe, but not today, I begin to feel tired…

-She says after about two hours swimming!

-Haha!

-If you wish to, I can reserve a dive session to the "turtle's plateau".

-Really? It could be great!

-Right. Majesty, does that suits you too?

-Everything that pleases my precious will please me as well.

-Understood. I will reserve it for you immediately.

He left wishing them a good end of day.

-I'm really impatient to dive there! You'll do it with me, huh?

-Hum…of course…

-Pagan…

She sat on the deckchair and took his hand.

-Please, I want to share this moment with you!

-My dove…

-I'll do anything you want, but please, do it for me!

He smiled nodding and proposed her to get out of the water. They settled under the shelter peacefully.

-You're all white.

-I know…that's stronger than me, when I go in the water, I don't want to go out…I'm feeling tiredness invading my whole body.

-…I knew it…

-Hm?

-I won't have any show tonight…

-Did you really think about that only?

-Of course!

The young woman moved her head smiling.

-What a day…I loved it.

-Even your little fight?

-Yeah. It's a while since I didn't use my fists…that was good! Although the fact that a queen who fights isn't very glamorous…

-But it's truly sexy. As for me, I liked when you busted out laughing.

-Oh, yes; goodness, I don't even dare imagining you with such underwear.

She laughed again reminding the scene. Pagan took his phone and made a selfie with his wife before sending it to their friends and on twitter. Later, they admired the sunshine drinking an exotic smoothie.

-What do you want to do after the diving session?

-I don't know…we'll ask Taonui to advise us! Unless you have an idea.

-Stay in the bed with you all day long.

-I knew you would say that.

-So?

-Okay…but we won't do that every time!

-Yes, my sweet.

-We've seven days left; I want to do s many things as possible! I really want to full my head with wonderful memories. Here's what we're going to do: tomorrow morning, I choose an activity, and you'll decide for the afternoon. We change the day after!

-Agreed.

She took his arms and rolled them around her, saying she loved him. He answered her and kissed her head.


	51. Chapter 39 - Royal tourism

Chapter 39 – Royal Tourism

The day after, after a nice lie-in, the newlyweds want to the turtle plateau as planned. The tyrant appreciated his aquatic walk with his dove, at the greatest pleasure of the latter. The turtles seemed to really like him! But he was more ill-at-ease with the giant ray…

After the lunch, Aliya did what Pagan wanted, resting with him. Unlike she thought, this laziness pleased her and she took advantage recovering some strength from their morning activity.

-You know, Pagan, that ray wasn't dangerous.

-I couldn't stand when it touched me! The contact was just very unpleasant!

-Coward…

She laughed facing his sulking face but he cut her putting his face in her chest – a habit he took without asking his wife.

As planned, they decided each in turn of what they were going to do. Pagan liked monument visiting like calm moments whereas Aliya preferred activities which required more investments like local dances lessons. She was proud to making him go in a cooking class…she had difficulties to take correct photos as she kept laughing about his clumsiness, and enjoyed praising his cuteness. To take his revenge, the tyrant insisted that she use her pretty underwear she bought…but they had great fun.

A few days later, they were reminding of what they did before sleeping. This day it was morning sea bath, a helicopter ride around the island, spa session and, exceptionally, a chic party on a yacht. As Aliya was teasing her husband because he was a little drunk, he took refuge in her chest again. She stroked his hair.

-Ah, seems like they grew.

-So I'll have to dye them again.

-Don't you want to come back to your natural color?

-No! I don't want to see a single white hair on me!

-I fancy seeing what you look like to with black hair…

-To a man with dark good looks who makes women fall like rose petals…

-Ah, is that so?

-Of course. You should have seen this bunch of pretenders that followed meat Hong Kong…

She raised eyebrows facing his proud face.

-They were all madly in love with me and did everything to please me…like soulless dolls…

-I see…

-That was really uninteresting…they were all alike…

Aliya listened to his story, which made her remind a bit of the Pagan Yuma described some time ago. But he softened when he began to talk about his arrival to Kyrat, and seemed a bit bothered as he was talking.

-…Ishwari made you discover a whole new world when she came in your life, didn't she?

-Hm…

He lowered his eye for a moment. Aliya was about to say something but he stopped her.

-Ishwari was a really important person in my life…but you are so much more, my dove, be sure of it. Even if you knew who I was and what I did, you stayed with me…but you mainly helped me to find happiness again. You did so many things for me and the country…I really admire you…I love you…please don't think about what I've just said…

-Pagan…

-Don't think about it…I'm sorry, I wish I hadn't gone too far in my story; If I hurt you, I'm really sorry…

The young woman was troubled facing the tyrant in such a state and the violence with what he was insulting himself…it was true that she felt uncomfortable – and even inferior – when he talked about Ishwari…but it was no more the case. She stroked his face, making him stop in his apologizes and smiled.

-Stop saying such things and hurt yourself…it hurts me as well. I love you and I'll be forever there for you. I won't leave you…ever…please never forget that.

He looked at her intensely and gave her a more and more powerful kiss. At this moment, he swore to himself not to evoke his disturbing first love again. Today, he had another woman in his life. A woman he considered like his goddess, with whom he was passionately in love and for whom he could do anything.

Aliya was aroused by the dictator's particularly fiery caresses, curving under them. She felt like she lose her mind that night, and didn't know when she fell asleep, but she was sure of one thing: she was happy and was smiling…

The day after, she slowly opened her eyes, and blushed reminding what happened last night. She got up, dressed and went to search for her husband. She heard him talking in the outdoor terrace. When she arrived behind him, he hung up. She saluted him crossing her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes smiling and responded her taking her hand.

-Who were you speaking to?

-To Sati.

-Oh, is everything okay?

-Yes, don't worry. She kisses us and told me she was really bored without us.

-I miss her too. We'll see her in two days. By the way, I would like to bring something to her.

-Have you got an idea of it?

She sat next to him and told him her ideas, but once again she wanted to bring her some fabrics, as the old lady confessed she loved Tahitian patterns. He nodded and lowered his head.

-Are you okay, Pagan?

-Hm? Ah, yes…

Aliya put her hand on his face and made him look at her in the eyes. After a few seconds, he smiled.

-I was just thinking about last night, my dove, I'm…

-Just say one more word and I swear I'll throw you in the sea. I already talked to you about this, so don't think about it…Just think about what happened after that…

-It's sure that it's more pleasant…

He threw a malicious gaze on her and she sighed putting her head in her hand.

-If I'd known a few drinks too many would put you in such a state…I would've made you drink more often…although I like what you do when you're sober…

He stayed speechless facing that replica and her wink. She laughed and stood up taking off her bathrobe, letting the tyrant see she had her swimsuit. She stole a kiss before running toward the sea.

-Ahh…I love my little naughty girl…

An hour later, Aliya got out of the water and proposed the tyrant to go inside as she felt it was about to rain. Later, the sky got darker. The young woman, who put clothes on her, wondered what they could do. Looking at the tyrant, she knew he wanted to stroll with her. For once, they settled on the huge sofa and began to chat.

-I can't wait to see the works resuming!

-Hoping you won't get sick for it again.

-Yes, yes…

-Aliya…

-Okay, I got it, I'll be careful…jeez, every time you say my name, I jump…

-Oh yes?

-We can't say you call me with it every day…at least, when I hear it, I know you're serious.

-That's good this way.. You're a queen, now; you'll have to limit yourself.

-Don't forget my "mercenary with a big heart" side…

-Of course, my sweet, but don't do too much.

-Yes, my little diva.

-Don't call me like that! "Diva" doesn't suit me, that's obvious!

Aliya chuckled. Hearing her husband sighing, she strengthened her hug.

-Ohh, don't sulk, "my little chocolate bunny"!

-Here, this is cuter!

-But it's too long! Do you still dislike "Min-Min"?

-No way you call me like that either!

-Hahaha!

-And I'm the one who's blamed for my "sucking" nicknames, as you said it!

-You contaminated me…

The tyrant let his head fall, defeated.

-Besides…why do you call me "my dove"?

-This bird represents love and peace, and I really like its white feathers. I instantly wanted to surname you like that. You're simple, terribly beautiful, pure and free. But you also bring peace and love to people's heart, first in mine. Seeing all what happened so far, this nickname suits you perfectly.

-Wow…thank you, it really touches me.

-You're welcome, my dove.

-Now, I must find a pretty nickname for you…as you make me think of a peacock, I wanted to call you like that but I find it weird…

-A peacock?

-Yes, as you like flashy things…and as you jump on every opportunity to show off…

-I see…

-Yes, it lames, I know…sorry…I'll find a great nickname for you!

-Don't force yourself. I love when your sweet voice says my name. Maybe you'll call me "my love" or "sweetheart" one day, but anyways, I won't complain.

-Okay. He smiled and stroked his beloved's hair.

-Tonight, I'm taking you to dinner in a restaurant Taonui highly recommended me.

-What?! But I've nothing to wear!

-I asked him to come and take us after lunch.

-Ahh…right.

-I see you still don't realize…what day are we?

The young woman thought a bit, but confessed she didn't know. The tyrant showed her his phone.

-Ahh! We're already the 31st?! Time flies! Where are we going?

-It's a secret.

At this moment, Avera served them lunch and then they dressed to go out. One more time, the young queen didn't want her husband to see what she was going to buy. She was surprised when he told her to take something blue. She nodded and found a pretty long backless dress. She also took white accessories. Finally, they discovered one another the evening.

-Pagan…you're so handsome! This blue is great on you!

-Oh, thank you, my dove! I agree with you!

He approached her and stoked her face.

-As always, I think you're beautiful.

-Haha…

He kissed her and invited her to enter the car. They arrived in a superb restaurant.

-Ah, sovereigns of Kyrat, welcome to our establishment! Please follow me to your seats.

The waiter brought them on the roof terrace. They settled and admired the view.

-We can see an entire Recife from here!

-I knew you would like it. And that's just the beginning.

He asked her to look at the beach. Some trainers came and began a show with dolphins. The young woman was amazed and displayed a huge smile. The tyrant relished it more than the show. They ate peacefully, spending a wonderful moment. When they finished, Aliya took her husband's hands and thanked him, but he said she couldn't thank him now. His smile intrigued her, and then she heard flare noises. When she turned her head, her eyes sparkled facing the firework. He told her to go to guard-rail to appreciate more. She slowly went there, dazzled by the burst of colors. A few seconds later, he joined her, put his vest on her shoulders and gave her a champagne flute.

-I wish you a beautiful year, my precious.

-Happy new year to you too…my little chocolate bunny.

They smiled, toasted and contemplated the show.

-So, what are your resolutions? Do you finally plan to be less stubborn?

-Only when you'll decide to be less boastful.

-That's fair enough…but seriously, I want to be a good husband for you…I don't want your uncle to come and carve me up…

-Hahaha!

-To become a good king also seems reasonable. Thanks to you, there are less tensions…I really hope this harmony will continue.

-I hope so. As for me…I want to be a good wife, a good queen and…more than a resolution, I wish I'll tell you that I'm able to give you what you didn't had enough time to enjoy for years ago.

He turned and plunged in her eyes, and then smiled and hugged her.

The firework lasted twenty minutes. When it finished, they came back home and went to bed.

They made full use of their last day to buy some souvenirs, and then Aliya wanted to swim a last time. The tyrant watched her from his deckchair again. At the end of the afternoon, as his wife was doing her last tour, Sati called him.

-So, what are you doing in this last day?

-Great. My precious plays the mermaids a last time while I'm watching her from my deckchair. Is everything ready?

-There are a few last things to arrange, but it will be finished by the end of the day! I cannot wait for your arrival; it's superb!

-I hope so, I fork out a lot for it!

-I just would like to ask you this again, sweety…

-…You can remove it, Sati; I'm sure of it. I don't want any links with the past. Even if somewhere it hurts me, I have to do it…For her.

-Right…it is so relieving to hear strength in your voice again. After all this time, you finally feel happy. It was really important for me.

-Thank you, Sati.

-See you tomorrow, sweety. Please took great advantage of your last day, I am eager to hugging you again!

-We too. See you tomorrow.

He hung up smiling and hoping his present will please her wife. The latter came back but didn't swim to him.

-Pagan! Come, quick!

Intrigued, he walked up to her and saw she came back with a dolphin. They played with it for a moment and then it left hopping as if it was saying goodbye.

-You must have a link with sea animals.

-Everybody say that. I must have been a mermaid in a former life…

-A wonderful mermaid who kept singing with her finned friends…so cute…

-Yeah…

Smiling, she began to hum. Then she turned around the tyrant. She took his hand to lead him back to his deckchair singing a part of a song.

-Oh, that was so cute!

-Thanks. I confess I…I trained to song when I was alone. I wanted to have a not-so-horrible voice for the day I would sing lullabies.

Pagan tenderized hearing that little secret, and leaned his head.

-And…do you think you can sing something in Creole? I really appreciated hearing you with your cousins.

The young woman thought a bit, and then sang an extract.

-I find it really nice.

-Happy to see you like it.

He began to ask her to translate some sentences, which became a little Creole class that pleased him.

-Hoping I won't be as lost as last time when you'll sing with Clarisse and Jonathan.

-Hahaha!

-Thank you to bring some exoticism in my life, my sweet. It gives me some colors!

Aliya smiled by hearing those words. She kissed him and proposed him to go inside. They spent a simple evening, but they made so it was great, among others with the young queen's last attire…


	52. Chapter 40 - Tragic return

Chapter 40 – Tragic Return

As they were leaving the house, Aliya sighed. Pagan asked her if it was because she was sad to leave such a place, but she answered her sigh represented the happiness she felt since the beginning of their honeymoon.

-…Thank goodness you didn't have to use your skorpions…

-Yes, it's what I was just…hey! How did you know I took them?!

-Do you really want to know?

-I'm scared of what I'm going to hear, but yes.

-I found them when I tried to find the place where you hid your secret underwear.

-That's exactly what I feared to her…

He sneered under his wife's desperate gaze, and she reproached his lack of patience.

-…I just wanted to be able to protect you. Queen or not, to keep you alive is and will forever be my mission.

-You're so cute.

The flight went great, and both of them were glad to see theirs mountains again. They put their vest to fight the cold. As Sati was still busy with the preparations for their return, Jay and Eli went to pick the royal couple. The young woman walked up to one of them.

-So, your majesty, how were your holidays?

-Awesome!

She chatted a bit with her mentor, walking toward the helicopter. As she turned her head toward her husband who was talking with Eli, she noticed a strange red light on his head.

-Pagan, look out !

While he was turning, she jumped on him before crying with pain some millisecond later. Jay instantly took his grenade launcher and shot toward the source, making a man flutter about. He ran to him and Eli rushed on the young woman. He examined her: the bullet went through her left shoulder. She was suffocating but tried not to faint. Eli ordered the pilot to lead them to the camp, after Jay said he'll deal with the sniper. Arrived, he immediately operated her with Sevati as assistant. When the danger was passed, he called Pagan, who walked up to her.

-My dove, are you okay?

-Yes…what about you?

-I'm safe…

The young woman was sad seeing the dictator's face, which was mixing anger and trouble. She sat up and put her hand on her husband's.

-Hardly had we came back home that you take a bullet for me…I swear the one who did that to you will pay…I can't tolerate this!

-Pagan…please, calm down.

-How do you want me to…

She painfully raised her hand toward his face and stroked it. Jay entered the room.

-Aliya, how are you?

-I'm fine, Chief, thanks.

He approached her bed and began his report.

-We asked DePleur to help us with the sniper. Before he died, he said that…that the Golden Path had just reborn and it will continue to fight.

Hearing those words, Pagan's features harden and the young woman moaned with surprise.

-Pending some news about it, soldiers have been spread in all the north of the country and your guard will be reinforced until further notice.

-…Have I to consider it as thank?

-No, Pagan…don't rush, I beg you.

He looked at his dove, hiding his anger with hardness.

-There must be an explanation to this…

-Are you joking? You were almost killed by one of them! I'll go and…

-No! Don't…

The young woman stood up grabbing a scarf for her arm, still asleep. She walked up to her husband, who was following her with his eyes.

-Harmony was finally reigning on Kyrat…I just can't believe they could do that…

The dictator looked at her, confused. She smiled to him before turning toward her mentor.

-Chief…please give me the "interrogatory" report folder.

He executed and she read it, sometimes observing the photo attached. Unfortunately, she didn't notice anything special, as the enemy didn't spoke enough.

-…Take me to Banapur.

-Aliya, this is not the right moment. You just took a bullet in your shoulder; right now, you've to go home and rest.

A bit flustered, she gave in and went in the helicopter with her husband and her mentor. The tyrant was looking at her staring at the photo: her frustration kept growing.

-How infamous; I still don't realize…

-I'm sure this is not what it seems to be.

-My dove, I don't get why you take their defense…

-Pagan…they've changed. Didn't you see it in their eyes when you were visiting them? If they really wanted to kill you, they would do it when they saw you often went to the villages…this action was too well planned. The sniper's position wasn't choose just like that; he had the perfect angle to fulfill his mission…thank god this wasn't counting my reflex. Trust your people; the one who had enough strength to move on, change their mind and forgive you, the one who came and shared our happiness when we married…Believe me, the man who tried to kill you today wasn't part of it.

He looked at her frowning and asking what she wanted to say.

-I don't know who or what compose this new Golden Path, but we'll have to be particularly careful…

The young queen looked at his husband who, after he observed her, came closer to her, taking her hand.

-I'll have real difficulties to get over what just happened, but…I trust you…and I hope you're right.

-Thank you, Pagan…

-Right, please close your eyes, now.

-Why?

-Because I refuse this tragic matter spoils the present I prepare for you.

She smiled and executed. He helped her to descend, begging her not to cheat, even nit to see Sati, who was delighted to see them. A few minutes later, he allowed her to reopen them and they shined facing the palace, who did a lifting. The inside was even better: it was cleaner, warmer and livelier. They finished their visit in the big living room and sat together.

-This is really beautiful! The palace is unrecognizable!

-I'm glad you like it!

The young queen, so happy to see that new background, kissed her husband and hugged him the way she could, under Sati's tender gaze.

Later, she tried their new bed and was all exciting.

-It's awesome!

-My sweet, don't move so much, otherwise, you'll…

-Ouch! Oh shit!

Pagan hit his forehead with his hand, looking her wife with a desperate – but worried – air. She was so excited that she managed to reopen her front wound. He asked Sati to bring him what he needed to do a new dress.

-Have you already forgotten that you were injured?

-Actually, yes…your gift got this detail out of my mind!

He smiled applying antiseptic. The young woman stayed stoic.

-Do you feel something?

-Nope.

-Really?

-Yes.

-Goodness, look at that hole…

-Since that hole isn't in your head, it's fine. I'd rather see my whole body torn apart with bullets than see you losing a single blood drop.

He raised his head toward her, touched by her words and her determined look. She smiled. He pressed his hand on the wound to make it stop bleeding.

-My dove…can you do something for me?

-What?

-…Stop fighting. You don't want to see me bleeding, but seeing you losing your blood is more and more unbearable for me…and when I think that it's my fault…when I think that I'm the one who proposed you to become a mercenary…it's as if I had your blood on my hands…

-...I can't do this.

He looked at her. She still had that frank and unfazed gaze.

-I think that making me become a mercenary is one of the best decisions you could ever do for me. Thanks to this, I feel good…really happy to see that I can do huge things and to feel able to protect. I suffered a lot, my body is full of scars, and I no longer count all the times I nearly lost my life…but it was for the country, and mainly for you. I'm proud of this. I'm proud to be a mercenary queen. I will lay down my weapons only when I'll be sure my king is perfectly safe, and our country is fine. I know you don't want anything to happen to me anymore, but more that the path you opened for me, it's the way I decided to follow until my last breath…because I love you and I want you to live.

He couldn't help tears to come in his eyes. The young woman smiled and kissed him tenderly. He finished dressing her wound, and then went to prepare to sleep while the young woman took her place and waited for him. She understood what the dictator was feeling, but as she combined her mercenary and in-love woman mentalities, she just no longer could think another way. Even if it means she dies, she would have saved the life of the man she was deeply in love with. A few minutes later, he came back and settled.

-You don't read your tweets, tonight?

-No.

-Maybe Kanye sent you a message…

He looked at her smiling, and then stroked her face before taking his phone. When he prepared to sleep, she made so she was higher than him, put his head next to her chest, kissed his forehead and wished him a good night.

Two weeks later, her mentors visited her. The first told her about the news he had collected so far and the second was amazed by the progress of the wound healing.

-After all our researches and doing what you asked us to do, we indeed saw that the sniper who tried to kill you wasn't a Kyrati, but a former elite soldier from Nepalese army. The villagers didn't know anything about that new Golden Path. Our pathfinders followed several tracks after Banapur attack, and they fell on a camp, half-hidden by the mountains, at the extreme south of the country…a few came back, but according to them, it's clear that there're not only former members…they're helped. Besides, there isn't one, but two heads: the first is a man hardly as old as you, and the second is a young woman who seems really skillful although she must be under twenty.

-…Then there's no time to waste. We must neutralize them as soon as possible…I wouldn't think they could go that far…they got all mad. Yet, I don't get it the works progress well; the country is finally getting back on its feet…so, why?

-Some of them just can't get over anything…

Aliya began to think: if they were that dangerous, she must be very well-prepared to efficiently contribute to stop them…she felt she had to do it, even if it won't please Pagan…she just had to. She raised her head and stared at her Russian mentor.

-I'll go to the camp to train tomorrow.

-Aliya…I don't know if…

-Don't try to stop me. I won't feel peaceful until you are all safe.

-My dove…

-We'll go there, we'll tear all that shit up, and we'll come back together. Even if we crawl, we'll be back. All together.

The men looked at her determined face and smile, all worried in the bottom of their mind.

During the following days, she trained non-stop, when she wasn't counterattacking the Golden Path. She noticed their techniques enhance, but also felt all their rage with what they attacked, which just made her more and more eager to do them in. Everybody tried to dissuade her to participate in this mission, but she didn't want to hear anything.

Pagan tried to keep a smiling face in front of her wife, but he felt stress growing in him, and it became difficult to ignore it as the assault date was approaching. A morning, he tried to stop her.

-No way.

-Hm…anyway, stay with me today.

-I knew you would ask me.

-Do you remind it?

-How could I forget the day we met? A controversial day, but still very important.

She hugged him and dressed in a feminine way to please him.

-It's a while since I didn't see you dressed like that.

-I couldn't do things by halves!

They spent the whole day together, forgetting the current crisis a bit. Then they sat in the library.

-Pagan…

-Hm

-Stop daydreaming and smile.

He executed, but was not convincing enough. He took her in his arms.

-When you'll come back of your mission, I would like you to do your diagnostic, thing that you seem to have forgotten to do with all this…

-Ah…sorry…I swear I'll do it.

-Good.

-…Do you have some ideas for the names?

-Hm…I like Priyanka for a girl…but for a boy…

-What do you think of Arjun? I don't know why, I've always found this name cute…

-I love it. Prince Arjun or princess Priyanka…I think it sounds really nice.

-Me too.

She touched her belly, imagining a scene and praying for it happens soon. The tyrant joined his hand to hers kissing her head, and then she yawned.

-I find you're particularly tired, nowadays…

-The training exhausts me…when I'll come back, you'll have to prepare earplugs; I'll surely snore in your head.

He laughed in silence, and wished she comes back alive.

-I'll do everything for this. Don't worry; you know I'm tougher than I look.

-I do know that, but you understand that I fear to lose you.

-Pagan.

-I won't stand it.

She looked at him and was sorrowful to see him so worried.

-I'll be back.

She huddled against him. The assault was planned for the day after…she prayed that she could keep her promise.


	53. Chapter 41 - The Queen sacrifice

Chapter 41 – The queen sacrifices herself

The young woman woke up early this day. She breathed heavily before turning her head toward her husband. He was back to her. She got up and went to the bathroom to dress. When she got out, the tyrant was here, just in front of the door. Seeing his worried gaze, she smiled to him and stroked his face.

-…Is there really nothing I could do to make you change your mind?

-I just can't stay here and cross my arms while such a huge threat is hanging over your heads. I must do it, Pagan.

Later, they were in front of the palace. Sati had tears in her eyes but tried to smile all the same. The young queen hugged her before turning toward the dictator.

-I'm off. I'll be back, I swear it.

-Hm…

-I love you, Pagan. Please don't wo –

He seized her in his arms and clasped her as firm as he could.

-Please…come back to me soon…

She responded to his hug with the same intensity, and then slowly separated from him. He kissed her before letting her go with an extremely heavy heart. The young woman went in the helicopter and offered him a large smile before going away.

-Aliya…are you sure of this?

-Yes, chief. I'm not alone; I know I can count on you. We'll do it. All together.

The Russian looked and admired the young queen's determination, but he also was very worried. The soldiers who were about to go on the spot were reunited. Yuma offered her help and her mercenaries for the fight. The young sovereign thanked her before beginning a speech.

-Well, as you all know, we're heading to the enemy camp again soon. Be extremely careful: they're more organized, more equipped and far more dangerous than what you've seen before. Know to save yourself but don't forget to help each others as well: we'll make it only if we work together. From the few I saw, the new Golden Path doesn't seem to have assimilated this since our last fight so turn it at your advantage. We must come back victorious and relieve the people and your king. You're our beautiful country's shield, it counts on you all. Whoever you are – father, brother or son – please do everything you can to come back alive. If unfortunately it doesn't happen, the whole country will honor you the way you ought to. I, Aliya Min, will be the eagle who will guide and support you in this tough fight. Whatever happens, win and come back your fist raised! Together, for Kyrat!

When she finished her speech, everybody raised their fist yelling and praising her. She turned her head toward her Russian mentor who ordered the soldier to prepare to leave. Her step-sister came to her.

-Are you sure you want to go?

-I am. I'll follow my mercenary queen path until the end.

Yuma nodded and looked at her running toward the helicopters, thoughtful.

Hardly had they arrived that the Golden Path attacked them. Aliya was impressed by so much vehemence, but her determination didn't weaken: she must kill them, because they were too dangerous.

The fight to enter inside lasted thirty long minutes. The young lieutenant was proud seeing the royal army following her advice and encouraged them as much as she could. At Yuma's signal, some soldiers used rocket launchers to neutralize enemies in heights while Aliya was dealing with the ground troops. After they destroyed the door, the tyrant's sister ran to the young queen.

-Will you cope with your arm?

-Yeah, don't worry.

She planted a syringe in it before making the troops move on. When they entered, she pushed Khiran – who was the target of a sniper – and killed the latter with her M-79, making two more victims. When they took cover, he thanked her, but she told him he will thank her if they come back alive, and said he had to pay more attention as Sevati was waiting for him.

The cleansing of the inside was a little longer than the outside and despite of the losses, they were progressively gaining ground.

The young queen privileged the soldiers' protections and toured the place to help the groups. While the firefight, she was fairly injured, and even if they were fortunately minor, the accumulated pain was slowing her a bit. A moment, she noticed a young girl with a long black braid. She tried to join her, but the young girl threw some C4 before fleeing.

-Oh shit…take cover!

The soldiers began to run outside. Some second later the C4 exploded. To the general surprise, other bombs were on the walls, which caused the destruction of that part of the building. Jay and Yuma evacuated the soldiers rushing. As he was heading to the outside, big debris fell.

-Chief! Look out!

The young lieutenant gave him a powerful kick in his back to project him to the outside and used the impulse to do a back flip. As he was turning to see where she was, he saw her running toward the door where she saw the young braided girl, before debris entirely blocked the way.

Aliya took time to heal, and then ran into the corridors to meet the young girl again. She searched the rooms she fell on, hoping to find something. A moment she found a diary. Reading it, she fell on three names: Sabal, Amita, and Darpan. This last name was disturbing her…and she ended up reminding of her stay in the complex. He was the only one who managed to flee. Aliya gritted her teeth and started her researches again. She arrived in a room opened on a little part of a mountain and overlooking a huge waterfall. She did some steps and then suddenly froze. Instantly, she took one of her skorpions and shot behind her. Her target dodged the bullets and also tried to kill her so she took cover behind a table. When she heard her adversary reloading, she stood up and observed the room. She noticed a shadow and shot on it, injuring her assailant. Approaching, she recognized Darpan and seized him by his neck after she disarmed him.

-You…why did you want the Golden Path to reborn?

He didn't answer, trying to let go of her. She threw him against the wall and pointed her skorpion on him.

-Whatever…you're a poison for the country…I won't do the same error twice trying to talk with you.

She was about to shoot when she heard something slamming. Darpan threw a smoke bomb and tried to flee but the young woman managed to shoot in his leg before losing sight of him. When she was trying to reorient; she was taken by her hair and projected with a violent kick on one of the huge windows. Her head hit against it, cracking it and making her bleed. Before hitting the ground, she had damage with a piece of furniture. She had difficulties to stand up. She was hit again to make her fall again and her hair was seized again.

-Wow…look at what we have here…the queen of Kyrat…what a honor! You're really strong to have come here just like that! What a shame you'll die soon…

-Amita, stop this…

-At least I'm not holding her by her hair…

-You are too hotheaded! It is not a chief behavior.

-Please spare me with your boring sermon…so…what are we doing? We send this usurper back to hell?

-Just try it!

Sabal strengthened his pressure on her hair, increasing her crane pain. Then Amita enjoyed hitting her.

-Does it hurt? That's nothing compared to what you're going to undergo!

-Shit!

Jay was really angry facing the blocked way. After cogitation, he put some C4 and mines in the fallen debris and made everything explode with a rocket. Yuma sent her soldiers around the building to try to locate Aliya and followed the Russian mercenary to find her from the inside…

-Crap…I hope she's not injured! Don't do anything stupid, this time…you must come back with us…

Aliya was really suffering with her head wound…she had to heal…she tried to stop the young girl, and at the moment she managed to grab her arm, Sabal pulled her back, making her scream of pain. Amita stepped back, impressed by the young queen's strength.

-Well…Pagan really made you become a powerful mercenary…

-Why are you doing this?! I read your projects in a diary, are you fucking mad?! How could they have chosen so corrupted people like you?! Do you really believe the people will follow you and such ideals?!

-Those ideals are the ones Mohan praised when he was alive. I'm here to make people never forget his memory and beliefs.

-Although it's about time to forget the past…

-Amita, this is not the right moment!

-You're really pathetic…spending your time arguing is your way to help the people?

Get along before hoping to do god things!

-Ohh, the queen is yelling…

-You're a poison for Kyrat! Pagan may not be a saint, but he accepted to change for the people's sake! And what are you doing, meanwhile?! You reappear like fucking flowers and want to impose your miserable personal vision to a whole people! You bunch of dogs!

Amita hit her again. The young queen used the movement to grab her khukri and free herself from Sabal's grip, cutting a bit his hand at the same time. She seized his head and threw it on a table. Amita tried to hit her again but Aliya projected her with a kick, and finally immobilized Darpan sending him on the window which broke at contact this time. She could take time to take her purple syringe…

She was a bit worried with taking this syringe because it was a shorter way to come back to the horrible state in which she had killed Iravat…but at the point she was, she had nothing to lose…and she just couldn't imagine leaving before she has tried everything to eradicate the threat…

-I will never let you…compromise the country's happiness…even if it means it will be the last thing I do…

Pagan…

Sati did not dare asking if he was okay because she knew too well the answer. The young queen left for almost two hours, now. He was on the balcony sofa, his lips on his ring, and his eyes were closed. Sati sat next to him and took his hand. A moment, he opened his eyes and stood up abruptly. He seized his vest and quickly walked toward the door.

-Pagan, what are you doing?!

She ran toward him and took his arm. He turned.

-I can't, Sati…I just can't…stay here and wait for her return. It's unbearable. I want to see her, I want to know if she is okay, I want to come back with her…I would suffer again for nothing in the world!

He kissed her forehead and left calling for a helicopter despite her friend's begging…

Aliya planted the syringe in her neck and began to shake. Her sight blurred and she had difficulties to discern her braid lying on the floor.

Then, as her vision became suddenly perfect, she walked up to Amita, who more and more failed to keep her proud face. Jumping on the lieutenant, she engaged the fight during long minutes, but then weakened facing the queen's dilated pupils and worrying sneer. Aliya threw a vase on her and took advantage of her guard down to seize her by her neck.

-You're a threat to Kyrat…I didn't make the poppy fields disappear, but it's now way it stays the only exploitable resource…how can you hope for a nice future if you send children on the spot or in the fields rather than at school…

Aliya hit the young girl violently until she coughs up blood. Amita tried to defend and managed to stab her in her thigh. As the pain annoyed her more than anything, she gave her such a powerful punch in her neck that it literally crushed her throat. She didn't let her time to smother, took her head and broke her neck, killing her instantly. Sabal, horrified of the scene, tried to neutralize her taking the skorpion she left in the ground before. She waited a few second behind one of the beams until the loader was empty. At the moment it happened, she walked up to him unsheathing her second skorpion and shot on all his members, ending up making him fall near Darpan.

-Do you like sacrifices? Kyra told you that change can occur if blood was shed? Right! May your blood appease your goddess and make the curtains raise and let you see your misplaced fanaticism!

To marry little girl and choose one of them to put such a heavyweight like a goddess reincarnation…is definitely horribly mad!

Felling the syringe effects coming to an end, sue hurried to shoot in Sabal's head and did some steps, letting the air stroke her face and appease her. She looked next to her: Darpan wasn't moving. She walked again, admiring the waterfall before falling on her knees and cough. The effects of all he syringes stopped, and she was beginning to suffocate, invaded by the sudden pain of all her injuries.

-I can't…let you live…I must kill you and find new commanders…Sabal and Amita were so promising…you're going to pay!

She turned and saw Darpan, who stood up and had a grenade in his hand. Aliya stood up with hardness and wanted to take her skorpion, but she froze by hearing the noise of propellers she knew well. She turned and recognized Pagan's helicopter. At the same time, Jay broke down the door and rushed to the outside with Yuma. The young queen couldn't move, and had real difficulties to stay on her feet. But she gathered her strength to headshot Darpan. Unfortunately, the latter had unpin the grenade.

It exploded and Aliya was projected back and fell into the emptiness under the horrified eyes of her mentor, her step-sister and her husband…

The young woman fell in the water and regained the ground quickly, as the current was strong. Pagan descended his helicopter and ran toward his wife laying on the ground and bleeding from everywhere. She had enough strength to open her eyes.

-My dove…

-Pagan…

She did everything she could to smile and stroke his face.

-We did it…Kyrat will finally be fine…but…it seems like I couldn't have kept my promise…

He begged her not to say it, joining his tears to his beloved and pressing his hand on hers.

-Pagan…forgive me…The most important is that everybody is safe…mainly you…watch over Kyrat…

-My dove, no…

-It will be all right…

-Aliya, please…don't leave me…

-I love you…

She slowly closed her eyes, repeating those words to her husband who seems to lose his mind as he was feeling her wife's strength leaving her. In a desperate move, he grabbed the last three syringes she had in her pocket and planted them in her body. Seeing nothing was happening and that her eyes weren't opening again, he firmly held her crying in silence...


	54. Chapter 42 - The Sleeping Queen

Pagan was looking at his wife, firmly holding her hand. Eli was talking to him with some papers in his hand.

-Even though your coming on the battlefield was dangerous, we can say it's been determinant. The syringes you administered to her contributed to "stabilize" her state. Thank god I could take care of her immediately…she underwent a head trauma, surely due to a violent shock on a window or a piece of furniture…

He raised his head and sadly watched the scene: the tyrant had his head on his wife's hand, trying not to cry. He told himself he would let him and talk to him later, and rejoined Jay, Yuma and all the soldiers alive, who were also waiting for his verdict.

-The queen is alive…but she is in a coma, stage three…her recovering will be difficult…she was really injured.

Everybody lowered their head or expressed their frustration. Although they succeeded and brought peace to Kyrat once and for all, they just could not rejoice, because their queen was not here. Still they took time to take care of their dead colleagues.

Jay was particularly wrathful. He went in his office to try to calm down but ended fluttering all that came in his hands about. Eli entered.

-Jay…that's not your fault…

-She said it to me, Eli…she told me she knew that she could count on me! I betrayed her trust by failing to help her!

He violently hit his desk with his fist.

-We came back without her…coma or not…she…

Eli looked at his friend and then walked quickly toward the soldiers who were still moaning.

-Stop that…stop behaving like that! We're all worried about Aliya, but to see us in that state is the last thing she would want! Pull yourselves together, for Christ's sake! Be glad to be alive as she wished to, and move forward! For your queen! Despite all happened, the king managed to bring her back alive! Even if she is in coma, she's still breathing and has a chance to pull through, and this is what you must keep in your minds! The queen in not dead! Pray for her and hope an efficient healing! I'll do everything for this, but don't forget that she also needs your support right now!

Everyone was astonished to see the mercenary so angry. It was extremely rare. While he was returning in the room where she was, the soldiers got a grip on themselves by following the positive way their queen showed them before going to the battlefield.

When he entered the room, he found the tyrant, who was still looking at his beloved and stroking her hair now short. Eli took again the young woman's folder to examine it closer.

-…She told me…that her hair was a pride for her. She's always wanted to keep them long to look like her mother. It pains me to know she had to cut them…

-It's a proof of what she is ready to do for you and the country.

-Eli…when do you think she will open her eyes?

-Unfortunately, I can't give you any answer, majesty.

-…I want to watch over her.

-You can't stay here 24/7, majesty. I'll cure her and try to quicken her wake date by giving her the best cure possible. Meanwhile, and even if I conceive it'll be difficult, you will have to watch over Kyrat…I think this is what she would want.

-It's what she told me…before closing her eyes…

-So you have to honor her request.

The men looked at one another. Eli smiled.

-You can do it, majesty. Aliya gave you enough strength for that. But right now, she must keep her strength for herself. She is fighting to reopen her eyes. Be strong for her by then. You know you have her support as she knows she has yours.

Pagan took a deep breath and stood up, thanking the mercenary for what he just said. He kissed his queen on her forehead and asked for visit her every day. The mercenary accepted and observed him walking up to his helicopter.

As he was reading the folder, Eli was surprised of some numbers…if he wasn't mistaking, the consequences of his discover could be serious if the state of his pupil wouldn't get better…so he decided to reinforce the cure.

When Pagan arrived to the palace, Sati was waiting for him. She took him in her arms and was really sad to see him so depressed.

During two weeks, the tyrant refused to eat correctly and spent his nights doing nightmares or unable to close a single eye. He visited his wife twice a day; often with his friend the mornings.

As Sati was planning to clean the dining room, she caught the dictator to his mini bar with an almost empty bottle. She ran to him and snatched his glass from his hand.

-What are you doing?!

-Sati…please…

-I won't let you fall in alcohol and depression again!

He looked at her. His gaze was lifeless and wet. When he tried to stand up, he fell. Sati had lots of difficulties to bear what she was seeing, as it reminded her of the accursed period of the past. She wanted to help him to stand up but he grabbed her by her waist and let his tears fall.

-Shit, Sati, I miss her so much…I miss her so much!

The old lady sighed and stroked his face joining her tears to his.

An evening, when he came back from his daily visit, Sati went to have dinner with him, but he still was not hungry.

-Pagan, please eat, you are losing weight at sight of eye!

-Hm…

She looked at him playing with his crab rangoons.

-…I wonder what Aliya would have said if she could see you…she would obviously be very angry…but what would she tell you exactly?

The tyrant raised his head toward his friend who was staring at him smiling.

-…"Pagan, you have to eat!", "Stop doing like you're in diet tonight! These are crab rangoons, everybody know you love that dish!", "I warn you, if you don't eat right now, I won't talk to you anymore!"…

Sati chortled and relished of those precious seconds when the tyrant had a little smile on his lips.

-Sati…you can't imagine how afraid I am…

-We are all afraid, but we must not lose hope. Remind of what you said to me that day: Eli told you that she would be dead if you were not here to administer her syringes. It is a sign. I don't know how long it will be, but I am sure she will wake up. Be strong, sweety!

He nodded. Even if he knew after that she didn't passed away in his arms, the shock was still intense. But he said to himself he will do everything to be a good king, waiting for her reawakening.

-Thank you to be there, Sati.

-It is normal, sweety.

The day after, he went to supervise the works and went to the villages to give the people news about the queen, news that sensibly stayed the same during a month. To see the people by his side and joining their positive thoughts for his wife really made him glad.

The more time passed, the more he was able to hold the tears he felt arriving when he was talking to her. He sat next to her like usual, took her hand, and began to speak like a chatterbox; most of them were about the works.

"Today, you car center opened…and it's already full of pieces! Some inhabitants discover a new passion, others are happy to find something useful to do with what they found…I wish you could say that…"

"A school has opened its doors, today. The children were so happy in the playground! But to see their sulking faces when they were entering the classroom was priceless! My favorite moment was when they sang a little song for you…I had tears in my eyes, and they all came to me and gave me hugs to comfort me…"

"The tea factory's been reopened, making the joy of all those who worked in it…I must confess it's a while since I didn't have pleasure to drink tea…I just couldn't see Earl Grey anymore…I'm eager to make you taste it…"

"All the poppy fields were moved near Shanath…but a little part was lost because of a bunch of stupid monkeys who put fire in the truck. I wanted to kill them, but Yuma had already dealt with it…well, she just threw them in Durgesh, so we can say they're dead…"

"You know, my dove, I terribly miss you…the facts that I can't hear you laugh or not being able to tease you so you try to hit me just make me sick…I beg you, my love, wake up…we all need you here…me first."

One day, when he arrived to the camp with Sati, he fell on Jay.

-Ah, good morning, majesty…you came particularly early today.

-Hm…

-…May I join you this morning?

The mercenary looked at the tyrant, who nodded and headed to the room. Sati came to him.

-Today is Aliya's birthday…he is extremely chagrined.

-I doubt so…

-Let's join him.

They entered the room. Eli was taking some samples after he studied his pupil cerebral activity.

-I have good news, today: she is officially in stage 2; her chances to wake up increased. Her stimulus is also more active: when we touch her or inflict her a little pain, she reacts a bit. Majesty, pinch her softly.

He slowly executed and jumped when she moved her arm a bit a few seconds later. All were glad to see more shine in his eyes. He took her hand and stroked her head, praying that she wakes up as soon as possible.

He felt a movement on his hand. The young queen's fingers bended a bit on his. He had tears in his eyes facing that.

-Happy birthday, my precious…this is the second time I can't celebrate it with you…I wish you could open your eyes now…

To the tyrant's request, they toasted for her with Yuma and DePleur the evening.

Days passed and Eli noted Aliya's fairly fast progress. Her stimulus was peacefully recovering a normal activity, for his utter enjoyment…but he had to tell someone about what he found…

-Jay…have you got a minute?

-Yeah, what's happening?

He nodded at him to make him come in the room and gave him an envelope. Jay took the papers that were in it and almost made them drop.

-Are you fucking serious?!

-I spent four hours on it…I doubt I mistook.

-I can't believe it…shit, but how can that be?!

-I can't answer you…but this is definitely what's happening…

-Oh shit…you gonna tell Min?

-Are you crazy; I can't do that…not now…it would break him…


	55. Chapter 43 - The Dove Awakes

A few days later, Eli noted that Aliya's cerebral activities were normal again. As he was studying some papers, Pagan entered and surprised him.

-Good morning, Eli…is everything fine?

-Good morning, majesty! Yes, it's all right, don't worry…

Pagan looked at him with an ounce of worry, but the mercenary reassured him.

-According to my results, if everything is okay, she could wake up before the end of the month.

-Really! What a wonderful piece of news! I hope you're right…her absence is really beginning to kill me…

-Be strong, majesty. At the second she wakes up, you'll be the first alerted.

-Thank you, Eli.

He sat like usual and stroked her head. He was surprised of something.

-…I didn't notice how fast her hair grew…they're almost touching her shoulders…and they're so soft…

-Indeed…it's surely because of the dietary supplements I give her…

-I see…tell me, what will happen at her awakening?

-Well, when her state will be "exploitable", she'll have to undergo a series of tests to ensure she hasn't big or persisting troubles. She'll also have to do reeducation sessions, as she wasn't active since a moment…

Pagan listened to the mercenary detailing the current situation and the associated theories. When he finished, he squinted smiling.

-Sometimes, when I hear you, I feel like you're talking a Chinese I don't understand…

The men laughed silently.

-Ah, majesty, look!

He turned his head toward his wife and was amazed to see a little smile on her lips.

-This is very surprising…it's the first time I see a patient smile while they're in coma…

-Do you think it's because she heard us laugh?

-Maybe…

-Ah, I almost forgot! Can you see if she has chances to have children? She always forgets to ask you…

-Ah…of course…I can even tell you right now; I just made some radios…

-Excellent!

After some checks, he came back to him.

-Her fallopian tubes are in a satisfying state.

-Marvelous!

After some time, the tyrant left, saying that he will tour the villages and inform them. When he said them she smiled, everybody was overjoyed, hoping they will hear the piece of news they were waiting for a while now. Sati regretted not to have been able to see it.

-To see her smiling was so wonderful but…it would be better if her eyes were opened…

-I do understand.

-Eli told me that she could not recognize us when she'll wake up…

-Really?

-Yes, it's so terrifying! Did you see all the time I spent to seduce her? Do you imagine if I had to do it again?! Oh, crap!

Sati laughed by hearing this replica, but hoped Aliya could recognize them…

The evening, after he had dinner, he settled in the bed and read his tweets, having fun imagining what his wife would say facing the enormities he was receiving. As he could not sleep, he went to the balcony and sighed putting his elbows on the railing. He looked at the moon, reminding of the night she encouraged him to move forward and the first time she called him by his first name. A few times later, he sat again on the bed and contemplated the big shell she offered him in Tahiti. The smile she had at this moment was particularly beautiful to see…he lay down and continued his dreaming.

A morning, he was woken up by the vibrations of his phone. He took it lazily.

-Hello…

-Majesty…

-Eli…what is…

-She woke up…Aliya's just woken up!

The tyrant instantly woke up fully and jumped from his bed to dress. He met Sati and told her the news. She rushed with him to the helicopter that hurried to go to the camp. He opened the door and jumped on his beloved. She turned her head toward him.

-Aliya…

-…Pagan…

Her voice and her smile were extremely weak, but they were all glad to see her again. He took his hand sobbing.

-She is able to talk thanks to the special treatment I administer her…but her complete healing may not be as fast.

Sati approached her protégée.

-Oh my goodness…you are finally awake…I'm so relieved…!

-Sati…

She tried to raise her hand. The old lady took it and held it firmly. Jay, Eli and Sevati looked at them tenderly. The Russian mercenary turned his head toward his colleague. The latter nodded at him, thinking it wasn't the right moment to say anything.

Declaring she had to rest and he had to make her do some first tests, Eli asked Pagan and Sati to come back the evening. After he did it, he went to talk to his pupil.

-According to the results, your state is very satisfying. But you'll have to stay here for a moment, as it's necessary to begin reeducation sessions for the little cognitive disorders you have, and you'll have to get used to walk again. I don't think it'll be long.

-Thank you, chief…

-Do you remind of what happened?

-Not really…it's as if there was a fog in my mind…I just see me falling…I also see Pagan, but…

-Don't force yourself; for now, just rest. I've to leave for a moment. Sevati's going to take care of you meanwhile.

-Okay…

He smiled tenderly and let his pupils together.

-Aliya…are you okay?

-Yes…what about you?

-I feel better since you opened your eyes…you can't imagine how afraid I was…at the beginning, your heartbeats were very instable and I feared it just stopped suddenly…I often stayed with Eli the nights when there were troubles…

-…Thank you.

The young queen's smile made the teen cry.

Meanwhile, Pagan directly went to the villages to announce the news. The people were overjoyed and made the fixed bells ring in her honor. As he was looking forward the evening to come back by her side, Yuma and DePleur visited him, saying they wanted to go with him. They had a drink, waiting for the time.

-What a chance she didn't die. She is really tough.

-Normal, she's the queen of Kyrat! I'm so happy she woke up! And I'm also happy for you, Pagan! To see you in that state really saddened me.

-Thank you, DePleur.

The relieved smile the tyrant was displaying reassured the governors. Later, they went together in Aliya's room. She was a little more reactive and could laugh a bit. An hour later, they all let the royal couple alone.

-Oh, my precious, I missed you so much…

She smiled to him and slowly stroked his face – moment that he cherished, coming closer to her.

-For how long am I here?

-Today, it makes two months and three weeks.

-Are you serious?

-Yes.

-Wow…

-The whole country was worried for you…they told me they all prayed for you and offered me a great support.

-Really?

He nodded to her, describing his days with them. She confided she was happy to hear that the king and his people had a better relationship. Feeling her tiredness, he kissed her forehead and left her, claiming his impatience to go home with her.

Two weeks passed and Aliya regained some good strength…but she felt pretty heavy and the first walking session was toilsome for her. While she was lying on the bed, helped by the tyrant, Jay smiled.

-Well, well…

-What's happening, chief?

-I knew you didn't do things by halves, but I didn't think you would do double efforts for that…

-Jay…what's that freaking lame approach…

-What, this illustrates well what's happening…double…isn't it an enough speaking word?

The royal couple looked at one another, and then threw a questioning glance to the mercenaries.

-I don't know how they did, but, they're here and managed to stay despite the events…I didn't want to say anything until you weren't awake, and we waited for seeing you were recovering well.

He approached the couple, who still didn't seem to get it.

-Aliya…you're three months pregnant. And Jay said "two" because…you have twins.

-…huh…what?! But…Wha…how…I…

-Yes, I know…what's that sheer madness…it's also what I thought when I did your first diagnostic, but it's the truth.

-I found my belly was a little round, but…I would never…oh my god, I…

She looked at her husband, as astonished as her. After an assimilation moment, the tyrant jumped on her, joining his tears of joy to hers.

-…Eli…can we…can we…

-See them? Of course, just wait until I prepare the equipment.

He went to take what he needed to do an ultrasound scan. At the second he put the probe, the couple's eyes blocked on the two fetuses.

-They are fine and develop well. But their current position doesn't allow me to see their gender…

The young queen couldn't help stopping her tears and was still wondering if what she was looking at was true. It became harder to stop when Eli made them hear their heartbeats.

-The day you found me a bit stressed coming to see Aliya, I was studying the fetuses state…I prayed for you don't ask me to see her radio of her reproductive tract with your own eyes. I didn't want to add worry in your mind…

-I understand, Eli…during all that time, you watched over her, but also on them…thank you.

-You also saved them with your act this day. We can see them today mainly thanks to you.

The king smiled and kissed his wife's forehead.

-Right…I think you can go back to the palace today…maybe doing your walking sessions in the palace would be better?

-Okay.

She looked at her husband, more than happy to hear that other great piece of news. On the road to the helicopter, the soldiers were glad to see their queen, who spoke for them before leaving.

-You can't imagine how much it makes me happy to see you again. Eli told me that you all had a permanent thought for me, and I thank you for this. I'm fine, now. I'm fine and…

She turned her head toward the tyrant, who rejoined her smiling.

-Your queen is fine and she is expecting a happy event. We just learned she is pregnant with twins since three months now.

When they heard those words, they communicated their delight and praised them before looking them leaving.

When they arrived, Aliya was happy to see the palace and walk into the different rooms. While they were in the library, she began to feel tired. Then her husband carried her to their bed.

-Thank you, Pagan.

-You're so lightweight, it's horrible…

-Don't worry for this; in some months I'll be so heavy that I'll break your arms…

He laughed and put his head on his wife's shoulder, huddled against her and put his hand on her belly.

-I still can't believe it…I'm expecting twins…it's just…

-…Wonderful.

-Goodness…I can't imagine what would happen if I didn't wake up.

-I think that in this case, I'd just shoot myself…

-Pagan…

-I would never cope with the fact that I'm a widower! Moreover, this word is so ugly…

She sneered stroking his hair.

-…Fortunately, it didn't happen.

-Pagan…Eli told me that…that I wouldn't be here if you hadn't administered me the syringes…you saved my life…thank you.

He sat up and looked at her intensely. She had tears in her eyes.

-You don't have to thank me.

-I had to. Thank you, Pagan.

He gave her a long kiss and then huddled again.

-I was thinking: you could do your walking session going through Kyrat and seeing what changed during your "absence".

-It's a great idea! I just hope I won't get tired too quick…

-It will be fine. What you're going to see will make you so happy that you'll forget you problem…and I'll be there to carry you.

-You'll get tired.

-No.

-Pagan, you're not Superman, and I don't weight three kilos…

-I'm not Superman but I'm a super husband who'll know to help his super wife with all the super class he has!

-How boastful! We'll see if you'll continue to be so confident when you won't feel your arm any longer...

They laughed together. Pagan was walking in the air and cherished every second of that moment that he was bursting with impatience to live again. His wife was by his side again, and he was already looking forward her belly filling out for his greatest pleasure…


	56. Chapter 44 - The Joys of Pregnancy

…Happy to see his wife's belly filling out…but exhausted by her typical pregnancy cravings.

-Pagan…

-Hm…yes?

-I'm hungry…

The tyrant took his elbows for support and crosses his dove's eyes, who looked at him with little puppy eyes.

-Let me guess…a fruit salad?

-Yes, please.

He sighed smiling and executed, going in the kitchen to grab one of the fruit bowls he asked to prepare to face his wife's cravings. When he came back in the room, she had already sat up and swatch her light on. He gave her what she asked for and then went to sit next to her, watching her huge smile after her first mouthful.

-Are they good?

-Delicious. Do you want some?

-No, my dear; I'm not used to eat at 3 a.m.

-…Sorry…oh my, we learnt about my pregnancy since hardly a month and I already turned into a real glutton…

-Not so much; you only eat fruits…that's not as if you jumped on chocolate or crab rangoons…

-Hm…

She emptied her bowl very quickly, praising the taste of her little snack between two mouthfuls.

-That was so good!

-Right.

-Thank you to put up with me, Pagan; you're a sweetheart.

-I know.

She began to sneer. The tyrant asked her what was the reason, as she was looking at his hands.

-Do you remind of the first time I asked you to bring me a fruit salad?

-…I don't want to remember that…

-Come on…you were so cute with all those sticking-plasters!

-Stop laughing at me…

-I don't, contrariwise…you wanted to cut them yourself; I really appreciated that.

-Yes, yes…

-That's true…why don't you believe me?

-My dove…

He turned toward her and instantly felt guilty: she had tears in her eyes. His wife's sudden hypersensitivity literally disconcerted him. He who had become accustomed to the lioness that he had married; he is now in front of a real little lamb…still, this situation sometimes made him gloat. He took her in his arms.

-My precious, don't put you in such a state for this…

-Sorry…

-Don't apologize.

-I'm sorry…

He sighed stroking her hair and commanded her to fall asleep.

Some hours later, he woke up a bit tired. As for his dove, she was deeply asleep. He took a revitalizing shower and got out of the room silently.

-Good morning, sweety!

-Good morning, Sati.

-I'm sure she asked you another fruit bowl. What time, this time?

-Three o'clock…She eats them so swiftly; that's frightening…we must already go back to buy!

-Tee-hee!

-Sati, can you take care of her this morning? I'm meeting Eli soon.

-Naturally!

-Thank you.

He kissed his friend in her forehead before leaving. Eli told him about the test he did some days ago on Aliya.

-Everything is all right…well…almost.

-What is it?

-As you surely noticed, she is particularly emotive since her awakening…

-I did saw that…

-This is a neuropsychiatric trouble; she'll be subject to this hypersensitivity for a little while…but her pregnancy seemed to have "intensified" the matter. You'll have to be very careful on what you say because only god knows what a mercenary queen could do under an excessive reaction…

-Goodness…

-Be there for her and reassure her every time you see her feeling bad: that kind of trouble can make the patient think negative…and as she's going to take weight during her pregnancy…

-Well…I thought it would be easier…

-I'm sure the great king Pagan Min will handle this matter.

-…You always have the word to please me, my friend; please continue this way!

The mercenary smiled and chatted with the dictator before he flies back to the palace.

When he arrived, he met his dove, who was admiring the first flowers in the garden with Sati.

-Ahh! Pagan!

They came closer and the tyrant was surprised when she stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

-Hi, my little chocolate bunny; where were you, this morning?

-I…I was with Eli.

-Ahh! Is he fine?

-Yes. Besides, he asked me to say hello to you.

-Aww, how nice! Ahh, you must see the rose buds, they're so beautiful!

She hurried back to the object of her admiration.

-Sati…

-Yes?

-…Did she just call me "my little chocolate bunny"?

-Indeed. How surprising to hear her saying such a thing!

-Pagan, hurry up!

Regaining consciousness, he rejoined his wife and observed the flowers. When he met her gaze, she offered him such an adorable smile that he felt his cheeks blushing a bit. He smiled too and proposed to go for a little walk to see if there were other flowers to contemplate. All overjoyed, she was almost hopping. The tyrant asked her to calm down, afraid to see her getting tired quickly.

-Don't worry; a mercenary queen never gets tired!

-My dove…

-Don't upset your wife!

Reminding of Eli's words, he didn't insist but claimed a sudden wish to go inside and sit to try to make her rest. But in the library, she preferred to go around shelves and look at the books. He despaired.

-I beg you, my sweet, come and sit a bit.

-I don't want to…I can't stay inactive!

-But you're keeping moving since this morning…

-And I'll continue!

Facing her sulking face, he raised an eyebrow.

-If you don't put your breathtaking buttocks here right now, I won't bring you fruits if you ask me this night…

-What? No!

Then they engaged in an eye joust during some long seconds. The young queen capitulated and went to sit pestering. She threw a grumpy glance toward her husband, who seemed to relish of his little victory.

-You're not kind…

-I don't want you to get tired uselessly.

-But I was just walking!

-Aliya…

Knowing that to hear her name from his mouth was always touching her, he smiled seeing her all frozen. But at his utter despair, tears came – again – in her eyes.

-Sorry…

-No, my sweet, don't cry!

-But I must be so unbearable! Sorry; that's just stronger than me, I love to move!

He hugged her and stroked her hair to appease her.

-I'm so sorry…

-Stop apologizing…do you want a fruit salad?

She raised her head and fixed him with such glowing eyes that he laughed and asked her not to move pending he went for it.

-…So delicious…

-Happy to see you like them…they were fucking expensive…what; what did I do to make you laugh?

-No, it's just that…you're a "doting husband".

-A "doting husband"?

-Yes. It's so cute! A "doting husband" dictator…oh, what am I saying; you're not a tyrant anymore, now…

-Hm…guess I'm less charming, then…

-Is that so?

-Of course. To be feared is sexier.

-But to be loved makes more desirable.

-Really?

-Yes; this is what I think. It's more exciting to discover a naughty side in a king. When you think about it for a tyrant, I find it's kind of…predictable, in the sense that a tyrant is a bad guy, so we think that he "must" like sex…this is super sexy…but clichéd…But when you imagine a generous and wise king, and then that you learn he looooves make out sessions…oh my god…as for me, I would be immediately tantalized!

The tyrant put his hand on his mouth and held his cheeks to retain to laugh. The spontaneity of her words and the gesture with what she accompanied them were just priceless. He just let her continue her speech and evoke some fantasies, a huge smile on his lips.

-Well…all this doesn't mean you're not sexy…you are, really; when you look at me with you slyly look, it instantly puts me in a trance state, that's sure…but…that recent "official " king status gives you that little something extra…I love it…Ohh, crap, what the heck am I saying? …Pagan, don't laugh! Why did you let me say that?!

The dictator was indeed in stitches, under his wife's desperate gaze.

-Goodness…my precious, you'll kill me!

-Pagan…

He calmed after he took her in his arms, saying that he was never bored with her. She huddled smiling.

-By the way…have I to conclude that…you want to do it?

Feeling her nodding, he proposed her to talk about it. The young queen wanted to find her husband again after her coma and her recovery time. First a little worried, he ended up accepting after he heard his beloved's words…and thanked heaven to have done the right choice the evening.

She turned to face him and thanked him all smiling. He hugged her and kissed her before falling asleep, still moved by what was just happening.

-So, what are your prognostics?

-I'm sure they're girls.

-I think there're a boy and a girl.

Eli moved the probe and turned his head toward Sevati to let her announce the result.

-The winner is…Aliya! A girl and a boy!

-Great!

The royal couple showed their happiness by smiling blissfully. Eli and Sevati looked at them smiling.

-Okay…from now on, you really have to minimize walking and to do as less efforts as possible. A too dense activity can provoke a premature birth, and the risks are more important for twins. But as I know you don't like to stay sit with nothing to do, I prepared a program to prevent future pain and to prepare your body for childbirth.

-Great! Thank you, Eli!

-That's nothing. Ahh, hi, Jay.

-Hi. So, Mrs. Mother-to-be, what is it?

-A boy and a girl!

-I knew it. Congrats, you had the "king's choice".

-Yes!

A few times later, Pagan commanded to bring the equipment Eli advised to his wife.

-I'm eager to begin this program!

-My dove…

-Yes, Pagan, I know: I mustn't do too much…but if it's a way to make the deliver easier, I'll do it!

-Hm…

A moment, she jumped and then smiled. She seized her husband's hand and put it in her belly. He tenderized when he felt a little blow.

-…They're very active.

-Who gave that blow, in your opinion?

-I'm sure it's Priyanka. We'll soon have two lionesses at home…thank god I'll have my son…

-…Oh, please, it's not as if I was…

She stopped talking when she saw him arching an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes sighing.

-…Okay, I got it…Say, will you do the program to support me?

A bit perplex, he took the folder his beloved was holding, and then slowly raised his head toward her.

-Me…the great king Pagan Min…do that…

-Well…yes?

-Seriously?

As her stifled laugh was a clear answer, he gave the folder back to her smiling.

-I'll watch you do your exercises eating a fruit salad…

-How sadistic!

-Ah, at least I'll be with you.

-You're kidding me!

They looked at one another smiling. Then, the tyrant blinked.

-…What's wrong, my sweet?

-…You don't want to do the exercises with me because you think I'm fat and you don't want to look at me?

-What? Absolutely not, my dove! It's just…well…

As he was searching for his words, he saw her eyes getting wet. He stoked her face.

-I'm fat…

-No…you're wonderful.

-…Really?

-You're particularly shinning since you're pregnant…even more beautiful than you already are.

Seeing her nodding after she asked him if he was sincere, she ended up smiling. Sati came to inform them the lunch was ready, but the young woman didn't seem to have a lot of appetite.

-What is wrong, sweetie?

-I…I'm not hungry…

-My precious, is this has a link with our early conversation?

-A bit, but…I was thinking about something else.

-Please tell us everything.

-…Do you think…I'll be up to it?

-Of course! Just look how you know how to mother Pagan as well as me!

-Sati…what's that supposed to mean?!

-Oops…

The young woman chortled whereas her husband sulked during a moment.

-Hum…more seriously, what are you worried about, exactly?

-I've always wanted to become a mother but…will I correctly assume my role with two children at once? Will I be able to show them a good example? I really fear not to do right…

-…Everything will be fine.

She raised her head toward her husband, who put his hand on hers.

-I also asked myself all those questions…despite what was happening at that time, Lakshmana was happy because she was living in a warm atmosphere…and it's the spirit you knew to diffuse in the palace again. Our children will be so joyful to have such a fabulous mother as you…

-And they will be so proud to have a powerful mercenary queen as a mother!

She looked at her interlocutors and then smiled.

-Ahh, how strange, I'm getting hungrier now…

She began to eat under her friend and her husband's silent laugh.

In the bed, as Pagan was asleep next to her, she was fixing the ceiling. Simple young woman, and then mercenary…respected lieutenant and then queen…and soon mother. She stroked her stomach and was eager to see their little faces…

Some days later, they inaugurated the first hospital center and named Eli as chief as planned. The latter immediately had a lot of work because the people really seemed to need a real doctor…but with Sevati as assistant, he was really happy to do what he really liked.

Little Bonus: Angry mother-to-be

One evening, as the royal couple was chatting in their room, Pagan was reading his tweets and Aliya was doing her program of the day.

-Ohh, Kanye just posted a photo with Kim! They're really a fashion couple!

-Really?

-I'll comment it! This dress suits Kim so well!

Aliya stopped her exercise to look at the photo.

-…Indeed, it's nice…she's so sexy…

-See? The color of the dress goes perfectly to her fantastic skin tone!

-That's right…look at that breast…

-It's awesome! The plunging neckline is perfect!

-And that butt…

-The dress makes it so round! …My dove, what are you…

He got speechless when she gave a punch in the bench at the end of the bed, breaking it.

-…So while I'm getting enormous because I carry your children, you're eyeing women up?

-…No! I was just commenting her dress and…oh shit…no, my dove, put that piece of wood down…please…

Seeing his wife slowly approaching him, tapping the piece of wood in her hand, he jumped out the bed and tried to calm her.

-Please, my dove, this isn't what you think!

-Really?! And her wonderful plunging neckline?! And her round butt?! So better than your pregnant wife, huh?!

-It was just…

She tried to hit him with her "weapon" but he dodged it. They toured all the room like that – not sparing some other furniture – until she managed to stick him against a wall.

-I beg you, my precious…calm down…

-But you…you were so excited to see that photo…she is beautiful, and I'm…I…

-No…that's not…

-…You don't love me anymore, do you?

-Wha…

He thought she was about to hit him, but she just "tapped" the wooden piece on the wall and ran toward the bathroom crying.

He put his hand on his chest. He really thought he was living his last minutes. After a few moments, he slowly walked to the bath room's door and knocked hardly audibly.

-My dove…

-Leave the big girl alone and go rinse your eye on your fucking photos…

-Please…

-No!

He stayed at the door, sometimes begging her to let him enter, but she always refused, threatening him that if she sees his face, she will throw the wooden piece on him. But hearing her crying, saying that he lost his interest on her and that she wasn't loved by him anymore just drove him crazy, and he ended up opening the door and rushed on her. She tried to beat him back but he seized the piece of woods and threw it before grabbing her face and kissed her.

-Aliya, please; I'm sorry if I hurt you…I swear I didn't mean to…

-But did you hear yourself?!

-That was meaningless, my dove, I was just commenting like that…

-Pagan…

-Please, don't think about it anymore, that's not worth it…And please never say that I don't love you anymore ever again.

-But I…

-Aliya…I love you to death, and you're the only one for me. Believe me…please don't put you in such a state for that…

To prevent her from saying something, he kissed her again, and wiped her tears covering her with a tender gaze. She averted her eyes.

-…I'm sorry.

-Don't apologize. I've been stupid.

-Indeed…

-Are you calm, now?

-…Just let me took a bath…to run after you with that huge belly exhausted me.

-Of course…do you want me to help you?

-No, it's okay.

-Are you…

-Yes, Pagan.

The tone in her voice made him shake. He let her take her clothes off.

-…What?

-Nothing. You're just gorgeous.

-Hm…

-I'm serious. I love your mother-to-be body.

Although he was a bit scared, he approached her, hugged her from the back and put his hands under her belly, admiring his wife in the mirror. When she lowered her head, he made it lift with his hand and smiled.

-My dear…you're truly divine.

-…Thank you, Pagan.

He kissed her neck before leaving her. A quarter of an hour later, she joined him in the bed.

-Do you feel better now?

-A bit, yes.

-You're really strong; the bench you broke earlier was so fucking solid…I really thought you were going to kill me.

-Sorry…I overreacted again…

-Only overreacted?

-Well…I did more than that…but it was because you seemed to be a bit too much overjoyed with that photo…it's your entire fault.

-Yes.

-You're stupid.

-I know.

-I want to hit you.

-Don't.

She smiled, stroking her husband's cheek…but he suddenly felt uncomfortable when her hand went on his neck…

-I forgive you…just be more discreet next time you ogle on a photo…otherwise, I'm afraid I'll have to cut that sexy throat to prevent you from commenting…or to poke your pretty brown eyes out to ensure you won't leer at anything…

-…Holy Jesus…

-Have a good night, sweetheart!

Strangely, he had real difficulties to fall asleep this night…and swore he won't comment any photos on twitter anymore…


	57. Chapter 45 - The Birth

During the last months, Aliya followed Eli's program very carefully. As she couldn't visit the people, the latter sent her some letters to offer their support.

One day, after she had enough courage to take a bath, she fell on the bed…

-I'm dead…

-I see it, my precious…do you want something?

-No, it's okay. Just stay next to me while I'm calling Uncle Alvin.

He watched her composing his number and smile when she heard his voice.

-Aliya! How are you? What about the babies?

-They're fine, uncle, thank you. What about you? How's the family?

They chatted about everything and nothing peacefully. The tyrant was tapping on his phone, sometimes smiling by hearing his wife's replicas.

-…We look forward seeing you on fall holidays. I've to leave you, I've to go back to work.

-Okay, uncle. Kiss everybody for me.

-Yes.

She hung up smiling.

-I'm happy to see you call one another so often.

-Yes, me too.

-You're obviously exhausted…be strong, my dove, there're three weeks left…

-I feel like they'll be born earlier.

-Really? Don't say that, you're worrying me…

-Pagan…this is really what I feel…

By hearing those words, he worried even more and strokes his wife's hair.

Aliya suddenly had a huge difficulty to get up the following days. Eli decided to lead her to the hospital center to get ready to act.

One day, as she was talking with Sati and Pagan, she froze.

-Goodness…

-What?

-I…I feel something…I think…I think my waters just broke!

Those words alerted her husband, who left to call the mercenary. He sat and examined the situation.

-The cervix is practically ready. We can wait a little bit more to let it open a bit more, or I can do a caesarean if you can't handle the pain…

-…I want to wait…

-I'll give you an epidural.

She was weakening facing the strength of the contractions. She would never think they could be so intense…but she held out and was a bit relieved thanks to the anesthetic syringes.

-Are you ready?

-Are you joking, I've waited for that moment all my…ahhh! Shit, that hurts!

-Let's go, push!

She pushed with all her strength, each hand holding her friend's and her husband's one. After some pushes, the first baby's head was out.

-Super, Aliya, you're doing a great work. Breath and wait for another contraction.

A few seconds later, she pushed again…and some minutes later, they heard the baby.

-Arjun is well…but we have to put him in the incubator.

He gave the child to Sevati so she could show him to his parents, who kissed him before seeing him going away.

-Priyanka isn't totally well positioned…we'll wait a bit. Take some time to rest.

-…Okay…

She regained a normal breath with hardness. Pagan wiped her forehead and kissed it.

-Be strong, my precious…

-Yes, be strong, sweetie!

-Yes…

A few minutes later, she felt the need to push again. Eli confirmed that the little girl was ready, but they had to hurry because her heartbeat was slowing.

She pushed with all her strength and the baby born a few minutes later…but they didn't hear her.

Aliya asked Eli what was happening, ending up crying. After ten minutes, he came back, his head lowered.

-Aliya…Priyanka is…

The fact that he couldn't end his sentence curdled the young woman's blood.

-No…no, Eli, tell me that's not true…

-I'm sorry, Aliya…

Pagan and Sati tried to calm the young queen, who burst into tears. His husband held her to immobilize her, but he was exactly in the same state. After a few minutes of entire despair, Aliya looked at the mercenary.

-Eli…give her to me…

He slowly executed. Pagan looked at his wife with his eyes full of sorrow.

-Take your vest and blouse off…we're going to say goodbye to her together.

The tyrant undressed and huddled against his wife and his daughter. They stroked her little body and kissed her, keeping crying. After a moment, Aliya talked to her with a painful smile. She talked about the future they would have wanted for her, the projects she had, and her regrets not to have been able to share more things with her.

Pagan started to talk too, and they continued during long and heartbreaking moment.

Finally, Aliya sang a little lullaby, calling her "little pink miracle" in her song. When she finished, they kissed her. The tyrant put a finger under her little hand and his wife stroked her face. At the same time, their face changed.

-She…oh my god, Eli, she just moved! Her heart…I feel her heart beating!

-What?!

Pagan stared at his daughter's little hand that was firmly holding his finger and began to cry again hearing her moaning and seeing her wriggling.

-It is a miracle!

-We can say that! I have to do fast; I'll put her next to her brother and ensure her heartbeat stabilizes.

Before he takes her, each parent kissed her again. Pagan took his wife's hand and stuck his forehead to hers, and both of them calmed silently, covered by Sati's relieved and tender gaze. After a few minutes, Aliya raised her eyes toward her husband smiling.

-To see you realizing your dream is the most beautiful thing I saw…thank you to have offered me two lovely treasures.

He kissed her tenderly.

This day, the 21st of September, Arjun and Priyanka Min were born, and all Kyrat was flooded with happiness…

-Did you see how he looks like you? A real mini-you!

-And Priyanka inherited of all your beauty…

All wriggling, the royal couple was observing their little babies born since a week, who were fine to their greatest relief. Eli thought it would be good to apply the "kangaroo method", which consists in privileging long "skin to skin" contacts with the babies. Three weeks later, they could return in the palace. As the twins were asleep, they put them in their respective cradle and the young mother let her fall on the bed.

-It's so good to return home!

The tyrant sat next to her.

-My precious…

-Yes?

-I'm happy.

She kissed him and then stood up and walked up to the mirror smiling.

-Well! It's not all that, but I have to think about doing some sport! To have a mother body is nice, but here, it's a bit too much!

-Don't tell me you want to return to the camp to get in shape again?!

-No, not now, but I'll have to do it soon…look at those riding breeches…

The dictator laughed and went to roll his arms around her.

-I know you want to recover your dreaming silhouette, but by now, just enjoy your new mother role.

-You're right…but…even if I'm a mother I'm also your wife so I have to stay desirable to your eyes.

-What a little rascal…

-Of course! Like, right now, I would jump on you, but I'm too tired…

Facing her husband's mischievous gaze, she turned and leaned to kiss him, but she was interrupted by cries.

-Ahh…seems like they don't want you to do what you want…

-Yeah…

She separated from him and walked toward the door.

-Just wait for they sleep through the night…as for you, you won't do as well…

Both were staring at one another, and she began to laugh.

-…I love to see your face when I say such things! Let's go!

Pagan regain his consciousness and laughed silently before rejoining his wife and go to the babies' room.


	58. Chapter 46 - The Royal Family - 1

A few months passed. The royal couple was happy as ever to look after their progeny in a peaceful country. As they were playing with the babies, Yuma and DePleur visited them.

-Hey!

-Ah! My dear DePleur! You came to see us before you fly to America?

-I had to! How're the kids?

-They're hale and hearty!

All wriggling, the American approached his friend, who was holding his daughter. The young mother walked up to her step-sister smiling.

-Good morning, Yuma. According to Jay, the first plane of prisoners landed this morning.

-Yes. I was quite surprised of the number of men…I didn't know prisons were that overcrowded.

-Haha, indeed! But I'm sure they will be good workers.

-I hope for them…we'll see if they know how to use their muscles.

The queen laughed silently and proposed Yuma to hold her son, who was staring at his aunt.

-I've never been at ease…

-Hm…I think you should try. Look at him; he's literally begging you with his eyes!

-Maybe later? I've got to go; I must look after those tourists.

-All right. Have fun!

-Thanks.

She left after she saluted everyone, and DePleur followed her closely, as he didn't want to leave late. Pagan and Aliya then focused again on their children.

-Oh oh…

-What, my sweet?

-Arjun is going to let it go…

Indeed, the young boy began to push…until he became all red. Aliya bended his legs and encouraged him. Pagan laughed seeing his son express his liberation sighing after those long and hard minutes of labor.

Right! This one is for you!

-What?!

-I took care of both earlier, this is your turn!

Although he got used again to this "chore", to do it never enchanted him…he grabbed all the stuff he needed and threw a disdainful look at his wife, who was already laughing.

-Don't pee on your father, this time!

A few minutes later, she congratulated her son and smiled to her husband, who stayed dry.

Sati arrived with the baby bottles, and then admired her sweeties feeding the kids. She laughed seeing Priyanka getting asleep. A few times later, they put them in their cradle before contemplate them and praise their beauty, and finally went for a walk in the garden.

-Ahh…I love that fresh air!

-So do I.

-I look forward Christmas holidays to see the family.

-Indeed. What a pity they finally couldn't visit us before…but at least, we'll celebrate our first year of marriage with them.

-Yes…one year…sometimes, I feel like it's more…do you realize that it's been two years I put up with you?!

-I can say that too! I remember how tenacious you were at the beginning of our relationship; I began to wonder if I was really charming…

-To tell you everything, I think I succumbed quite early…but with the situation at that time, I preferred to go slowly.

-Really?

-Yes. Well, you just can't trust a dictator immediately either…but well…that tyrant was actually a adorable little pink peacock.

The very speaking gaze he threw her made her laugh. She got closer to him smiling.

-I love you, my little pink peacock.

He answered to her hug. The evening, as they just put the children, they settled in their bed.

-By the way, my dove…

-Hm?

-They're making their nights, now…

-And you say I am the naughty one?

-That was just an acknowledgement, my dear…

-Of course…take me for a crab…

He turned toward her and kissed her. She stopped him, a bit embarrassed.

-…I didn't have enough time to do sports and lose my excess weight…

-And?

-Well…I won't be "pleasant" to touch…

-Is that so? Yet, I feel like it would be the contrary.

Seeing her husband's meaningful look, she let her be carried away by a soft embrace that made her forget her riding breeches…

The day after, she talked with her him. Although she really appreciated to have found him again after those completely busy last months, she wanted to put harmony again in her curves. He proposed her to go to the camp every morning, after she helps him with the babies' first bottle-feed session. As she left with her quad after she hugged him, Sati rejoined him.

-Where is she going to?

-She will begin her personal mission: to put her excess weight down. As I saw she needed that weight loss, I told her to go to the camp to move a bit, at least until her family comes here.

-What a great husband you are!

-Thank you; this is also what I think.

-Tee-hee! Are you not a bit disappointed that she separates from you again the morning?

-I am the one who gave her that taste of movement, so I won't say anything. To see her plenty happy is my greatest dream…even if it means it reduces my chances of morning embraces…

-What a rascal!

-Always, Sati! And don't take me for the naughtiest one; sometimes, my wife shows me that her mind can be as twisted as mine.

-I'm sure of that!

They entered the palace chatting; Aliya drifted in front of the camp. Jay came to her.

-Hi, Aliya. What's happening?

-Good morning, Jay! I came to let off steam a bit!

-Ahh?

The mercenary listened to her almost-desperate speech nodding sometimes, and ended up smiling.

-Okay, I got it. A group just began its footing, why don't you join them?

-Yes!

She ran to the recruits, who began to rhapsodize seeing her. After that, she did her fitness session and sighed as she could not do all the exercises.

-Let time for your body gets used again.

-Yes…

-Do you want us to train to see your hand-to-hand fight current level?

-Yes, please!

They began to exchange some blows. Aliya was holding out, but she wasn't satisfied at all, blaming her "slowness". When Jay proposed her to stop, she sat, out of breath.

-Seems like you still have reflexes.

-But they lame! I really got to put me in shape again!

-Aliya, don't try to go too fast.

-Hm…

-Are you going to stay this afternoon?

-No, I'll come only every morning; I have to help Pagan with the children.

-'Kay. How're they?

The queen told about her family daily life smiling. Jay laughed silently by hearing some anecdotes, and then proposed her to visit Eli, what she accepted. When they arrived, they had to wait a bit as Eli was in the middle of an operation. He was very happy to meet them after it ends.

-So, why were you playing with people's bodies, this time?

-I was treating pneumothoraces.

-…Can you translate?

Laughing facing his interlocutors' "uncultivated" faces, he explained a bit.

-…'kay…still didn't get it…

-It doesn't matter; just think I save my patient.

-That's crap; I never noticed you were that strong in that domain.

-Thanks. Well, I love everything that deals with medicine.

They continued to talk together, and then Sevati joined them. A few times before midday, Aliya left them and came back to the palace.

-Ah, my dove! So? How do you feel?

-It could have been better…

-Don't worry; you'll soon achieve your goal. Be patient.

-Yes. What about you? How was this morning?

-Well, it…

-Arjun peed on him again!

-Sati!

The women chuckled together. The tyrant sulked and declared he will stay with his daughter, the only person who didn't hurt him so far. His wife apologized laughing, and then they went to see the kids to feed them. Both fell asleep after their lunch, and so they decided to lay them on their bed this time. They softened seeing Arjun moving his arm, giving the feeling he was hugging his sister. The parents looked at the babies with a gaze full of happiness before kissing and joining their children in their nap.

A week later, the family arrived. It was warmly welcomed by Pagan, as Aliya was looking after the babies. When they arrived, everyone jumped on her when Pagan opened the room's door. They kissed the young woman before wriggling in front of the twins, doing the traditional resemblances list. On Christmas day, the royal couple was offered some presents for their family. To thank them, they decided to give them money so they could fulfill some current projects.

-Aliya, are you sure we can accept this?

-Of course, Clarisse. With this, you will finally be able to buy the house you wanted…and a new car!

-Oh, thank you, Aliya!

-It's nothing. I'm happy to help you this way.

The cousins hugged, and Jonathan came to her.

-Aliya…can we talk?

-Yes, of course.

He asked her to go in another room. After they sat in the library, he lowered his head.

-Jon'…are you okay?

-Aliya…I don't like what I'm doing…

-What? Your studies?

-Yeah…I don't know, I'm really not feeling involved in it…marketing seems not to be made for me…

-But, you told me…

-I know…but I said this because dad was around. I feel lost…

-Do you have other studies in mind?

-Well, cinema still interests me, but…

-Then do this.

-Dad will never let me do it! If I tell him I want to choose that way, he'll just beat me up!

-Yes, but he also says he wants to see his son blossom and be well. He'll surely end up getting you're not made for marketing.

-But he paid so much for it…

-So end your current studies.

-But…

-You've to make a choice, Jon'…as for me, I want you to follow your instinct.

-…Were you happy during your studies?

-Yes, I felt quite good in it. Even if I can't apply what I learned, I prefer my current life. But we're not talking about me. Think of it carefully, but you must talk with uncle Alvin sooner or later, even if it means you'll undergo a tough time. It's very important.

He ended up nodding and smile to his cousin. She hugged him and proposed him to return with the family.

As they were having dinner, Pagan stood up with his glass.

-I wanted to thank you all for being by our side on that very special day…exactly one year ago, my dove said yes to me and asked me not to cry otherwise my mascara will flow, although it was waterproof…And who would believe she'd offer me two beautiful children in such little time! This is fantastic! To my wonderful wife, as marvelous in her queen role as the one of mother.

Blushing but smiling, she stood up too and toasted with him.

-And to my dear husband, devoted king and tender father…who seems to be Arjun's perfect target when he changes his diaper!

He lowered his head laughing and kissed his dove before wishing a merry Christmas to everyone. They all raised their glasses and the royal couple sat down.

Those holidays were really great and full of funny and convivial moments. The family left the day after New year. After reflection, Jonathan decided to end his first year to see if what he was doing really didn't interest him. If it was still the case, he'll tell his father. Aliya wished him good luck and told him she'll be there for him if needed.

The couple came back to the palace, a smile on their lips.

-I really appreciated those moments! My step-family is so adorable!

-So did I, and I'm eager to seeing them coming back.

The tyrant nodded and looked at the sky that was already all black and full of stars.

-Pagan.

-Yes, my sweet?

-When the kids will be older, do you fancy spending a few days in France? It would be nice, don't you think?

-Ohh! This is a great idea! I was thinking about buying some new shoes!

-Are you kidding; you've at least a hundred of pairs!

-Yes, but I no more like them…

She sighed seeing him doing a "duck face" and blaming the shoes he had at this moment.

-…We'll deal with your shoes later…but is the idea really pleasing you?

-Of course! It will be our first family trip! Ohh, I'm bursting with impatience!

She smiled seeing him so enthusiastic, and calmed him cuddling against him.


	59. Chapter 46 - The Royal Family - 2

-Mommy! Daddy!

Both of the called turned, seeing their son arriving and taking his breath back with difficulties.

-What's wrong, Arjun?

-Please tell Priyanka to stop…

-Aha! Found you!

They raised their head and saw the little girl running toward his brother with a dress.

-Come on! Try it!

-No!

The kids turned during several seconds around the sofa on which their parents were on. The latter were disconcerted by the situation. Pagan was surprised when his son climbed on him to try to get some rest.

-Priyanka, what are you doing to your brother, this time?!

-But mommy, it's just to have fun!

-He doesn't seem to be dressed as a princess…

-Well, tell him to do it, then! I'm sure this dress will suit him!

The queen sighed as her husband was stroking the boy's head.

-My poor Arjun…see, I was right when I said we were going to have two lionesses at home…

-Hey! I got calmer by then!

-Of course…

She threw him a threatening gaze before turning toward her daughter.

-Priyanka, you can't force your brother to do what he doesn't want to. If he would do this to you, would you be happy?

-Hm…

-What you are doing is really not kind; you have to respect him. Apologize.

-But…

-Now.

Arjun descended from his father and faced his sister. The little girl looked at her parents: Aliya was maintaining a firm face, but Pagan showed her mother with a nod and discreetly moved his hand, blaming his wife's "talkativeness". By seeing that, she chortled, but her mother made her stop by telling her again what she had to do, tapping her husband's head as she saw him doing his tomfoolery. She put again her eyes on her brother and, like usual, couldn't support her gaze and played with her hands.

-I'm sorry, Arjun.

-It doesn't matter…I can play another game since you don't ask me to wear a dress.

-Ahh! Does it mean I can do make up? Or put bow in your hair?

-Err…

-Priyanka.

-…Sorry…

-…Just one, okay?

Arjun displayed a – crisped – smile seeing his sister's face illuminating. She told him to go to their room, covered by their parents' tender look.

-…Arjun is too kind.

-I think the same, but that's so sweet! Although it's more like submission…I wonder from who he took this…

-Pagan…don't you recognize yourself?

-Me?!

-Yes! You were so caring with me! "My dove" here, "my precious" there…"please ask me anything, my sweet!" How devoted!

-…I was?

-Oh, sorry…you still are.

-Ah, all the same…

-Sorry, honey, it came out alone…you still are this awesome husband, very devoted to his queen, and she still loves it.

He sneered passing his hand on his hair, boasting his "great husband skills".

-Do you realize they're already five…sometimes I feel like I delivered them last week…time flies!

-Sure. What about procreating again?

-What?!

-I want a whole football team!

-Pagan…

They stared at one another during long seconds. When he thought his wife was disconcerted enough, he laughed.

-I was joking, my dove! But if you want other children, I'll be very pleased!

-Hm…we'll see that later…but please stop think about that football team right now.

-But this wasn't sincere, my dove.

-There's always some truth when someone says "I'm joking"…and I saw it in your eyes…

He took a false angelic air and whistled, making his wife smile.

-Mom! Dad! Look!

They turned and felt pitiful for their son, who finally gave in facing his sister's caprices…

-Goodness…

-Isn't he cute?! I put all my green bows on his head!

-Priyanka…isn't this a bit too…

-Etavagant!

-…Did you mean "extravagant", my princess?

-Yes, exta, eta…whatever, it's like you, dad!

-Like me?

-Yes! Flashy and glitter everywhere!

Aliya chuckled facing her daughter's arguments, who ended up proposing her father to wear a dress and let her do him a hairstyle.

-You're cute, my little sweet, but, I won't wear any dress…

-So you'll wear bows?

-Not either.

-The little girl climbed on her father and begged him with her wide eyes. He sighed, defeated.

-…Just one, okay?

-Yes! Don't move! I'll be back!

She left running. Meanwhile, they put their attention on the little boy.

-Arjun?

He raised his head, a bit embarrassed. His mother asked him to come, and he slowly huddled against her.

-I thought you only said yes to the bows.

-Yes, but after that, she insisted for the dress and…

-If you don't want to do what she asks you to, you can refuse.

-But she really wanted to do it…I don't like when she is sad…

The royal couple looked at one another and smiled. Pagan stroked his head.

-You're a wonderful big brother, do you know that? But don't hesitate to put limits to your sister when she seems to go too far, okay?

He nodded. Priyanka came back with her accessories box, which made her father grin.

-Here! For you, I'll use my sparkling fuchsia bows!

-"BowS"? Yet I said only one.

-Yes, yes!

She went on him and put the accessory on his head before giving him a little glass, all proud of her.

-So? What do you think?

-Well…it's…

He couldn't count on Aliya and Arjun as they were literally mocking him. Looking at his daughter, whose face was ready to fall at any bad remark, he smiled.

-That's pretty…but how about putting it this way?

He took the bow and disposed it differently, and then asked her.

-Wow! It's even better like this! Daddy, you're great!

-Yes, I know.

-I'll put another bow!

-Ah, no, Priyanka, I…

He had raised his finger to stop her but stayed frozen while she put – all the same – other hairclips.

-You're so cute, daddy! Look, mom! Isn't he awesome like this?

-Yes…he's adorable.

-Why don't you care for your mother, now? She's the only one you didn't gave bows.

-Yes!

Arjun let his place to his sister, who took a part of her mother's hair to make a braid and decorated it with white and red bows.

-Here!

-Thank you, my sweet, it's so well done!

-Thanks, mom!

The boys looked at one another and got upset.

-Why did you do it carefully for your mother?

-Because she has long and shiny and beautiful hair!

Facing that replica, Pagan and Arjun pouted. The girls softened.

-You're all beautiful! I'm proud of my creations!

Ah, here you were, my little rascals!

The kids climbed their parents down to run toward Sati, who stroked their head.

-Granny Sati! Come, I styled dad, mom, and Arjun!

She went to see her work and smiled.

-Well, sweeties, you have to bath before dinner!

-Okay! Arjun! The last arrived in the bathroom will do everything the other will ask!

The little girl began to run but she was quickly caught up by her brother, who feared to live what he underwent again…

-I'll give them a bath.

-No, sweetie, stay with your husband, I will take care of them!

-Sati…are you sure?

-Yes! Please enjoy the return of the calm!

The queen thanked her friend, who smiled before leaving.

-My precious.

-Yes?

-I'm happy.

-So am I.

He put his head on her thighs, enjoying feeling her hand playing with his hair.

-…That's true you're cute with those bows.

-Oh yes?

-But their color reminds me of something…

-What?

-Tahiti?

After some seconds, he laughed with his wife, and they reminded of some memories waiting for the dinner.

One evening, after the royal couple came back after being absent, the children told them their adventure of the day.

-You know what? We saw a baby white honey badger, this morning!

-What?! A honey badger?! How that fucking piece of junk came here?!

-Honey, your language!

-Ah shit…well…heck…how that…nefarious little thing arrived in the garden?

-I don't know…Arjun climbed on the closing and saw a big honey badger that didn't move…we called Sati and she asked a guard to go and see…

-He said that the honey badger was dead and wanted to kill the little one but…

-…But?

-…But I didn't want him to kill it so we built a little hut for it.

-My sweeties, a honey badger is a real quadruped devil! Those sly beasts won't hesitate to eat you up!

-But it looked nice…

-My son, you've been naïve! He must have got you with its big and perfidious eyes and its stressing noises!

-Pagan…

-My dove, I assure you honey badgers are mean.

-I know, I've already been pursued by a dozen of them…

-Really?! What did you do, mom?!

-I shot toward them with my grenade launcher.

-Oh, my dove, tell me you grilled some of them!

-Yes, honey, most of them were killed…

-Perfect!

-Daddy…maybe they aren't as nasty as they seem to be…

-Please, Arjun, a honey badger stays a honey badger. And I still won't like them! That horrible little beast will have to quit the garden tomorrow!

The twins looked at each other, not getting why their dad was holding such bad thoughts about those animals. They lowered their head continuing to eat.

-…You'll show it to me, okay?

-I hope you're joking!?

-They'll only show it to me. If it's a baby, it may not be able to survive in the forest.

-I don't give a sh…thing! It will leave tomorrow!

-Don't worry, if something happens, I'll lead it in the forest myself.

-Sweetie…isn't it a bit dangerous?

-Hm…I don't think so…this little honey badger may hadn't had enough time to get hostile…which way is it big?

-It's as big as this little vase.

-Okay. We'll see that tomorrow!

And the day after, after she prepared, the queen went to see the little quadruped guest.

-Oh, it's so cute!

-Yes…that's the reason why I asked the guard to not harm him.

Aliya approached the little animal, which showed its teeth. But she took a little piece of meat and gave it to the little animal. Intrigued, it slowly approached and smelled the meat before taking it quickly. She observed it eating with appetite admiring its white fur. When it finished, he walked up to her again, but seeing she hadn't anything else, it ran to his little hut to hide.

-Well…he isn't very gentle…

-What did I say?! Honey badgers are real little sh…

He stopped facing his wife's look and tried to find chaste words for his children's ears but he couldn't.

-…My sweet, take it back to the forest.

-Pagan, he's too young for that…and injured…it will be killed.

-I don't care!

She showed the twins with a nod. When he crossed their cocker-like look, he hesitated. Then he sighed before squatting in front of them.

-Sweeties…you didn't forget what I told you yesterday, did you?

-No, daddy.

-Doesn't it fear you?

-No. Mom always says that we have to be brave and confront danger. To take care of this honey badger could be nice.

Recognizing a familiar glow of determination, he lowered his head, but raised it and smiled.

-…Promise me you won't visit it alone, okay?

By hearing those words, his children's' faces shone and they jumped on their father thanking him. He raised his head toward his wife, who smiled and swore she'll always be with them.

-Let's give him a name!

-Ohh, yes! But what?

-…Wretch?

-Daddy, that's awful!

-What about Gulo? He seems to love to eat more than the others I saw.

-Yes! That's great! Arjun?

-I love it too!

Aliya asked for building a little enclosure for the little animal. The latter stayed hostile for a moment, but ended up getting used to the children, who were overjoyed to have a "pet".

-How could it become so…"nice"?

-It's surely because he's "raised" another way. Arjun and Priyanka play with it as if it was a dog, so he evolved in consequence.

-Fm…it's just a facade…

-Pagan…

-I'm sorry, my precious, I don't like them…

-Be strong, he will leave in a few days.

-Hm…

-…Does he really have to go?

They turned and crossed the twins' wet eyes. Aliya asked them to come while she was squatting.

-I know you got attached to him while you were taking care of him, but he must return in his natural environment…he won't be able to become a strong and brave honey badger if he stays here.

-The fact that he's with us isn't enough?

-Unfortunately, no. You gave him the love his mother couldn't offer him, but now, he has to grow up alone, like a big guy.

-Mom…I don't want anything to happen to him!

-Don't worry, sweetie. He's strong, nothing will happen to him! Right, Pagan?

-Hm…yes, yes…

He sighed facing his dove's insistence and supported her words saying that ringworms didn't die fast. The kids ended up nodding. A few days later, as planned, they let him leave after they hugged him. The twins retained their tears holding their hand.

-Goodbye, Gulo!

-Come back if you're hungry!

Their mother squatted and stroked their head.

-You're really strong, you didn't cry.

-It's because we understood what you told us, mom.

-Great. Know that he will never forget you and your kindness.

-He will also remember you, mom! But as for dad…he will eat him…

-Priyanka, what makes you saying such a thing?!

-But dad, you didn't take care of him and you always looked at him naughtily…he won't have good memories about you!

-…A honey badger ganged my family up against me…

-No! We love you, daddy!

They jumped on their father, who squatted, and grabbed his neck to cover his face with kisses.

-Okay! Next time, we'll take care of a rhinoceros!

-What?! No way!

-Yeah!

They all returned to the helicopter. Aliya was laughing seeing Pagan, who was struggling with his children about nonstop adoption demands...and cherished every second of what she was seeing.


	60. Chapter 47 - Family Trip

-Okay, sweeties, sit down and put your belts; we're going to land.

The twins ran to their seats and executed all excited. Arrived on the ground of Charles De Gaulle Airport, they were welcomed by some body guard and escorted until the font of the building. Clarisse walked up to them.

-Aliya! Oh, it's so good to see you all!

They hugged each other warmly and went in the car. Pagan wanted to do a reservation in a royal suite in the middle of Paris, but his wife wished to spend some time in her family's house, so they decided to spend a week in Clarisse's house and they will finish with some days in the luxurious hotel. While they were on the road, they talked about some banalities, and then they arrived in front of Clarisse's recent acquisition.

-Wow, your house is so cute!

-Isn't it? We couldn't buy it without you, you know.

-Well, then I'm really glad I could help you! Uncle and Jon' will arrive tonight, isn't it?

-Yes.

They saluted the rest of the family and sat in the living room after visiting.

-Clarisse, I must say your house is really charming.

-Thank you, Pagan! Haha, isn't it a bit small for you?

-It's sure that it's smaller than the palace but it's such a nice place that it isn't even bothering!

-Thanks! Well, what are you planning to do?

-I absolutely have to go to that Parisian shop to buy some shoes!

-Pagan…I thought we already talked about this…

-Oh, my dove, I need those new shoes!

-We'll see that!

He pouted, making his step sister laugh. Aliya made her laughing harder saying that she was the one who had the control of the budget. A few time later, Marc reminded his wife that summer sales had just begun. All excited, she proposed her cousin to go to their former recognized shopping center the day after, to let them rest a bit from their flight.

Aliya wanted to drive to familiarize again with the French roads. They went to the commercial area after they drove in some full of memories places.

-Wow…it's so strange to see it again! Pagan, honeys, here is a place I always went to!

When they entered, Pagan took his wife's hand and let him be guided in the huge alleys. The kids were charmed by such a big place. A moment, Pagan stopped.

-My sweet, may we enter there? They seem to have great suits!

-Okay.

They walked in and were welcomed by a seller whose manners made them doubt about his sexual orientation.

-Hello, may I help you?

-Do you have silk suits?

-Of course we have, my dear; we only work with China silk! Follow me! I love your vest, it's wonderful!

-I return you the compliment!

The cousins looked at one another smiling and staring at the mens, chatting like two tattlers. After a few minutes, Pagan came out with a light pink suit.

-Wow, honey, it's great on you!

-Thank you, my dove! Clarisse, my treasures, what do you think?

-Aliya is right, it's very nice!

-Oh, yes, daddy, you're so classy!

-Thank you!

Aliya took her husband's phone to take a photo and publish it on twitter for him. He tried other suits – that were all great on him, strangely – and put his clothes back.

-I must say, sir, you looked like a real top model with all those clothes on you! You were beautiful!

-Thank you! I try to take care of my image, as every man who respects themselves does.

-And you're doing divinely great! So, what are you going to purchase, my dear friend?

He laid his gaze on his wife, who was already calculating the invoice.

-Hm…wha…fifteen thousand Euros?! Ah, no, there're some sales…twelve thousand Euros!

-Do you think it' too much?

-Don't you think so?!

-I think it's correct.

-He's right, ma'am, to find such suits at such prices is a real deal!

-Pagan…

-Please?

He looked at her with puppy eyes, helped by the seller. Aliya turned her head toward her cousin, desperate. The latter burst out laughing with the kids, who noticed all her "caprice resistance" strength disappearing.

-Well…okay…

He thanked his beloved stealing a kiss. As she was proceeding to checkout, she looked at the bunch of notes she was about to give, and then saw them disappear in the cash register. All smiling, the seller put the clothes in bags before wishing a great day to his recent friend, winking.

-I'll finally throw my oldest clothes! Thank you, my dove, you're so lovely!

-Yeah…that was mainly because you wanted them, huh.

He kissed her temple tenderly before carrying on their stroll. To the children's demand, they entered in a toy shop. The twins froze in front of so much choice and then, all of a sudden, dispersed to jump on the articles. After minutes of pure ecstasy, they called their mother at the same time, which made her jump.

-Can you buy us this?

-…Don't you think you took too much toys?

-We took the same number of things daddy has!

Again, she gave in, blaming her weakness facing her family's puppy eyes.

Four hundred and thirty Euros of toys later, she proposed to rest and eat something.

-Those ice creams look very delicious! I think I'll take the "Royal Caprice"!

-Arjun, what're you going to take? As for me, it'll be the "Little Princess"!

-I'll choose the "Super Hero"!

-Aliya, what do you want?

-Mango-Raspberry Duo.

-Okay. I'll order!

The queen looked at her family, who was visibly overjoyed to be there. Later, she widened her eyes facing the bill.

-Leave it to me, I'll pay.

-No, Clarisse, I will.

She took some notes out and gave them to the waiter, and they decided to go in the center's supermarket. As she wanted to eat special things, Aliya took what she needed – giving in again to her spendthrifts – and bought some jewelry her cousin wanted for a while. After they paid, they were leading to the exit, as the children were getting tired. A few meters before the outside, Aliya stopped in front of an underwear shop.

-Oh, that one is cute!

-Do you want to enter to buy it?

-I can't, all the money I had for today's gone. Well, it doesn't matter; I already have that kind of underwear anyway! Let's go!

She walked toward the exit, but all the others were looking at her with disappointment; When she turned, Pagan and the twins jumped on her.

-Oh, my dove, I'm so sorry; you couldn't buy anything for you!

-Wha…

-Sorry, mom! We asked you too much!

-But…don't worry, I…

Everyone looked at her with sadness, but she smiled.

-The most important is that you indulged yourselves today. Well, I also got what I wanted: I could find awesome meat so I'll be able to make you taste great dishes!

-But my sweet…

-Don't worry. Come on, let's go.

They pouted during the entire ride. When they got home, she was a bit pissed off of it.

-What are those heads?! Change that immediately!

-But, because of us, you…

-Stop it already! You know I like to please people, and that's what I managed to do today. We don't go in France every day, so I let you take what you wanted. As for me, I'll enjoy cooking! Please me and appreciate what you got.

-But…

-Don't piss the queen off! Honeys, go and play with your cousins. Don't forget to give them what we bought to them.

The twins nodded and left. Clarisse went to pick her husband at his work, letting the royal couple in the kitchen.

-…I blame myself so much, my precious.

-Oh, Pagan, I already said it didn't matter!

He lowered his head pouting.

-You should've told me if it was too expensive.

-In one hand, you knew it…

-Hm…

-You're like that, honey: you like expensive things…and I like to please people. You were always complaining you had anything to put on you; I'm glad you have, now. And to see the kids' shining faces who, for the first time in their life, could see a toy shop, and could take what they wanted instantly instead of wait for a delivery…to see you all enjoying those simple ice creams and smile together…all that is priceless. I got much more than you think, Pagan.

He kissed her before hugging her from behind, admiring what she was doing.

-Taste that and tell me if there's enough salt.

She brought a little spoon to his mouth. He savored what she gave him and said it was perfect. She smiled and carried on her cooking, letting her husband appreciating that simple moment. Then came the moment when she proposed him to do a mayonnaise…a very funny moment, but precious.

The next days were calmer for the wallet, at Aliya's greatest happiness. One day, they went to the palace of Versailles. Pagan was so amazed by the castle that he evoked the idea of buying it…but his wife quickly grabbed him and made him back down to earth…

The last evening, she asked to show some videos, among other dance ones, and the day after, they called a taxi to head to the suite that the sovereign reserved.

-Ohhh! Is it the Eiffel tower, mom?!

-Yes. I have to say we see it very well.

-Did you think I would reserve in a banal place, my sweet? This is our first family trip, so I just had to mark the occasion!

-I see that! What do we do today? What about visiting it?

-Oh, yes, let's go!

They asked a car to go. Arrived, Pagan and the kids were astonished by the amount of people waiting for entering the monument.

-See, in Paris, you really have to be patient! Thank god our status will make us enter faster…

They headed to the entrance, announced by their body guards. Most of people whispered admiring the family. The latter entered peacefully and spent two hours in the Iron Lady, and finished by going in souvenir shops.

-My precious, look!

He showed her the underwear corner, which made her laugh silently.

-At least, there aren't glitters! But you already bought some last time.

-Hm…

-If you want a piece of advice, you should take that scarf.

-Oh yes?

-It would match great with the light blue suit you took at the shopping centre, don't you think?

She put it around his neck and he admired the result in the mirror, nodding. The twins came with T-shirts and bracelets. The queen helped them in their choice and paid the articles before going down. Arrived on the ground, a group of three teens walked toward the family. One of them, who didn't wanted to be touched by people, zigzagged too close to the tyrant and tore his bag. He hardly turned before rejoining his friend.

-This is a thing I didn't miss at all…hey, you! Can't you apologize?!

He turned and glanced at the queen, who was visibly angry.

-What the old lady want me?

-The old lady?! I'm only thirty one, you jerk!

Two of the guards wanted to stop the young man who was walking toward the queen, but she exceeded them cracking her fingers.

-Let me take care of him! Are you happy?! Because of you, the souvenirs I bought are all dirty now! Apologize right now!

-Majesty…

As she was ordering them not to interfere, the teen took advantage to tap her head, at the utter surprise of all who were attending the scene. Aliya stayed frozen a bit, and the laughed.

-Haha…seems like you want to die…but as you're a weakling, it won't be fun.

-Majesty, please…

-I'll just correct him a bit.

-Correct me?! You don't know to who you're speaking to, you old skin; I'm a real boxer!

-Wha…old skin?!

Her hand moved alone and she slapped him…a slap that made him turn before making him fall.

-Here's the old skin's answer! You ill-mannered! Get out of my way right now!

The two other teens, scared by the power of her slap, apologized for their friend – knocked out – and left almost running.

-Today's teens really only have their mouth! Are you okay, sweetheart; didn't he hurt you while he pushed you?

-No, my sweet, don't worry…I get better why you spoke badly about Parisians…

-They're not all like that, fortunately, but we can meet that kind of fools...do you realize?! He said I was an old skin! …Am I an old skin?

-Absolutely not! Don't listen to that idiot; you're sublime.

-Thank you!

-Let's return to the suite to rest.

They walked up to the car and returned in their suite. Aliya asked to clean the dirty clothes and went in front of the mirror.

-Old skin…

-You're still on that?

-Of course! That hurt me a bit, though…

-This young man didn't know what he was saying, it's obvious. Nobody would ever doubt you're thirty one, such you're not making your age. I find you practically didn't change since I met you, if it's not you gaze that kept magnifying through the years.

-…Really?

-Of course, my precious…I should be the one complaining, seeing the fifties slowly approaching…

-Don't say that, you're always as cute!

-Oh, thank you, my sweet!

The hugged tenderly before kissing, and then heard whispers.

-Come, Arjun, mom and dad are canoodling!

-Priyanka, let them alone!

-They do it very often, aren't they?

-It's what I asked daddy last time. He told me it's because they really love one another and that thanks to this, we born.

-What?! Do you mean they're making other children right now?!

-I don't know; not so loud, you'll make us get noticed!

By hearing that conversation, Pagan smiled and kissed his queen again, opening his ear to listen to their reaction.

-Oh, another canoodling! Daddy is really in love with mommy!

-And mommy too! Look at the way she's holding him! We'll have a little brother or a little sister for sure, now!

-Canoodling are a bit disgusting…

-Oh, I think it's cute…ah, they stopped.

-Aren't we bothering you, little spies?

Surprised, they ran to their room and hurried to take a normal behavior.

-So, you're spying your parents, now?

-What? We stayed here all that time!

-Really? Do you know that when you're lying, you put your mouth forward?

Aliya looked at the twins with her arms crossed. Arjun capitulated.

-…I told you were speaking too loud!

-Sorry!

-Do you want canoodling too?

-Yes, but not those you were making a few times ago!

They rushed on their parents to hug them, and apologized for their lack of respect. The royal couple forgave them quickly, and sat on the sofa to admire the view, a cold tea in their hands.

-I'm eager to be tomorrow!

-Why?

-Because I'll buy new shoes!

-But you're so careful with them that they still seem to be new!

-Yes, but I know they aren't…

-…You're incredible…

-I know. Plus, we'll walk in the Champs-Elysées!

Aliya looked at her beloved rhapsodizing about strolling there, that somewhat made him dream. The day after, he was walking in the air and kept doing selfie alone or with his family. He felt like fainting when he arrived in the luxurious shoe shop! He entered with a huge smile on his lips. Knowing they will spend a lot of time here, the children immediately sat on the sofa.

-Good afternoon! Oh…those shoes…Am I having the honor to meet his highness the king Pagan Min?

-Absolutely! I'm so happy to see what the creator of those marvels looks like! I need your help again!

-I see. I rightly just finished my new collection!

Then a long fitting session began. The sovereign was of course seduced by every new article presented. Aliya looked at him smiling, her head on her fist. Her husband doing shopping was like a funny show, and she loved it. He looked like…a diva. Still, again, what he tried suited him well. After the fitting session, she went in front of the cash register?

-Seven thousand Euros.

-Wait. I'll remove those one.

-Ahh?

-They're the most expensive. I'll buy them later!

-…You're so reasonable…

-See? Does that price suits you better?

-Yes, it's great!

Then, she gave four thousand Euros to the shoemaker, who put one of the pairs that the sovereign let.

-A little present for you, as you're my most sympathetic customer.

-Oh, it's so nice of you! Thank you!

Pagan shook the seller's hand and took the bags, all wriggling. They went out of the shop.

-So? Are you happy? You found your shoes.

-Oh, my dove, I can't be happier! Thank you, my move!

-Pagan, calm down, you're drawing attention…

-Whatever! I'm too overjoyed to care about people around! Let's buy something for you, now!

-Wha…no, I don't need anything!

-Oh yes? Take a look over there…

He pointed something and made Aliya wide her eyes…a Timberland shop. After some second of staring, she shook her head.

-…I may not have the age to wear them…

-What are you saying, sweetheart, if you like this brand, you can wear it!

-Hm…but is a queen allowed to wear such shoes?

-Yes, because this queen is also a badass mercenary.

-Come on, mommy, let's go in! We want to see you please yourself!

As they were all insisting, she gave in and let her be guided in the shop. She admired the shoes, and her husband told her to sit. She executes and let him choose a pair for her. When he came back with the twins, she wanted to take off her shoes, but her husband stopped her and took them off himself to put what he chose for her.

-So?

-They're really gorgeous.

-And they suit you well! Doesn't they, sweeties?

They nodded together and jumped with joy when their mother accepted to buy two pairs. A bit tired, they called the car. The day after, they visited the Louvre museum, and savored their last family diner next to the Seine before going back to Kyrat the day after.

-That was great! Say, we'll return in France, huh?

-Of course, Priyanka. Arjun, did you enjoy it?

-Yes, a lot!

-Pagan, I won't ask you; I know you're on your pink cloud.

-Indeed! What about you, my precious?

-Yes, I loved to see everyone again and make you discover things. That was awesome! Ahh, by the way…

The queen took a bag and distributed a box to everyone. Their eyes shone at the opening.

-My dove…when did you do this?

-I ordered them a few weeks ago and I asked Clarisse to go and take them for me.

-That's so pretty! Thank you, mommy! Put it on me, please!

The little girl gave her wrist cheerfully and her mother put the white gold chain bracelet, decorated with pink diamonds on it before putting the match necklace. Then she did the same with her son, whose diamonds were blue. They admired their engraved name while she was fingering her husband with a ring on what a peacock was engraved, and whose eye was a small quartz.

-It's beautiful…thank you, my love…but you…

-…I made something for myself too.

She gave him a little box and he softened seeing the ring: it was the same than his, but with a dove. He put it on her and kissed her tenderly.

-Hey, come on, share that canoodling!

The twins climbed on their parents and they did a collective hug, being eager to doing that trip again.


	61. Chapter 48 - Beautiful Kyrat - 1

-Majesty…

-Jay? It's rare I got called by you, my little Molotov! …Goodness, did something happened?!

-No, please don't worry, everything is okay…I just received a call from the troops that are at India's border…

The mercenary continued to talk to him. A moment, the tyrant froze, and then asked with stress if Jay was sure of what he was saying. As his interlocutor confirmed, he ordered him to bring a helicopter and grabbed his vest to wait for it outside.

Off the Himalayas' high mountains, a bus was trying to make its way through the sinuous slopes. In it, a young man was admiring the clad mountains of their eternal snow, and then looked at the urn in his hands. After a few unpleasant minutes because of the bumps and holes on the road, the bus stopped. The front door opened and the young man welcomed the fresh air cheerfully, as two persons were smoking in the back of the vehicle. He observed the scene: the driver, who asked to gather all the passengers' passports, gave them to the guard. But the soldier tapped his hand, making the documents fall, while the others were examining the bus sparingly.

The young man turned his head and saw the smokers running out the bus…with assault rifles. He began to panic facing the sudden shootout, and fell back by reflex, dodging one of the soldier's bullets. He slowly got off and was instantly brutalized, about to get killed, but the chief of the troop stopped his colleague as the helicopter was landing. Pagan opened the door and descended, observing the scene. Dismayed by what he was looking at, he tried to keep calm breathing deeply, and walked up to the chief with a threatening step.

-I distinctly remember saying…"stop" the bus…yes, "stop" the bus…not "shoot" the bus. I'm very particular with my words. "Stop", "shoot"…"stop", "shoot"…do those words sound the same?

-…But it got out of control…

-I'm sorry, I didn't hear you; what did you say?

-It got out of control…

-It got out of control…I hate when things get out of control…

The tyrant's threatening gaze blood curdled the soldier, who closed his eyes, waiting for his sentence. Le sovereign sighed.

-Now, listen carefully: you have five seconds…to get out of my view. Five fucking seconds. If I ever have the big mistake of seeing a single millimeter of your beret after that, I swear I'll offer you a worse fate that if you go to Durgesh…One…Two…

The soldier ran away, followed by his colleagues' worried looks.

-I conceive Kyrat has an issue that's smaller than the previous war, but I'll never tolerate that kind of laziness! Clear the area!

-Yes, majesty!

He sighed and managed to calm down.

-I should have killed him…but if she would learn it, she would slap me hard…so…

He turned and observed the young man, still on the floor. He approached him and plunged his eyes on his.

-I'd recognize those eyes anywhere…Oh, Ajay, it's so good to see you again!

He hugged his interlocutor. The latter didn't move, still blocked by the glance the tyrant threw to the soldier, but also by what he just said.

-I'm so sorry about this! This was supposed to be…well, not this…just wait a few seconds; just to make a first memory…

He took his phone smiling and made a selfie with Ajay, who had more difficulties to understand what was happening.

-I see you don't remember me; it's not like I really changed…Let's go to the palace! I want to welcome you a better way!

He proposed him to follow him, what he did, thinking he had not other choices anyway. They came home peacefully.

-Daddy! You came back!

-I hope you haven't been naughty with Sati while I was absent.

-No! We even helped her to do the cleaning!

-Daddy…who is that guy?

-This is Ajay Ghale. He's a young man I met while he was still doing in his diapers. I'm going in the living room; please don't bother us, I really need to talk to him.

-Okay…

The kids let the men pass before looking at them enter the room, and then returned to theirs.

-Ajay…I'm so happy to see you.

-Err…

-…You really don't remember me, do you? Your mother, she never spoke of me or even mentioned me?

-No…

-I see…so, what's the reason why you honor me of your visit to Kyrat?

-I…

Cries of joys suddenly resounded in the corridor.

-Ah…the queen's back…

-…The queen?

-Yes.

Meanwhile, Aliya squatted to let her twins give her welcome kisses before hugging them.

-Have you been wise?

-Yes!

-Good.

-And you; did you spank bad guys?

-Haha, yes, I think they'll stop doing silly.

-Great!

-You know, mommy, today, daddy has a guest!

-Is that so?

-Yes. His name's Ajay. They're in the living room.

Hearing the name, she got surprised and then headed to the place where her husband was. She saluted him before kissing him tenderly.

-How were your missions?

-I just have to extract a bullet in my arm, but otherwise, it's all right!

-…And you say it to me like that?!

-Oh, honey, don't worry…there's more important.

The tyrant nodded and introduced her to Ajay. After they exchanged banalities, she reminded of the bullet and nodded before leaving, assaulted by the twins when she crossed the door.

-Isn't she wonderful?

-Ah…yes. She seems really strong.

-You just met Kyrat's savior.

He quickly told him the story, under the young man's amazed eyes.

-I see…what a story.

-I can't say better! But all that doesn't exclude I don't know why you came here. I don't think Ishwari renewed with Kyrat since she left…

-I have to take her back to Lakshmana.

-To Lakshmana? But…

Ajay took the urn and put it on the low table, explaining him the situation. The tyrant stared at it, having difficulties to get what he just understood.

-…It's her last wish. I have to take her there, but I don't know where it is…

-…She really didn't tell you anything, isn't it?

Ajay frowned, wondering what he didn't know to seem so ignorant. After a sigh, Pagan began to tell him the entire story. Ajay listened carefully, sometimes surprised at some moments, and mainly at the end.

-So…you're telling me that Lakshmana is actually my half-sister who's been killed by my own father? And that my mother killed him in return before fleeing to the U.S. with me?

-Absolutely.

He looked at the tyrant, who was staring at him with a painful gaze. He took the urn in his hands.

-I'd never think she would ask you such a thing…the country still could've been in the middle of a war.

-She told me that to come here would tell me more that she ever could…but I didn't expect to hear that kind of things…

-And yet, all I just told you is the truth.

-I believe you. If you came until the border to meet me, it's because I was an important person for you.

-You still are, you know. Although you called me "Uncle Pagan", I considered you like my son, and all the events couldn't change anything…ah, my precious. Did you cure yourself?

-Yes…do I bother you?

-No, of course not.

She sat next to him and smiled to him, but saw that something was wrong. He explained what was happening.

-Goodness…

-It's okay, my sweet.

-I'll accompany him with you.

They stood up and headed to the shrine. Pagan opened the door and let Ajay enter before closing it and step back.

-Pagan…

He looked at his dove, who was worrying. He smiled and took her hands.

-This piece of news moved me, as you doubt, but it's fine.

She hugged him, some tears in her eyes. The twins rejoined them while Ajay was getting off.

-Do you feel better now?

-Yes, thanks. I'm glad I could do what she asked me.

-Perfect.

Arjun walked up to the young man smiling.

-Thank you, Mr. Ajay. Even if it's sad, Lakshmana won't be alone anymore. Daddy says she is watching over us like a big sister, so even if we come to see her, I'm happy she'll always have someone with her.

Priyanka joined his brother and shyly raised her head toward the young man.

-As you're Lakshmana's half-brother, does it mean you're our big brother?

-Err…

He raised his head toward Pagan, who smiled to him.

-We can say it this way…

The little girl's eyes shone, making Ajay smile.

-Wow! My brothers are so handsome!

The royal couple looked at their children running around their "big brother" with amusement.

-Maybe you should go and meditate?

-My dove…

-I think it'll make you feel good to "talk" to her.

After a moment of reflection, he told her he will do it later, saying he wanted to enjoy his "nephew's" presence. Thanking her comprehension, she stroked his face and proposed to go back inside reminding him that Sati didn't see him yet. The latter cried and then took pleasure to grab his cheeks and pinch them. The lunch was animated with more or less embarrassing anecdotes about the young man, who blushed hard. Pagan then proposed him to tour the country to make him reconnect with his roots, what he accepted, and Aliya took advantage of it to rest a bit…


	62. Chapter 48 - Beautiful Kyrat - 2

As she was reading peacefully after a nap, she heard the door opening.

-Mommy…

She raised her head of the book and saw Arjun approaching her.

-What's happening, sweety?

-Are you okay?

-…Yes…Why this question?

-Well…Ajay brought back Lakshmana's mom and…you seemed sad earlier.

-Ah…I was just sad for your father because I knew that to see that urn hurt him.

-Really?

-Yes, my little heart, don't worry for me.

-Hm…okay.

She sat up and hugged him thanking him.

-Where's your sister?

-When I was walking to your room, I saw her going outside.

Intrigued, she stood up to find her with her son. She was next to the shrine, playing with the flowers.

-What are you doing here all alone?

-Ah…nothing.

-Please, sweetie, I know something's wrong.

-…Is it a good thing? That Lakshmana found her mom again…daddy looked so sorrowful and…

The little girl stopped talking while her mother sat next to her and stroked her head.

-I understand what you mean. You should be happy for your big sister. It's a too long time since they hadn't been reunited. Daddy was sad earlier but he'll recover his smile very soon.

-Are you sure?

-Yes. He's two wonderful twins who love him; he can't stay in that mood for a long time.

-Yes, but…what about you?

-Everything is okay, sweeties, stop worrying.

Her daughter sat between her legs and her son put his arms around her neck. They admired the view together.

-Say, mommy…how much daddy loves you?

-He often says he loves me to death.

-Wow…and you?

-It's the same.

-I hope he knows his huge fortune: he married with the nicest and strongest woman in the world!

-Haha, I think he knows it!

-And we've the greatest mother ever!

-Yes!

-Oh, sweeties, you're so cute! Oh, look, they come back!

They stared at the helicopter arriving and landing. Pagan and Ajay descended smiling. The twins jumped on him and were relieved to see him with a broad smile.

The evening, Ajay confessed his happiness to see that Kyrat was quite fine, unlike what he thought at the very beginning of his journey. As he was playing with the children in the living room, the royal couple looked at them.

-What a day…I'm exhausted.

-I think so…will you see her tonight?

-I don't know…it's so weird to realize she is "here".

-Are you sure you…

-For the umpteenth time, my love, yes, I'm fine. Ajay told me that even if she had some difficulties at the beginning, she ended up meeting someone else.

-Hm…

-In one hand, it relieved me to know she could feel happiness again like I could with you.

-Okay. So, I really don't have to worry?

-Yes. Thank you to be so comprehensive, my sweet.

-It's normal, honey.

-I shouldn't even react like that…

-Pagan…in one day, you saw your "nephew" again, but you also brutally learnt your first love's death by cancer…it's not the kind of thing you can digest just like that…I'll be there for you as always.

She hugged him and told him to take advantage of the calm of the night to go and meditate, mainly if he wanted to feel better. He kissed his dove and went to the shrine while she accompanied the twins in their room.

He had difficulties to enter and his heart hurt him by seeing the urns side by side. He touched Ishwari's urn with the ends of his fingers and observed it for a long moment, and ended up smiling.

-I'm happy you wanted to return by our daughter's side…please take care of her. As for me…I stay here. I have a wonderful family: a wife who loves me and is always there, and two children who fill my life with happiness. Today, I feel good. I hope…you're happy for me.

He hung the only photo he had of her next to his daughter's picture and smiled, a little tear on his cheek, and then returned to his room.

-You already finished?

He nodded smiling. Aliya got up and walked to her husband to hug him. When they separated, he kissed her and smiled. Relieved, she proposed him to go to bed so the night will appease him.

The day after at morning, Aliya woke up early. She kissed her husband and went to dress to go to the camp. On her road, she met Ajay and Sati.

-Ah! Hello! Ajay, have you slept well?

-Yes, thank you.

-Sweetie, where are you going?

-We've a track for the dealers so I think we'll give the assault as soon as we'll find them. If everything's right, the problem will be solved after that, but still it should take a few days.

-Be careful.

-It's okay. Right, forgive me, but the queen will prepare to shoot her wrath down on louts…see you!

She left with her quad like usual.

-So, mercenary queens really exist…

-Yes! Although she is in her thirties, she kept the fire she had in her soldier debuts!

-I see.

-Ah! Hello, you two! Ajay, I have to lead you in a particular place, today. Follow me.

He executed after saluting the old lady and then got in the helicopter. They chatted peacefully; Pagan answered to his nephew's questions. They landed near a big abandoned house. Ajay admired the place as he was slowly approaching.

-I thought you would like to see…the house where you came to life.

-…It's here?

The sovereign nodded and let the young man explore his childhood house. When he finished, he thanked the tyrant for all what he did for him since he arrived. They returned to the palace and continued to talk.

Two days later, as they were going to the airport, the control tower contacted the helicopter.

-Don't approach the airport! The group of dealers managed to go in, and the Royal army is fighting against them!

-What?!

Pagan thought a bit, thinking the operation was taking place near Shanath. After a moment, he ordered the pilot to land on the mountain next to their destination. A bit worried, he executed. The sovereign grabbed his binoculars and tried to locate his wife.

-Ah! Here she is! She is so pretty with her MP5! Ohh, two dealers in one shot! Go on, my dove, beat them all and make them regret the day they born!

Ajay stared at him rhapsodizing facing his wife's performance…and ended watching it too – as he was intrigued – and was astonished facing the scene, that ended in less than ten minutes. Hardly calm came back, they could land. Pagan got off and quickly walked to his beloved, who just had the time to return before being surprised with an overjoyed kiss.

-…Pagan?!

-You've been divine, like usual!

-I'm still on my "mission" mode, you could abstain! And why are you here?! And you landed before we went sure that was really over; have you lost your mind?!

-But, my sweet, I just wanted to congratulate you…

She put her hands on her hips, looking at him pouting, and sighed.

-…Thank god we could overcome them fast. Do never do it again!

-Sorry, my love…we're here because Ajay has to go.

-Oh…

She ordered the soldiers to clean the area and walked toward the young man.

-What a pity you didn't stay longer. Can you give me your passport?

A bit intrigued, he gave it. She wrote something on it and gave it back smiling.

-Here. If you want to come back, just show it and everything will be paid with royal charges.

-Wow…thank you very much.

-It's normal. You're someone important for Pagan so it's the least I could do. I hope you'll visit us soon! Get home safely, Ajay!

-Thank you, majesty.

-Please call me Aliya!

She opened her arms and hugged the young man, who was smiling before turning toward the tyrant.

-Gat home safely, my boy.

-Thanks for everything, Pagan.

He smiled and hugged his nephew before putting his arm on his dove and looking at the plane leaving. He sighed.

-I'm really glad I saw him again.

-I see that.

-And you liberated the country one more time…this beginning of this day was really great!

-So let's make the end even greater. Let's go home! I want to drink some rum…

-Oh yes? I bet I can drink more than you…

-Is that a challenge proposal? Don't underestimate me, honey! But we'll do that tonight after the kids are asleep.

-Why?

-Because you know well what happen when alcohol gets involved…

They looked at one another slyly and then walked up to the helicopter laughing. The twins jumped on them when they arrived and wished they could see their mother in action. She changed and they had lunch together before spending a great family day with Sati. The evening, the royal couple began their alcohol match under the old lady's amused look. The latter hurried to rejoin the twins to put them in bed.

-Granny Sati, can you tell us a story tonight?

-Oh, yes! This one, please!

-You really love it, don't you?

-Yes! It's awesome!

She sat between their beds and took the book the little girl was holding. Then, she opened it and look at them.

"The Peacock and the Dove. Once upon a time…"

THE END


	63. Little Words of Mii

Little words of Mii 6

This is it…after those totally funny writing and translating moments, it's the end… X'(!

I never had so much pleasure writing before, and even if I had the main ideas in mind, I'd never think it'd be THIS long.

I wish to thank you all…from those who followed me since the beginning to those who took time to read at least the first chapter.

Sometimes, when I was reading my fic, I was like "What if I'd included this?", "What if I'd have written that this way?" "Ohh, crap, it could've been even better". But I thought that if the chapters ware like that it was because I liked them this way, so it's fine :3. Having said this, and if I've enough courage, I could correct at least the beginning of the fic to make it more pleasant tor read…I'm a bit ashamed when I read the first chapters…

Tell me what did you think about my work:

-Pros?

-Cons?

-Is Aliya looking like Mary-Sue too much?

-I tried to make her have a trip like the heroes of the Far Cry games I know (3 &amp; 4), is it acceptable?

-Is my vision of Pagan "in love" good or lame? Yes, I know, he's a real marshmallow, but when I read Yuma's journal's parts, I imagined him like that…X3.

Poor little pink peacock; he was alone in Kyrat…I wanted to give him someone to love…I love Pashwari, but here I wanted to give him somebody else…what? We don't give a damn to their age; no age for love, and mainly in a fic! (stick tongue out)

Thank you all! May Pagan's light shine upon you all! XD

1


End file.
